How to Save a Life by bexie25
by Lary Reeden
Summary: COMO SALVAR UMA VIDA. Num encontro em um ônibus, Edward e Bella ficam imediatamente atraídos um pelo outro, mas seus passados sombrios e cheios de abuso os tornaram um tanto hesitantes em confiar em alguém. Acompanhe como não só Bella salva uma vida, mas tem a dela salva também. DRABBLE. Vários capítulos diários.
1. Prólogo

_**COMO SALVAR UMA VIDA**_

**Autora:** _bexie25_

**Tradutoras: ** _Lary Reeden e MiliYLJJ  
_

**Beta:** _Kessy Rods_

* * *

Esta fanfic pertence a Bexie25e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu não vou adoçar isso com algodões doces cor de rosa.

A questão é que Eu. Odeio. Minha. Vida.

Amigos são ótimos. O trabalho é uma merda. A música é calmante e manipuladora.

Essas são as três coisas pra que eu vivo.

Mas então, um dia, estou atrasada para o trabalho.

E é justo nesse único dia... e os muitos que seguem... que me foi mostrado.

Me foi mostrado como salvar uma vida.

Não só isso, mas foi mostrado a alguém como salvar a minha.

* * *

**NT: Como deu pra perceber, essa é uma dabble, e ela tem 395 capítulos, todos assim bem pequenos, eu posso postar 1 ou 10 capítulos por dia, não vou estipular quantos, porque eu trabalho e não sei qual vai ser minha disponibilidade, a meta miníma do capítulo do começo ao fim da fic vai ser de 10 reviews, coloquei bem baixa que é pra poder postar vários. Espero que gostem e boa leitura :3**

**Lary Reeden**

**p.s a tradução pe feita por mim, pela Mili e pelo marido dela o Juarez *o* e de beta tem a linda da Kessy Rods. **

**N/B: **_Curiosa e ansiosa pra essa drabble. Comentem!_

_Kessy Rods_


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

"Foda-se", eu grito sem sair som, jogando para trás os lençóis e cobertores. "Droga, droga, droga!"

Estou atrasada – Puta merda, eu estou atrasada.

"Bella, por que você está fazendo tanto tumulto?" Minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto, Alice Brandon, pergunta.

"Estou atrasada," Eu assobio.

"Oh foda-se", diz ela de volta, com risinhos.

"Cale a boca!" Eu grito, quase arrancando a porta do meu quarto ao abrir. "Você não está ajudando."

Ela ri, colocando os dedos sobre sua boca. "Eu sinto muito", ela diz e eu vejo como ela dança de volta para o quarto que ela divide com seu noivo, Jasper.

Ela está grávida, cadela de sorte. Ela está grávida de seis meses da filha ou filho do amor de sua vida.

Quando ela descobriu, ela ficou tão feliz. Ela e Jasper também – o único problema foi que eles tiveram de adiar o casamento. Alice não quer parecer uma "baleia gorda" no dia de seu casamento.

Sim, eu sou fodidamente sortuda.

Sarcasmo.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bom dia pra você que acordou atrasada pra ir trabalhar, assim como a Bella, mas parou pra postar a fic._

_bye bye que ainda tenho que secar o cabelo. bjos_

_Lary Reeden _

**N/B:** _Alice grávida, awn *-*_


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

"Inté mais, Bella," Jasper diz quando eu passo por ele. Jasper é do Texas, então sim, ele tem muito sotaque.

"Tchau", eu digo irritada.

"Anime-se", ele diz depois que eu lhe mostro o dedo do meio enquanto continuo caminhando.

Ele ri.

"Foda-se", eu digo, abrindo a porta. "Desde quando está chovendo?"

Alice aparece ao meu lado, segurando uma tigela de cereal com sorvete - nojento - enquanto ela envolve o roupão rosa-bebê sobre seu pijama cinza- para cobrir a barriga. "Desde esta manhã", diz ela, e eu olho para ela.

"Não me diga," eu comento, olhando para fora. "Você tem um guarda-chuva?"

Ela cantarola um não e eu suspiro.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que é melhor correr, então."

"Talvez seja uma boa ideia, sim", diz ela e eu corro para a chuva.

* * *

**N/T:** Boa tarde pra você que chegou do trabalho e veio postar 3

Pelo que pesquisei, quando eles traduzem livros com "sotaque do sul dos eua" colocam como o nosso "caipira" que é pra entender, então optei por deixar assim.

**N/B: **_Juro que ri imaginando Jazz falando "inté" (assim em português mesmo) LOL_


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Eu gosto da chuva. Eu realmente gosto.

Mas não quando eu estou atrasada para o trabalho e usando minhas roupas de trabalho.

Eu suspiro quando me lembro dos dias de escola em Forks, sendo capaz de ficar na chuva por horas, sem me importar se eu ficaria doente.

Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Eu suspiro enquanto espero o próximo ônibus.

_Pelo menos há uma coisa boa sobre estar atrasada,_ eu acho algo, com tristeza. _Sem hora do rush - é tudo tranquilo._

Eu cantarolo em silêncio enquanto estalo meus fones de ouvido e pressiono play no meu iPod.

Eu sorrio quando as notas hipnóticas de _Bring Me to Life_ do _Evanescence_ começam_._

Eu fecho meus olhos e ouço.

Ah. Paz.

* * *

**N/T :**_**"**Bring Me To Life" é tão 2003 na minha vida, pfvr, fiquei saudosista quero voltar pro comecinho da adolescência, tinha 11/12 anos *-*_

_Amo de mais essa música e a banda._

**N/B: **_Amo "Bring Me To Life", mas confesso que é a única música que eu conheço de Evanescence. :x_


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

E então a música acaba e eu abro meus olhos, olhando em volta enquanto eu coloco o iPod no pause.

Não há ninguém aqui ainda e eu relaxo no assento.

Olho para a chuva que cai sem realmente vê-la. Pensando.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop*.

_*Drip =Goteja; e Drop = Cai... mas também pode ser o barulho da chuva._

Os sons me lembram do sangue sendo derramado há muito tempo.

Engato minha respiração.

"_Isabella!"__ Meu __pai chama e eu endureço.__ Sua voz solta insultos __e eu ouço a batida preguiçosa de seus passos._

_Ele está bêbado._

_Novamente._

_Eu vacilo enquanto seguro meu braço cheio de cicatrizes, lembrando da última vez._

"_Isaaaaabellllllllaa!"__Ele berra e, em seguida, ele está lá, na minha frente._

_"__O__-Oi pai," eu digo, gaguejando de nervoso.__"Algo errado?"_

"_Onde está a minha cerveja?"__Ele olha para mim._

_Eu empalideço._

"_Você não acha que já tomou o bastante?" Eu sussurro, estremecendo com o meu erro._

_Ele ouve de qualquer maneira._

* * *

**N/B: **_Me deu arrepios só de pensar no que o pai da Bella deve ter feito à ela. D: Tadinha x.x_


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

O ônibus chega e me levanto, sentindo um leve mal estar.

Eu não gosto de pensar nisso, na minha infância.

Do meu pai. Da minha mãe.

Evito pensar nisso e corro para pegar o ônibus.

E assim que me sento, eu pego o meu iPod e pressiono tocar, voltando ao meu santuário seguro.

Ninguém me interrompe, ninguém nunca me interrompe.

Eles sabem que eu não gosto de ficar conversando, de ser interrompida, isso me incomoda.

Preciso de paz, preciso de calma.

É a única felicidade que tenho além da vinda daqueles que considero família. Que são Alice, Jasper e Rose.

Rose.

Ela tem um namorado chamado Emmett.

Ele é bom, verdadeiro.

Doce.

Um príncipe encantado de um conto de fadas.

Mas os contos de fadas não existem.

* * *

**N/B: **_Infelizmente, contos de fada não existem.*abraça a Bella*_

_**N/T:** Só pra esclarecer, apesar que vai ser dito "futuramente" o abuso da Bella não foi sexual. _


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

O ônibus dá um solavanco após alguns minutos e eu olho para cima.

Tirando os meus fones de ouvido, eu ouço um cara gritando.

Então eu vejo o cara.

Eu franzo a testa, confusa.

Ele está todo molhado enquanto sobe no ônibus e mostra sua passagem.

Ele está usando um moletom com capuz e calças pretas. Seus sapatos são sapatos de trabalho e sua mochila preta definitivamente se encaixa com o resto de seu conjunto. Ele está usando o capuz, tornando impossível que qualquer um veja seu rosto.

Eu expiro lentamente e olho pela janela.

"Desculpe-me?" A voz calma diz e eu olho para cima lentamente.

Minha respiração para.

Com Capuz está lá, sorrindo hesitante. "Oi".

"Oi," eu disse, nervosa.

"Posso sentar aqui?" Ele pergunta, apontando para onde está minha bolsa.

Eu olho para ele de novo e algo me obriga a responder.

"Sim".

* * *

_**N/A -** Sim, você pode sentar-se ao meu lado a QUALQUERRRR hora que quiser._

_Bem-vindo a Cismadella (Cismada Bella) e Capuzward (Capuz Edward)._

_**N/B: **Capuzward, adorei! hahaha Já apaixonada pelo Edward fofo puxando conversa com a Bella e sentando ao lado dela *aquelas*_

_VOU POSTAR 2 CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, então a meta é de 20 reviews... comentem nos 2 e ai eu volto rapidinho, se eu ver que funcionou, vou começar a postar assim._


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

Ele sorri e se senta.

Sua bolsa é colocada em seu colo e eu olho pela janela, enquanto ele coloca seus próprios fones de ouvido pretos.

Eu não vejo seu rosto.

O ônibus começa a funcionar novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos que eu coloquei os fones de volta, toca uma música nova. Uma que eu não costumo ouvir.

_Going Down_ por _Evanescence._

Triste e com raiva, eu sorrio enquanto encosto minha cabeça contra o assento.

O ônibus é agradável e tranquilo para mim, o movimento das rodas são calmantes.

Eu ouço a playlist do Evanescence, deixando as letras me lavarem.

* * *

_**N/T: **Estava ouvindo Evanescence agora pouco, deu saudades. *o*_

_**N/B: **Bella curte mesmo Evanescence, só ouve isso! haha_


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

É estranho.

Eu continuo tentando evitar olhar para ele.

Eu posso sentir a água que goteja da sua blusa no meu braço nu.

O tempo em Seattle, é sempre imprevisível de alguma forma.

Eu não sinto frio, eu nunca sinto.

Com tudo o que eu passei, eu quase não sinto frio por causa do quente, do quente das queimaduras.

Não depois daquela vez.

Na vez que meu pai estava muito, muito zangado.

"_Isabella!" Meu pai grita e eu olho para a minha porta._

_Pelo que posso ouvir, eu não acho que eu tenha tempo suficiente para prendê-lo para fora._

_Quando eu o vejo- finalmente - ele está segurando uma lâmpada._

_Eu olho para ele, depois para ela._

_Por que ele está segurando isso?_

_Eu ouço enquanto ele queima seus dedos e me encolho para mais perto da parede._

_Ele vem para a frente e agarra meu braço._

_Eu grito quando as queimaduras causam vergões._

* * *

**N/B: **_Meu Deus, que pai é esse gente? :O Chocada aqui. _


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

O trabalho é chato.

Eu estou presa entre a muda e a burra.

Também conhecidas como Lauren e Jessica.

As cadelas exibem constantemente suas belas roupas e seus namorados.

Eu tenho vontade de socá-las.

"Ei, Bella", elas dizem e eu olho para elas pensativa.

_Fodidas,_ é o que eu acho delas.

Eu suspiro e olho em seus rostos.

"Sim?" Eu digo sem entusiasmo e continuo o meu trabalho no computador.

"No que você está trabalhando?" Elas perguntam, dando a volta para olhar a minha tela.

Eu xingo. "Por que seria da sua conta?"

"Huh", dizem as cadelas arrogantes. "Então, Mike estava certo."

Reviro os olhos. "E o que foi que ele disse?"

"Que você é uma rainha de gelo."

Huh. Isso dói.

* * *

_**N/T:** Vou postar 2 seguidos de novo, então a meta é de 20 :) _


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

A volta para casa de ônibus é monótona.

Com Capuz não está no ônibus.

Sim, optei por chamá-lo de Com Capuz.

Ele estava usando um capuz e eu não vi seu rosto.

Mas, ainda assim, o anonimato é o melhor.

Eu estava estranhamente ansiosa para o passeio de ônibus amanhã.

Eu decidi pegar o ônibus atrasada de novo amanhã.

Eu não estava tão atrasada esta manhã.

Eu cheguei na hora certa – bem na hora certa.

Eu sorrio enquanto eu subo as escadas, para a porta da nossa pequena casa.

Eu abro ela e caminho, colocando as chaves dentro da pequena tigela.

"Bella?" Alice chama.

"Sou eu", respondo de volta e entro na cozinha.

* * *

**N/B: **_Hihi, Bella planejando pegar o ônibus atrasada pra ver Capuzward de novo, awn *-*_


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

"Como foi seu dia?" Jasper pergunta, colocando o prato de espaguete bolonhesa na frente de sua noiva.

Ela sorri e começa a comer, não hesitando.

Eu sorrio um pouco enquanto eu vejo ela.

"Tudo bem", eu digo, e eles olham para mim. "O quê?"

"Por que você está tão triste hoje?" Jasper e Alice perguntam.

Ela sabe o que meu pai fez. O que minha mãe fez.

Ela sabe os horrores que me mantém acordada à noite às vezes.

Eu olho para baixo, enquanto eu seguro meu braço novamente.

É a pior cicatriz do meu corpo.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Eu pergunto, ignorando a sensação incômoda na minha mente.

Eles sorriem sem esforço.

E eu suspiro internamente com inveja.

Eu quero isso.

* * *

**N/B: **_Hm, Bellinha quer um relacionamento. Mas agora que ela conheceu o Edward, vai ficar mais fácil. *aquelas*_


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

O dia seguinte vem e eu dormi até a mesma hora que ontem.

Quando eu acordo, eu estou me sentindo... mais leve.

Não mais feliz, mas... de alguma forma, relaxada, uma diferença marginal de ontem, no grande esquema das coisas.

"Bella!" Alice grita e eu abro a porta do meu quarto.

"Sim Alice?" Eu pergunto e ela olha para mim.

"Você não está xingando", diz ela, e posso dizer que ela está confusa. "Você não está blasfemando, ou correndo por aí como uma galinha sem cabeça."

Eu ri. "Não. Não, eu não estou."

Ela franze a testa. "Por quê?"

"Não há necessidade disto - eu quero tomar aquele ônibus", digo, tentando despistá-la e, claro, ela nota.

"Algo aconteceu ontem", ela reflete, um dedo em seu queixo. Ela bate de leve, tentando descobrir o mistério.

Eu ri de novo. "Nada aconteceu ontem."

Nada de mais, pelo menos.

* * *

**N/B: **_NADA aconteceu, Bella? Certeza? *assobia*_


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

"Bom dia, Bella", Jasper disse agradavelmente e eu sorri para ele. Ele olha para mim, chocado. "Por que você está sorrindo? Você estava pensativa ontem."

Eu dou de ombros. "Ontem foi um dia ruim."

E isso era verdade, ontem foi um dia ruim. Não é normal para mim ser assim.

Por que eu sinto que há uma outra razão para a minha felicidade?

Eu bufo para mim mesma e Jasper me olha por um segundo antes de ir para a cozinha.

Ele é o cozinheiro em casa.

Eles sabem que eu sei cozinhar, mas Jasper parece que gosta de cozinhar para sua noiva grávida, e para a melhor amiga.

Eu também gosto.

Eu coloco a cabeça para fora para descobrir que está nublado, mas não chove.

Eu sorrio para mim mesma.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella toda felizinha já. Efeito-Edward. hihihihi_


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

É quase o mesmo de ontem.

Ele entra.

Ele passa seu bilhete.

Ele se senta ao meu lado.

Nós não falamos.

Eu sou a única no ônibus que não fala, e há montes de outros assentos.

Então, por que simplesmente não pega outro?

Ou talvez a pergunta mais apropriada é: por que eu não me importava com sua vontade de _querer_ ficar aqui?

Eu sempre tenho um problema com os homens, não posso confiar neles. Levei um tempo para me acostumar com Jasper até viver confortavelmente sozinha com ele.

O mesmo acontece com Emmett.

Então eu penso comigo mesma enquanto ouço as músicas de ontem...

O que é diferente sobre o Capuz?

* * *

**N/B: **_Ele é o EDWARD, duh. *suspira*_

_N/T: BOM DIAAA. Tá frio e chovendo e eu to com preguiça de ir trabalhar, e nem tenho um Edward esperando por mim no ônibus, mas lá vamos nós..._

_Vou postar 3 seguidos então a meta é de 30 reviews no total. Amando cada comentário :)_


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

O trabalho é o mesmo, chato.

Ninguém fala comigo hoje, o que torna fácil para mim simplesmente prosseguir com o trabalho.

Sento-me no almoço e como sozinha na minha mesa.

Meu trabalho é chato como a merda.

Eu sou uma gerente de finanças da Fundação Masen.

Era para ser temporário, mas não é.

Eu queria ser uma escritora, mas estou presa aqui.

Lauren está doente hoje e Jessica está ocupada, por isso não há antagonismo.

Hoje está indo bem... para variar.

"Bella", alguém diz, e eu olho para cima.

Foda-se.

"Olá, Mike", eu digo, pensando no quanto eu não tinha necessidade de estar falando com ele agora.

Nenhum de nós diz nada e isso começa a parecer estranho.

Por fim, ele fala. "Hum, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que Jessica e Lauren disseram ontem."

"Não se preocupe com isso", eu digo.

E ele vai embora.

* * *

**N/B: **_Isso Bella, não dá bola pro Mike. u.u _


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

Eu suspiro feliz quando eu termino de escrever a ata da última reunião. Como gerente, um dos muitos de outros atos do negócio, é escrever em minutos e enviar tudo a todos os trabalhadores sob o meu comando.

Não é comum, mas é como a Fundação Masen funciona.

Às vezes, eu me pergunto se vale a pena trabalhar em um lugar, onde os fundos vão para o estudo de uma doença erradicada.

Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza de que o estudo da gripe espanhola é importante... um pouco.

Mas não há causas mais importantes?

Tipo... crianças abusadas?

Apenas o pensamento me deixa doente.

* * *

**N/B: **_D: Sofrendo com o que quer que seja que a Bella passou. Não tem cara de ter sido boa coisa. x.x_


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

Finalmente, eu estou pronta para ir embora.

Eu pego minha bolsa rapidamente, tendo a oportunidade de Jessica não estar por perto para dar o fora daqui.

Eu sorrio enquanto eu corro para o ônibus que eu perdi ontem. Eu ia alcançá-lo hoje.

Eu passo o meu bilhete e sento rapidamente.

Eu pego o meu iPod e habilmente ligo, começando a lista de reprodução.

O ônibus fica ocioso por alguns minutos e depois há um toque no meu ombro.

Eu recuo e olho para cima, enrijecendo.

Mas então eu relaxo.

"Oi," Com Capuz diz.

"Oi". Eu digo, movendo minhas coisas de lado para ele se sentar.

Ele sorri e se senta.

Eu sorrio para mim mesma enquanto eu olho para fora da janela.

Com Capuz ainda está usando o moletom preto com capuz.

* * *

**N/B: **_Hm, me pergunto o que há sobre o Capuz pra Edward gostar tanto de usá-lo..._


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

Eu observo ele cuidadosamente com o canto do meu olho quando o ônibus começa a se mover.

Seu casaco com capuz ainda está cobrindo sua cabeça, mas eu juro que eu vi um flash de bronze.

Eu sento lá, confusa.

Quem tem cabelo cor de bronze?

É tingido?

"Olá", diz ele de novo e eu olho para ele.

Eu suspiro. Pela primeira vez, eu posso ver seus olhos. Eles parecem afiadas esmeraldas poderosas.

"Oi", eu digo de volta, em um sussurro.

"Eu sou Edward", ele diz e eu juro que tremo com o som de sua voz.

Espere, o quê? Eu tremi por causa da forma como a sua voz soa?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, limpando-a. "Eu sou Bella."

Ele sorri para mim e eu engulo minha garganta seca.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

**N/B: **_Efeito-Edward, Bella... Já disse. hihihihi_


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

Eu fico ali sentada, pensando.

Eu não sou nenhuma idiota. Eu sei que acho ele atraente.

Mas minhas reações em relação a ele me confundem, quase tanto como as suas ações.

_O que ele quer de mim?_ Pergunto-me, perplexa.

"Bella", ele diz, tentando chamar minha atenção.

Eu olho para ele, sem dizer nada.

Ele sorri e por algum motivo estranho, eu sorrio de volta.

_Hein?_ Penso. _O __que ele está fazendo comigo?_

"Bella, você está bem?", Ele pergunta, e eu posso ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

Eu amuo ligeiramente. "Eu estou bem."

_Espero._

"Você é uma pessoa muito interessante", ele diz e eu resfolego, olhando para ele.

"Como assim?" Eu pergunto e então seus olhos fazem uma coisa muito estranha.

Eles ardem.

* * *

**N/B: **_Juro que sonho em conhecer alguém com os olhos intensos dos Edward por aí. Sério, gente, o que um olhar não faz... hihi_


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

Eu olho para ele como uma boba, incapaz de desviar o olhar de seus olhos ridiculamente profundos.

Eles eram realmente meio... bonitos, não que essa seja o tipo de palavra que alguém usa normalmente para descrever um cara. Na verdade, pensando sobre isso, seu rosto todo é quente.

Altas maçãs do rosto, pálido e levemente rosado de frio.

Seus lábios, tem uma cor avermelhada escura que eu só quero lamber.

Seu nariz é torto, mas acrescenta à sua perfeição.

Quando eu finalmente rompo o olhar, pisco rapidamente e depois dou uma olhadinha para ele.

Ele sorri para mim e eu franzo a testa.

"Você só... me fascina", diz ele e então o ônibus para e ele se levanta.

Ele vai embora...

E eu... permaneço sentada lá, completamente confusa.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward também já tá caidinho lalalalalala hihi_


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

"O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?" Alice pergunta e dou de ombros.

"Quer ver um filme?"

Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça. "Claro."

Jasper escolhe esse momento para entrar. "Hey", ele diz, sentando-se no sofá.

"Hey," Alice e eu dizemos juntas.

"Então," ele diz, e liga a TV. "Um filme, hein?"

"Sim", Alice e eu dizemos novamente em uníssono.

Ele franze a testa. "O que há de errado com vocês?"

"Estou cansada." eu digo.

"Minhas costas doem." Alice lamenta.

Jasper se volta para Alice e sorri docemente. Tão docemente, que eu tenho que desviar o olhar.

"Você quer uma massagem nas costas, baby?" Ele pergunta e ela sorri para ele.

"Sim, mas eu posso ter algumas uvas e iogurte de morango primeiro?" Ela pergunta e eu rio enquanto Jasper tenta não olhar enojado.

"Claro, querida." diz ele, e depois levanta para buscar.

Eu suspiro internamente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Jasper e Alice são mto fofos, pfvr... Pena que a Bellinha se sente meio "de fora" por causa disso. É, Bellinha, sei como é..._


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

Na manhã seguinte, acordo cedo e faço algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes.

Vou correr... na chuva.

Foi divertido. Eu me senti como se eu fosse uma criança pequena outra vez.

Eu não tenho feito isso há anos, e eu estou feliz por ter feito.

É bom ser imatura novamente.

É bom ser inocente de novo.

É bom ser um ser ignorante novamente.

É bom ser criança de novo.

Eu sorrio enquanto subo as escadas, para a casa, uma chuva torrencial caindo agora. Eu rio enquanto abro a porta rapidamente e em seguida, bato ela, apenas para me apoiar contra ela.

É bom rir.

* * *

**N/B: **_Coração apertadinho pela Bella =/_


	24. Chapter 23

**23**

Eu gemo quando percebo que, no ritmo que eu vou, eu vou ter que correr para pegar o ônibus.

Mas então sorrio, sabendo que, por algum motivo, eu me sinto bem em fazer isso.

Certamente, isso não tem nada a ver com a Atração pelo Com Capuz, não é?

Eu sei que desde que eu sei o nome dele, eu deveria usá-lo.

Mas há uma coisa em chamá-lo de Com Capuz.

É divertido e estúpido e mórbido e imaturo.

Mas... é um prazer culpado das sortes.

Eu suspiro um adeus apressado para Alice e Jasper, agradecendo internamente quem estava supostamente no céu por eu não gostar de usar saltos altos no trabalho.

Eu não me incomodo com o guarda-chuva.

Eu corro para o ônibus e assim como Com Capuz tinha feito na primeira vez que eu peguei esse ônibus, eu grito para ele parar.

O que ele faz, por algum milagre.

* * *

**N/B: **_Só corri atrás de ônibus uma vez na minha vida, e te contar... Coisinha chata. _

_10 reviews e eu volto com mais Capuzward. :)_


	25. Chapter 24

**24**

"Olá Bella," Com Capuz diz, sentando-se ao meu lado sem hesitação.

"Oi Capuz," eu deixo escapar acidentalmente, meu rosto fica instantaneamente vermelho de vergonha.

Peculiarmente, ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Eu sorrio timidamente. "Você sempre usa um capuz," eu digo, querendo desviar o olhar.

Mas seus olhos seguram os meus e é quando eu percebo isso.

Estou começando a ter sentimentos por ele... pelo Capuz.

Tento desviar o olhar, com sucesso desta vez, e ele nos deixa em silêncio.

Quando é hora de sair, ele se levanta e se vira para mim.

Ele faz uma pausa por um momento, hesitante, e eu olho para ele, perguntando o que ele quer.

Em seguida, ele sorri. "Posso ter o seu número?"

Estou tão chocada que tudo o que posso fazer é acenar com a cabeça.

Ele sorri largamente, um pouco chocado que eu disse que sim. "Ok, ótimo. Pego isso mais tarde."

E então ele sai do ônibus, deixando-me lá.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward, bobinho, aposto que nenhuma de nós se importaria em dar nossos números também. Estou certa, meninas?*risinhos* _


	26. Chapter 25

**25**

Pelo resto do dia, eu sou completamente e totalmente incapaz de me concentrar.

Meus pensamentos sobre Edward, ou Capuz como eu gosto de chamá-lo, estão me fazendo perder a cabeça.

Existem milhões de perguntas na minha cabeça, morrendo de vontade de sair.

Mas eu estou com medo.

Só vimos um ao outro faz alguns dias na parte da manhã e no final da tarde.

Nós nunca nos tocamos, quase não falamos e estamos prestes a dar o nosso número um para o outro.

Isso é loucura. Absolutamente ridículo.

Isto não é como eu ajo.

Mas... uma parte de mim adora. Porque é novo e animado, proibido e estranho, até mesmo incomum.

Tudo o que é normal só não é mais normal.

Meus limites estão escorregando.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward mal chega e já faz uma bagunça dessa na vida da menina, tsktsk_


	27. Chapter 26

**26**

Até o final do dia, eu estou oficialmente louca.

Eu juro que devo ser trancada em uma cela de loucos.

A quantidade de inseguranças e possibilidades que foram executados pela minha cabeça é primordial.

Eu respiro profundamente enquanto espero o ônibus.

Fechando os olhos, eu respiro novamente.

E novamente.

E novamente.

Eu suspiro quando eu finalmente relaxo.

Abro os olhos.

E lá está ele.

Minha testa vinca e eu olho para ele, confusa.

"Capuz?" Eu pergunto e ele sorri, andando em minha direção.

"Oi, Bella", ele diz e eu sorrio para ele timidamente. "Como foi seu dia?"

Eu respiro fundo. "Agitado".

_Por todos os tipos de razões._

"Hm," ele sorri e eu olho para ele. Ele olha para mim. "Igual ao meu."

* * *

**N/B: **_Eu aposto que o dia do Edward foi agitado pelo mesmo motivo que o da Bella. E vocês? hehehe_

_Gente a Lary tá sem pc e por enquanto eu vou ficar postando por ela okay? As metas continuam as mesmas, 10 reviews por capítulo postado. ;) _

_Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	28. Chapter 27

**27**

No caminho de casa, a gente conversa.

É edificante e novo, eu gosto dele.

Eu aprendo coisas sobre ele.

Ele é apenas uma criança.

O nome de seu pai é Carlisle. Sua mãe era uma cadela e quando ele tinha apenas um ano seu pai se casou com uma mulher muito mais agradável. Ele a chama de mãe, é Esme seu nome.

Ele parece cauteloso quando fala sobre sua mãe.

E eu entendo porque eu sei como é. Eu digo a ele que ele pode me dizer quando estiver pronto e ele sorri aliviado, antes de começar a falar sobre música.

Eu sorrio com indulgência.

Ele percebe e sorri para mim.

Estou agradavelmente surpresa quando ouço que sua banda favorita é Evanescence.

Então ele ri quando ouve que Alice costumava me perseguir ao redor da casa para me fazer desligar a música, ou abaixá-la.

Seu riso é encantador.

Quero ouvi-lo novamente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai, eles conversando! *-* _


	29. Chapter 28

**28**

E no final da viagem de ônibus, ele se vira para mim e sorri.

"Eu gosto de falar com você", diz ele, e eu coro. Ele contrai os dedos e eu suprimo um suspiro de desejo.

Espere, o quê?

Mas eu não posso pensar sobre isso por muito tempo.

Porque, então, ele pega a minha mão.

Hesitante, ele a traz para sua boca.

Então, sempre muito suavemente, ele a beija.

Tem como minha calcinha molhar ainda?

Sim, tem.

Eu respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar.

"Você tem uma caneta?" Ele pede e eu franzo a testa, confusa. Ele ri, "para que eu possa escrever meu número na sua mão."

Oh. _Oh._

Eu pego a caneta rapidamente e ele rabisca seu número em um pedaço de guardanapo que ele tem.

Ele o entrega para mim, e então vai embora.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edwaaard *suspira e derrete*_


	30. Chapter 29

**29**

Eu fico olhando para aquilo, seu número no pequeno quadrado de guardanapo, por tanto tempo que eu quase perco meu ponto.

Mas eu percebi bem a tempo, e está chovendo lá fora.

Eu estou tão feliz agora que eu não poderia me importar menos se eu ficar encharcada.

E então eu ando devagar no meio da chuva, sorrindo e levanto a cabeça para o céu.

Eu relembro de quando eu costumava fazer isso, à toa. Lembro-me de como parecia que a água deixava tudo ir, toda a dor, e mágoa.

Eu sorrio e percebo uma coisa.

_Eu devo ser uma fodida visão_, eu acho, rindo.

E, então, eu realmente estou rindo, gargalhando.

E eu gosto disso.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella linda rindo! s2 Bem melhor do que sofrendo. :)_


	31. Chapter 30

**30**

Quando eu finalmente entro em casa, Alice está na porta.

Ela olha para mim e ri, mas eu posso ver a preocupação.

"Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça, em seguida, vou para o meu quarto.

Eu olho para o bilhete de novo, trazendo-o para fora do meu casaco.

Eu sorrio, olhando para ele.

Pensando... contemplando... imaginando.

Todas as possibilidades se apressam em minha mente de novo e eu só permaneço sentada ali, deixando elas vagarem.

Porque, depois de falar com ele, eu sei de alguma forma que ele é sincero.

Isso torna mais fácil para mim, decidir.

Depois de uma hora, eu não aguento mais.

Eu mando uma sms para ele com um simples: "_Oi_"_._

Meu telefone vibra e eu olho para ele com entusiasmo.

_Eu pensei que você nunca iria me mandar uma mensagem._

* * *

**N/B: **_Super imaginei Edward sentado na cama com o telefone na mão, esperando uma mensagem de Bella. Fofos!_


	32. Chapter 31

**31**

E assim, durante as próximas semanas, quando não estamos no ônibus juntos, nós estamos mandando sms.

É divertido e misterioso e devo dizer que estou mais feliz do que eu jamais fui.

Alice e Jasper estão se perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo e eu não os culpo.

Nem eu me reconheço mais, porra.

Eu pego meu telefone e entro em meu quarto, fechando a porta.

_Olá Bella._

_O que você quer, Com Capuz?_

Eu juro que posso ouvir o seu riso daqui.

_Fale comigo, linda._

Eu franzo a testa.

_Não me chame assim._

O meu celular toca e eu suspiro enquanto olho para a mensagem.

_Por quê?_

Porque eu não sou bonita.

Eu sou simples.

Olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos da mesma cor, lábios carnudos, pele pálida.

Isso não é bonito.

E além disso, eu nunca fui querida.

Eu engulo enquanto minha mente vai para um canto doloroso - por um motivo completamente diferente - de memória.

* * *

**N/B: **_No me gusta ver Bella sofrendo assim :(_


	33. Chapter 32

**32**

"_Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Charlie!"__Minha mãe grita enquanto arruma algumas de suas coisas.__"Eu não queria que isso - Eu não queria ficar presa aqui e com uma criança aos 26 anos!"_

_Eu recuo.__Ao saber que sua mãe não quer você... sua_ própria _mãe..._

_Sim, é doloroso._

_Ela não toma conhecimento de mim, mesmo que eu grite por ela.__Ela só olha para mim, com ódio em seus olhos._

_Eu choro._

_Por que minha mãe não me quer?_

_Por que não podemos ser uma família normal?_

_Por que ela quer me deixar?_

_E então ela se foi.__Meu pai cai contra a porta._

_Mas então algo parece dar um clique dentro dele._

_Ele olha para cima, o diabo em seus olhos._

"_É você!"__Ele grita e eu choramingo.__Eu me encolho para longe dele enquanto ele se aproxima.__"A culpa é sua! Você nunca deveria ter nascido."_

_E então... ele quebra._

* * *

**N/B: **_*abraça a Bella e aperta* Sem palavras pra esse flashback..._


	34. Chapter 33

**33**

Eu não respondo.

Eu não posso.

Em vez disso, eu respiro e choro.

Alice parece ouvir-me, porque, então, ela está lá, me abraçando.

Eu choro em seus braços.

Ela tenta tranquilizar-me, mas não funciona.

Eu sei a verdade. Eu sou a única que sabe a verdade.

Se os próprios pais não querem você, então por que alguém mais iria querer?

Eles não quiseram.

Eles não quiseram.

"Oh, Bella," Alice disse, quase chorando sozinha. "Está tudo bem, hun... por favor, não chore... por favor, não chore..."

Mas eu choro, eu choro e eu sinto vontade de gritar.

Por que a vida é tão injusta?

Por que Deus castigou-me assim?

Mas então eu me lembro de algo.

Não há Deus. E os contos de fadas não existem.

Os contos de fadas não existem...

Será que eles existem?

* * *

**N/B: **_Sim, Bellinha, contos de fadas podem existir e você está prestes a começar o seu. :) _


	35. Chapter 34

**34**

No dia seguinte, Com Capuz não está no ônibus.

Eu não sei exatamente como isso me faz sentir, mas eu sou aparentemente uma cadela novamente.

Eu mando sms, ele não responde.

Eu começo a ficar preocupada.

Pouco antes de eu chegar no trabalho, eu mando sms uma última vez.

_Ei Capuz.__Tudo bem?_

Eu suspiro enquanto eu ando em meu prédio.

As escadas rolantes estão em manutenção, o que significa que tenho que subir uma enorme quantidade de escadas.

Grandes.

Estou travada e com dificuldades na hora em que termino de subir as escadas.

Nove lances de escada fazem isso com você.

Eu pego o meu telefone mais uma vez, e não há nada.

Então eu envio apenas mais uma:

_Se você quiser conversar ou qualquer coisa, me mande uma mensagem ou ligue.__Não me importo._

Eu guardo meu celular e começo a trabalhar.

* * *

**N/B: **_E agora aqui estou eu preocupada com o Edward. O que será que aconteceu? Hm..._


	36. Chapter 35

**35**

Alice e Jasper notam minha preocupação e melancolia, mas não perguntaram.

Eu lhes agradeci internamente porque não saberia como eu responderia se eles perguntassem.

Nós comemos pizza caseira no jantar, feita por Jasper. Jasper e eu brincamos com Alice que está desentusiasmada por não poder beber álcool.

Ela joga uvas para nós.

Nós todos rimos, mas há alguém que ri mais do que eu quero ouvir.

Eu verifico o meu telefone de novo e de novo durante toda a noite.

Nada. Zero, nenhuminha.

Eu me preocupo um pouco mais.

E quando eu finalmente me jogo na cama, debaixo dos lençóis... meu celular apita.

Eu sorrio quando leio a mensagem.

_Ei linda.__Eu estou bem.__Vejo você amanhã no ônibus, né?_

Eu respondo rapidamente.

_Sim._

* * *

**N/B: **_Ufa, ele respondeu. Mas ainda estou encucada, hm..._


	37. Chapter 36

**36**

Eu suspiro quando vejo Capuz entrar no ônibus. Ele passa seu bilhete, evitando contato visual com qualquer um, até que ele me alcança.

Eu suspiro quando vejo seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu sussurro, horrorizada.

Seu rosto tinha cortes e hematomas em sua sobrancelha direita, bochecha e queixo.

"Briga", diz ele de volta e, em seguida, ele sorri, tentando me tranquilizar.

Não me tranquiliza. Isso me horroriza.

"Edward Cullen", eu grito, tentando segurar o tom e as pessoas olham para mim.

Eu não me importo.

"Eu vou te contar", diz ele de volta desesperadamente. "Mas não agora... mais tarde."

"Só me diga uma coisa", eu digo de volta, tentando engolir o vômito. Ele acena com a cabeça."Diga-me que você não sabe quem fez isso com você. Que foi apenas uma briga de bar ou algo assim."

Ele suspira e eu sei a verdade.

"Seu padrasto e mãe?"

Ele acena com a cabeça e eu me sinto doente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Sei nem o que dizer, estou meio em choque agora..._


	38. Chapter 37

**37**

Durante todo o dia, não consigo me concentrar.

Ele tem o mesmo problema que eu.

Ele não pode confiar naqueles que supostamente deveriam nos segurar e cuidar.

Mas... Eu quero segurá-lo e quero cuidar dele. Será que ele pode confiar em mim?

Eu sei que ele pode, mas será que ele sabe disto?

Há tantas perguntas que atravessam minha mente que eu estou começando a ter uma dor de cabeça.

Isso é ridículo.

Eu não posso fazer isso.

Eu preciso admitir meus sentimentos.

_Mas o que eu sinto?_ Eu me pergunto, esfregando minhas têmporas e inspirando e expirando profundamente.

E, então, há um clique e eu suspiro.

Ele me faz feliz...

Eu sinto falta dele o tempo todo, quando eu não estou com ele...

Meu telefone é literalmente uma linha de vida quando estamos trocando mensagens...

Eu sempre me sinto mais leve e eu sorrio quando eu o vejo...

Eu estou apaixonada pelo Capuz.

Eu estou... apaixonada... pelo Capuz.

E eu sorrio.

Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo Capuz.

* * *

**N/B: **_Admitindo sentimentos é sempre uma coisa bonita, haha *-*_


	39. Chapter 38

**38**

Na parte da tarde, eu estou nervosa.

Olhando em volta, eu bato meu pé rapidamente e mordo o lábio.

Isso mostra meu nervosismo e as pessoas estão olhando para mim.

Eu pego meu iPod e ouço a playlist do Evanescence.

Isso sempre me acalma, então tem que me acalmar agora, certo?

Funciona um pouco, mas eu ainda estou esperando.

Por ele.

Foda-se, eu acho, enquanto coloco meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Respire Bella. Foda-se, eu respiro e acalmo.

E faço isso... porque lá está ele, sorrindo para mim.

Eu sorrio para ele, e ele caminha em minha direção.

Em seguida, ele faz uma coisa que me choca.

Ele me abraça, me abraça apertado contra ele e para minha surpresa extrema...

...Eu relaxo em seus braços e coloco minha cabeça em seu ombro.

* * *

**N/B: **_Apenas suspirando com esses dois *-*_


	40. Chapter 39

**39**

Ele se solta depois de alguns minutos e quando eu olho para ele... ele está calculando.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, olhando e tentando descobrir o que está em sua mente.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele pede e eu endureço.

Ele olha para baixo, preocupado.

"Hum, sobre o quê?" Eu pergunto hesitante.

"Bem, seria melhor se conversássemos em algum lugar privado...?" Ele olha interrogativamente e eu penso por alguns segundos.

"Ok", digo finalmente, acenando. "Então volte comigo esta tarde."

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "Sério?"

Eu mordo meu lábio e aceno, sorrindo.

"Sim, sério," eu digo e ele acena para mim, também sorrindo.

_Bem, você não é o único que precisa falar algo,_ eu penso, e depois eu decido.

Vou falar com ele sobre isso... sobre tudo esta noite.

Se ele quiser me conhecer, ele pode.

Se ele enlouquecer e for embora, ele pode.

* * *

**N/B: **_Own, Bellinha, ele não vai enlouquecer, hehe. _


	41. Chapter 40

**40**

O ônibus chega e ficamos juntos.

Eu sorrio e quando eu olho, eu vejo que ele está sorrindo também.

Nós passamos nossos bilhetes e caminhamos para o banco que sentamos habitualmente.

Os passageiros olham, há uma mulher velha sorrindo.

Eu sorrio timidamente e coro, quando Capuz ri com a visão.

Olhos nos seguem, cada movimento nosso é monitorado.

Quando nos sentamos, eu sinto como se fosse morrer.

"Então", diz Capuz quando o ônibus sai do ponto.

"Então," eu digo de volta e rio quase silenciosamente.

"Onde você desce?", Ele pergunta.

"Uma parada após a sua", eu digo, e ele concorda. "Err, Capuz?"

"Sim", ele pergunta, olhando para mim com curiosidade.

"Minha companheira de casa, Alice, está grávida e noiva." Eu digo e ele olha para mim: "isso é tudo".

Eu suspiro.

"Eles não sabem... prepare-se para ser cercado."

Seus olhos verdes brilham em diversão.

* * *

**N/B: **_HA, to é ansiosa pra ver como a Alice vai reagir hahaha. _


	42. Chapter 41

**41**

"Meu Deus, minha Bella," Alice diz, rebolando para frente rapidamente, tendo aberto a porta. "Quem é este senhor?"

Eu ronco. "Foda-se Alice. Este é Capuz-Edward", eu digo, corando enquanto Alice olha para mim, confusa e intrigada.

Ela cantarola e então vai para o lado. "Então, isso é o que você está escondendo", diz ela, enquanto caminhamos para dentro, passando por ela. "E por isso as sms."

"Sim, é", eu digo com indiferença.

Ela ri. "Jasper!"

Eu suspiro alto, e Edward apenas olha entre Alice e eu.

"Já ouviu falar de pessoa sem filtro?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim", ele diz, sorrindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção a Alice. "Alice não tem filtro."

"Hey!" Alice lamenta, bem quando Jasper vem por trás dela.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Pergunta ele, olhando para mim e Capuz.

"Jasper, esse é o Capuz, quero dizer Edward", eu digo corando e Capuz ri.

"Então é com ele que você está trocando mensagens." Jasper diz, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

"Sim, Jasper, é."

* * *

**N/B: **_Awwn, Alice e Jasper conheceram o Ed *-* Tão bonitinho Bella apresentando ele como Capuz, hahaha_


	43. Chapter 42

**42**

Nós caminhamos rapidamente para o meu quarto e eu tranco a porta, não querendo uma Alice grávida xeretando por aqui.

Capuz olha em volta procurando um lugar para sentar e eu me sento na minha cama, acariciando-a.

Ele sorri e vem se sentar ao meu lado.

Sentamos ali, sem dizer nada por alguns segundos.

"Eu sei que você está escondendo seu passado de mim", ele sussurra, movendo seu corpo em minha direção, me encarando. Eu suspiro e viro o rosto para ele também. "Eu disse o meu, diga-me o seu... por favor?"

Eu mordo meu lábio e penso por um segundo. Então eu aceno.

"Ok," eu digo e ele se ajeita, me observando.

Eu agarro meu braço.

Ele percebe e puxa meu braço. Eu tensiono quando seus dedos empurram cuidadosamente a manga da minha blusa para trás.

Ele suspira quando vê a cicatriz e eu estremeço.

Porque certamente ele acha que eu sou nojenta.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ow Bella... Duvido que o Edward ache que você é nojenta. :/_


	44. Chapter 43

**43**

"Meu uh... meu pai era abusivo", eu digo e ele puxa o ar bruscamente.

Eu não olho para cima, precisando jogar isso para fora. Essa é possivelmente a parte mais difícil.

Admitir isto.

O resto só saiu de dentro de mim.

"Não sexualmente", eu digo rapidamente, agarrando o meu braço como sempre faço. Olho para ele e fecho meus olhos enquanto eu continuo. "Nunca sexualmente, ele disse que não permitiria que eu o corrompesse completamente."

Juro que ouvi Capuz rosnar e então olho para ver se ele está bem.

Eu ofego.

Sua mandíbula está trincada, os olhos fechados, a testa enrugada. Eu olho para as mãos...

Elas estão... em punhos.

* * *

**N/B: **_Capuz já todo protetor com Bella, awn_


	45. Chapter 44

**44**

Eventualmente Capuz fica calmo o suficiente para descerrar seus punhos e acena para eu continuar.

"Minha mãe nos deixou quando eu tinha oito anos," Eu digo e vejo com o canto do meu olho que ele concorda. "Eu me lembro dela dizendo que ela não queria isso e que ela não me queria. Ela disse algumas outras coisas e então ela se foi."

Eu respiro profundamente.

"Papai me culpou, me disse que era tudo culpa minha." Concordo com a cabeça, em silêncio, concordando com o meu pai.

"Não foi culpa sua, Bella", diz Capuz e eu posso ouvir a tempestade por trás da calma. "Nada disso foi culpa sua. Foi lhe dito que foi... mas não foi. Não é."

Ele enxuga as lágrimas que eu não tinha percebido que estava soltando.

"Como pode não ser?" Eu sussurro, fungando.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ow Bellinha, não foi culpa sua. Consola ela, Capuz..._


	46. Chapter 45

**45**

"Não é", ele diz, e eu olho para ele.

Ele pode ver que eu não concordo e suspira. "Você quer saber como eu sei que não é culpa sua?"

Concordo com a cabeça, ainda chorando e desvio do seu olhar, envergonhada.

"Hey", ele diz suavemente e eu olho para ele. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa", diz ele, e eu abaixo a cabeça, incapaz de falar no momento.

"Você quis que sua mãe fosse embora?", Ele pergunta.

Engasgo com o ar.

Agora eu entendo, eu percebo.

Eu não queria que todas essas coisas acontecessem. Eu não fiz minha mãe ir embora, ela fez isso por conta própria.

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça, suspirando de alívio.

Não foi minha culpa.

* * *

**N/B:** _Capuz lindo, sim, Bellinha, não foi sua culpa! s2_


	47. Chapter 46

**46**

Ele sorri. "Vê?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu vejo."

E então eu estou chorando, porque me levou 20 anos - desde que minha mãe nos deixou - para descobrir isso. E ele é a razão para isso.

Capuz é a razão para que eu possa ser feliz e tentar me aceitar. Ele é a razão do... porque tudo está finalmente certo e fodidamente bem no mundo.

Ele é a razão para o meu sentimento de justiça.

Querido Deus, eu o amo tanto.

O que ele está fazendo comigo?

"Ouça, há algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer e eu não sei como você vai reagir, mas..."

"Eu te amo."

* * *

**N/B: **_OMG!_

_**N/T:** I'm BACK o/ ~ahh suas lindas quantas reviews *o*_

_Um SUPERRR OBRIGADO ESPECIAL A KESSY QUE NO MEU SUMIÇO E COM TODOS OS PROBLEMAS E MINHA FALTA DE NET, continuou a postar a fic. _

_Vou postar 2 seguidos, ai volto quando bater 20 e bla bla você já sabem... Lary Reeden_


	48. Chapter 47

**47**

Silêncio.

Isso era para ser bom, relaxante.

Agora, só me assusta.

Engato minha respiração e olho para ele.

"O quê?" Ele sussurra e parece que o gelo se quebra.

Ele olha para mim, sorrindo e eu perco o controle.

Eu só...

Ele me ama...?

"Você me ama?" Eu sussurro, as lágrimas que tinham brotado caem quando ele concorda.

Ele... Capuz... _Edward_ me ama.

Eu posso sentir o sorriso que se estende por todo o meu rosto.

Eu não consigo ver direito quando eu chego perto dele.

E quando ele me pega em seus braços...

... Eu sinto que estou em casa.

* * *

**N/B: **_Eu jurava que a Bella que tinha dito primeiro, mas foi o Capuz! AWWN_


	49. Chapter 48

**48**

"Bella Shhh", ele sussurra, acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu choro em seus braços. "Desculpe-me, oh Deus, eu sinto muito... Eu nunca deveria ter te contado."

Eu congelo, confusa.

O que ele-

Eu suspiro, horrorizada quando eu percebo o que ele deve ter pensado que eu quis dizer.

"Oh Deus, Edward, não!" Eu lamento, empurrando-me para mais perto dele. "Não, não, não! Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, não é por isso que eu estou chorando."

Ele congela e depois olha para mim. Ele me olha, e eu olho para ele desesperadamente, tentando transmitir o que estou sentindo.

Ele estremece e tenho certeza de que ele percebe.

"O quê?" Ele sussurra, obviamente, com necessidade de confirmação.

Eu sorrio para ele. "Eu também te amo, Capuz."

* * *

**N/B: **_SEUS LINDOS! Assim que eu gosto de vê-los. :')_


	50. Chapter 49

**49**

E então seus lábios estão nos meus e eu não consigo me controlar.

As emoções que inundam através de mim são incríveis, tento controlar tudo, mas só... me perco.

Eu agarro seu cabelo, abrindo a boca na mesma hora que sua língua golpeia meu lábio inferior. Sorrio para o gemido que ele libera quando sua língua colide com a minha.

Eu, hm, viro a cabeça para o lado.

Ele faz o mesmo e eu gemo quando sua língua explora mais minha boca.

Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos estão em toda parte, apertando e massageando. Uma no meu peito, me fazendo gemer enquanto escova seu polegar contra meu mamilo. A outra está no meu quadril, massageando forte.

Este é o melhor beijo que eu já experimentei.

* * *

**N/B: **_To toda purpurinada aqui akdjhgaskjhda *-*_


	51. Chapter 50

**50**

Eu rompo, ofegando por ar, mas seus lábios não saem da minha pele. Seus beijos se tornam chupões enquanto eles se movem no meu pescoço e eu arqueio minhas costas enquanto sua mão aperta meu seio.

Eu gemo quando a outra desliza para baixo para agarrar minha bunda forte.

"Edward," eu suspiro e ele faz um som tão bom com a parte de trás de sua garganta.

Que só me deixa mais molhada.

"Diga isso de novo", ele diz com a voz rouca e minha cabeça se levanta para olhar para ele.

Eu lambo os lábios com a visão, seus olhos estão um pouco mais escuros, as pupilas dilatadas.

Ele exala sexo.

"Edward," eu disse, sorrindo quando minha confiança cresce com a minha excitação.

Ele rosna, me jogando contra a cama, seu corpo seguindo logo depois.

* * *

**N/B: **_SOS Capuzward é selvagem! askdjhgsakjdhagskjdhagkjh *abana loucamente*_


	52. Chapter 51

**51**

"Merda," ele suspira quando eu chupo um ponto doce atrás de sua orelha. Ele se move contra mim e eu solto um gemido.

"Uh," eu suspiro, o prazer faz minha cabeça girar.

De repente, ele se vira e aperta meus quadris, me segurando em cima dele.

"Porra, caralho, porra", ele geme, levantando seu corpo para cima, então estamos cara a cara enquanto ele esfrega seu pau em mim.

"Jesus," Eu solto, um som agudo e nada atraente.

Quando ele solta meus quadris, eu decido bancar a atrevida.

Saindo de cima dele rapidamente, vou para longe, e sorrio maliciosamente.

Ele olha para mim, completamente confuso.

"Baby?", Ele pergunta.

Eu sorrio. "Pegue-me se puder", eu digo e tiro minha blusa rapidamente, jogando-a para ele.

Eu ouço sua risada quando eu começo a correr.

* * *

**N/B: **_Gzuis esses dois mal se declararam e já tão nesse super amasso? #tambémquero LOL_

_**N/T:** Já aviso que o 53... (não, não o próximo o que vem depois uhuuuuuuuu *o*)_


	53. Chapter 52

**52**

Era hora de me divertir um pouco.

Espero que ele me encontre na frente do banheiro.

Quando ele encontra, para, ofegante.

Eu sorrio descaradamente.

Lenta e sedutoramente, eu deslizo o vestido que eu estava usando sob o casaco sobre a minha cabeça.

Sem sutiã, baby. Sem sutiã.

Mas, existe essa pequena calcinha rendada.

Eu ouço o gemido quando ele desliza pelos seus lábios.

E eu sinto quando eu começo a pingar, precisando dele.

E então eu me abaixo para pegar o vestido.

Ele sussurra duas pequenas palavras:

"Provocadora do caralho."

Oh baby, eu estou brincando com você?

Eu sorrio e cantarolo. Eu sussurro: "Vou brincar com o seu pau, baby."

Capuz geme e eu decido apenas mandar isto para o inferno, vamos para o chuveiro.

Bem, não completamente para o inferno.

Ele geme quando eu ligo a água.

E não, eu não fecho a porta.

* * *

**N/B: **_SAFADEEEENHOOOOS oagasdhugshgoa_


	54. Chapter 53

**53**

Eu tiro minha calcinha tranquilamente, sabendo que elas são macias, mas que ele ainda pode ouvir... e vir para mim.

E ele vem. Eu ouço sua respiração ofegante, mas finjo bancar a ignorante.

É só quando eu ouço suas calças baterem no chão que eu me viro.

Eu suspiro e lambo os lábios, meus joelhos ficam fracos.

Seu peito... perfeição.

Suas pernas... oh foda-se, elas parecem fortes.

Seu pênis... Porra, é grande. 23 centímetros. 23 _fodidos_ centímetros. De perfeição.

Eu acho que eu gemi.

Ele parece satisfeito.

Seu rosto me diz o que eu realmente quero saber.

Ele quer também... e ele está aproveitando os joguinhos.

_Se ele gosta deles, então quem sou eu para parar?_

Eu me viro, arqueando minhas costas enquanto eu passo o condicionador no meu cabelo.

Ele geme e eu olho por cima do meu ombro.

Vem cá, baby.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella tem uma fita métrica no olho, só assim pra saber – de cara – quantos centímetros o cara tem! Aliás, UAU hein? Edward vemk_

_**N/T:** INDO VER A HOSPEDEIRA HOJE o/_


	55. Chapter 54

**54**

Ele se comporta como um animal quando ele praticamente me ataca.

Me viro a tempo de ser pega em seus braços, nossos lábios a centímetros de distância.

A tensão sexual se eleva.

Nossas respirações são compartilhadas e choramingo quando ele lenta e sedutoramente vira a cabeça, se aproximando.

Eu suspiro contentemente quando nossos lábios se encontram, nossas línguas se enrolam instantaneamente.

Eu pego o cabelo em sua nuca, seus dedos estão tecendo através dos meus cachos, puxando eles.

Eu cantarolo e ele se empurra contra mim, roçando meu clitóris enquanto ele avança seus quadris contra os meus.

"Porra, Bella", ele resmunga, seus dentes mordendo a carne da minha clavícula.

Eu lambo os lábios e suas mãos contornam minha cintura.

Tomo isso como uma sugestão para envolver as pernas ao redor de seus quadris.

Ele impulsiona contra mim e eu grito, puxando seu cabelo.

Ele rosna.

_Ele gosta rude?_

* * *

_**N/T:** Eita Bellinha O.o ~ _

_FELIZ PÁSCOAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENTE._

_E s puderem assistam A Hospedeira porque está bom de MAISSSSSSSSSS._

_bjos Lary Reeden_


	56. Chapter 55

**55**

Ele empurra suavemente contra meus quadris e eu franzo a testa, fazendo beicinho quando eu desembaraço as minhas pernas de sua cintura.

Suas mãos escovam até meus seios, e os acariciam, torcendo e puxando meus mamilos enquanto ele cai de joelhos diante de mim.

Eu suspiro e gemo, sabendo exatamente o que ele vai fazer.

"Oh Deus," eu choramingo quando eu sinto sua respiração quente contra a minha carne aquecida.

"Está bem, baby", ele canta com a voz rouca e sensual, num baixo tenor. "Eu vou te comer agora... hmm, foder você com a minha língua. Você quer isso, baby?"

Eu gemo, minhas pernas tremendo com a extensão da minha necessidade, enquanto suas mãos deslizam pelo meu corpo até minha bunda. Ele a agarra, puxando meu centro em direção a ele.

Eu respiro profundamente quando sua língua ataca meus lábios.

Oh Edward.

* * *

**N/T:** Uns ganham chocolate, outros Edward. A vida é injusta.


	57. Chapter 56

**56**

"Você quer o meu pau, baby?" Ele sussurra contra mim, a boca direito... lá.

Eu cantarolo e gemo, miando como uma gata no cio.

Foda-se, sim, eu quero o seu pau.

Mas eu estou muito encantada para usar palavras para expressar o quanto eu quero isso.

"Você brincou comigo, baby..." ele sussurra, sua respiração fazendo coisas para mim e eu gemo, precisando de mais. "Você deixou o meu pau mais duro do que jamais esteve antes..."

Eu lamento e ele se afasta para me olhar nos olhos. Eu me recuso teimosamente e ele continua a falar.

"Por que eu deveria dar-lhe o meu pau?" Ele pergunta e eu olho para baixo a tempo de ver sua língua furtiva bater em meus sucos, lambendo forte. Ele faz isso até que eu estou tremendo de necessidade...

Então... ele se afasta novamente.

"Por que baby?"

Ele volta em seguida, e eu não posso responder porque ele morde o meu clitóris. Forte.

E eu gozo.

* * *

**N/T:** E mais um dia de trabalho começa, ou postar 2... comentem nos 2 bla bla, meta 20 bla bla quando voltar posto mais bla bla... você já sabe :)

Boa semana.


	58. Chapter 57

**57**

"Edward, por favor", peço-lhe minutos depois, quando ele desliga a água com uma mão, a outra segurando-me firmemente contra ele mais uma vez.

A essa altura, os meus braços estão em volta do seu pescoço.

Meu orgasmo foi tão intenso que eu havia gritado seu nome. Ele gostou e começou a lamber-me.

Isso me fez vir de novo.

Mas isso é porque é Edward... Eu juro que se ele tentasse, ele poderia me fazer gozar só de olhar para mim.

"Por favor, o que, querida?", Ele pergunta, levantando-me em seus braços, sabendo que eu não conseguia andar direito ainda.

"Eu quero você", eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Eu _preciso_ de você."

Ele rosna e nos leva correndo para o quarto.

* * *

n/t o drama já volta em breve :/ ~


	59. Chapter 58

**58**

"Bella, eu preciso que você-" ele corta, e eu tento achar algo dentro de mim para confortá-lo. Uma das minhas mãos está em seu cabelo, acariciando, enquanto a outra brinca com a camiseta que ele está vestindo.

Eu, por outro lado, estou nua.

Ele pode ver tudo - todas as cicatrizes, como a que meu pai me deu no meu aniversário, simplesmente porque meu aniversário significava que eu tinha vivido mais um ano.

Ele não está enojado, ele não está correndo...

... Ele não está fazendo nada, na verdade.

E é tão, tão estranho.

"Baby, o que há de errado?" Pergunto-lhe, e ele olha para mim, depois de ter fechado os olhos, franzindo a testa.

"Você tem que entender...", ele diz, com a mão tremendo, esticando seu pulso.

E é aí que eu entendo. E eu percebo que...

... Ele tem suas próprias cicatrizes.

* * *

_Nota: a Lary está sem internet, então estou postando pra ela... não esqueçam as reviews e metas e mais tarde eu volto com mais capítulos! bjs, Ju_


	60. Chapter 59

**59**

"Mostre-me", eu sussurro para ele, tentando mover sua mão para mais perto de mim.

Ele está rígido, constrangido pela aparência das coisas... e um pouco nervoso?

Eu entendo, eu senti isso com outros também... antes de conhecê-lo.

"Baby, eu entendo", eu sussurro e sua máscara começa a rachar. "Eu entendo... você viu a minha pior cicatriz... deixe-me ver a sua."

Ele fica lá, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos como se estivesse tentando decifrar o que eu estou pensando.

Eu me sento, esperando, deixando-o entrar.

E então ele suspira e relaxa os braços.

Eu trago ele para mais perto de mim, sempre observando seu rosto.

Ele precisa de tranquilidade. Eu olho para ele.

"Baby, eu amo você, não importa o quê." Eu digo, e ele sorri suavemente, incrédulo. Eu balanço a cabeça, teimoso como sempre. "Não, Edward Cullen. Fodidamente me ouça. Eu. Amo. Você".

Há lágrimas em seus olhos quando ele olha para mim.


	61. Chapter 60

**60**

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro mais uma vez e então eu viro o seu pulso, para que eu possa ver a palma de sua mão.

Ele sempre usa luvas. E agora que eu vi o porquê.

Ele tem uma cicatriz branca, que vai do centro de sua palma para o pulso.

Eu traço ela suavemente, ternamente, ouvindo Com Capuz suspirar.

Ele estava calmo, exceto pelos pequenos tremores nervosos aqui e ali.

Eu olho para ele e ele franze a testa para o que ele vê.

Eu deixo ele ver o amor que eu sinto, brilhando através dos meus olhos. Ele vê tudo.

E então, eu olho de volta para baixo em seu pulso.

Eu trago ele para mais perto da minha boca.

E eu beijo sua cicatriz.

Quando eu olho para cima, o seu sorriso é aguado.

Tenho certeza de que o meu é também.

* * *

**N/B: **_Esses dois sajhdgkasjh s2s2 Own Bella beijando a cicatriz dele foi um gesto tão lindo, não acham? s2_

_Nota: A Lary me autorizou a postar os caps. quando vc's atingissem as metas, mas vc's demoraram, hein? Vamos lá, só 10 em cada cap. não custa nada..._


	62. Chapter 61

**61**

"Isso não muda nada", eu digo fungando e ele sorri, engolindo seco. "Você é lindo e eu te amo. Você é meu Capuz."

Eu posso ver o alívio em seus olhos... mas há dúvida lá também.

Eu me aproximo de seu rosto. "Não", eu sussurro, a carne do meu polegar acariciando seu rosto lentamente.

Ele fecha os olhos e se inclina para o meu toque.

"Eu vou tentar", ele sussurra e então ele abre os olhos. "Agora, eu não acredito que eu tenha reparado muito nas suas cicatrizes, baby. Eu não estava realmente prestando muita atenção nelas no chuveiro, eu estava?"

Eu rio, estranhamente. Pela primeira vez, eu estou rindo... sobre minhas cicatrizes.

E o riso não é amargo.

"Há algo de errado comigo?" Eu pergunto, bufando.

Edward ri com o som. "Errado com você? Por que a pergunta?"

"Porque você me fez rir das minhas cicatrizes através dessa insinuação, certamente as pessoas não fazem isso."

"Eu não sei."


	63. Chapter 62

**62**

Ele está explorando o meu corpo agora.

Ele está me tocando, em lugares que... que geralmente me deixam nervosa.

Meu estômago... meu cotovelo... ele beija a cicatriz no meu pescoço, tendo rosnado, depois de ouvir a história.

E ele está me dizendo e mostrando as suas também.

Nós olhamos um para o outro, ambos vertiginosos pela liberdade do... o que quer que isso seja.

Porque... porque... é mais fácil amar alguém que está quebrado como você. Que sabe profundamente pelo que você passou.

É muito mais fácil confiar, compartilhar e simplesmente... simplesmente _estar_ com eles.

Porque eles entendem.

Porque eles se importam.

Porque o meu Capuz se preocupa e entende cada um dos incidentes e eu entendo sobre os seus.

Eu nunca pensei que iria sentir isso... essa liberdade.

* * *

_Nota: mais alguns caps. por hoje... não esqueçam das reviews! Ju_


	64. Chapter 63

**63**

Agora, ele está apenas sendo atrevido.

Ele agarra e massageia meus quadris, minha bunda, e qualquer lugar que parece ter a quantidade de carne que torna isso possível e prazeroso.

Estou amando isso... quem eu estou enganando?

Não o Capuz, pelo que parece.

"Vamos, baby", ele murmura, inclinando-se para me beijar novamente.

Antes dos nossos lábios se encontrarem, estamos corpo contra corpo... tirando suas roupas freneticamente.

Isso mesmo, ele não me deixou colocar as minhas, embora ele estivesse com as suas.

Ele não joga limpo... ele joga de forma insolente.

Devo ter sussurrado isso para mim mesma, ou alguma coisa parecida, porque então ele me olha.

Ele lambe os lábios e minha mente está só gritando para eu fazer isso por ele.

Eu lambo os meus próprios lábios em retaliação e ele diz apenas oito palavras:

"Eu vou deixar você brincar com meu pau."

E eu só... perco o controle.

* * *

**N/B: **_Esses dois com essa dirtytalk aksjdghaskjdhas_


	65. Chapter 64

**64**

As roupas se foram. A pretensão se foi.

Tudo agora é sobre a necessidade, fogo e paixão.

E amor, é claro.

Frenéticos toques, beijos e chupadas na pele.

Gemidos e suspiros e assobios de prazer e necessidade.

"Puta merda, Edward", eu choramingo quando sinto seus lábios bem... lá.

Eu olho para baixo e a visão quase me faz gozar.

Mas são suas palavras que encantam.

E suas expressões. Eu o conheço, agora, sei o que o faz pensar em algumas coisas, e agir de algumas formas... e ele olhar para mim de uma certa forma.

"Bom, muito bom", eu suspiro e ele geme contra mim.

As vibrações são suficientes, mesmo que suas ações já fossem.

Eu grito, ele geme.


	66. Chapter 65

**65**

Minutos mais tarde, eu sou a única a lhe dar prazer.

Ele está se contorcendo todo.

Eu sorrio com indulgência, observando Capuz. Sua mente está cheia de prazer - ou assim parece – e ele é sedutor e sexy.

Seu abdômen se contrai enquanto eu o lambo.

Ele grunhe quando eu arrasto o meu nariz ao longo do seu V.

Ele suspira e geme quando eu lambo o seu pré gozo.

Ele geme quando eu o coloco na minha boca, minha língua rodando sobre ele.

Ele tem um gosto... oh Deus, não há palavras.

É bom e doce, não almiscarado e nojento.

Sorrio quando ele puxa meu cabelo, me levanto para respirar.

"Sim?" Pergunto inocentemente.

"Maldita atrevida", ele suspira, olhando diretamente para mim.

Olho para o seu pau.

"Quer ajuda com isso?"

* * *

**N/T:** A ótima notícia dessa fic é que a Ju Martinhão se ofereceu pra ajudar na tradução :)

E Jubs obrigado por postar as vezes pra mim :**


	67. Chapter 66

**66**

"Sim, mas não assim", diz ele, e eu franzo a testa.

Mas todos os caras não gostam quando suas garotas lhe chupam?

Ele ri. "Baby, você pode fazer isso mais tarde, mas eu juro por... porra, que se eu não gozar dentro de você dentro de dez segundos, eu vou enlouquecer."

Eu coro e ele geme. "Isso não está ajudando aqui embaixo, baby."

Eu sorrio. "Então para quê toda essa conversa? Eu não quero que meu Capuz enlouqueça..."

Eu rastejo enquanto ele levanta os quadris às pressas e depois olha para mim como se pedindo por uma confirmação.

Concordo com a cabeça, sorrindo ansiosamente e ele sorri de volta antes de olhar de volta para nós.

E então ele me empurra para baixo, e me preenche.

Eu sinto vontade de chorar quando ele desliza o resto do caminho para dentro.

Quem diria que o paraíso é tão bom?


	68. Chapter 67

**67**

Nós olhamos um para o outro, o amor que temos um pelo outro brilha em nossos olhos.

Ele se inclina e captura meus lábios em um beijo longo e apaixonado que me deixa enrolando os dedos dos pés.

Quando ele se inclina para trás, ele morde o lábio, puxando para fora de mim até que apenas a ponta dele permanece dentro de mim.

Ele empurra de novo e eu mordo meu lábio, gemendo e arqueando as costas de puro êxtase.

Eu nunca senti nada assim antes, foi tão incrível e eu choramingava enquanto seus lábios acariciavam minha pele, passando por cima da minha clavícula e indo imediatamente para os meus seios.

Uma vez que ele estabelece um ritmo bom, constante, ele suga um mamilo na boca. Minhas mãos vão imediatamente para seu cabelo, o segurando lá.

Eu preciso de mais.

* * *

N/T: Eu também preciso de mais, reviews lol ~ e vocês de capítulos né...

Pq um Edward tá difícil


	69. Chapter 68

**68**

"Edward," eu suspiro quando sua mão desce e brinca com meu clitóris. Seus dedos em movimento, golpeiam e desenham círculos sobre ele. Minhas mãos vão até sua bunda, segurando-o e persuadindo-o a golpes mais fortes e rápidos.

Pouco tempo depois, eu começo a ir de encontro aos seus impulsos, o desejando ainda mais.

Ele rosna um som baixo, sexy e sedutor e eu gemo quando ele aumenta o ritmo de suas estocadas.

Logo elas se tornam irregulares e estamos quase gritando a partir da multiplicidade de emoções e prazer que corre através de nós.

Os únicos sons na sala são nossas palavras, gemidos, choramingos, rosnados e ocasional tapa de nossa pele quando nossos quadris se encontram.


	70. Chapter 69

**69**

"Goze comigo", ele pede e eu olho para ele. Minhas mãos deixam sua bunda e imediatamente encaixo minha mão em seu rosto e quando nossos lábios se encontram, sua língua mergulha em minha boca.

Finalmente, os dois dedos que estão brincando com o meu clitóris pressionam ele forte.

Eu arqueio as costas, chamando seu nome e ele me segue, grunhindo o meu.

Seus impulsos ficam lentos e, eventualmente, ele despenca, caindo em cima de mim.

Meus braços se enrolam em torno de sua cintura quando nós nos abraçamos com os ouvidos próximos.

Nós viramos nossas cabeças um para o outro, sorrindo.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro e ele sorri docemente, soltando um beijo no meu ombro e pescoço.

"Eu também te amo", ele suspira e se vira de costas, puxando-me com ele.

Eu suspiro feliz e enterro minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

Eu estou em casa.

* * *

**N/B: **_Esses dois askjdgsakjhdglasjhdgas s2s2s2 muito amor_

_Um ótimo fds pra vocês, comentem, quanto mais rápidos batem as metas, mais rápidos os capítulos saem e a fic é longaaa._

_bjos_


	71. Chapter 70

**70**

O resto da noite é gasto na cama.

É claro, nós nos tornamos mais silenciosos quando Alice e Jasper retornam.

Mas a sua reaparição não nos impediu de fazer amor de novo e, eventualmente, nas primeiras horas da manhã, ele adormeceu, total e completamente saciado e exausto.

Na parte da manhã, sou acordada por beijos.

Os molhados, sexy, e de boca aberta beijos de Edward me fazer cantarolar e gemer e, eventualmente, fazemos amor... novamente.

Quando nos aventuramos para fora do quarto, Alice e Jasper estão na cozinha, fazendo café da manhã.

Eles sorriem para nós, conscientemente, Alice apontando que ela quer saber tudo e que vai ter suas respostas mais tarde.

Eu suspiro e aceno, sabendo que eu não vou ser capaz de detê-la.

Mas então eu olho para o Capuz e sorrio.

Ele é meu agora.


	72. Chapter 71

**71**

As semanas que se seguem são todas sobre ajuste.

Nós nos abrimos mais um com o outro, e, eventualmente, Edward confirma que a cicatriz em seu pulso é de fato autoflagelamento.

Eu choro, incapaz de imaginar como eu ficaria se eu não o conhecesse.

Ele me garante que ele sente o mesmo e que ele nunca faria isso agora que ele me tem.

Eu me acalmo e peço desculpas, para o qual ele diz que ele quem deve se desculpar.

Nós discutimos... e isso acaba em mais sexo.

É apaixonado e cru, nada doce e cuidadoso.

Na verdade, fazemos amor várias vezes.


	73. Chapter 72

**72**

Nossa bolha feliz é estourada apenas algumas semanas depois daquela noite.

Vou para casa mais cedo na noite de sexta-feira, e mando uma sms para o Edward rapidamente para lhe dizer isso.

Ele responde com um curto: _Ok, reunião com meus pais. Vejo você às oito._

Fico abruptamente nervosa. Ele vai se encontrar com seus pais... isso significa todos os quatro? Quer dizer, dois deles quatro são de fato seus abusadores.

Mas eu não digo nada e vou para casa.

Eu fico acordada a noite toda, esperando por ele. Estou ficando mais e mais ansiosa olhando os ponteiros do relógio de hora em hora até que, finalmente, a porta se abre. Pouso minha bebida e me levanto para cumprimentar Edward.

Eu ofego.

* * *

**N/T:** Eu disse que o drama voltava. :/


	74. Chapter 73

**73**

"Edward", eu choramingo e eu corro para ele.

Seu rosto, seu lindo rosto, está socado e ferido, sangrando.

"Porra, que merda que eles fizeram com você?" Eu choro, pegando sua mão e puxando-o para a cozinha.

Eu pego um algodão embebido em álcool e limpo seu rosto devagar, tirando todo o sangue. Seu olho direito está preto, sua mandíbula está roxa e merda, o seu templo está sangrando um pouco.

"Droga," eu rosno furiosamente enquanto eu termino. "Eu estou com vontade de matar esses bastardos".

Edward me agarra pelos topos dos meus braços. "Baby, eu estou bem. Ok? Estou bem. Já passei por coisas piores."

Eu faço uma carranca, e de má vontade digo: "Eu sei disso, mas eu não gosto de ver isso. Quem fez isso? Obviamente você não encontrou os quatro, como eu pensei que você tinha."

Ele sorri, então estremece, e eu xingo com raiva.

"Edward Senior e minha mãe."


	75. Chapter 74

**74**

"Qual o sobrenome de Edward Senior?" Peço mordaz.

Eu enxugo seu rosto rapidamente com o álcool, sabendo o quanto machuca. Ele assobia e estremece, mas não reclama de outra forma.

"Masen", diz ele, e eu paro a limpeza.

"O q-quê?" Sussurro.

"Masen, seu nome é Edward Masen," Edward faz uma careta. "Ele é o CEO de uma empresa."

Eu saio do meu estado de torpor e olho para ele, com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Ele franze a testa para mim, obviamente confuso com a minha reação ao nome do seu padrasto.

"Edward Masen?" Eu pergunto, quase um sussurro, uma última vez para confirmar. "Como em, Edward Masen da Fundação Masen?"

Ele franze a testa por um segundo. "Sim, mas como é que você sabe?"

"Edward, ele é meu chefe.", eu digo e ele congela em meus braços.

Eu, por outro lado, estou brava. Eu trabalho para o cara fodido que bate o meu namorado.

Bem, vamos ver isso.

* * *

**N/B: **_Oh-Oh, Bella não está feliz. :x_


	76. Chapter 75

**75**

No dia seguinte, eu discuto com Edward.

Eu quero que ele fique em casa e descanse um pouco, ele quer que eu fique em casa, para que ele vá para a porra do trabalho.

Eventualmente, ele quebra, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo, e admite que não pode me imaginar perto do homem que bate nele. Ele não pode imaginar sua namorada, a mulher que ele ama, em torno de um cara como ele.

Ele se preocupa com a minha segurança.

Eu sorrio e tomo ele em meus braços, balançando-o enquanto ele chora.

"Querido, eu tenho que ir trabalhar.", eu digo e eu sinto ele congelar, aterrorizados arrepios percorrem sua pele. "Eu tenho que ir... para que eu possa sair de lá."

"A demissão vai levar muito tempo", diz ele, fungando.

"Oh baby", eu digo com amor, acariciando seus cabelos. "Não é assim que eu vou fazer isso."

Ele olha para mim e sorri para o que ele vê.


	77. Chapter 76

**76**

Antes de sair para o trabalho, eu digo a Edward que temos que discutir só mais uma coisa, quando eu chegar em casa.

Ele fica curioso, é claro, mas agora em seu estado, eu não acho que ele gostaria de ouvir.

Eu vou para o trabalho depois de beijá-lo e prometo que vou mandar mensagens para ele durante o dia todo.

No trabalho, eu mantive um perfil discreto até o almoço.

Enquanto todos saíam um a um para o almoço, eu esperei ansiosamente.

Finalmente, dei uma olhada ao redor e não havia mais ninguém.

Eu arrumei minha mesa rapidamente, pegando tudo o que eu precisava antes que alguém pudesse me ver.

E então, com um sorriso no meu rosto, eu fui até o escritório de Edward Masen para a fodida hora.


	78. Chapter 77

**77**

"Então, se o produto da investigação não for bem sucedido ou não planejado, o departamento de mídia vai ter que cuidar das implementações", e é quando ele me percebe aqui de pé. "Senhorita Swan, o que foi? Há algo que você precisa?"

"Desculpe-me, senhor?" Eu digo, tentando ser educada. Mas tenho certeza de que o nojo que sinto por ele está radiando de cima de mim em ondas. "Mas eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você."

Ele suspira. "Não pode esperar?"

"Não, senhor", eu digo rapidamente, agilmente. "Não pode."

Ele suspira alto e acena para mim. Eu sorrio. "Espere por mim lá fora. Já vou."

Concordo com a cabeça para ele, abro a porta, e saio rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de mim.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, ele abre a porta e eu me viro.

"Eu me demito", eu digo, e ele olha para mim.

"O quê?"


	79. Chapter 78

**78**

"Eu me demito", eu digo distintamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele franze a testa e cruza seus braços. "Senhorita Swan, poderíamos discutir isso depois?"

"Não", eu digo e dou um passo a frente. "Eu sei quem você é, e eu sei o que você faz no seu tempo livre. Lembra-se de Edward Cullen? Você ainda se lembra do que você fez com ele ontem à noite? Porque a julgar pelo fato de que apenas um lado do seu rosto é bem barbeado e o seu aspecto geral robusto... eu diria que você é um alcoólatra."

Ele sorri para mim, seu desprezo mal e personalidade, finalmente, vêm à tona. "Então você é a namorada, hein? Ah, bem, se eu soubesse que tinha ele descoberto um pedaço tão quente de bunda."

Ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim com força, não deixando espaço para escapar.

"Saia de cima de mim", eu rosno e ele ri.

"Agressiva. Eu amo mulheres agressivas."


	80. Chapter 79

**79**

A forma como o Sr. Masen me toca é vil, sexual e tão errada.

Eu já posso sentir as lágrimas formigarem atrás de meus olhos quando eu luto contra ele em vão.

Seus dedos agarram e puxam a minha carne, as unhas cavando em minha pele e eu o arranho. Ele grunhe e rosna e assobia de dor e prazer, e este último me faz sentir doente.

Eu luto contra o desejo de implorar, não querendo dar-lhe essa oportunidade. Eu olho em volta, procurando alguém, mas só há seu rosto, mas quando eu vejo alguém no escritório, eu sinto esperança.

E assim eu grito.

Alto.

* * *

**N/B: **_ARDA NO MÁRMORE DO INFERNO, SEU PERVERTIDO! *respira* Gente, fiquei com nojo desse Edward Senior, sério. Que homem mais vil! _


	81. Chapter 80

_**80**_

Eu vejo enquanto o homem olha para cima, cuspindo e deglutindo.

Quando seus olhos encontram os meus, seu olhar endurece e ele grita.

"Hey!" Ele grita, pulando e correndo em minha direção.

Quando ele chega até nós, ele bate o parasita nojento que é Edward Masen, nocauteando-o friamente.

Eu estou chorando quando ele me puxa para longe dele e eu olho para o meu ex-patrão, completamente enojada.

Dirijo-me ao homem que me salvou. "Obrigada, seu nome...?"

"Jacob", ele diz, estendendo a mão para apertar a minha mão. Eu olho para ela, sem saber e não faço um movimento para agitá-la. Ele a enfia no bolso de trás e sorri sem jeito. "Jacob Black. Qual é o seu?"

"Bella", eu digo com a voz rouca, antes de limpar a garganta. "Hum, eu tenho que ir."

E eu viro, pego minhas coisas e vou embora.

* * *

**N/B: **_Graças a Deus tinha alguém pra salvá-la. Só espero que esse Jacob não nos traga problemas..._


	82. Chapter 81

**81**

Sinto-me enojada, como eu precisava de um banho.

Eu olho em volta por uma loja que possa vender óculos de sol e, finalmente, encontro uma. Eu rapidamente compro o primeiro par que posso e os coloco.

Eu espero por meu ônibus para ir, pego o meu iPod.

Eu escuto Going Under de Evanescence e lentamente, as palavras me ajudam a acalmar. Meus sentimentos se transformam em apenas raiva...

Eu não deixaria isso obter o melhor de mim... e Edward nunca poderia saber.

Eu não posso denunciá-lo, mas eu vou incentivar Capuz a relatar tudo o que Edward Senior tem feito.

Eu resolvo sentar no banco e alguns minutos mais tarde, o ônibus chega.

Levanto-me e caminho, mostrando o meu passe e me sento.

Eu puxo o meu telefone e passo uma mensagem para Edward.

_No caminho para casa, baby. Nos vemos em breve. Te amo, xx_

Deixei a raiva me engolir.

* * *

**N/B: **_Nada de esconder as coisas do Capuz, Bellinha! Isso nunca dá certo! :x_


	83. Chapter 82

**82**

"Estou em casa, baby", eu chamo enquanto atravesso a porta.

Eu rapidamente faço o meu caminho para o meu quarto e quando eu abro a porta, eu sorrio.

Capuz está lá, na nossa cama, situado em um travesseiro... dormindo.

Ele não ronca, claro, e eu ando cuidadosamente, deixando de lado a caixa de coisas que estavam na minha mesa.

Sento-me na cama, meus dedos se aproximando para tocá-lo, necessitando de sua segurança, mesmo que ele esteja dormindo.

Mas assim que os meus dedos o tocam, ele se mexe, acordando, e olha para mim.

"Hey," ele sussurra, sorrindo.

Eu sorrio de volta. "Hey. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Ok", diz ele, olhando ao redor do quarto. "Como foi dizer adeus?"

Concordo com a cabeça, apesar de eu sentir as lágrimas arderem.

Ele franze a testa.

"Baby, o que aconteceu? E é melhor você não me dizer 'nada'."

* * *

**N/B: **_Pobre Bella... Conta logo o que aconteceu pro Edward pra ele te consolar. :x_


	84. Chapter 83

_**83**_

Eu olho para baixo, longe dele, incapaz de olhar para ele enquanto eu conto tudo a ele.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo quando eu entrei no quarto, mas eu... eu não posso dizer "não" a ele. Eu não posso esconder nada.

O que é estranho é que ele se frustra comigo.

Ele está com raiva no momento que eu termino, e eu olho para baixo, envergonhada.

Ele se aproxima de mim e no começo eu recuo. Mas, quando seus braços envolvem em torno de mim, eu relaxo.

A tensão de tudo – a nova relação, o chefe abusivo e tudo o que aconteceu hoje – me deixam e eu choro em seus braços.

Eu nem tenho vergonha disso – de chorar.

Ele me segura, me confortando, e quando eu termino, ele me leva para o banheiro e me prepara um banho.

Peço-lhe para se juntar a mim, ele o faz.

Eu suspiro, relaxando contra ele.

Ele é a minha rocha.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ainda bem que ela contou. E que lindo esse Capuz abraçando ela e consolando! *-*_


	85. Chapter 84

**84**

Eventualmente, ele me puxa para fora da banheira e me leva – nua, porque Alice e Jasper já estão na cama – para o quarto.

Ele me deita, então sobe em seguida em mim, também nu.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurra no meu ouvido e eu respiro profundamente, tentando manter minhas emoções sob controle. Isso não funciona, no entanto, quando eu ouço o que ele diz a seguir. "Não importa, baby. Ele é um monstro e não é sua culpa... você tem que saber isso. Deus, eu te amo muito. Eu estava tão preocupado hoje, amor. E quando eu abri meus olhos e você estava aqui... Eu não posso te dizer como eu estava me sentindo... Eu estava... sereno... pacífico... Calmo porque você estava aqui, em casa comigo "

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro e me desfaço em seu abraço. "Deus, eu te amo tanto."

Eu choro mais e ele me balança, pra me acalmar.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ow Capuz todo preocupado (e com razão) com a Bellinha *derrete*_


	86. Chapter 85

**85**

No dia seguinte, nossos papeis estão invertidos.

Eu fico em casa, enquanto Edward vai trabalhar.

O que ele não sabe, é que eu passo o dia planejando.

O cheiro de vingança no ar – esta manhã eu acordei com raiva. Não haveria piedade para a minha situação – claro que não.

Eu tinha feito o bastante na minha vida e agora, neste momento, eu tinha tudo que eu queria e precisava. Eu não iria deixar isso levar ele de mim... bem, para nada.

Porque eu tinha apenas saído ontem, eu ainda tinha algum acesso para o servidor.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei para a única pessoa que podia entrar em qualquer servidor do mundo...

...Rose.

* * *

**N/B: **_O que será que a Bella vai aprontar? :x Alguém tem algum palpite?_


	87. Chapter 87

**_86_**

"Bella?" Rose pergunta ao telefone e ouço algo se agitando no fundo. "Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você precisa de algo?"

"Você poderia dizer que sim," eu digo calmamente.

"O que é isso?" Eu ouço uma pontada de preocupação em sua voz. "Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça, mas eu sei que ela não pode vê-la. "Sim, eu estou bem. Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?"

"Claro", diz ela rapidamente. "Em quanto tempo você quer me ver aí em cima?"

"Assim que possível e conveniente para você", eu digo, esperando que pareça aceitável.

Eu ouço seu sorriso. "Tudo bem, eu vou estar aí em cima em 30 minutos."

"Vejo você, então", eu digo, e então a linha corta.

* * *

**N/B: **_Curiosa... Vamos ver o que a Bella vai aprontar._


	88. Chapter 88

**_87_**

Rose ficou aqui o dia inteiro e eu contei pra ela sobre o plano. Eu não lhe disse as razões por trás das ações, mas posso dizer que ela estava curiosa.

Nós nos pegamos falando muito no meio de tudo isso e foi muito divertido.

Eu sorri muito, mas, novamente, Rose e Emmett sempre foram capazes de fazer isso comigo.

Por volta das três, eu recebo uma mensagem de texto de Edward dizendo que ele está vindo para casa mais cedo e me levando para jantar em algum lugar pequeno e bonito.

Eu rapidamente silencio Rose, na esperança de não ser muito rude e espero que nos próximos 45 minutos tudo fique pronto.

Eu estou retocando o meu rímel quando ouço a campainha.

Eu sorrio.

* * *

**N/B: **_Awwwwwwwwwwwn os dois vão saiiiiir! *-* sakdhgaskjh _


	89. Chapter 89

**_88_**

Edward e eu saímos - em seu carro, um Volvo prata muito legal - rapidamente depois disso.

Edward - cujos olhos mantinham-se fixos em mim desde que me viu na porta – me disse sobre o restaurante e me assegurou que era um lugar agradável, tranquilo e pitoresco.

Nós brincamos e rimos e falamos sobre coisas sem importância, esperando que este período de nossa relação nunca terminasse.

Era bom se divertir e... ir em frente. Para me livrar de toda a dor e tristeza que se tornou a minha vida.

Mas quando eu olho para Edward, eu vejo um brilho nos olhos, um brilho de esperança.

E eu sei...

...Eu sei que ele é o único.

* * *

**N/B: **_*joga purpurina no ar* - não sei, a situação pareceu pedir rs_


	90. Chapter 90

**_89_**

Quando chegamos, somos imediatamente recebidos por uma loira estúpida.

Eu tenho que morder a língua para que eu não diga nada rude quando ela olha para Edward, com nítido desejo nos olhos dela. Quando ela olha para mim, há o brilho feio de inveja lá e eu sorrio.

Sim. Uh-huh. _Meu,_ sua puta.

Ela pisca e se vira, chamando-nos a segui-la e nos fazemos.

Capuz e eu nos olhamos e rolamos os olhos, nos divertindo com a vagabunda irritante.

Em meu coração, a pequena interação me deixa segura. Corre pelas minhas veias e ilumina-me, me marcando.

Sorrio quando nos sentamos, nossas mãos nunca deixando as do outro.

* * *

**N/B: **_Todas vão flertar com o Edward, Bellinha, a menos que sejam lésbicas... hehehe _


	91. Chapter 91

**_90_**

"Então", diz Edward casualmente, enquanto ele pega seus talheres. Eu faço o mesmo e começo a minha refeição enquanto eu olho para ele curiosamente. "O que você tem planejado até agora?"

Eu pisco. _Como diabos ele sabia?_

Ele sorri. "Eu sei, querida, eu sei... e eu tenho feito meus próprios planos."

Há um tipo perverso de olhar em seus olhos quando ele olha para o meu e eu tremo de desejo...?

Eu lambo os lábios, vendo-o como ele envolve os lábios em torno do garfo e come o macarrão.

Eu posso ou não gemer enquanto ele faz isso, eu, pessoalmente, não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer.

"Bem?" Ele pergunta. "Diga-me o que você planeja fazer e eu vou dizer o que eu planejo fazer com o filho da puta."

Por que é que ele está chamando seu padrasto de filho da puta e esse olhar perverso em seus olhos é inegavelmente sexy?

* * *

**N/B: **_Opa, parece que o próprio Edward quer sua vingança também, hehehehe_


	92. Chapter 92

**_91_**

Eu limpo minha garganta. "Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando."

Edward sorri para mim e balança a cabeça. "Bobagem, você está fazendo algo, obviamente, baby, eu sei que você está."

_Sim, você sabe, não é?_ eu penso, meio irritada.

"Ok," eu disse, suspirando. "Ok, então eu posso ou não ter chamado a minha amiga Rose e solicitado a ela para se infiltrar no sistema para que eu pudesse ver o que ele está fazendo com seus outros empregados e o que ele está enviando pra eles... Basicamente falando, eu vou destruí-lo."

"Inteligente", sussurra Edward, os padrões de rastreamento sobre quem ele está controlando. Ele descansa o garfo e me olha por um momento. "Eu gosto. Mas isso não pode ser tudo o que você está pensando em fazer, com certeza."

Eu balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso diabólico. "Não, não, não é."

* * *

**N/B: **_Adoro como esses dois já conhecem tão bem um ao outro hahaha_

POSTEI ERRADO ~SORRY


	93. Chapter 93

**_92_**

"Gostaria de compartilhar?" Pergunta ele, franzindo os lábios. Ele ergue a cabeça para o meu lado, seus olhos se estreitam enquanto ele tenta decifrar a linguagem do meu corpo.

Eu olho para ele, com o que eu espero que seja uma maneira atraente, colocando meu rosto e inclinando-me à minha direita. "Talvez. Mas, primeiro, eu quero saber o que você estava planejando. É justo."

Ele olha para longe de mim, sorrindo. "Minha ideia é, talvez, um pouco mais... _físico_."

Ele enfatiza a palavra e antes que eu possa interrompê-lo, ele continua. "Ele não tinha o direito de tocar em você, Bella. Você é minha namorada e ele era seu chefe. Ele tem feito mais do que danos o suficiente em mim e eu não suportar vê-lo tocar em você ou tentar prejudicar você. Eu me recuso a deixar isso acontecer."

"Calma, querido... acalme-se", eu digo baixinho, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele está perdendo, sendo lentamente engolido pela sua raiva.

**N/B: **_Capuzward todo superprotetor, gah kajsdhgskajh s2_


	94. Chapter 94

**_93_**

Quando ele se acalmou, não abordamos o assunto novamente.

Em vez disso, nós falamos sobre outras coisas... como seu pai e o que ele faz. Ele me pergunta sobre Emmett e Rose e eu digo-lhe tudo sobre eles. Ele ri e geme com as histórias engraçadas, mas não tem receio de mim.

Ele nunca tem.

Quando acabamos com jantar e a sobremesa, vamos para casa, deixando a gorjeta sobre a mesa - incluindo a conta.

E quando chegamos em casa, Edward nos leva diretamente para o nosso quarto.

Nós puxamos e arrancamos as roupas um do outro, precisamos tirá-las e precisávamos de pele na pele em vez delas.

Gritos e gemidos, sussurros e sons guturais irrompem de nós, imparáveis enquanto buscamos o prazer.

"Edward," Eu mio como um gato quando ele entra em mim.

A suavidade, uma ternura que nós estamos acostumados nos rodeia enquanto fazemos amor um com o outro...

... E então chegamos ao clímax... porra incrível.

* * *

**N/B: **_Adoro como a Bella já chama o apê dela de "nossa casa".Capuzward se mudou pra lá e ninguém percebeu hahahaha_


	95. Chapter 95

**_94_**

"Eu acho que devemos falar com Carlisle," ele sussurra no meu ouvido quando começamos a cair no sono. "Eu sei que ele não foi muito longe, mas eu quero que ele veja mais algumas das contusões." Ele olha para mim. "Você ficaria bem com isso?"

Concordo com a cabeça e fecho os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas também. Elas são capturadas por meus cílios e quando eu olho para Edward, ele sorri.

Ele se importa... ele realmente se importa comigo.

"Deus, eu te amo", eu sussurro, fungando enquanto eu me levanto para me deitar sobre ele, sobre seu peito e estômago.

Cada parte do nosso corpo está se tocando, perfeitamente alinhados.

Ele entra em mim e eu libero um gemido, arqueando minhas costas.

Seus impulsos são metódicos e logo, meus olhos estão implorando... implorando...

Mais.

Ele me dá, ele me ama tão completamente que as lágrimas vem e transbordam.

* * *

**N/B: **_Esses dois parecem coelhos, tsktsk *risadinha*_


	96. Chapter 96

**_95_**

No dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, Edward sai para trabalhar com a promessa de que eu não iria fazer qualquer coisa envolvendo seu atual padrasto.

Em vez disso, eu sentaria e teria um dia de descanso.

Assistir a filmes.

Comer, ouvir música e geralmente ter a porra de um dia chato.

Edward me chama em sua pausa para o almoço de meia hora - o seu trabalho como supervisor técnico só lhe dá esse tempo - para me dizer que ele tem falado com seu pai e eles marcaram uma consulta para amanhã de manhã.

Ele percebe minha falta de entusiasmo e a pega imediatamente.

"Baby, você está bem?" Ele pergunta ansiosamente.

"Edward, eu estou me sentindo um pouco fora," Eu digo com cuidado. "Tem sido um dia chato e eu não comecei a procurar um emprego."

"Você está preocupada", ele sussurra no telefone e eu fecho meus olhos.

"Sim", eu digo. "Sim, eu estou."

* * *

**N/B: **_Não se preocupe tanto, Bellinha... Aproveite seu dia de folga hehe_


	97. Chapter 97

**_96_**

"O que foi, amor?" Edward me pergunta através do telefone.

Eu brinco um pouco com a cauda do Ratty, olhando para baixo. "Eu não... Deus, eu não sei. Eu apenas..." eu paro, respirando fortemente, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. "Será que isto vai funcionar? Eu sei que seu pai sabe essas coisas, mas Edward..."

Ele suspira, eu realmente não posso nomear a emoção que me encontro debaixo das muitas camadas que cobriam sobre ela. "Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. Você e eu sabemos que precisamos de ajuda. Se vamos fazer alguma coisa em relação ao Edward Senior, então nós temos que fazê-lo agora... _antes_ de ele chegar a nós."

"Eu sei," eu suspiro, ansiosa e irritada ao mesmo tempo. "É só... merda, por que eu me sinto como se eu estivesse planejando um assassinato ou algo assim?"

Eu juro que eu posso ouvir sorriso de Edward através de suas palavras. "Porque, de certa forma, nós meio que estamos."

Eu estou em pânico.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella tá tensa. Capuuuz, vá pra casa relaxar sua mulher hahaha_


	98. Chapter 98

_**97**_

"Por que você falou isso assim?" Eu pergunto, sentando. Eu paro de mexer, paro de mover, porra eu paro tudo enquanto eu espero por sua resposta.

Ele suspira tristemente. "Baby, olha, se ele é enviado para a prisão por isso, ninguém vai financiar sua fundação. Ninguém vai querer ser conhecido ou visto como um financiador de um agressor, é ruim para os negócios, se você entende, enviando ele para a cadeia... estamos garantindo que ele não tenha chance de chegar a lugar nenhum ainda mais em seu negócio."

"Por quê?" Sussurro. "Por que é assim?"

Seu sorriso triste pode ser ouvido nas próximas palavras. "É apenas a maneira que é. Nós não podemos mudar isso. Mas Bella, nós estamos fazendo isso por uma boa razão."

"Sim".

"É por isso que estamos vendo meu pai amanhã", acrescenta ele, animando-se novamente. "Para organizar essa merda toda de uma vez."

* * *

**N/B: **_Sou a única que tá ansiosa pra conhecer Carlisle? Depois de toda a merda do Edward Senior, quero ver uma alma bondosa hahaha_


	99. Chapter 99

_**98**_

No dia seguinte, acordamos cedo.

Tomamos um banho - juntos, como sempre.

Ficamos em silêncio, completamente e totalmente em nossas mentes pensando sobre... tudo.

O que vamos dizer a Carlisle... o que nós queremos dizer a ele... como pensamos que ele vai reagir.

E, eu estou nervosa. Esta vai ser a primeira vez que eu encontrarei o pai de Edward... e já que é sob essas circunstâncias, estou duplamente... conturbada.

Edward tenta me acalmar, e eu devo admitir que funciona; um pouco.

Ele é bom com aquelas massagens.

Mas, enquanto ele me ajuda antes de termos que sair, eu sento e penso sobre nós.

Ele está dormindo em nossa casa praticamente todas as noites desde que nossa relação começou.

Será que ele se oporia a se mudar para cá?

* * *

**N/B: **_tsktsk, que pergunta Bellinha! Ele já tá praticamente morando aí hahaha_


	100. Chapter 100

_**99**_

"Sr. Cullen," eu disse, estendendo a mão para ele para cumprimentar.

Sr. Cullen tem cabelo loiro, pele clara e olhos azuis, em última análise, um homem muito atraente.

Ele olha para Edward e depois para mim, sorrindo agradavelmente. "Olá, Isabella. Edward me contou um pouco sobre você. Como você está?"

Sorrio um sorriso de boca fechada, nervosa. "Tudo bem."

Ele sorri, encorajando-me, e sinto-me relaxar enquanto Edward desenha suaves padrões no meu braço.

"Certo, bem," diz ele e ele fica ao lado de Edward e eu através da entrada. "Eu devo pedir desculpas, a minha esposa, Esme está fora. Ela se juntará a nós depois, no entanto."

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando em volta, nervosamente.

"Vamos acabar com isso logo?" Carlisle pergunta e eu olho para Edward.

"Claro", diz ele.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ao que parece, Carlisle é a boa alma que eu estava esperando hehehe *-*_


	101. Chapter 101

_**100**_

Eu chio e gemo de dor quando ele me examina.

Eu não tinha percebido o quão duro Edward Masen tinha me agarrado. Doeu como uma puta fudida.

"Eu realmente sinto muito", diz Carlisle enquanto ele examina as contusões.

Quando ele se aproxima de volta para olhar para mim de novo, depois de ter terminado a sua inspeção, eu o vejo.

Edward está sentado, nervoso e me olhando no canto.

Eu sorrio para ele e felizmente ele encolhe os ombros, murmurando que ele não pode ajudar ele mesmo.

"Eu tenho que perguntar, Senhorita Swan", diz Carlisle e eu olho para ele mais uma vez. Ele está me olhando com cuidado. "Como você conseguiu outras marcas em seu corpo?"

Eu engoli e enrijeci. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás."

Ele vê como estou tensa e relaxa o rosto em um sorriso cuidadoso. "Está tudo bem, sem pressão. Você não tem que me dizer."

Eu aceno com a cabeça em agradecimento.

* * *

**N/B: **_Pobre Edward, vendo a Bella com dor e sem poder fazer nada... Só imagino o que se passa na cabeça dele. :(_


	102. Chapter 102

_** 101**_

Um pouco mais tarde, estamos sentados na sala de estar dos Cullen.

Eu olho em volta para evitar olhar para Carlisle até que - finalmente - ele limpa a garganta.

Minha cabeça se vira para olhar para ele e ele está sorrindo, novamente, o sorriso é reconfortante.

"Eu entendo que havia algo mais que você queria discutir", diz ele, olhando incisivamente para Edward.

Edward engole e acena. "Pai, há algo que eu preciso te dizer."

Carlisle franze a testa com o tom da voz de Edward e eu deixo escapar um suspiro. Ao ouvir isso Edward faz o mesmo e meus olhos brilham aos dele.

Ele tem o olhar de pânico, olhando para mim com lágrimas.

Eu sorrio, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele pressiona enquanto eu sorrio o que eu espero que seja um sorriso reconfortante e de apoio.

"Pai", diz Edward, tremendo um pouco. "O marido de Elizabeth está abusando de mim."

* * *

**N/B: **_Coração pequenininho aqui pelo Edward :(_


	103. Chapter 103

_** 102**_

Os olhos de Carlisle fecham, a dor, a dor torturante vindo em seu rosto.

Nós sentamos em silêncio, um silêncio que é preenchido com... sofrimento.

É a única maneira de descrever o que está sendo sentido.

"O quê", sussurra Carlisle entrecortado, procurando entre Edward e eu. "Quanto tempo? Quando isso começou?"

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava sentindo... bem, o que eu imagino que qualquer pai normal sentiria.

Terror.

Dor.

Como um fracasso... bem, ele parecia como se ele estivesse sentindo isso.

Então há um pequeno vislumbre, o que eu senti e o que era tão dominante em sua feição.

Sua expressão dava à frase "_se olhar matasse_" um significado totalmente diferente...

* * *

**N/B: **_Opa, temos um Papai Urso acordando e ele está muito zangado... Mwahahaha_


	104. Chapter 104

_** 103**_

"Eu sinto muito", choraminga Edward, enterrando seu rosto na minha nuca.

Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele, fechando os olhos enquanto as lágrimas caem.

Eu odeio isso, eu odeio que ele sinta que tem que pedir desculpas para o que tem sido _feito com ele_.

Ele não queria isto, ele não pediu isso. O filho da puta é Edward Masen que fez isso com ele.

Carlisle caminha para nós e põe a mão no ombro de Edward.

Nós estremecemos enquanto ele recua dele.

Eu deixo cair pequenos beijos reconfortantes em seu rosto enquanto ele grita no meio de tudo... explicando.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai Edward D: *abraça*_


	105. Chapter 105

_** 104**_

Ele nos diz tudo:

Como quando ele conheceu o filho da puta, que ele parecia ok, um pouco estranho em alguns aspectos, mas diferente do... normal.

Como ele logo descobriu que ele não era nada disso. Quando ele o tinha pegado dando furtivos olhares pra ele do outro lado da mesa, olhando-o com os olhos predadores.

Como ele tinha ficado tão assustado quando ele o tocou. Primeiro suavemente, depois com mais brutalidade... forte, conforme o tempo foi passando.

Como no início sua mãe não sabia de nada sobre isso porque Edward Masen tinha pensado que ela estaria desgostosa, mas uma vez que ela entrou e viu ele batendo em seu filho...

...Ela ficou excitada por ele.

Ela sentaria lá, não tentando se distanciar disso tudo enquanto ela assistia o suposto 'amor de sua vida' bater e espancar e contundir o seu filho.

* * *

**N/B: **_PQP agora eu quero matar a Elizabeth também! Que tipo de mãe é essa gente? D:_


	106. Chapter 106

_** 105**_

Ele, então, nos contou como ele tentou ficar longe deles, de tudo, lentamente entrando em uma depressão.

Como quando ele tinha ido à sua casa naquela noite - há muitos anos - para dizer-lhes que ele tinha o suficiente, que ele não iria deixá-los mais fazer isso...

...Eles lhe mostraram os vídeos.

Filmes, com apenas alguns cliques no computador, que poderiam ser liberados para a empresa inteira, que ele seria humilhado e estaria fora do trabalho mais rápido do que o clique de um dedo.

E quando o meu Capuz terminou de contar tudo para nós, ele se sentou e chorou.

Balançando, recuando e lamentando sempre que tentávamos só... tocá-lo.

Eu chorei muito, assim como Carlisle.

Não é justo que ele foi abusado assim.

Não é justo, que aquele rato bastardo pense que fugiria assim.

Carlisle e eu olhamos um para o outro...

Vingança... brilhando em nossos olhos.

* * *

**N/B: **_Pobre Edward *bota no colo* Hora da vingança, sem piedade pra esses dois monstros. *indo pegar instrumentos de tortura*_


	107. Chapter 107

_**106**_

"Edward?" Uma mulher chama da porta.

Edward se encolhe ao som, ainda uma bagunça tremendo.

Eu limpo minha garganta e respiro profundamente, caminhando até a mulher que deve ser Esme.

"Olá, Esme," Eu digo com cuidado, minha voz rouca e grasnando de chorar. "Eu sou Bella, namorada de Edward. Hum, eu tenho certeza que você gostaria de saber o que está errado."

Ela acena com a cabeça, olhando por cima do meu ombro, claramente preocupada.

"Sim", diz ela, ansiosa. "Eu, eu gostaria muito de saber..." Ela olha para o marido, que está vendo seu filho desamparado. "Carlisle, querido? Vem comigo", ela vai até ele e ele cai em seus braços. Ela aquieta ele, o acalma enquanto ela o leva para a sala.

Sento-me com cuidado ao lado de Capuz e tento, só mais uma vez, me aproximar dele.

* * *

**N/B: **_Já deu pra ver que Esme é muito mais mãe do Edward do que a Elizabeth. Ainda bem._


	108. Chapter 108

_**107**_

"Edward, baby?" Eu sussurro suavemente, meus dedos tocando seus ombros. Ele tensiona por um mero segundo antes de relaxar... só um pouco.

Seus choros diminuem durante alguns minutos e, eventualmente, ele tem a coragem de me olhar nos olhos.

Meu coração se parte com o que vejo, ele está com medo, assombrado... branco como um lençol, como um fantasma.

"Bella?" Ele pergunta com voz rouca, olhando para mim, assim como eu olho para ele. E então ele sorri através das lágrimas. "Oh Deus, Bella, você está aqui..."

Eu sorrio para ele também, com o cuidado de não mostrar nenhum dente. "É... é claro que eu estou aqui."

Ele engole, então contorce de volta e envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu coloco minha cabeça no ombro dele e nós simplesmente... seguramos um ao outro enquanto ele lentamente, mas certamente está voltando pra mim.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ow :(_


	109. Chapter 109

_**108**_

"Edward," Esme chora enquanto nós caminhamos para a sala de estar. "Oh, Edward, minha pobre criança."

Ele engole enquanto ela se joga para ele e ele respira superficialmente enquanto ela chora, ele esfrega as costas, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, enquanto as lágrimas caem de seus olhos.

Eu conheço aquelas lágrimas. Elas são aquelas cheias de culpa, as mesmas que eu chorei quando ele me chamou de linda e eu chorei nos braços de Alice, incapaz de responder.

Eu engulo minhas emoções de volta, determinada a ser forte.

Eu olho para longe deles e vejo Carlisle. Ele acena para mim, sorrindo, seu rosto manchado de lágrimas.

Eu sorrio de volta, certa de que eu não estou tão mal.

Eu ando em direção a ele e estamos, lado a lado, enquanto vemos Edward e a primeira mãe de verdade que ele já teve... chorar.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai que família sofrida :( _


	110. Chapter 110

_** 109**_

"Certamente, alguém com seu status no mundo pode fazer alguma coisa, querido", diz Esme a Carlisle, que está observando atentamente o seu filho, a raiva em seus olhos.

Tenho certeza de que eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

"Certamente ajudaria", eu digo com cuidado, olhando para Edward. "Edward e eu queremos destruí-lo – nós queremos ele em situação de ruína financeira e social. O que queremos é tão ruim que sua esposa vai deixá-lo. Nós queremos que ele não tenha nenhum poder sobre Edward, isso vai pesar muito pra ele..."

Carlisle suspira, é um som áspero, irritado.

Gemidos de Edward, só um pouco, mas ainda dói em Carlisle; ainda dói a todos nós.

"Eu sinto muito", meu Capuz sussurra, olhando para suas mãos. Elas estão tremendo. "Eu sinto muito."

* * *

**N/B: **_Tadinho do Edward, ainda pede desculpas D: _


	111. Chapter 111

_** 110**_

"Pare", sussurra Carlisle, é um som quebrado. A dor se irradia por todo o corpo, é em sua expressão, sua voz, seu rosto e a maneira como ele se mantém. Esta consumindo-o. "Por favor, filho, pare de dizer que você está arrependido. Você não pediu isso, você não sentiu isso acontecer. Ele fez isso com você, mas ele não vai mais... Foi a última vez que ele encostou a mão em você. Juro.", diz ele e suas palavras perfuram a alma de Edward, como uma bola de fogo.

Edward sorri um sorriso pequeno e triste. "Você não pode pará-lo."

Carlisle muda expressão, para uma de determinação. "Sim, eu posso e eu vou."

**N/B: **_Go Papai Urso *-*_


	112. Chapter 112

_** 111**_

Edward respira profundamente, seu lábio inferior tremendo enquanto ele olha para seu pai e sua mãe por todas as intenções e propósitos.

Lágrimas de alívio escorrem pelo seu rosto enquanto ele só olha para os seus pais amorosos.

Ele não pode dizer o que ele está sentindo dessa vez e eu simplesmente sorrio enquanto ele engole e tenta se recompor.

"Obrigado", ele sussurra corando com um tom de alívio e felicidade. Eu sinto vontade de chorar e gritar de felicidade que flui através de mim. "Obrigado, muito obrigado."

E então, sem falar, ele se levanta e os abraça.

Eu assisto, sorrindo enquanto ele relaxa completamente, finalmente.

Quando eles se voltam para mim e me abraçam, um após o outro, eu não posso deixar de agradecer a eles também.

**N/B: **_Awwwn... *-*_


	113. Chapter 113

_** 112**_

Naquela noite, quando chegamos em casa, em vez de estar em seu quarto, Jasper e Alice estão na sala de estar.

Elas sorriem para nós enquanto nós andamos e sentamos.

"Hey," Alice diz, comendo seu cereal de marca e sorvete. Por alguns dias, é a única coisa que ela vai comer, sem reclamar. Jasper geralmente apenas concorda.

"Hey," Edward e eu dizemos em uníssono para Alice, acenando para Jasper. Ele sorri e abaixa a TV.

"O que vocês fizeram hoje?"

"Encontramos com os pais de Edward", eu digo e aceno, sorrindo para eles.

Alice olha para mim e eu imediatamente sei que ela sabe que algo está errado. Mas isso é apenas Alice. Ela sempre sabe tudo.

Talvez ela saiba a resposta para todos os nossos infortúnios, bem...

...Só se pode esperar.

**N/B: **_Bem quando eu estava começando a me perguntar por onde andavam Alice e Jasper, hehehe_


	114. Chapter 114

_**113**_

Jasper sabe que algo está errado também, mas ao contrário de Alice, ele mantém para si mesmo e nem sequer tenta se envolver.

Secretamente, estou aliviada. Eu não preciso de mais o stress de uma grávida, nem do noivo da bisbilhoteira da Alice.

_Noivos_, acho que estou com inveja. _Deus, eu quero isso._

Eu tenho que caminhar, com Edward, eu tenho a chance de uma vida feliz,de uma vida normal. Isso é tudo que eu quero. Felicidade e normalidade - com o melhor que podemos ter.

Mas... com tudo o que aconteceu para nós dois... nós podemos realmente ter isso?

Podemos realmente envelhecer juntos e então morrermos juntos, vamos olhar para trás em nossas vidas e sermos felizes?

Ou será que vamos sempre ser... infelizes?

**N/B: **_Detesto quando a Bella começa a duvidar assim, como se ela não merecesse uma vida feliz. :(_


	115. Chapter 115

_**114**_

Durante o resto do longo fim de semana, Edward e eu estamos sempre juntos... sempre comoventemente incapazes de nos separar.

Nós não precisamos de fazer... isso.. _isso_ é perfeito. Só nós dois com Alice e Jasper em uma pequena casa... é tudo o que eu poderia pedir.

Isso é quando eu percebo que a hora é agora.

"Edward?" Eu sussurro enquanto assistimos o final do filme, muito triste.

Ele acaricia meu cabelo e solta beijos em minha cabeça, em qualquer lugar que ele pode alcançar. "Sim querida?"

Eu fecho meus olhos por um minuto e respiro profundamente. Quando expiro, eu empurro para longe de seu peito e olho para ele.

Ele olha para trás, preocupado e ainda assim curioso.

"Mora comigo."

**N/B: **_AE, ela perguntou! hehehehe _


	116. Chapter 116

_**115**_

Ele olha para mim, chocado e, para meu alívio, feliz.

"Sério?" Pergunta ele, franzindo a testa enquanto ele inclina a cabeça para o lado. "Você tem certeza? Nós nem nos conhecemos direito."

"Quieto", eu digo, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, enquanto eu chego mais perto. Eu reservo-me a ele e tomo seu rosto em minhas mãos. "No meio de tudo o que estamos passando, nós tivemos o fim de semana mais relaxante que eu acho que eu já tive. E eu percebi, há poucos minutos atrás, que é por sua causa. Tudo, tudo isso... é por sua causa. "

Ele olha para mim e sorri. "Ok, então, vamos fazer isso."

Eu sorrio. "Vamos fazer. "

**N/B: **_Awwwn *-* Eles vão morar juntos, yay_


	117. Chapter 117

_** 116**_

Durante a semana seguinte, nós gradualmente o mudamos.

Nós dissemos para Alice e Jasper primeiro, claro, e Alice - confusa e desarrumada por todas as suas emoções - gritou de alegria. É adorável e, oh, tão bonito, e o resto de nós ficamos rindo enquanto ela planejava alguma 'comemoração para o companheiro de quarto', como ela o chamou.

Vemos enquanto ela praticamente corre ao redor da casa, pensando em coisas e falando para si mesma enquanto ela planeja.

"Bem", Edward diz enquanto ele fecha a porta do nosso quarto. "Estou feliz que eles estão felizes."

Eu removo todas as roupas, exceto minha lingerie e quando eu olho para baixo, em seu moletom, sua barraca está armada.

Eu sorrio orgulhosamente, sedutoramente. "Eles não são os únicos."

Ele ri com a voz rouca e tira suas roupas.

Nós _tentaremos _ficar quietos.

**N/B: **_COF COF Edward sempre pronto pra ação COF COF_


	118. Chapter 118

_**117**_

Finalmente, uma semana e meia depois que eu perguntei, ele oficialmente se mudou.

Nós não ouvimos muito sobre seu pai, no entanto, que parecia teimar em definir tudo e inclusive nos ajudar.

Perguntamos regularmente se ele precisava de ajuda, mas tudo o que ele disse foi: "Muito obrigado, mas ainda não."

Que "ainda não" eu tinha Edward e eu me perguntando o que Carlisle tinha guardado para Edward Masen.

Mas nós nos sentamos novamente e deixamos ele arrumar as coisas dele, enquanto ele assim o desejava.

Edward é muito ansioso em relação ao tempo no trabalho. Ele me envia mensagem de texto para me dizer isso e eu costumo acalmá-lo... geralmente.

Ele ainda tem seus dias ruins onde ninguém e nada vai acalmá-lo, mas falar comigo, aparentemente, sempre ajuda.

De acordo com ele, eu seria uma mãe maravilhosa.

E eu não posso deixar de pensar: _ah, mas você vai ser um pai fantástico._

**N/B: **_Viada com essa declaração final. Os dois pensando em bebês (indiretamente, mas ainda assim) *-*_


	119. Chapter 119

_** 118 **_

Edward, como aconselhado, não passou na casa de sua mãe e do seu padrasto nenhuma vez. Ele ficava geralmente mal-humorado e angustiado a cada segundo domingo do mês, já que era o dia em que ele deveria ir.

Ele olha a porta da frente e está sempre hesitante em chegar perto dela, apenas no caso de eles estarem lá, se ele abrir a porta.

Eu não procuro por um trabalho, em vez disso, eu começo a escrever mais uma vez.

Escrita criativa tem suas vantagens e eu estou muito feliz que Emmett é um editor.

Sempre que tenho tempo e termino algo, eu mando um capítulo ou dois e ele sempre traz de volta com bons, atenciosos ajustes.

Ele sabe que se algo que não é exatamente gramatical ou necessário faz pontuações precisas para ser alterados, eu prefiro fazer eu mesma e enviá-lo de volta para ele.

Temos tido algumas boas semanas, mas depois... nós recebemos um telefonema.

**N/B: **_Opa, que telefonema? :x_


	120. Chapter 120

_**119**_

"Olá?" Eu digo ao telefone de casa, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Senhorita Swan", a voz, sarcástica e viscosa de Edward Masen soa através de meu telefone e em meu tímpano. Sabendo o que sei agora, aperto o meu punho e eu sinto vontade de gritar com ele.

Mas eu me mantenho calma... de alguma forma. "Sr. Masen, que surpresa não tão agradável. Posso perguntar o que você precisa?"

Ele ri e o som da sua risada faz minha pele arrepiar. "Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero... e é óbvio que você sabe mais do que deveria sobre a minha relação com o meu... a relação com meu enteado."

Eu engulo de volta a bílis, justamente quando Edward atravessa a porta.

"Bella, querida eu..." Ele faz uma pausa quando ele vê meu rosto.

"Ah, Edward está aí", diz o Sr. Masen e eu engulo, fecho os olhos e as lágrimas caem. "Todo mundo está reunido agora... que divertido."

**N/B: **_Isso não é bom D: _


	121. Chapter 121

_**120**_

A mandíbula de Edward trava enquanto ouve a voz de seu padrasto e ele fecha os olhos, apertando a ponta do nariz com o polegar e o indicador.

Seus músculos contraem e relaxam enquanto ele luta com sua raiva. Eu o vejo, ignorando o telefone até que finalmente, finalmente... Edward vem e toma o telefone de mim.

"Olá Edward Sênior", ele diz e eu posso ver seu rosto se contorcendo de nojo e raiva.

Eu o vejo preocupada, esperando que ele possa se acalmar enquanto eu me afasto dele e pego meu celular.

Carlisle havia nos dado seu número e disse para chamá-lo, se alguma coisa acontecesse...

Eu mando uma mensagem de texto.

_Me ajuda... ele está ligando._

Eu aguardo e espero que ele receba a tempo enquanto eu olho para trás para Edward, que está longe demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

_Por favor,_ eu penso desesperadamente. _favor._

**N/B: **_Um telefonema e o cretino já bagunça a vida dos dois de novo *raiva*_


	122. Chapter 122

_** 121**_

Edward está irritado.

Ele está tão bravo que eu juro que ele parece vermelho; seu rosto muda de cor, a sua ira aumenta em graus enquanto ele ouve o que o estúpido tem a dizer.

Isso continua por sabe lá Deus quanto tempo, e eu franzo a testa, para ir para a frente e tomar a porra do telefone da sua mão e colocar Edward Masen em seu lugar.

Finalmente ... enfim... sua cabeça está no lugar e ele olha para mim. Seus olhos escurecem um pouco com a raiva que está fluindo através dele, quebrando sua própria feição.

Eu sorrio e ele respira profundamente, lentamente retornando sua cor natural novamente, muito lentamente. Ele ignora os comentários que Edward Masen estava fazendo.

E então, ele faz algo que me faz explodir de orgulho.

Ele retorna a si sozinho.

**N/B: **_Edward está evoluindo hehe awn *-* _


	123. Chapter 123

_**122**_

"Foda-se", ele explode e eu o vejo, com um sorriso se formando em meus lábios. "Você não tem mais poder sobre mim, eu já tive o bastante. Você pode ir e apodrecer no inferno - você irá pra lá muito em breve."

E então ele bate o telefone e se arruma no canto, com as mãos segurando-o até que ele se acalma.

Eu ando devagar até ele, minha cabeça inclinado para o lado enquanto eu mordo meu lábio.

Minha mão vem para descansar em seu ombro enquanto eu fico atrás dele e ele estremece sob o meu toque antes de se virar.

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto ele faz o mesmo comigo.

"Eu liguei para Carlisle," eu digo e ele concorda.

"Ok," ele diz e aguardamos a chegada de Carlisle.

**N/B: **_*palmas pro Edward* _


	124. Chapter 124

_** 123**_

Carlisle chega logo depois, Esme não está com ele.

Ele nos olha, preocupado, ansioso para saber e entender o que conspiramos entre nós e o que foi dito entre nós.

Eu digo a ele primeiro e ele acena com a cabeça, tentando controlar sua raiva.

Edward não é capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Seus braços apertam em torno de mim, seus olhos se fecham e sua mandíbula trava e destrava, seus punhos fazendo o mesmo enquanto ele quer se acalmar e não dizer nada.

No entanto, preocupada como eu estou, secretamente, eu estou satisfeita com a reação dele.

Isso só mostra o quanto ele se preocupa comigo, como protetor que ele é...

Isso só me faz ficar mais apaixonada por ele do que eu já sou.

**N/B: **_Te entendo, Bellinha, um homem que te defenda com unhas e dentes é coisa rara hoje em dia... _


	125. Chapter 125

_** 124**_

"Isto já foi longe o bastante", Carlisle diz cuidadosamente, olhando para Edward e eu.

Eu estou sentada no colo de Edward, a única maneira de fazê-lo ver a razão e se acalmar. A forma de ele lidar com sua raiva o deixa muito agitado, mas eu nem penso se é uma boa ideia para mim sentir toda essa agitação e se incomodaria a Edward isso enquanto seu pai está bem aqui, na mesma sala.

Edward percebe e envia-me um olhar. Você sabe... o tipo de olhar que só faz você querer gritar com relógios para o tempo se mover mais rápido.

Carlisle interrompe meu pensamento, então, "precisamos finalizar nossos planos."

**N/B: **_E eu até agora quero saber o que eles vão fazer, afinal_


	126. Chapter 126

_**125 **_

Há um certo silêncio na sala quando Carlisle diz isso.

Eu estou olhando para as minhas mãos, repousando sobre as coxas. Edward está olhando para outro lugar também, enquanto que com o canto do meu olho eu posso ver Carlisle olhando para nós.

"Eu concordo," Eu sussurro, quebrando o silêncio cheio de tensão.

Edward suspira sem fôlego e olho para ele. Tomo sua mão na minha e ele sorri para mim.

Mas são seus olhos que me dizem o que ele está realmente sentindo... o que ele está pensando...

Ele está com problemas, e eu quero saber como diabos eu posso ajudá-lo.

Esme limpa a garganta e minha cabeça vira-se para olhar para ela.

Ela sorri docemente para nós. "Nós precisamos saber... tudo. Nós precisamos saber o que você quer fazer."

Para nossa surpresa, é Edward quem fala primeiro.

**N/B: **_Ai, o que será que Edward tem?_


	127. Chapter 127

_**126 **_

"Nós queremos destruir o bastardo", diz Edward, com uma careta - raiva dele mesmo - aparecendo em seu rosto. "Nós queremos que todos saibam que ele não pode ser confiável. Queremos ele na prisão e nós queremos que ele saiba que quando ele sair, sua vida nunca mais será a mesma. Queremos ele destruído."

"Muito bem", Carlisle diz, mas sua voz é rouca. Ele não gosta da conversa de 'destruir' alguém. Ele é um homem compassivo... um homem de bom coração...

"Você pode fazer isso, Carlisle?" Eu pergunto e ele olha para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele está curioso e preocupado.

"Você pode conscientemente deixar um homem em falência?" Edward pergunta e sua mandíbula está trancada, tensa.

Carlisle suspira, inclinando-se para a frente, os cotovelos nas coxas enquanto ele esfrega o rosto com as mãos. "Sim. Sim, eu posso, meu filho."

Eu sorrio. "Bom."

**N/B: **_Só eu achei Bella meio mafiosa nesse final? hahaha_


	128. Chapter 128

_**127 **_

Nós planejamos. Nós pensamos. Falamos.

Isso toma a maior parte da nossa noite enquanto refinamos nossos planos para algo fácil, mas algo que vai colocá-lo no inferno de um soco de merda.

Há apenas um problema...

"Não, absolutamente não!" Edward grita e eu me encolho, mordendo o lábio. "Você quer que eu leve Bella até lá para um jantar? Eu não posso!"

"Bem, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho", digo, tentando manter a calma. Mas eu não posso, ele faz-me preocupar tanto quando ele fica assim. Quando ele pensa de me proteger sem pensar no que pode acontecer com ele. "Edward, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho! Ele vai te matar."

"Então, que seja então.", ele sussurra e é então que Carlisle se perde.

"Basta!" Ele grita, pulando ao mesmo tempo que Esme. Ela está uma bagunça; chorando e tremendo, chorando e chorando.

**N/B: **_Edward superprotetor, Carlisle superprotetor, Esme chorona e Bella teimosa. Que grupo hein? rs_


	129. Chapter 129

_**128 **_

"Por favor," Eu sussurro com mendicância a Edward. Ele está de olho em sua mãe, a mãe de verdade que ele já teve. "Baby, por favor. Eu não posso, eu _não vou_ deixar você fazer isso a si próprio. "

"Eu não posso deixar que nada aconteça com você", sussurra, arrancando os olhos longe da vista de seus pais. Ele olha para mim e eu quase choro com o que vejo, lágrimas e dor, ele está quebrado. "Eu te amo e eu tenho que protegê-la deste tipo de coisa. Você não deveria ficar perto de alguém como eu..."

Ele cai no sofá, segurando a cabeça com as mãos e eu ajoelho entre as pernas separadas.

Eu ergo suas mãos longe de sua cabeça e viro o rosto até que ele esteja olhando para mim. "Eu te amo e eu pertenço a você... por que você não pode ver isso?"

**N/B: **_Edward chorando me quebra toda vez :(_


	130. Chapter 130

_**129 **_

Ele me olha nos olhos, ele está mudando freneticamente. "Porque eu estou quebrado e não posso nunca ser realmente consertado".

"Você está errado", eu digo com amor e ele me puxa ao chão e para o seu colo, abraçando-me e balançando da sua forma. "Eu preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim, baby... e não se esqueça disso."

Ele olha para mim e sorri, apenas um pequeno sorriso, pequeno e torto. "Você é extraordinária, você sabe disso."

Eu sorrio de volta, seguindo seus lábios. "Bem, eu não sei nada sobre _isso_ - "

Ele balança a cabeça, "você sabe."

Eu inclino e sussurro em seu ouvido. "E você vai me mostrar mais tarde, não vai?"

Quando eu volto para trás para olhar para ele, ele está sorrindo e lambendo os lábios. "Pode apostar, baby."

Nós nos separamos um do outro, saindo de nossa bolha.

"Nós vamos fazer isso", eu digo e Carlisle libera uma respiração, aliviado.

**N/B: **_HAHAHA Safadinhos falando safadeza perto dos pais tsktsk_


	131. Chapter 131

** 130**

"Mas", eu digo cautelosamente, sabendo que eu estou pisando em água. "Nós queremos saber por quê precisamos fazer isto?"

Carlisle sorri. "Precisamos conhecer a sua vida familiar."

Edward bufa, "Você não vai encontrar isso, a menos que eles não saibam que você está lá. Eles são perfeitos na frente das pessoas... é quando estão sozinhos ou quando estão comigo que eles saem de suas conchas."

Ele envolve o braço em volta da minha cintura e eu olho para cima para ver o seu rosto. Ele está pensando muito sobre algo, mas eu sei que ele não vai me dizer se eu perguntar, enquanto seus pais estiverem aqui.

"Bem, então", Carlisle diz, continuando com a nossa conversa como se Edward não estivesse olhando nesta direção agora. "Precisamos quebrar essa fachada."

"E como você sugere que façamos isso?" Edward zomba; seu tom é duro, sarcástico e zombeteiro.

_Eu não gosto desse lado dele._

* * *

**N/B: **_Planos, planos... Vamos ver no que vão dar._


	132. Chapter 132

** 131**

Carlisle faz uma carranca. "Não use esse tom comigo, por favor. E, além disso, você vai confrontá-los naquilo que você conhece. Sei que você está com raiva dele pelo que ele fez para você e Bella... bem, converse com ele sobre isso."

Eu mordo meu lábio. Isto não parece bom pra mim.

Aparentemente, isso não soa bem para Edward também.

"Isso não vai funcionar", ele diz, com um certo tipo de histeria. "Nós fazemos isso, nós puxamos tudo isso de volta junto dele e Deus... Elizabeth ainda não sabe o que ele fez para Bella."

A sobrancelha de Carlisle sobe. "E como você sabe disso?"

"Porque eu o conheço", Edward diz irritadamente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward tá bem tenso com isso. :x_


	133. Chapter 133

** 132**

"Carlisle," eu digo, pulando na conversa antes que a tensão possa escalar ainda mais alto.

Os homens olham para mim.

"Posso propor que façamos isso mais tarde?" Pergunto e Carlisle abre a boca, mas eu balanço minha cabeça, e levanto uma mão para impedi-lo de falar. "Por favor, deixe-me terminar. Edward e eu temos coisas para pensar e, honestamente, eu acho que, em última análise, isso deve ser nossa decisão, também, se vamos fazer isso ou não."

"Eu concordo", Esme diz, chegando a uma conclusão por si mesma. Ela caminha até Carlisle e coloca a mão em seu peito. Ele relaxa sob a palma da mão dela enquanto ela diz, "Vamos lá e deixe-os decidirem, meu querido. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde."

Ele balança a cabeça e nós dizemos o nosso adeus.

E então Edward e eu somos os únicos acordados na casa.

* * *

**N/B: **_Agora, o que será que Bella vai dizer pro Edward? Hm..._


	134. Chapter 134

**133**

Nossos corpos se chocam um contra o outro conforme nós dois lutamos, carentes e desesperados.

Me agarrando a ele, ele me puxando em seus braços e os meus braços e pernas ao redor dele enquanto ele nos transporta para o nosso quarto.

Uma vez lá, ele fecha a porta com o pé e nos leva para a cama.

Roupas são removidas, os lábios e os dedos acariciando.

Ele está em toda parte. Eu estou em todo lugar.

Ele se deita em cima de mim e é com um suspiro que ele me penetra.

Nossos impulsos são amáveis, contínuos e ainda macio.

Minhas mãos seguram seu rosto, suas próprias mãos se movem para a minha bunda.

Nossos lábios se encontram e eu suspiro e gemo com o beijo, o nosso ato de paixão se constrói conforme a sensação aumenta em nossas barrigas.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro, nossas pélvis batendo uma contra a outra.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurra. Sua boca se move para o meu peito, o seu dedo para o meu clitóris.

* * *

**N/B: **_Wow, eu achando que eles vão conversar. Tsktsk Esses dois são dois coelhos disfarçados! hahahahahaha_


	135. Chapter 135

** 134**

Nossa paixão cresce a novas profundidades e clamamos, nos agarrando um ao outro quando chegamos ao clímax.

Edward cai sobre mim e eu coloco minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele não se puxa para fora de mim, e eu não quero que ele faça. Eu preciso da proximidade, eu preciso sentir o seu amor por mim e o quanto ele quer e precisa de mim. Eu preciso ter a segurança que ele oferece pra mim.

"Nós vamos passar por isso juntos", ele sussurra no meu ouvido, sua respiração ofegante e quente contra mim.

"Sim, nós vamos", eu sussurro de volta e nós nos enlaçamos um contra o outro.

Nós adormecemos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai, ai. kd meu Edward pra dormir agarradinho comigo? :x_


	136. Chapter 136

**135**

É nas primeiras horas - e eu quero dizer, nas primeiras horas da manhã - que nós estamos acordados.

"Bella!" Jasper bate na porta. Eu me sento imediatamente, de frente e olhando para a porta. Mais barulho na porta se segue. "Edward, fodidamente se levantem! Alice está em trabalho de parto."

"Merda", eu sussurro, jogando para trás os lençóis. "Estamos indo, Jazz. Você vai.. Nós vamos encontrá-lo no hospital."

"Tudo bem", ele diz, mas sua voz está apertada; estrangulada.

Fico preocupada imediatamente.

"Jasper", eu chamo e eu ouço a sua parada de movimentos.

"Sim?" Ele pergunta e eu posso ouvi-lo praticamente pulando com a necessidade de sair daqui.

"Alice está bem?" Eu pergunto e quando ele responde... sua voz racha.

"Eu não sei", ele sussurra entrecortado e há engasgos na minha respiração.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai Jesus, mais essa? Alicinha tem que ficar bem :(_


	137. Chapter 137

**136**

"Edward", eu digo, sacudindo seu ombro. Ele geme, mas não muda sua forma. Eu tento de novo, minha voz mais alto, e mais nítida."Edward".

"O que?" Ele geme, jogando um braço sobre o rosto.

"Levante-se", eu digo, correndo ao redor do quarto, agora ele está acordado. As roupas estão jogadas por ali enquanto eu enfio as minhas calças jeans e uma camiseta qualquer, a jogando em mim.

"Por quê?" ele pergunta, se sentando e eu só sei que ele está esfregando os olhos.

Meus próprios olhos se enchem de lágrimas e quando eu espirro, bastante audível, eu ouço o ranger da cama conforme Edward sai e vem até mim.

"Baby, o que há de errado?" Ele pergunta.

"Alice", eu digo, olhando pra ele e passando os braços ao redor dele. "Ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro. Você deve ter ouvido Jazz falando, Edward... ele estava tão assustado. Eu não sei tudo, mas algo me diz que há algo de muito errado."

* * *

**N/B: **_Cooorram pro hospital que eu quero saber se Alicinha tá bem *aquelas*_


	138. Chapter 138

** 137**

Ele me segura quando eu choro, mas poucos minutos depois, eu o empurro.

"Vista-se", eu digo e saio do quarto antes que ele possa dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Deixo três cafés prontos e os coloco nos copos de plástico. Edward vem, totalmente vestido com um par de calças de moletom e um blusão. Eu entrego a ele o café e ele pega o outro também enquanto nós caminhamos rapidamente para o seu carro.

Nós não falamos enquanto ele nos leva para o hospital e quando saímos do carro, e nos encaminhamos para a emergência, procurando em volta por Jasper.

Nós o avistamos e corremos pra ele.

* * *

**N/B: **_*tensa*_


	139. Chapter 139

** 138**

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunto, na verdade exigindo. "Ela está bem? E o bebê?"

"Eles não sabem", ele diz, mas ele é inexpressivo.

"Jazz, fale comigo", eu digo e suspiro enquanto ele se senta. Sento-me ao lado dele e coloco o café que eu fiz para ele e Edward. Eu o enfio em sua mão e ele suspira, murmurando um agradecimento.

Ele toma um gole, engole e então, finalmente, ele fala. "Ela estava tão assustada... ela estava com muita dor. Ela estava chorando. Odeio vê-la assim com tanta dor..."

Ele está perturbado, se repetindo conforme ele tenta nos fazer entender.

"Ela me disse que ela estava tendo contrações, mas...", ele faz uma pausa, o rosto desmoronando enquanto ele aperta os olhos fechados.

"Mas o que, Jazz?" Sussurro.

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Sr. Whitlock?" Uma voz chama e nós olhamos para cima.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai que agonia D:_


	140. Chapter 140

** 139**

Ao avistar a amigável médica, Jasper salta e se lança em perguntas.

"Ela está bem? O que está acontecendo? Posso vê-la?" Ele pergunta, mas a médica o silencia.

"Calma, está tudo bem", ela diz ela, e sorri para cada um de nós. "Você deve ser Bella e Edward, eu presumo?" Nós olhamos para ela confusos e ela sorri. "Senhorita Brandon tem muitas falas, ela não parece ser capaz de parar de falar."

Nós rimos, mas é estranho.

"Doutora, por favor", Edward diz sério, se aproximando ainda mais perto. "Ela está bem?"

A médica sorri calorosamente, mas isso realmente não nos afeta tanto quanto as suas palavras o fazem. "Foi um alarme falso, o que Alice estava sentindo eram as contrações de Braxton Hicks. Ela pode ir para casa amanhã de manhã antes do meio-dia. Queremos mantê-la durante a noite e você pode vê-la agora, se você quiser."

"Graças a Deus", Jasper suspira, aliviado.

* * *

**N/B: **_Jesus, esse suspense todo por um alarme falso? Pobre do meu coração quando Alice for dar à luz de verdade..._


	141. Chapter 141

** 140**

Alice está sorrindo para nós quando entramos, as mãos descansando na colisão do seu bebê. Aos sete meses, ela está ficando muito grande.

"Eu sinto muito", ela lamenta, com uma careta no rosto. "Você acha que eu seria capaz de saber a diferença entre Braxton Hicks e as contrações de verdade."

Nós sorrimos para ela, mas é Jasper que a acalma. Ele agarra sua mão e beija sua testa. "Está tudo bem, querida. Mas você nos deu um susto".

Ele engole e ela funga, lágrimas caindo enquanto ele descansa a cabeça em sua barriga. Suas mãos a acariciam e Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro antes de lentamente sairmos do quarto.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bellinha e Capuz saindo pela tangente, euri_


	142. Chapter 142

** 141**

Na manhã seguinte, eu e Edward nos levantamos e vamos para o hospital para deixarmos o carro. Infelizmente, nós não tivemos tempo para entrar porque Edward já estava indo para o trabalho.

"Baby, você tem certeza que não quer que eu leve você?" Eu pergunto, prolongando o nosso momento juntos. Eu envolvo um braço em volta da cintura dele e ele ri, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo.

Ele coloca um beijo ali e eu suspiro, envolvendo meu outro braço em volta da cintura dele ligando meus braços.

Dessa forma, ele não pode escapar.

Embora ele me garanta que ele nunca sequer vá tentar...

E eu acredito nele... de alguma forma.

* * *

**N/B: **_*suspira*_


	143. Chapter 143

_** 142**_

Eu não faço nada, porém durmo depois que Edward vai trabalhar. Eu sinto falta dele, óbvio, ele é todo protetor e quer fornecer tudo pra mim.

Ele não quer que eu trabalhe... e com tudo o que está acontecendo... Eu devo dizer que eu não quero trabalhar.

Mas com certeza eu preciso, certo?

É com um suspiro resignado que eu abro meus e-mails, me perguntando se eu teria recebido talvez um e-mail sobre o meu livro ou algo assim.

Eu suspiro e rapidamente me esforço para abrir o primeiro e-mail que eu vejo...

E então... Eu sorrio.

Eu acabo de encontrar por mim mesma um editor em potencial.

Eu pego meu telefone.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai que lindo, Bellinha encontrou um editor! *-*_


	144. Chapter 144

_**144. Capítulo 143**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Deus Bella, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você", Edward diz, felicidade clara como o dia em sua voz. Eu sorrio vertiginosamente, incapaz de parar o riso que desliza pelos meus lábios. "Parabéns baby."

"Obrigada", eu digo, engolindo.

Sim, eu estou emocional... meu sonho de ser uma escritora... _uma escritora conhecida_... isso está acontecendo comigo.

_Comigo._

"Ah, isso é tão emocionante. Edward, eu estou empolgada." Eu digo e ele ri no telefone.

"Bem, eu gostaria de poder felicitá-la corretamente...", ele diz sua voz agora rouca.

_Ugh._

"Bem, então, volte para casa," Eu digo ao telefone.

"Não, não faça isso, não me provoque, Baby. Você sabe o quanto eu quero estar aí...  
Deus, apenas as possibilidades do que você possa estar usando..."

"Edward," Eu lamento para o telefone. "Eu estou vestindo a sua camiseta e um par de boxers... Eu estou nua por baixo disso."

"Droga", ele geme e ouço sua cabeça bater no balcão.

**N/B: **_Bellinha má kkkkk_


	145. Chapter 145

_** 144**_

Nós desligamos um pouco depois, com Edward em um estado de necessidade.

Eu tenho que admitir que eu me dei um _pouco _de amor-próprio também.

Edward sempre tinha esse efeito em mim, eu confesso.

Ele teria ainda mais do que esse efeito esta noite, no entanto.

Era a porra de um frenesi enquanto retirávamos a roupa do corpo um do outro, acariciando e adorando.

Edward me empurrou para cima da cama e quando eu levantei uma sobrancelha, ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

"Isto é sobre você, Baby", ele sussurrou e seus lábios se arrastaram para baixo pela pele do meu estômago... e então até meu abdômen, ele lambeu e mordiscou, deu beijos molhados. Era o céu. "Eu disse que queria felicitá-la corretamente... e a hora é agora, Baby."

Eu sorri.

* * *

**N/B: **_Tô dizendo, parecem coelhos kkkk_


	146. Chapter 146

_**145**_

"Puta merda," eu suspiro quando ele atinge esse ponto doce dentro de mim.

Eu gemo e agarro a sua carne, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele.

Ele é implacável conforme ele me fode... _completamente_.

Com cada impulso que ele bate no meu ponto G, seu dedo em meu clitóris esfregando ele... furiosamente.

"Edward, por favor," eu engasgo, arranhando seu caminho.

Ele geme com a sensação e mergulha para baixo buscando um beijo.

Logo, estamos gozando e é etéreo, poderoso... uma coisa totalmente diferente.

Eu suspiro enquanto ele desaba perto de mim, logo me puxando pra ele.

"Eu te amo", ele murmura e suspira, fecho os olhos com um sorriso no meu rosto.

_Espero que ele sempre seja assim..._

**N/B: **_E vai ser Bellinha, nem se preocupe *suspira*_


	147. Chapter 147

_**146**_

A tensão logo assume o lugar da alta e poderosa felicidade de antes, no momento em que o próximo domingo se aproxima.

Porque esta noite será a noite, Edward e eu estaremos indo para a casa dos Masen para o jantar.

Para dizer que eu estava nervosa era subestimar demais os meus sentimentos. Eu estou, de fato, histérica... com medo... e preocupada, muito além de tudo o que eu venho sendo desde que a questão originalmente surgiu. Desde o dia em que Edward não voltou no ônibus... não respondeu as minhas mensagens de texto... e só voltou no dia seguinte, com um rosto ferido.

"Baby", Edward me chama suavemente saindo pela porta do banheiro.

Eu não posso abrir a minha boca, eu tenho medo do que possa sair, se eu a abrir.

"Hum-hum?" Eu hm, sou incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que isso soe instável e incerto até para os meus ouvidos.

"Está quase na hora." Ele diz e eu ouço seus passos quando ele vai embora.

_Pânico._

**N/B: **_Ai que tensão. Espero que esse jantar dê tudo certo. :3_


	148. Chapter 148

_**147**_

"Você vai ficar bem?" Alice pergunta, bamboleando-se para mim. Ela foi condenada a ficar de repouso, estritamente, mas ela parece estar abrindo uma exceção.

Boa coisa que Jasper está trabalhando até tarde ou ela estaria em um mundo cheio de problemas de merda daqueles. De tão loucamente apaixonado que ele é.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha quando ela envolve seus braços em volta de mim, "Eu acho que vou ficar bem. Você, por outro lado..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", ela diz com petulância. "Eu estarei".

Eu sorrio. "É melhor você estar... não me faça ligar para Jasper."

"E se Bella não ligar para ele, então eu vou", Edward diz atrás de nós, de forma lenta e carinhosa sorrindo para Alice.

"Ele é protetor", ela diz, e eu fico pensando...

_Sim... eu sei._

_**N/B: **__Amo o jeito como Edward já tá todo entrosado com os amigos da Bella hehe awn_


	149. Chapter 149

_**148**_

Antes de tomarmos consciência, estamos do lado de fora da porta deles.

Respirações rasas, de pânico e engatadas... mãos reconfortantes, de uma forma grosseira passa contra a minha pele ainda tão suave.

"Eu te amo", Edward diz e a emoção de sua voz me surpreende.

"Eu te amo mais", eu digo pra trás, meu coração martelando e minha pele empalidecendo quando eu ouço o estalar nítido de saltos contra o assoalho.

"Impossível", ele sussurra tão rapidamente que quase não o ouço.

Eu olho para ele, engolindo assim que as portas são abertas.

E eu estou cara a cara com Elizabeth Masen.

_Huh... engraçad ... eu pensei que ela estaria bonita ou algo assim._

Ela sorri, mas é amargo. "Por favor... entrem."

**N/B: **_Parece que Elizabeth é tão vadia quanto seu marido é cafajeste. Hm... Veremos como isso vai rolar._


	150. Chapter 150

_**149**_

Eu sorrio, é muito difícil de fazê-lo, mas eu faço isso.

Seus olhos brilham com raiva conforme andamos, provavelmente porque eu estou olhando para ela.

Agora que estamos aqui, em frente um do outro, eu estou sem medo.

Não, agora há apenas algumas coisas que eu estou sentindo, raiva, uma necessidade de vingança e... pena; fortemente pena, fortemente.

Ah, e também há desgosto, mas isso não é novidade para mim. Não quando se trata desses dois... _chamados_ de pais.

"Senhorita Swan", diz Edward Masen, quebrando um sorriso malfadado quando me vê.

Malfadado porque é fácil ver que ele acha que vai nos atingir, nos separar esta noite.

Mas não... esta noite, os papéis de agressor e agredido serão invertidos.

* * *

**N/B: **_Go Bella Go Bella *balança pompons* haha Adoro como a Bella toma o papel superprotetor quando pensa em se vingar dos Masen por causa do Edward. *-*_


	151. Chapter 151

_**150**_

O jantar foi... interessante.

Olhares silenciosos, questionadores e aquecidos, são passados em volta da mesa.

Principalmente, entre eles, os Masens e Edward... só alguns são direcionados a mim.

Edward, oh meu Edward, dá apertos de sua mão na minha coxa, enquanto ele tenta se acalmar ao ponto onde ele possa comer.

O pobre homem não tinha comido nada hoje... ele estava fodidamente fora de si.

Foi quando o jantar terminou que as coisas realmente esquentam.

"Edward filho," Edward Masen diz e eu fico boquiaberta com ele.

Filho...? Ele acabou de chamar o meu Edward de _filho_?

Minha mamãe urso interior estava saindo, e isso era uma coisa ruim. Eu fico muito feia quando a mamãe-urso sai para jogar.

Edward engole e olha para o seu padrasto, com olhos frios. "Sim?"

Sua voz está rouca, e eu quero chorar porque eu sei o que isso significa.

_Ele está com medo._

"A palavra", a sobrancelha se eleva, ele se inclina, ele não pode tomar isso de volta.

"Não."

**N/B: **_Esse Edward Senior é muito cara de pau, viu_


	152. Chapter 152

_**151**_

"O quê?"

É a mãe de Edward, desta vez.

Eu nivelo um olhar com o dela e ela pisca. "Você me ouviu. Eu disse que não. Eu não vou deixá-lo em qualquer lugar perto de você."

"Nem eu vou deixá-la em qualquer lugar próximo a você _também_", Edward diz e eu sorrio para mim mesma, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação... de orgulho.

Eu aperto a sua coxa, e ele revida, apertando a minha mão.

_Deus, eu te amo..._

Edward Masen sorri para nós dois e se senta. Ele toma um gole do vinho tinto que está na sua taça, olhando para nós.

Os olhos se mudam de um para o outro, com brilhos nos olhos... os nivelando.

"O que você quer?" Ele finalmente pergunta.

Edward e eu sorrimos, as mãos ligadas.

**N/B: **_Hm... Parece que eles estão tomando o controle disso..._


	153. Chapter 153

_**152**_

Eu tomo um gole do meu vinho branco, eu vou precisar.

"O que nós queremos?" Eu pergunto e eu olho para Edward, apenas um rápido olhar. Ele está me observando, temor estampado em seu rosto... um sorriso indulgente também está lá.

Ele adora quando eu fico com raiva e toda em modo proteção.

Eu me volto para os Masens. "Nós queremos vingança. Queremos colocá-los pra fora – ambos, para longe, muito longe. Tão longe que vocês nunca irão voltar... Eu, pessoalmente, quero vocês fora da vida de Edward e fora da minha tanto quanto na de Edward."

Eu os encaro, Edward Masen se diverte, sua esposa está petrificada.

"Nós queremos que você se vá e nós queremos que você pague."

**N/B: **_Ok, de tudo que eu imaginava, eu jamais imaginaria a Bella sendo tão direta. Achei que eles iam puxar o tapete dos Masens devagar, de fininho... Enfim, vamos ver no que isso vai dar._


	154. Chapter 154

_**153**_

Nós assistimos a reação de Edward Masen; foda-se a sua esposa – a mãe de Edward – ela não é importante.

Ele está confiante, sua peculiar sobrancelha direita, seus lábios se contorcem em um sorriso torcido.

Há um brilho nos olhos que mostra o seu verdadeiro caráter...

... Ele é sádico e ele é tão... _não_ impressionável com sua raiva.

Aí se eu não vejo como Edward pode ficar assustado. Inferno, eu cresci com isso, com muito pior disso.

Mas, então, o Sr. Masen fala... "E como é que você vai conseguir isso?"

Edward treme ao tom ameaçador e eu lavo... com raiva.

Eu me inclino e solto um beijo na bochecha de Edward e ele engole, olhando pra mim.

_Respire,_ eu canto mentalmente para ele. _Por __favor, baby... respire._

Ele faz... e eu estou tão orgulhosa dele.

**N/B: **_Pobre Edward, ainda tem medo do padrasto :(_


	155. Chapter 155

_**154**_

Desta vez, eu dirigi o meu sorriso para a mãe de Edward. Elizabeth.

"Eu acredito que você conheça o Sr. Carlisle Cullen muito bem?" Perguntei docemente e ela empalideceu.

A cor deixou seu rosto e se isto fosse em qualquer outra pessoa, eu estaria rindo.

Mas isso é o que é, eu estou enojada.

"S-sim", ela diz, sua voz tremendo, tremendo com sua incerteza. Quando ela fala novamente, é mais firme... cheio de malícia. Seus olhos brilhando, "Sim, eu conheço. O que sobre ele?"

"Ele tem _muita_ reputação," eu digo, minha voz tão maliciosa quanto. "Na verdade..."

Eu deixo no ar, provocando a ambos.

Mesmo o Sr. Masen está perdendo a confiança.

E foi aí que eu compreendi.

Sr. Carlisle Cullen era a chave para destruir a ambos.

**N/B:**___Daddy Cullen ao resgate LOL _


	156. Chapter 156

_**155**_

Meus lábios se curvam para cima, uma marca própria de um sorriso no meu rosto com a realização.

Edward olha para mim estranhamente, e eu olho para trás, meus olhos olhando para a sua mãe biológica.

Ele pisca, atordoado, tentando descobrir. Meu sorriso se desvanece lentamente, o comunicando que eu falarei pra ele mais tarde.

Ele acena, engole e olha para baixo.

Eu não gosto disso, então eu trago o meu dedo em seu queixo e trago o seu rosto até ao nível do meu.

Eu engulo e sorrio, o dedo sob o queixo sobe acariciando seu caminho para a sua bochecha.

"Bem?" Sr. Masen pressiona e meu Capuz recua do meu toque.

Deus, Capuz... Eu sinto falta de chamá-lo assim.

"Está tudo bem, Capuz." Eu sussurro e sua cabeça se levanta... ele olha para mim e... oh, porra.

Ele precisa que eu o chame mais assim também. Ele precisa.

É um mecanismo de segurança...

**N/B: **_Aww ele gosta de ser chamado de Capuz hehe *-* _


	157. Chapter 157

_**156**_

"Capuz?" Sr Masen dá gargalhadas e eu olho pra ele. É um olhar gelado, um olhar frio.

Porque eu sei o que ele está fazendo... a porra do meu próprio pai fazia isso comigo.

Ele está mentalmente e emocionalmente o quebrando, o ridicularizando...

_Meu_ Capuz... ele o está machucando.

"Pare," eu digo e se Capuz não estivesse segurando a minha mão com tanta força, eu jogaria esse filho da puta contra uma parede.

Sr. Masen olha para mim, curioso e implorativo. Implorativo para o que parece, só posso fodidamente ter um palpite.

Fodido... imbecil... desprezível, homem depravado.

Então eu olho para sua esposa, que está semi-encolhida no canto.

Covarde... vaca ridícula de rosto marcado como condenada.

Um sorriso preguiçoso atravessa o rosto de Edward Sênior, com seus olhos em mim e... e ele _lambe os malditos, os fodidos lábios_...

Capuz se perde com isso.

**N/B: **_Hahaha ao que parece, Edward sai de si se o padrasto sequer olhar para Bella. *-*_


	158. Chapter 158

_**157**_

Ele corre na direção dele, prendendo-o contra a parede.

Consumido pela fúria, ele é alguém totalmente fora de si.

Alguém que... por alguma razão... Eu não sinto medo.

"Não olhe para ela", ele diz, respirando com dificuldade. "Não ouse olhar para ela. Ela não vai ser uma de suas vítimas. Só sobre o meu cadáver para isso acontecer..."

Seu padrasto olha pra ele, por um momento confuso.

Eu, por outro lado, estou fodidamente bem compenetrada.

Possessivo, Edward protetor é fodidamente sexy.

_Sim, ele está ficando um pouco mais esta noite..._ Eu analiso, sorrindo, enquanto eu lambo meus lábios.

Edward Sênior vira a cabeça para olhar para mim novamente, irritando Edward ainda mais...

...Edward lhe dá um soco.

**N/B:**___GO EDWARD HAHAHAHA Amei esse soco! Mais do que merecido! _


	159. Chapter 159

_**158**_

Nem cinco minutos depois, temos uma visão interessante.

Edward está flexionando os dedos, sorrindo enquanto Elizabeth socorre a mandíbula quebrada de seu marido.

Quando os olhos de Edward se conectam com os meus, o seu sorriso cresce e eu mordo o meu lábio.

Ele mexe a boca em um rápido "eu te amo" que me faz corar. Mas eu não posso resistir a fazer meu caminho até ele.

Ele me puxa para ele e olha para baixo.

"Nós deveríamos ir," eu sussurro, inclinando-me pra ele, nossos lábios se tocando. Respirações quentes são compartilhadas e eu só... _Deus_, eu quero ele tanto!

Tenho certeza de que eu gemi com esse pensamento.

Edward se volta, apóia e se inclina contra a mesa de jantar, nos virando, mas me mantém na segurança de seus braços.

"Nós estamos indo."

**N/B: **_Um jantar constrangedor? Ok. Um confronto acalorado?Ok. Um soco na cara do padrasto filho da puta? Ok. A noite foi ótima! Hahahahahha_


	160. Chapter 160

_**159 **_

"Você é o inferno", diz o Sr. Masen, quase jogando a sua esposa em uma parede enquanto ele a empurra pra longe dele e avança rapidamente para nos encarar.

Ele está a centímetros de distância, elevando-se sobre mim, mas ele só é um pouco mais alto do que Edward.

"Você não está saindo", diz ele ameaçadoramente. Minha mandíbula trava e a mão de Edward aperta a minha. "Você vai ficar aqui e vamos conversar..."

"Não", eu digo, andando apenas um único passo mais perto. A mão de Edward tenta me puxar de volta, mas eu estou alta e orgulhosa contra o filho da puta. "Nós não vamos, então pare de nos dizer o que fazer."

"E se eu me recusar?" Ele diz, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Eu sorrio. "Bem, então... Acho que você deve esperar por um lugar cativo na cadeia."

Seus olhos se estreitam.

**N/B: **_hahahahaha apenas rindo. Amo essa Bella corajosa *-*_


	161. Chapter 161

**160**

Nós não perdemos tempo para dar o fora de lá.

Nós exalamos confiança quando nos endireitamos, acenando para ambos, então girando em nossos calcanhares e caminhando calmamente para fora da casa.

Nós batemos a porta no caminho, sorrindo.

A mão de Edward desliza para a parte inferior das minhas costas e eu sorrio, aninhada em seu lado enquanto caminhamos lentamente para o nosso carro.

Sempre o cavalheiro, ele abre a porta para mim e eu beijo sua bochecha enquanto deslizo contra ele para conseguir isso.

"Mulher atrevida." Ele resmunga e eu rio quando ele fecha a porta.

E é quando eu penso em uma coisa que eu quero fazer com ele quando chegarmos em casa.

Eu lambo meus lábios... tem sido um tempo desde que eu provei o meu Capuz.

* * *

**N/B: **_To dizendo, parecem coelhos. Tudo é motivo pra sexo uasdashgjdasjh safadenhos_


	162. Chapter 162

**161**

"Maldição, Bella." Edward diz, preparando-se para trás contra os azulejos do banheiro quando eu o tomo na minha boca.

Eu cantarolo com o gosto do pré-gozo na minha língua, tomando-o ainda mais. Minha mão aperta e espreme a sua base... ele é tão longo que não posso fazê-lo caber inteiro na minha boca.

Eu inspiro pelo nariz, raspando meus dentes quando puxo de volta. Eu o liberto e, em seguida, corro a minha língua contra a sua fenda. Ele geme e eu vejo suas mãos apertarem enquanto ele luta contra a necessidade de me guiar.

Eu me inclino para trás e agarro suas mãos. Eu as coloco na minha cabeça e ele me observa atentamente quando eu o tomo na minha boca mais uma vez.

Uma vez que ele está confortável para guiar-me gentilmente, eu me perco em seu gosto e na sensação dele na minha boca.

E quando ele goza... ele está quase gritando.

* * *

**N/B: **_hehehe boquete no banheiro, ah esses dois haahah_


	163. Chapter 163

**162**

"Minha vez." Edward diz quando me puxa para cima, então eu estou em pé na frente dele.

Ele nos gira e eu me inclino contra os azulejos frios, gemendo quando suas mãos correm pelo meu corpo para cobrir meu núcleo.

Mordo meu lábio e inspiro bruscamente quando ele cai de joelhos, cuidadosamente engatando uma das minhas pernas sobre o seu ombro.

Eu agarro seu cabelo, ofegando com a sensação da sua língua... lá... exatamente fodidamente _lá_. "Uh... porra, Edward".

Ele geme contra mim e, quando sua língua pincela meu clitóris antes de entrar em mim bruscamente...

...Eu sou dominada pela sensação.

* * *

**N/B: **_Só eu to ficando com calor? Hm..._


	164. Chapter 164

**163**

"Porra, Edward." Eu ofego quando ele entra em mim rudemente.

Nós ainda estamos no chuveiro, não tendo sequer chegado à parte de lavar antes de nos perdermos em nossa necessidade um do outro.

Ele sorri contra os meus lábios e eu os lambo, precisando da sua língua.

Ele atende e eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos, amando a sensação da sua barba por fazer. Eu poderia lembrar exatamente como era quando roçou contra a minha coxa e regiões inferiores.

Eu gemo quando seu ritmo acelera, suas estocadas tomando significados maiores, melhores, _mais fortes, _enquanto ele me fode com força.

Suas mãos deixam a minha bunda, uma deslizando para cima, para o meu peito, enquanto a outra desliza entre as minhas pernas, para o meu clitóris.

Eu quaso bato a cabeça contra os azulejos com a sensação do seu dedo o sacudindo, e minha mão estende até cobrir suas bolas.

Ele geme.

Segundos depois, nós estamos gozando.

* * *

**N/B: **_Belo modo de relaxar depois daquele jantar tenso, hein? hehehehhehehehe_


	165. Chapter 165

**164**

"Desculpe-me?" Carlisle cospe, olhando para frente e para trás entre Edward e eu.

Edward está chocado também, porque eu meio que... esqueci... de dizer a ele ontem à noite.

Estamos sentados na sala de estar dos Cullen, com Esme e Carlisle.

Eles queriam saber o que aconteceu durante o jantar, então, aqui estamos nós, um dia após o incidente.

Eu sorrio. "Você é a chave. Eles ficaram absolutamente _apavorados; _eles estavam perdendo a confiança em sua fachada assim que eu mencionei seu nome".

Carlisle faz uma carranca e sua esposa – a bela Esme de cabelo caramelo – sorri... apenas ligeiramente. "Mas, por quê?"

Eu tomo um gole da água que eles deram a Edward. Edward ri sozinho, tão suavemente que seus pais provavelmente não poderiam ouvi-lo.

"Sua reputação..." Eu digo e ele pisca, confuso. Eu rio, "Oh, Deus, Carlisle, você tem que saber que, apenas a menção do que eles fizeram, por você, poderia derrubá-los".

* * *

_******N/B: **__To dizendo, vai ser Daddy Cullen ao resgate hahahahaha_  



	166. Chapter 166

**165**

"O que significa que... o quê?" Carlisle pergunta, recostando-se no sofá.

"O que significa," Eu digo, tomando ainda outro gole da água de Edward. O quê? Quero dizer... sério, ele não está bebendo! "Que nós precisamos mudar nosso jogo." Eu vejo Edward sorrindo na minha visão periférica.

"Como assim?" Esme pergunta, e há fogo em seus olhos. Sorrio para aquele fogo, sabendo que ele está em meus olhos cada vez que eu falo sobre essa merda.

"Eu, pessoalmente, acho que você deve enfrentá-los... publicamente." Eu digo, e há um momento de silêncio antes de eu continuar. "Quero dizer, você não tem que gritar com ele, ou algo assim... apenas caminhe até ele, olhe para ele um pouco em uma conversa simples e depois diga algo como 'eu preciso falar com vocês dois'".

Todo mundo olha para mim por um momento...

"Isso deve funcionar." Carlisle diz e engole sua água.

* * *

**N/B: **_Amo essa Bella protetora e sem medo de enfrentar essa situação horrível. Dá um orgulho dela *-*_


	167. Chapter 167

**166**

"Para onde é que vai daí?" Edward me pergunta enquanto caminhamos para a sala de jantar para o almoço. "Quero dizer, teria que ser em um evento de caridade, certo?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça e olho para Carlisle. "Carlisle, quando é o seu próximo baile beneficente no hospital?"

Ele franze a testa por um minuto antes de responder. "No próximo domingo, acredito eu".

Eu sorrio. "Bom... o Sr. e a Sra. Masen irão?"

Ele balança sua cabeça, "Elizabeth nunca vai para eventos em que eu estarei presente."

Eu mordo meu lábio e sorrio através disso quando ouço o gemido fraco de Edward. "Bem, então você precisará dar a eles uma razão para ir".

* * *

**N/B: **_Apenas me pergunto que razão seria essa..._


	168. Chapter 168

**167**

"Como você está se sentindo sobre isso, baby?" Eu pergunto, suspirando e sorrindo enquanto Edward massageia meu couro cabeludo. Estamos sentados na nossa cama, supostamente assistindo algum filme... eu nem sei qual é o nome.

"Sobre essa coisa toda com os Masen?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno, inclinando minha cabeça para o lado. Ele amassa o meu couro cabeludo e cabelo lá e eu gemo com a sensação. "Eu me sinto bem com isso." Ele diz e beija minha orelha. "Eu me sinto como... como se houvesse esta graça em tudo isso. Sinto-me feliz porque, finalmente, eu não preciso me preocupar com as coisas que eu tive que me preocupar desde que encontrei Edward Sênior pela primeira vez."

Eu sorrio, "Isso é bom... eu lembro de me sentir assim quando eu me mudei de casa e vim para cá. Porque eu sabia que não veria meu pai novamente... não se eu pudesse evitar."

* * *

**N/B: **_Tão orgulhosa do Edward eu tô agora *-*_


	169. Chapter 169

**168**

Naquela noite, quando Edward está dormindo, eu saio da cama.

É uma noite quente, o ventilador está em cima de nós e Edward está emaranhado apenas nos lençóis. Ele está suando muito e, embora ele esteja bem com isso, eu fodidamente não posso lidar com o calor.

Dentro de mim, eu sei que essa não é a única razão. Mas... é fácil o suficiente apenas fingir que o problema não está lá à noite. É fácil o suficiente quando eu tenho Edward dormindo pacificamente e profundamente ao meu lado.

Mas, neste momento, eu estou altamente sensível e não consigo fodidamente me acalmar.

Quando eu pego meu celular, que deixei na sala de estar, eu verifico os e-mails e mensagens de texto e essas coisas.

E aí está.

* * *

**N/B: **_Hein? To voando, o que está no celular Bella? _


	170. Chapter 170

**169**

A resposta, a solução para o problema em curso com os Masen está na minha mão.

É... um alívio. As emoções que me dizem que tudo isso é real, que eu não estou sonhando... que elas querem dizer tudo isso.

Por um segundo, eu realmente considero acordar Edward, mas decido contra isso. Meu Capuz precisa dormir e, se eu contar a ele esta notícia extraordinária, ele nunca conseguiria voltar a dormir.

Na verdade, ele quereria comemorar.

Eu gemo com o pensamento, inclinando minha cabeça e esfregando minha nuca.

Apenas o pensamento dele... e eu... fazendo _isso, _deixa-me toda fodidamente quente e incomodada.

Eu li a mensagem de texto de Carlisle uma e outra vez mais, antes de suspirar e desligar a luz.

O sono vem fácil então, e eu sorrio quando me estabeleço nos braços de Edward.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ok, então a mensagem era de Carlisle e é boa notícia. Que bom! :D_

_N/T CARA NA BOA, custa comentar em todos os caps? São pouquissimas pessoas que fazem isso. _

_Eu to querendo parar de traduzir fics, não essa, pq com a ajuda da Ju e a Milly está bem adiantada e eu posto vários por vez sem meta, pq ela tem 395 caps e se eu não corro, não posto nunca. Mas poxa né_


	171. Chapter 171

_**170**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

A próxima semana voa, Edward e eu estamos inundados com trabalhos e livros a serem publicados.

Ainda é uma loucura, há algo sobre isso que é... incrível. Esta semana foi uma das melhores, porque estamos tão fodidamente ocupados que não temos tempo para refletir sobre o que está por vir. Sobre o que aconteceu...

Edward reagiu muito bem ao texto, e como o previsto... ele reagiu querendo comemorar... totalmente.

Eu suspiro com apenas os pensamentos daquele dia. Vamos apenas dizer que pudemos realmente deixar ir, porque Jasper tinha estado no trabalho e Alice, bem Alice, como de costume estava dormindo.

Antes de termos conhecimento disso, era a noite do jantar beneficente e Edward e eu estávamos nos preparando.

* * *

**N/B: **_Uia, é a noite! Vamos ver o que vem por aí..._


	172. Chapter 172

_**171**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Sim, Edward tinha me dito que também iríamos.

No começo eu fiquei... assim, realmente muito nervosa. Os olhos do público e essas merdas. Estaria, certamente, nos jornais... quem sabe, minha mãe pudesse vê-los.

Mas então... bem, Edward nunca tinha me visto vestida além daquele encontro e, certamente não no nível da... formalidade que esse jantar beneficente exigia ser necessário.

Isso me deixou animada.

"Baby, nós estamos aqui", ele disse e estacionou o carro, rapidamente saindo e fechando a porta. Ele caminha para o meu lado e abre a porta, bem quando eu a abria. Eu sorrio quando ele pega a minha mão e me ajuda. "Você está linda, querida."

Eu sorrio. "Obrigada. Você não deixou a desejar, está... muito bonito." Ele está usando um terno preto, slim, com uma camisa branca. A gravata é da cor do meu vestido; atraente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward num terno *suspira*_


	173. Chapter 173

_**172**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Bella, Edward," Esme nos chama e ela rapidamente caminha em nossa direção, sorrindo. Carlisle está atrás dela, andando em um ritmo mais aceitável.

"Ei, Esme," eu digo e nos beijamos nas bochechas em uma saudação francesa. Ela se move para abraçar Edward enquanto Carlisle chega e beija apenas a minha bochecha esquerda. "Carlisle," Eu aceno.

Ele acena para mim, em seguida cumprimenta Edward.

"Bem, vocês estão lindos", Esme jorra pra nós dois. Ela está usando um vestido lavanda com um casaquinho bonitinho da mesma cor. A gravata de Carlisle da mesma cor também.

"Então, está tudo indo bem?" Pergunto rapidamente e Carlisle confirma.

"Como você sabe, eles nunca poderiam recusar a possibilidade de promover o fundo deles." Ele diz e Esme levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Não que eles precisem disso", ela murmura e franze a testa conforme ela vê algo sobre meu ombro. "Ah, bem... falando dos demônios."

* * *

**N/B:** _Amo Esme mãezona hahaha_


	174. Chapter 174

_**173**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Edward me dá um aperto na mão enquanto se vira para enfrentar as ameaças que se aproximam.

Eles foram, como seria de se esperar, bastante cordiais aos olhos do público.

Elizabeth usava um vestido vermelho escuro, cor de sangue e da forma como ela tinha o cabelo e a maquiagem... demonstrava algo pecaminoso e elegante no geral sobre todo o conjunto. Edward Masen vestia o mesmo que Edward e Carlisle estavam vestindo, mais uma vez, a gravata era a cor do vestido de Elizabeth.

Alguma coisa na sua imagem era tão incrivelmente falsa e eu não deixei de notar que a maquiagem de Elizabeth completamente a deixava _endurecida*_.

Mas isso é sempre a maneira como ela era.

* * *

**N/T: **_*O termo usado pela autora foi caked on – Endurecida que quer dizer casca dura, ressecada, camadas sob camadas compactadas._

**N/B: **_Curiosa pra ver o que Carlisle vai fazer hm_


	175. Chapter 175

_**174**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eles nos cumprimentaram, passaram direto por nós e eu – e tenho certeza que Edward, Carlisle e Esme também – demos um suspiro de alívio. Eu realmente não precisava da fodida falsidade.

"Bem, isso não foi tão ruim", eu disse conforme nós quatro fizemos o nosso caminho entrando no salão.

E como era esperado; mesas com cerca de oito cadeiras ao redor, extravagantes e _muito_ excessivamente sofisticadas para as mesas de jantar. Olhando para o fim do salão – do outro lado – havia um palco e uma pista de dança, por isso era justo afirmar que um jantar, música e discursos eram esperados.

"Não, isso não", Carlisle disse enquanto olhava para o plano das mesas que estava na porta. "Ah, nós estamos na mesma mesa que os Masen."

Seu tom implica o quanto ele não estava feliz, e devo dizer que nenhum de nós pareceu animado com isso.

"Oh quanta alegria", eu disse em ironia.

"Hm," Edward respondeu secamente.

Ótimo.

* * *

**N/ B:**_Mais tensão, oh my_


	176. Chapter 176

_**175**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Cerca de meia hora depois, todo mundo estava sentado e Carlisle foi ao palco para começar o seu discurso do século... ou algo assim.

Edward e eu estávamos sorrindo, inclinando-nos um ao outro, nos tocando enquanto nós nos divertíamos ignorando o filho da puta ao nosso lado. Esme estava sentada ao nosso lado, com uma cadeira vazia para Carlisle, mas ela estava toda em sorrisos também.

Aparentemente, ela gostava de ver Edward e eu juntos.

Eu não me importo... eu acho.

Eu estava feliz que tudo parecia que iria... assim, acho que se _revelaria_ em breve.

Porque você vê, nós decidimos que não faríamos o "nós precisamos falar com vocês para encerrar", mas isto pode ser o único e o melhor lugar para terminar com os Masen.

É claro, que isso não será sobre o que eles fizeram com Edward ou comigo ainda.

Neste momento, hoje à noite era sobre negócios. Negócios homicidas.

Eu mal podia fodidamente esperar.

* * *

**N/B: **_"Negócios homicidas" hahahahahhahahahahahah_


	177. Chapter 177

_**176**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores", Carlisle disse, sorrindo agradavelmente e você podia ver a sua confiança. Ele amava o seu trabalho, e caralho ele é bom no que faz.

O discurso de Carlisle foi interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Não houve uma menção de qualquer coisa estranha, entretanto, ele apenas falou do orgulho de salvar a vida das pessoas e como ele era orgulhoso de ser um médico dentro do hospital.

Eu sorri quando percebi qual era o seu plano de jogo.

Ele iria deixar os Masen muito confortáveis... fazendo-os parecer empenhados e até mesmo humildes com as coisas doces que ele estava dizendo...

E, em seguida, ele os iria esmagar.

* * *

**N/B: **_Agora isso é mais como eu estava esperando essa vingança *esfrega as mãos* Mal posso esperar, mwahahhahaha_


	178. Chapter 178

_**177**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Carlisle terminou seu discurso de abertura com uma piada e em seguida, o jantar foi servido.

Foi um jantar encantador, sofisticado, o clima era dado pela música e o brilho das luzes que estavam ao redor da nossa mesa. A tensão entre os Masen, os Cullen, Edward e eu era praticamente invisível para os outros na mesa.

Todo mundo estava tão relaxado a ponto de que eles não se importavam com o que eles falavam.

Eu olhei para Carlisle quando a sobremesa saiu. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, acenando discretamente em direção aos Masen.

Eu os olhei e fiquei apenas semi-chocada ao ver que Edward Sênior estava ficando fodidamente embriagado.

Foi aí que eu entendi.

Há uma razão pela qual eles chamam o álcool de "o xarope da verdade".

* * *

**N/B: **_Prevejo algumas verdades saindo sem querer hehehehe *risada maléfica*_


	179. Chapter 179

_**178**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Um perverso sorriso encantador aparece em minhas características e eu olho para Edward, pegando sua mão e a apertando.

Ele olha para mim interrogativamente e eu repito as ações anteriores de Carlisle.

Edward entende e um sorriso em forma perversa aparece.

E isso é quando... a voz do Sr. Masen bastante bêbado sai.

"Porque veja você", ele diz, brigando com as palavras em sua embriaguez. "Garotinho-Eddie não dá uma mmmerda sobre quão importante isso... não-não... não. Isssso posssivelmente o está envergonhannn-do."

Paira uma espécie de silêncio na mesa que só pode ser categorizado como tão desconfortável.

Elizabeth, Carlisle, Esme e Edward e eu ficamos congelados conforme vemos o idiota se levantar da mesa e se aproximar do nosso lado.

Mas seus olhos estão apenas em Edward...

* * *

**N/B: **_Oh-oh... Só esperando pra ver o que Edward Senior vai fazer..._


	180. Chapter 180

_**179**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Claro, ele não pode realmente encontrar o equilíbrio e tropeça ao longo do caminho.

Mas a porra dos seus... olhos, eles estão focados no meu Capuz.

Então eu levanto e caminho pra frente de Capuz, eu fico lá, esperando para ver o que exatamente o Sr. Edward Masen vai fazer.

Porque se ele for tentar acertar o meu Capuz, ele vai ter que se entender _comigo_. Ele vai ter que começar _por mim_.

Eu olho pra ele enquanto ele se aproxima. Capuz pega a minha mão, e eu posso sentir seus trêmulos dedos no meu pulso firme.

Eu tenho que ser forte. Por ele.

"Sai-aa do fodiiiiido caminhooo," Edward Masen diz em voz baixa e sussurada. Ela era suposta a ser dura, firme e perigosa.

Mas ela só se faz parecer ridícula.

Eu estou firme e espero para ver o que ele vai fazer.

Sua mão é puxada pra trás, se lança...

E então... voa para a frente...

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai meu Deus, ele vai bater na Bella? Hein? :O_


	181. Chapter 181

**180**

Eu sinto mais do que ouço a força do seu punho quando atinge minha bochecha.

Eu meio que sou jogada para trás e para os braços de Edward.

Eu olho para ele – para o meu Capuz – e ele está com raiva. Eu juro que ele estaria vendo vermelho se não fosse pelo fato de que eu estava em seus braços.

Ele está franzindo a testa enquanto sua mão esquerda sobe e toca a bochecha que seu padrasto atingiu.

Eu estremeço com a leve pressão e seus olhos... relampejam com raiva.

De repente, eu estou sentada contra a sua cadeira e ele está parado na frente do seu padrasto.

É o caos quando ele dá um soco nele, pela segunda vez em uma semana.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward não vai deixar barato não, hehehe._


	182. Chapter 182

**181**

Há gritos... isso está me dando uma puta dor de cabeça.

Eu gemo quando olho para cima e ao redor.

Edward está parado ali, arfando em sua raiva, observando o filho da puta que é seu padrasto enquanto ele se encolhe no chão.

Mas ele não é como você, idiota. Ele é um homem decente e ele me ama. Ele estava me protegendo e agora, ele terminou isso.

Eu levanto da minha cadeira, não apreciando a sensação da minha cabeça latejando.

"Capuz." Eu gemo em um sussurro.

Ele se vira imediatamente. Então, eu estou em seus braços e ele está olhando para mim, examinando-me. "Você está bem?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, gemendo, pois o movimento de girar faz piorar.

"A cabeça dói e... tonta." Eu digo e seus olhos piscam com raiva, então eu seguro e acaricio os lados do seu rosto. "Não, não. Só... leve-me para casa."

"Carlisle precisa examiná-la... seu rosto".

"Amanhã." Eu digo.

* * *

**N/B: **_Que amanhã, Bella? Vai que teve algo sério? Aff... :x_


	183. Chapter 183

**182**

Quando chegarmos em casa, de alguma forma, Jasper e Alice sabem.

"Jesus, o filho da puta bateu em você?" Alice grita, andando cambaleante para mim. Eu franzo a testa com o barulho, a dor de cabeça não ficando melhor.

"Você está bem?" Jasper pergunta baixinho e eu sorrio em agradecimento para ele.

"Não, mas, sim." Eu digo e eles piscam... confusos. Eu suspiro, "Ouçam, eu preciso dormir para melhorar essa porra. Nós contaremos a vocês o que aconteceu... amanhã."

Com isso, Edward me arrasta para o quarto e eu caio na cama.

Ele tira a minha roupa, não me deixando fazer qualquer trabalho, e me enfia na cama, a bunda fodidamente nua.

Alguns... segundos... depois, ele está comigo também e eu me aconchego contra ele, caindo no sono.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward danadinho, colocando a Bellinha nua pra dormir com ele, hehehehehe _


	184. Chapter 184

**183**

No dia seguinte, eu estou me sentindo... bem, melhor. Eu acho.

Vamos apenas dizer que quando o filho da puta bate, o filho da puta bate pesado.

Não tão bem quanto meu pai, mas... bem, não podemos _todos_ ser Chefe de Polícia, podemos?

"Como você está se sentindo?" Edward pergunta, voltando a deitar-se ao meu lado.

Eu gemo. "Ugh. Bem, eu acho. O filho da puta pode bater, não pode?"

Ele sorri suavemente, mas ainda há raiva lá. "Eu poderia matá-lo." Ele diz, tão baixinho.

Eu sorrio. "Não se preocupe... ele não vale a pena; além disso... eu quero que ele saia das nossas vidas, não você."

Ele sorri e beija o meu nariz, fazendo-me rir.

"Hora de conversar mais tarde, senhorita." Ele diz e eu suspiro quando ele deita em cima de mim.

* * *

**N/B: **_Aw, Capuz superprotetor me deixa toda boba *-*_


	185. Chapter 185

**184**

"Como está a cabeça?" Carlisle diz, sorrindo quando passamos pela porta algumas horas mais tarde.

Eu faço uma carranca. "Eu gostaria que todo mundo parasse de perguntar, eu já estive pior."

Edward pega a minha mão e a aperta suavemente e eu olho para ele.

Ele acaricia minha bochecha direita, a outra atualmente... bem... malditamente machucada. "Eu te amo".

Eu sorrio, ignorando o machucado quando ele protesta. Tiro meus óculos de sol, também ignorando o fato de que eu tenho um olho roxo. "Eu também te amo."

"Oh, querida." Esme diz quando entra na sala. "O filho da puta imundo, como ele se atreve a machucar o meu bebê?"

Eu sorrio suavemente para isso, maravilhada com o quanto é fácil amá-la. "Esme, eu estou bem."

"Não é bem assim." Carlisle diz, sorrindo. "Mas você ficará. Venha comigo até o meu escritório, por favor."

* * *

**N/B: **_Só eu achei a maior fofura a Esme chamando a Bella de 'meu bebê'? awwn askdjhgsa pfvr quero uma sogra assim :x_


	186. Chapter 186

**185**

"Bem, não fraturou nada." Carlisle diz, sorrindo enquanto se afasta da placa de raio-X e volta para mim.

"Huh." Eu bufo quando Edward relaxa atrás de mim. "Com certeza parece que ele fraturou."

Carlisle sorri com simpatia. "O rosto é muito frágil, então eu imagino que ele quase fraturou pelo menos _um_ osso."

"Está tudo bem. Como eu disse, eu já estive pior".

Carlisle franze a testa, "Sim, sim, eu vi isso. Você, por acaso, me diria como?"

Eu dou de ombros e um sorriso irônico. "Meu pai era abusivo e ele conhecia seus truques."

Edward faz uma espécie de som irritado com a palavra "truques" e eu sorrio em desculpa. Ele beija meu nariz.

"Bem, isso explica muita coisa." Carlisle diz, rompendo nosso momento doce. Ele está olhando incisivamente entre Edward e eu.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, você está lidando bem com tudo isso."

Eu sorrio, "Isso é porque eu já passei por isso."

* * *

**N/B: **_Toda vez que eu lembro da história da Bella com o pai dela me dá uma peninha dela :(_


	187. Chapter 187

**186**

"Então." Eu digo. Estamos sentados no andar de baixo na sala de estar; de frente uns para os outros, Carlisle e Esme estão no sofá em frente a Edward e eu. "O que acontecerá com Edward Masen?"

Esme sorri bastante orgulhosa e olha para o marido. "Carlisle chamou a polícia depois que vocês foram embora. Claro, Elizabeth não ficou satisfeita, mas... bem, o marido dela está em uma cela. Por que ela ficaria?"

"E, naturalmente, ela está bastante envergonhada e rápida em sugerir a inocência dele." Carlisle diz, sorrindo ironicamente. Ele bufa uma risada, "Embora, claro, o bêbado Edward Masen tenha negado isso, não foi?"

É uma pergunta retórica, mas desperta meu interesse e de Edward.

"Como ele fez isso?" Eu pergunto, bebendo um pouco do café de Edward.

Edward sorri para si mesmo, mas isso desaparece quando Carlisle responde à minha pergunta.

"Ele admitiu que sua esposa _amava_ assistir seu marido espancar seu filho quase até a morte."

* * *

**N/B: **_Oh bem, então Elizabeth é tão doente quando seu marido. Pff, se merecem. *raiva*_


	188. Chapter 188

**187**

"Ele admitiu o quê?" Edward sussurra, olhando entre Carlisle e Esme.

Eles estão sorrindo preocupadamente.

Esme fala. "As palavras exatas dele foram, 'oh, mas ela consegue gozar assistindo isso'."

Sinto-me abruptamente enjoada, então eu respiro profundamente, tentando lutar contra a bile que tinha imediatamente ressuscitado. Como uma mãe pode assistir seu marido espancar o filho que ela tem com outro homem...

Eu engulo mais uma vez, a mão voando para a minha boca.

"Baby, você está bem?" Edward pergunta, franzindo a testa para mim.

Eu aceno. "Sim, tudo bem... continue." Eu olho para Esme e ela está franzindo a testa, mas, depois de um momento, ela acena.

* * *

**N/B: **_Sem palavras. Apenas enojada com Elizabeth._


	189. Chapter 189

**188**

"Bem, não há realmente nada a dizer." Ela diz, mas depois franze a testa. "O Sr. Masen fez mais alguns comentários bêbados antes que ele mais ou menos desmaiasse."

"O que tornou muito mais fácil para a polícia quando eles _finalmente_ chegaram." Carlisle exclama, um pouco sarcasticamente enquanto bebe seu chá.

Eu sorrio, _D__eus, ele realmente é tão malditamente Inglês._

Eu rio para mim mesma antes de bater uma mão sobre a minha boca. Eu olho para baixo, corando ainda mais quando sinto Edward traçar o dedo sobre o meu rosto em chamas. Eu olho para cima, mordendo meu lábio, e ele ri antes de se inclinar para um beijo rápido, mas doce e carinhoso.

_Quem quer que tenha inventado os fodidos beijos castos, esqueceu de__ implantar isso nos lábios de Edward,_ eu pensei, resistindo ao impulso de esfregar minhas coxas juntas.

_Quando__ ele beija, ele faz isso fodidamente completamente._

* * *

**N/B: **_Edwardvemkmebeijar akdjhgasjhdag_


	190. Chapter 190

**189**

As próximas semanas que passam, são, talvez, as melhores que eu já tive.

Está chegando o meu aniversário - 13 de setembro - e eu tenho um sentimento de que Edward está planejando algo.

Mas, tudo para quando - às duas da manhã de 04 de setembro - Jasper grita em pânico.

Segundos depois, Edward e eu estamos fora da porta do quarto, ainda meio dormindo.

"Que porra é essa?" Edward murmura, esfregando seu rosto.

"Jasper, o que está acontecendo..." Eu paro quando chegamos na esquina.

É um grande espetáculo, você sabe, olhar para a sua melhor amiga parada sobre uma... uma poça de claro... o que quer que seja.

O queixo de Edward está caído, coçando seu queixo e bochecha.

"Está na hora." Alice diz, observando seu marido louco e um pouco irregular.

Nós olhamos atrás dele, piscando enquanto ele voa por nós e em seu quarto compartilhado.

"Uh..." Eu digo, franzindo a testa em confusão.

"Hora para quê?" Edward pergunta.

"Este bebê quer sair." Alice rebate.

**N/B: **_ALICINHA VAI DAR A LUUUUUZ *-* ~sai correndo~ COISA LINDA quero ver o baby :x_


	191. Chapter 191

_**191. Capítulo 190**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Jesus-Caralho-Cristo!" Eu ouvi o grito de Alice e eu recuei para os braços de Edward.

No ritmo que ia, ela iria acordar metade da merda do hospital. Ela já tinha acordado todos - os bebês e os adultos - na fodida ala.

"Você nunca vai me tocar novamente, Whitlock!" Ela gritou de novo e eu choraminguei.

Edward olhou para mim. "Baby?"

"Isso vai ser eu." Eu digo, em pânico, enquanto eu olho pra ele. "Porra, eu não sabia que isso era tão doloroso... santa merda."

"Querida, você é ateísta", Edward diz antes de bocejar docemente. "Você não pode dizer merda como 'santa'. Isso não tem nenhum significado."

"Cale-se Edward," eu choramingo.

"Então, já está começando, é isso?" Ele pergunta e eu olho pra ele no preciso momento em que ouvimos uma pancada, rapidamente seguido por um guincho de dor de Jasper.

"Isso vai ser você Edward," eu rosno. "Deus me ajude."

Ele abre a boca, e em seguida fecha.

_Você é inteligente, Edward_.

**N/B**: uhasudh Alice com dores batendo no Jasper, pobre Jazz kkk


	192. Chapter 192

_**192. Capítulo 191**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Algumas horas mais tarde, Jasper entra na sala de espera com um grande sorriso comedor de merda em seu rosto.

Edward e eu imediatamente irrompemos até ele, por pouco não colidindo em uma vovó.

"Tudo bem?" Pergunto ao mesmo tempo que Edward pergunta. "O que é?"

Ele sorri para nós dois. "Alice está muito bem, mas ela está muito cansada. Obrigado por perguntar."

Nós imediatamente tentamos nos desculpar e nos explicar, mas ele ri. "Não se preocupe com isso... ela teve uma pequena garotinha."

Ele está tão emocionado que eu fico toda emocionada também e eu o agarro em um abraço feroz. "Sério? Oh, isso é tão fofo... Espere, como vocês a chamaram?"

"Parabéns", Edward diz e eles fazem algum tipo de coisa de abraço masculino.

Jasper sorri. "Obrigado e uh, bem, nós vamos chamá-la de Leah."

Eu sorrio e esguicho, fungando. "Perfeita".

"Sim, ela é."

**N/B: **Ow pequena Leah *-* bebês em fics sempre me deixam sakjdgajhda *-*


	193. Chapter 193

_**193. Capítulo 192**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Ela é linda", eu digo, me aproximando para inspecionar o pacote nos braços de Alice. O pacote fofinho que está envolvido vigorosamente em uma infinidade de panos e mantas de malha e coisas delicadamente agradáveis.

A riqueza de bebê tem os olhos azuis - o que eu suspeito que irá permanecer assim depois que eles começarem a fixar a cor, porque ambos Jasper e Alice tem um azul gelado. Seus lábios são adoráveis e muito vermelhinhos. Você quase pode dizer imediatamente que ela vai ter o nariz de duende de Alice. Seus olhos são do formato dos de Jasper e você pode ver o início de sedosos cabelos pretos de Alice, sendo mais provável encaracolados como os de Jasper.

Alice funga. "É tão difícil de acreditar que ela está finalmente aqui." Então, ela, olha para Jasper. "Eu te amo, Jazzy".

"Amo você, Alice. Querida", ele diz e ele a beija na testa.

**N/B: **Seus lindos vão me fazer chorar askjhagsdja t.t


	194. Chapter 194

_**194. Capítulo 193**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Edward," eu rio enquanto ele se esgueira sob as cobertas entre as minhas pernas. Ele é fodidamente atrevido. "Baby, o que você está fazendo?"

Gemendo, eu sinto sua boca... _lá_... Eu estou nua e ele está usando essa vantagem.

"Deixe-me levá-la para sair, é seu aniversário", ele diz persistentemente.

"É disso o que se trata?" Eu pergunto, gemendo nas sensações causadas por ele... estar me chupando. "Ugh. Edward, venha até aqui, para que possamos falar sobre isso."

Sua boca cessa suas ações e ele rasteja entre as minhas pernas. Ele se coloca em cima de mim e eu posso senti a sua dura, choramingante ereção contra o meu estômago. Eu lambo meus lábios.

"Eu pensei que você quisesse falar."

"Eu não", eu digo, e ele sorri.

"Deixe-me levá-la pra sair", ele sussurra, um beijo com sucção no meu mamilo.

"Coerção." Eu choramingo e ele olha pra mim... implorando. "Tudo bem."

Ele sorri. "Obrigado."

Então, ele continua o seu ataque ao meu corpo.

**N/B: **Uh, que maneira que fazer a Bella concordar com algo, hein Eddie? #tambémquero


	195. Chapter 195

_**195. Capítulo 194**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Ele não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo.

É frustrante e irritante e lindo, doce e... e eu sinto vontade de gritar. Algo a respeito disso é apenas... tão injusto.

Ele ri do meu comportamento petulante no carro e eu só olho pra ele. O que sempre parece calá-lo... eu sorrio para mim mesma.

"Edward," eu choramingo e ele ri.

"Estamos quase lá, querida, acalme-se." Eu olho pra ele e ele está... ele está tão feliz. É de tirar o fôlego.

Eu engulo e olho para trás na estrada.

Estou ridiculamente tonta, porque... bem, porque eu tive uma pequena revelação há alguns dias.

_**N/B: **__Opa, revelação? Que revelação? Bellinha, Bellinha..._


	196. Chapter 196

_**196. Capítulo 195**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eu suspiro enquanto saio do carro. Estamos cercados por árvores, mas logo à frente há uma pequena cabana de madeira e bonita. É bem segura, sendo assim, o lado bom é que estamos protegidos contra as tempestades de merda.

Pelo menos, é o que Edward disse. Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou convencida ainda.

"É linda", eu digo, olhando em volta com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Os braços de Edward se agrupam em torno de mim. Ele enterra seu nariz no meu cabelo, respirando dentro. "Estou feliz por você achar assim... agora, vamos. Tenho uma certa necessidade que só você pode realizar agora."

Eu rio, sabendo exatamente do que ele está falando. "Oh baby... Eu me sinto da mesma maneira."

E assim foi quando ele me agarrou e me lançou sobre seu ombro.

Ele caminha até a porta e diretamente para o quarto.

_**N/B: **__hoho cabaninha no meio do nada? esses dois tsktsk_


	197. Chapter 197

_**197. Capítulo 196**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Eu tenho um presente pra você", Edward murmura contra o meu pescoço e eu sorrio.

"Eu tenho um para você também", eu digo, e sua cabeça atira para cima.

Ele está confuso e é tão fodidamente adorável. "Baby, é você, é você quem está fazendo aniversário... o que geralmente significa que as pessoas dão _a você _presentes... não o contrário. "

Eu dou de ombros. "Bem, então pense nisso como algo para nós dois", eu digo, e ele sorri descaradamente.

"Sim?" ele pergunta, seus lábios provocando meu peito e eu lamento.

"Sim", eu grito, no que se transforma em um grito-gemido de repente ele suga meu peito em sua boca.

"Mais tarde", ele diz, e ele me puxa para debaixo das cobertas, me fazendo rir.

Eu não estou rindo por muito mais tempo, no entanto.

**N/B: **cadê os presentes? quero presentes. Bella e Edward não se desgrudam, esses coelhos kkkk


	198. Chapter 198

_**198. Capítulo 197**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

É na manhã seguinte – depois da manhã do meu aniversário - antes de estarmos prontos para sairmos da cama.

Eu sorrio, sabendo exatamente porque estou tão excitada no momento.

Edward olha para mim, mas antes que ele possa arrancar a verdade pra fora de mim, eu corro pra longe dele e para a cozinha.

"Baby!" Ele chama, lamentando-se. "Baby, vamos lá! Eu tenho um presente pra você."

Eu rio alto. "Sim, baby... e eu acho que sei exatamente do que você está falando..."

"Não é o meu pau, baby", ele sussurra sensualmente em meu ouvido, lambendo a concha e eu pulo enquanto seus braços me envolvem em volta da minha cintura.

Seus lábios estão no meu pescoço e eu arqueio para lhe dar maior acesso, rindo.

**N/B: **Ai que mistéério, o que será que Edward quer dar a Bella? hmm


	199. Chapter 199

_**199. Capítulo 198**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Nós comemos as panquecas que eu necessitava, brincamos e rimos, tornando-se talvez o melhor café da manhã que eu já tive em anos.

Mas, então, Edward começa a ser todo enigmático, falando enquanto dirige para onde ele pode '_pop_ ' colocar para fora alguns presentes... _Pop_ sendo sempre... enfatizado.

Isso é confuso.

"Edward, por favor... onde diabos estamos indo?" Eu pergunto pela milionésima vez.

Ele apenas sorri... e sacode a cabeça... e eu harrumph.

Muito maduro, eu sei.

Mas, então, ele vira para uma pequena estrada. Há água à frente, o que significa...

"Nós estamos indo para uma praia!" Eu digo com entusiasmo, batendo palmas como Alice faz quando está excitada. Edward ri, balançando a cabeça... mas há um brilho em seus olhos.

**N/B: **_Opa, estamos chegando lá..._


	200. Chapter 200

_**200. Capítulo 199**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Edward, eu amo isso aqui", eu digo felizmente, fechando meus olhos. O sol em minha pele e o fato de que não há mis ninguém aqui só torna tudo isso ainda mais especial. Eu não tenho que ficar auto consciente de ter alguém vendo as minhas cicatrizes e comentando sobre elas... e eu posso fazer o que diabos-eu-quiser com Edward... ou _para_ ele.

Ele joga um beijo no meu templo, se arrastando até os meus lábios e eu viro a minha cabeça para que os nossos lábios se encontrem _apenas _no momento certo.

"Seu presente", Edward insiste após alguns minutos de... bem, sem vergonha nenhuma estarmos transando a seco.

Abro os olhos e olho pra ele.

Fico carrancuda instantaneamente porque... ele está nervoso.

O que poderia, eventualmente, ser este presente para deixá-lo tão... tão nervoso?

Mas, então, os seus lábios vem para a minha orelha.

"Feche os olhos", ele sussurra, puxando-me para eu ficar de pé.

**N/B: **quanto mistério meu deus, vou parir um filho aqui de curiosidade lol


	201. Chapter 201

**200**

Com meus olhos fechados, perdendo o sentido da visão, todos os meus outros sentidos intensificaram nas coisas.

Os sons das ondas quebrando, o cheiro delicioso de Edward...

Há algum ruído desastrado e eu juro que ouvi Edward murmurar para si mesmo antes de, finalmente, falar de novo... quase silenciosamente.

"Abra seus olhos, Bella".

E eu abro e... ele... minha respiração engata.

Edward está em um joelho na minha frente, uma caixa de veludo preto em sua mão. Ele está nervoso, mal respirando quando pega minha mão na sua livre e olha para mim.

"Eu amo você, baby." Ele sussurra. Ele está lutando por palavras, mas, finalmente... finalmente, ele chega lá. "Eu te amo tanto e... você me conserta... você me completa. Você faz todas as coisas ruins na minha vida simplesmente... desaparecerem. Eu preciso de você, Bella. Eu _quero_ você na minha vida. Case-se comigo, baby".

_Respire._

* * *

**N/B: **_*beta surtando* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_


	202. Chapter 202

**201**

Eu estou tremendo quando caio de joelhos, a queda quebrada pela areia.

Ele está tremendo também, e eu estou tão dominada pela emoção que tudo o que posso fazer é... beijá-lo completamente.

E eu beijo... anel esquecido, proposta esquecida... cada maldita coisa sobre nós e onde estamos, esquecidos. Estamos rolando, gemendo e choramingando e gemendo... os sons de amor e conforto e querer e _necessidade _flutuam das nossas bocas e na do outro.

É quase como se estivéssemos tentando literalmente nos consumir em nosso amor.

Mas, então, Edward para e cobre meu rosto, quebrando o beijo. Estou deitada em cima dele, ofegando, quando ele sussurra no meu ouvido... "Isso é um sim?"

Minha cabeça atira para cima e eu sorrio. "Sim, isso é".

Seu sorriso é cegante.

* * *

**N/B: **_Que liiiiiiiiiiiiindooooos *-*_


	203. Chapter 203

**202**

Ele dá beijos molhados e calorosamente pelo meu corpo e eu estou sensível, dominada pela emoção e sentimento... e necessitada. Gemidos, choramingos, ele ignora todos eles em sua busca pelo meu corpo.

"Eu te amo." Ele diz enquanto derrama minha calcinha molhada – da água da praia - do meu corpo.

E então ele está lá... dedos, boca, dentes... ele me leva a um orgasmo e literalmente transforma-me em uma gritadora... como se eu já não fosse quando se trata dele.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo." Ele suspira enquanto beija todo o caminho de volta pelo meu corpo. Estou ridiculamente incapaz de falar, vencida pela sensação.

Mas, então, seu pau está lá, pronto para me encher e algo simplesmente...

"Espere." Eu digo contra os seus lábios e ele para. "Baby, eu quero dizer uma coisa".

Ele franze a testa. "Sim?"

Eu mordo meu lábio.

_Fora__com isso_, minha mente grita de forma mordaz.

"Eu estou grávida".

* * *

**N/B: **_Wow, como foi que eu perdi isso? Bellinha grávida? Uau!_


	204. Chapter 204

**203**

Ele me ataca... ele na verdade se joga para mim e fodidamente me beija completamente... muito como eu fiz depois que ele me pediu em casamento.

Eu grito de surpresa contra seus lábios, logo relaxando e gemendo quando seus dedos tocam meus lábios molhados.

"Sério?" Ele pergunta, afastando-se e sentando.

Eu fungo, não tendo notado que as lágrimas estavam caindo, em primeiro lugar, e eu aceno.

Seus olhos se enchem das suas próprias lágrimas, seu sorriso de resposta aguado.

Sua mão roça pelo meu peito para o meu estômago, então para o meu abdômen... meu útero.

E então seus lábios estão lá. Beijando, acariciando... como se fosse a parte mais preciosa de mim.

O que eu acho que é, já que há um bebê... nosso bebê... lá.

"Olá, bebê." Ele murmura e eu quase engasgo com as minhas lágrimas. "Eu sou seu papai".

Admiração... felicidade... amor...

... Tudo para este homem.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward é um conversador de barriga, me socorram sakjhdgksahdkasdgashjsa *-*_


	205. Chapter 205

**204**

Um pouco mais tarde, estamos na cama, abraçados e comumente sendo todos fofos e aconchegados... fazendo amor lá também. Ele ainda está em mim, nossas pernas emaranhadas de forma complicada.

Isso é felicidade.

Eu olho para o meu anel, um sorriso preguiçoso no meu rosto enquanto eu o estudo.

É perfeito para mim, o que me faz pensar que ele teve Alice para ajudá-lo. Mas, eu estive em casa durante todo o dia, assim como ela...

Minha respiração engata. "Há quanto tempo você estava planejando isso?"

Ele sorri para mim, "Desde antes de você deixar o seu trabalho."

"Mas isso foi-" Eu digo, lutando para entender o como e o por que...

"Pelo menos há dois meses... sim, eu sei." O olhar que ele me manda é tão amoroso, e eu sou geleia em suas mãos capazes.

Eu gemo quando ele começa a chupar meu pescoço, deslizando ainda mais para dentro de mim enquanto ele faz isso.

_Sim.__Muito capazes._

* * *

**N/B: **_Coelhinhos, tsktsk. Quão lindo é Edward ter estado planejando pedi-la em casamento há tanto tempo? sakdgaskdjahs fofos!_


	206. Chapter 206

**205**

Quando se trata de deixar a pequena cabana especial alguns dias depois, eu não quero.

Ela já contém tantas memórias... todas elas significativas para nós dois.

"Baby, está tudo bem." Edward diz quando eu soluço ridiculamente no carro. Por que eu estou chorando? Hormônios _fodidos._

"Eu sei, são os hormônios." Eu lamento e os lábios de Edward transformam-se em um sorriso. "Não se atreva a fodidamente rir de mim, Cullen! Ria e você não me tocará de novo por um fodido mês!"

A boca de Edward se fecha, seus olhos trancados na estrada.

Eu aceno para mim mesma, sorrindo... _bom,__o falador irritante não está falando mais._

A vida é boa.

* * *

**N/B:**_ Bella culpando os hormônios e ameaçando Edward kkkkkkkkk_


	207. Chapter 207

**206**

Um bebê chorando... não é uma boa maneira de se acordar.

Então, tente fazer isso quando você está fodidamente grávida, escapou dos seus pés de escrever um livro e você está tão cansada que não consegue sequer fazer coisas divertidas e sexy com o seu... noivo.

Essa talvez seja a única coisa que me faz sorrir quando me levanto, saindo da cama.

Eu suspiro quando olho para trás, invejando Edward pela sua capacidade de simplesmente... ficar dormindo.

Eu coço minha cabeça, bocejando.

Mas, claro, com a minha falta de jeito, eu ando diretamente para alguma coisa, caindo de... frente.

"Ai." Eu assobio de dor, segurando meu tornozelo.

Tentando levantar, eu gemo de dor e instantaneamente reconheço o tipo de dor.

Está torcido. Ótimo.

"Edward?" Eu chamo bruscamente.

Ele geme.

"Ah, bom, você está acordado... Eu, uh, eu preciso de ajuda".

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella desastrada, cuidado mulher, tu tá carregando um filho!_


	208. Chapter 208

**207**

"Baby, você precisa ter mais cuidado." Edward adverte quando me carrega para a sala de estar. Do corredor, nós podemos ouvir a T.V. "O beb-"

"Shh!" Eu o silencio, para o que ele olha para mim, confuso.

"Você não vai dizer a eles?" Ele pergunta, e eu juro que posso ouvir a mágoa.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não é isso, querido, e você sabe disso. Eu só..." Eu luto por palavras boas o suficiente para explicar a minha cautela. Mordendo meu lábio por um segundo antes de continuar, dizendo, "Quero dizer... eu sou desajeitada... você sabe disso. E se eu... eu não sei, é só - ugh, eu só não quero correr nenhum risco. Não até que eu esteja de pelo menos 12 semanas. Por enquanto, podemos manter isso apenas entre nós?"

Dou a ele os olhos do filhote de cachorro e ele suspira antes de assentir.

"Tudo bem... só... tenha cuidado, por mim _e_ pelo bebê".

Eu sorrio. "Prometo".

* * *

**N/B: **_Nossa Bella, acho que essa era desnecessária, mas enfim..._


	209. Chapter 209

**208**

"Bells!" A voz de Emmett ressoa pelo telefone, fazendo-me rir da sua rudeza. "Como diabos você está?"

_Grávida_, eu penso divertidamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Ocupada." Eu opto, em vez disso. "Estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo... está quase pronto para você".

"Fico feliz." Ele diz, deixando-me toda tímida e como uma menina da escola. "Está ficando muito bom, Bells. Estou feliz que você possa confiar em mim com isso. É um pedaço de uma história fodidamente boa".

Eu rio, "Ainda tem uma boca de um marinheiro, eu vejo".

"Muito fodidamente certa." Emmett responde ansiosamente.

Eu sorrio. "Como está Rose? Eu não a vejo há séculos... precisamos marcar um jantar".

Emmett ri. "Nós deveríamos. Você quer vir aqui?"

Eu mordo meu lábio. "Talvez... Eu falarei com Edward".

"Ah." Emmett diz. "Edward... eu preciso falar com ele sobre tratá-la de maneira correta?"

Emmett é como meu pai nesse aspecto... bem, o que um pai deveria ser.

* * *

**N/B: **_Owwwn Ursããão *-*_


	210. Chapter 210

**209**

"De jeito nenhum." Eu digo para Edward e ele geme, agarrando seu cabelo.

Eu faço beicinho, eu não quero fazer isso!

"Por que não, baby?" Ele pergunta, suplicando-me. Eu faço uma carranca e desvio o olhar, sabendo que eu diria sim para qualquer coisa se ele olhasse para mim assim. "Você precisa verificar esse tornozelo; você não andou sobre ele por alguns dias".

Eu bufo, sabendo que ele está certo. "Você precisa ir para o trabalho".

"Na verdade." Ele diz, dando a volta para sentar-se comigo na cama. "Eu não preciso".

Minha cabeça chicoteia e eu franzo a testa enquanto o avalio. "O quê?"

Ele estremece. "Eu disse que estava doente para ter certeza que você fosse. Boa coisa que eu fiz isso também".

Eu mordo meu lábio e o observo com cuidado. "Tudo bem... tudo bem... mas nós veremos o seu pai".

Ele sorri. "Com _isso _eu posso concordar".

* * *

**N/B: **_Bella teimosa e Edward protetor... Certas coisas não mudam nem em fanfic. haha_


	211. Chapter 211

_** 210**_

"O que Carlisle faz?" Eu perguntei enquanto Edward nos conduz com a cadeira de rodas pelas portas do hospital. "Qual a especialidade?"

Edward sorri. "Ginecologia-obstetrícia, mas às vezes eles precisam dele no Pronto Socorro, e bem, ele é um cirurgião."

"Huh," eu digo, processando. Eu me viro para olhar para Edward da cadeira de rodas. "Você acha que ele pode ser o nosso médico? Para o bebê?"

Edward sorri, "Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele pode. Além disso... precisamos descobrir de quanto tempo você está."

Eu dou de ombros. "É ... eu acho, quero dizer, eu acho que tenho alguma ideia."

Ele me olha de soslaio e eu rio. "Então?" Ele pergunta por que eu não falo nada.

"É só um palpite", eu digo, mal conseguindo esconder meu sorriso. "Mas eu diria que estou com cerca de seis semanas. Eu perdi o meu último período e era pra ter vindo... há três semanas, mas tive o anterior, que foi por volta de sete semanas atrás."

* * *

**N/B -Quão fofo será vovó Carlisle médico do neto :3 ~ **


	212. Chapter 212

_**211**_

"Edward, Bella", Carlisle diz, obviamente chocado conforme ele nos conduz através do seu consultório. "Que surpresa." Ele olha pra mim e ri para si mesmo. "E o que você fez a si mesma agora, Bella?"

Eu xingo, "Leah estava chorando e eu saí da cama e tropecei ... Acho que torci o tornozelo, mas ainda dói foi a alguns dias e depois Edward, sendo o noivo em pânico que ele é, queria me trazer para você me verificar."

"Na verdade, foi ideia da Bella ver você", Edward diz e eu faço uma carranca pra ele. "Eu só queria que ela fizesse um check-out."

Carlisle olha entre nós dois, ri e depois se senta.

"Ah, e eu estou grávida", eu digo, percebendo que, se o pai de Edward seria o médico do bebê, ele precisava saber disso. "E nós queremos que você seja o médico do bebê."

* * *

**N/T**- hihihihi... nhom


	213. Chapter 213

_** 212**_

Carlisle quase caiu pra trás em choque. "O que?"

Eu suspiro e olho para Edward. "Vê?" Eu olho para trás e para baixo na direção de Carlisle. "Estou grávida, provavelmente em torno de seis semanas e eu contei a Edward quando ele me propôs. Quando chegamos aqui hoje, nós decidimos que queríamos que você fosse o médico do bebê."

Carlisle pisca por um segundo e olha entre nós dois. Então, muito lentamente, um sorriso se espalha por seu rosto. "Sério? Oh, querida, isso é ótimo. Parabéns." Ele se levanta da sua Poltrona e dá um abraço-masculino em Edward.

Claro, me transformando em seiva que aparentemente apareceu por eu estar grávida, eu começo a chorar.

Quando me ouvem fungando, na sequência, eu passo a rir enquanto Carlisle e Edward entram em pânico.

Carlisle dá tapinha nas costas de Edward "Os hormônios de uma mulher grávida, Filho; melhor nunca ficar contra ela."


	214. Chapter 214

_** 213**_

"Esme vai ficar tão feliz", Carlisle diz e Edward e eu nos olhamos.

Para meu alívio, é Edward quem fala. "Hum, Carlisle ... estávamos realmente esperando manter isso entre nós... apenas até que Bella passe para o segundo trimestre. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer e nós não queremos começar a dar esperança as pessoas se..."

"Se algo acontecer", Carlisle termina para ele e nós olhamos para ele para vê-lo sorrindo. "Está tudo bem. A maioria dos casais faz isso, eu não direi uma palavra até que vocês me deem o 'Ok'".

Eu sorrio, "obrigada".

Ele dá de ombros. "Agora, você quer um ultrassom? Podemos verificar de quanto tempo você está, só, se você quiser."

Eu olho para Edward, rio de como ele está animado - embora eu tenha certeza que eu esteja tão animada também – assim em seguida, eu aceno com a cabeça.


	215. Chapter 215

_**214**_

"Excelente", Carlisle diz, sorrindo feliz. Ele se vira para Edward, "Por agora, será que você pode levar Bella até ali?"

Edward me levanta da cadeira de rodas e me leva até a pequena cama, me deitando sobre ela. Eu faço um movimento para me sentar, mas Carlisle me para, descansando a mão na minha barriga.

Eu rio e ele levanta a sobrancelha para mim.

"Bella sente cócegas em seu estômago", Edward diz com o olhar-queimando-de-desejo que me faz corar.

"Cala a boca, Edward," murmuro, olhando para a parede e pra longe deles.

Ele ri, mas é aí que as mãos frias de Carlisle apalpam em meu abdômen.

"Hey," eu reclamo, o olhando rapidamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele sorri pacientemente, mas eu posso ver a diversão ali. "Verificando o quão longe você está, senhorita Swan".

Eu amuo, ouvindo o gemido fraco de Edward.

"Você está com as mãos frias," Eu digo e Carlisle sorri.


	216. Chapter 216

_** 215**_

Algum momento depois Carlisle para e sorri para Edward e para mim "Bella estava certa, ela está por volta de seis semanas."

Eu olho para o meu estômago, que estava apenas um pouco maior ... não muito em tudo ... então me voltei para Carlisle. "Como você pode afirmar?"

Ele ri: "Eu sou um médico ... Eu sei o que procurar."

Eu faço bico com meus lábios, prestes a dizer algo de raciocínio rápido, mas isso desliza da minha mente. Eu suspiro e balanço a cabeça, me sentando.

"Ultrassom?" Edward pergunta e eu posso ouvir a emoção conforme ele engole duramente.

Eu sorrio para mim mesma, ele esta tão feliz. Eu adoro vê-lo assim.


	217. Chapter 217

_**216**_

"Oh meu Deus," Eu sussurro, fungando conforme eu olho para a tela. Engulo, então eu tento respirar profundamente, mas minha respiração está pegando em todos esses lugares engraçados.

Em seis semanas, o bebê realmente não parece um bebê em tudo, mas ... havia algo sobre isso ...

"Oh, Edward," eu choramingo e então tudo está embaçado. Eu pisco freneticamente, quase como se eu achasse que a visão do meu pequeno bebê com Edward vai ir embora a qualquer momento.

"É incrível", Edward grasna, finalmente capaz de falar e eu olho pra ele. "Esse é o nosso pequeno bebê, Bella."

Nossos sorrisos são aquáticos, porém felizes ... e eu posso ver Edward ficando mais e mais, mais feliz e mais feliz dentro de si mesmo.

É impressionante.


	218. Chapter 218

_**217**_

"O que é isso?" Eu pergunto, meu dedo tocando a tela. Era estranho, eu podia ver uma coisa ... _piscando_.

Carlisle sorri e olha entre nós. "Essa é a batida do coração", ele diz e minha respiração para.

Eu choramingo, arrulhando para a imagem, enquanto as lágrimas enchem meus olhos de novo. "Oh Deus ..."

"Bonita", Edward sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu olho para cima para ver ele chorando também. "Bem ... wow. Nós fizemos isso, Bella."

Eu sorrio. "Sim", eu mordo meu lábio enquanto nós encaramos o batimento cardíaco do bebê. "Deus é tão ..."

"Legal?" Edward pergunta e eu rio, fungando.

"Eu ia dizer _estranho,_ mas legal funciona tão bem quanto. "

Ele olha para mim, em seguida, ele beija minha testa. "Eu te amo".

Eu fecho meus olhos, seus lábios permanecem lá. "Eu também te amo."


	219. Chapter 219

_**218**_

"Acho que vocês querem fotos?" Carlisle diz sorrindo.

Eu engulo e olho para Edward, que encolhe os ombros, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, obrigada", eu digo, fungando novamente enquanto a máquina de ultrassom é desligada e ele afasta a coisa ... o transdutor ... da minha Vagina. Sim, foi um pouco estranho tê-lo ... lá ... mas quando eu vi o nosso pequeno bebê, eu esqueci tudo sobre aquilo. Bem, na maior parte.

Carlisle sai da sala, deixando apenas Edward e eu.

"Uau", eu digo, e ele sorri, concordando.

"É. Uau", ele diz, e então seu rosto assume um olhar diferente ...

"O que?" Eu pergunto, acariciando seu rosto, enquanto eu o vejo atentamente.

Ele sorri, "obrigado".

Eu franzo a testa. "Pelo quê?"

Ele olha para o meu estômago, a mão se aproximando para tocar o bebê lá dentro. "Por me dar essa felicidade ...

... Eu nunca pensei que eu realmente sentiria isso. Mas eu pude ... por sua causa."


	220. Chapter 220

_** 219**_

Nas próximas semanas ficamos tão ocupados.

Não era apenas Edward e eu tentando nos ajustar ao fato de que eu estava grávida, mas havia também o meu livro, o trabalho de Edward ... e por último, mas não menos importante, os Masens.

Edward Masen foi liberado no dia seguinte ao primeiro ultrassom. Para dizer que eu estava com raiva era um eufemismo. Mas, para meu profundo alívio fodido, nem Elizabeth nem Edward chegaram perto de nos ver ... até agora.

Eu estava começando a me preocupar no momento em que nos aproximávamos do segundo domingo do mês. Que seria a próxima noite em que Edward teria que se encontrar com eles e jantar com eles.

E nós tínhamos razão para nos preocupar ... porque eles viriam para _nos_ ver.

* * *

A) Me desculpe pela demora em postar, probleminhas...

B) QUE PORRA É ESSA DE EDWARD SENIOR FORA E O EDWARD AINDA TER QUE JANTAR? ESSA AUTORA NÃO BATE BEM ¬¬'

C) NOS VEMOS EM BREVE TIPO AINDA ESSA SEMANA... JURO...


	221. Chapter 221

**220**

A campainha toca.

"Edward, baby." Eu chamo da sala de estar. Edward está na cozinha, fazendo-me o jantar. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele poderia cozinhar, mas, novamente, ele me disse que quase nunca fazia isso, e como Jasper ainda estava no trabalho...

"Sim?" Ele diz quando vem através da porta.

Eu franzo a testa. "Estamos à espera de alguém hoje?"

Como se na sugestão, a campainha toca novamente. Edward olha para ela pelo corredor e franze a testa. "Não, eu não estava, e Alice não disse nada sobre isso".

"Hm." Eu digo, pensando enquanto mordo meu lábio. "Talvez seja Jasper? Ele pode ter esquecido suas chaves... ou isso, ou ele está bêbado. Ele ia sair com os amigos esta noite".

É quando há uma furiosa batida na porta e Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

Isso não é Jasper... então, quem é?


	222. Chapter 222

**221**

Alice sai em seguida, irritada como a merda.

Ela caminha até a sala de estar, sobrancelha de cadela, arqueada. "Bem? Você vai atender a porta?"

Eu suspiro. "Nós não sabemos quem é, Alice. Por tudo que sabemos, são os Masens".

Alice franze a testa. "Eu vou atender. Eles serão punidos severamente se eles acham que podem vir aqui depois de bater em você".

E, em seguida, antes mesmo que possamos protestar, ela está andando pela porra do corredor, abrindo a porta.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Ela diz com raiva. Edward e eu nos olhamos, há apenas algumas pessoas que ela atenderá assim. "Como vocês se _atrevem_ a vir a esta casa! O que diabos vocês querem?"

"Queremos ver Isabella e Edward." É o som da voz do Sr. Masen e o rosto do Capuz fica enevoado com raiva.

"Capuz?" Eu pergunto, subindo de joelhos no sofá.

Ele olha para mim... raiva em seus olhos.


	223. Chapter 223

**222**

"Capuz, baby." Eu digo preocupada, escalando para fora do sofá e correndo atrás dele quando ele caminha com raiva em direção à porta.

Quando ele chega na porta, ele pára e é só quando eu o alcanço, meus braços imediatamente envolvendo em torno da sua cintura, que eu vejo a extensão da sua raiva. Ele está praticamente tremendo com isso e eu olho por cima do seu ombro.

Meus olhos estreitam imediatamente.

"O que vocês querem?" Edward pergunta lentamente, e a raiva e o nojo o fazem soar perigoso.

Elizabeth engole nervosamente e então sorri. "Nós queríamos vir vê-lo, querido".

Eu bufo, minha Mamãe Urso saindo. "Não o chame assim, ele não é associado a você. Ele nunca será novamente." Eu olho para o meu noivo e ele está simplesmente olhando para eles enquanto tenta controlar sua raiva. Quando eu falo, é só para ele. "Capuz, baby, feche a porta... e vamos para a cama".


	224. Chapter 224

**223**

Quando a porta é fechada, Capuz vira para mim e engole enquanto ele me observa com atenção.

Ele está com tanta raiva que... que parece que ele está realmente tentando esconder sua dor, que... que ele está tentando ficar forte para o bebê e para mim.

Eu cubro suas bochechas, engolindo as lágrimas. Eu odeio vê-lo assim e eu odeio os Masens ainda mais por fazerem isso com ele.

"Vamos lá." Eu digo, sorrindo suavemente e pego a sua mão, arrastando-o até o banheiro.

"Seu jantar." Ele diz e eu sorrio.

"Vá terminar de cozinhá-lo e nós comeremos depois de um banho... tenho a sensação de que devemos ficar sozinhos por um tempo".

Ele já tinha me dito que eu era a sua rocha e, em momentos como estes... ele precisava de mim para estar no controle.

Então, enquanto ele está terminando o jantar... eu me deixei chorar, só um pouco.


	225. Chapter 225

**224**

Eu enxugo as lágrimas nem cinco minutos depois e me levanto para olhar no espelho. Infelizmente, é evidente que eu estive chorando, então eu trabalho na minha respiração, fechando meus olhos para tentar me acalmar.

Quando há uma batida na porta, eu abro meus olhos e me olho por um segundo. Não é mais aparente que eu estive chorando e eu abro a porta para Edward. Ele sorri quando me vê, mas... eu ainda vejo uma tristeza lá que faz meu coração rachar, que faz meu coração se abrir ao meio.

"Eu te amo." Eu digo e ele sorri para mim.

"Eu também te amo." E então sua mão desce para descansar em minha barriga. "E o nosso pequenino também".


	226. Chapter 226

**225**

Nós nos lavamos sob a água morna, reconectando e nos deleitando com o silêncio do cômodo. Não há sons além da água corrente e as poucas palavras que falamos.

Juntos, com a água, nós lavamos toda a mágoa que recebemos e todas as emoções que lutamos e que voaram através de nós por causa deste calvário. Nós tentamos, em vão, nos tornar pessoas normais e estáveis naquele momento.

Mas nós _sabemos_ que estamos quebrados. Sabemos que há simplesmente algo sobre nós que nunca será totalmente cem por cento certo.

Nós simplesmente não sabemos como... como nos consertar.


	227. Chapter 227

**226**

Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, algo muda e, de repente, há esta... carga sexual entre nós.

Os olhares, os toques, as carícias e os sentimentos tornam-se luxúria.

"Por favor, Capuz." Eu choramingo, inclinando-me para ele. Meus mamilos roçam contra o seu peito e eu gemo quando eles enrijecem.

Eu posso sentir Edward endurecendo contra mim e sorrio para mim enquanto esfrego contra ele. É apenas um pequeno movimento, apenas uma pequena torção dos quadris, mas isso deixa o meu Edward louco.

Eu lambo meus lábios, levantando-me mais alto, e ele envolve minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, segurando-me pela bunda.

Eu posso senti-lo ali, bem ali na minha entrada. Eu preciso dele, eu preciso _muito_ dele.

"Por favor." Eu sussurro contra seus lábios, minha língua deslizando através dos meus lábios para lamber os seus lábios.

Sua boca se abre e se agarra à minha, nossas línguas se encontrando quando ele me penetra.


	228. Chapter 228

**227**

Estamos em silêncio. Isto é necessário, isso é amor, mas estamos todos muito conscientes do bebê dormindo e de Alice irritadiça na casa.

Nós trabalhamos juntos, o prazer quase fora deste mundo. Seus quadris puxam para trás e minhas pernas apertam em volta da sua cintura, puxando-o de volta quando ele empurra para dentro de mim novamente.

É o céu, é tão bom que, por um momento, apenas um mero, pequeno momento... nós esquecemos todos os problemas que temos pela frente. Nós esquecemos dos nossos passados, nossos problemas, porque eles simplesmente não são importantes neste momento.

Isto somos nós. Isto é o amor. Isto é o fogo e necessidade, tudo em uma única e grande esfera amorosa.

E nós não mudaríamos nada.


	229. Chapter 229

**228**

"Edward." Eu suspiro, minha cabeça voando para trás quando dois dos seus dedos deslizam para baixo para o meu clitóris. Ele esfrega furiosamente, no ritmo com seus impulsos. Minhas pernas começam a tremer e os gemidos e choramingos aumentam quando a bobina no meu abdômen aperta e aperta. O prazer é uma loucura e, pelo olhar no rosto de Edward, estamos no mesmo comprimento de onda.

"Bella, eu preciso..." Ele ofega, incapaz de terminar, mas eu logo tenho a ideia. Sua boca desce sobre o meu peito esquerdo e ele toma o mamilo em sua boca. Ele brinca com ele incansavelmente e é apenas alguns segundos depois que eu estou gemendo seu nome.

Ele cavalga as ondas das nossas libertações e afunda contra mim, sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ele beija o ombro, fazendo um caminho até os meus lábios.

Nós nos beijamos, flácidos um contra o outro.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurra contra os meus lábios.

Eu sorrio.


	230. Chapter 230

**229**

"Edward." Eu digo como advertência e ele sorri timidamente. "Eu ficarei bem sozinha, ok? Alice vai à casa dos seus pais para mostrar Leah. Vá para o trabalho".

Ele suspira e senta na cama. Ele pega seus sapatos e começa a colocá-los. Eu tenho que me forçar a desviar o olhar. Ele simplesmente fica tão delicioso em suas roupas de trabalho, calça preta, camisa cinza escura...

Talvez seja apenas eu com tesão... quero dizer, as mulheres grávidas ficam assim, certo?

Eu suspiro e deixo-me cair de volta na cama. Meus olhos se fecham e eu sinto o sono vindo sobre mim.

Sinto a cama mergulhar mais perto de mim e inclino minha cabeça para a direita, abrindo meus olhos. Edward está bem ali, a poucos centímetros de distância. Ele sorri.

"Acho que eu tenho que ir." Ele sussurra e, em seguida, inclina-se para me beijar. "Eu te amo".

E então ele se foi.

* * *

_**N/T** É isso por hoje, amanhã só vou postar uma o/s muito hot... com Edward Tatuado da EricasTwilight autora de O Mulherengo, uma das minhas autora favoritas._

_Amanhã também é meu niver hihi ~ 22 aninhos... então nos vemos domingo aqui. bjos _

_Lary Reeden_


	231. Chapter 231

** 230**

Algumas horas mais tarde, eu estou em cima da cama e sentada na frente do meu laptop. Eu não me vesti, a vantagem de estar em casa, onde ninguém se importa em como você se parece.

Eu sento lá e digito.

Enquanto eu faço isso, eu relaxo, escrever sempre fez isso em mim. Eu sempre fui capaz de mergulhar na história, esquecendo-me de tudo.

Eu escrevo, eu como e assisto merda na TV.

Quando eu termino o capítulo final, eu leio sobre isso. Eu edito alguns trechos, adicionando mais descrições e etc, antes de finalmente enviá-lo para Emmett.

Eu suspiro, sorrindo.

Eu _amo_ meu novo trabalho.


	232. Chapter 232

**231**

Eu ouço o bebê antes de ouvir ou ver Alice.

Eu imediatamente suspiro, mas me levanto de qualquer maneira. Meu dia tranquilo está oficialmente encerrado.

"Ei, Bella", Alice diz, sorrindo com a bonitinha menina elfa que ela tem.

"Hey," eu digo e levanto a bolsa da sua bebê. É uma merda grande, mas Alice me assegura que Leah precisa de cada coisa que está ali dentro."Como foi?"

Ela encolhe os ombros, sorrindo. "Tudo bem, eles ficarão entusiasmados com Leah, não tão entusiasmados com Jasper."

Isso é o que realmente me incomoda. Os pais de Alice odeiam Jasper; desde a primeira vez que o conheceram, eles disseram a Alice para se livrar dele.

Ela não escutou e eu não acho que ela deveria ter. Jasper é maravilhoso e é ridículo que os pais dela não possam ver isso.


	233. Chapter 233

**232**

Está ficando tarde, além do que Edward geralmente fica. Depois de comer o jantar com Alice e Jasper, eu me refugio no nosso quarto.

Eu pego o meu telefone e o verifico, mas não há nada lá, então eu decido enviar a ele uma mensagem de texto.

_Hey Baby onde você esta?__Está ficando tarde xx_

Eu coloco o telefone para baixo depois de bater em enviar e espero. Enquanto eu estou esperando, eu vou ao meu laptop e verifico meus e-mails.

Mais uma vez, não há nada lá, então eu me lanço na cama frustrada, irritada, cansada e sentindo falta de Edward.

Quando ouço o blips do meu telefone, alguns minutos mais tarde, eu me sento ansiosamente.

Eu sorrio quando o nome de Edward aparece e eu abro rapidamente o texto.

_Desculpe baby.__Eu estou no meu caminho.__Houve algum acidente no meio da estrada e o ônibus ficou encalhado.__Te amo xx_

Eu sorrio e respondo, _apenas chegue em casa logo.__ Eu sinto sua falta__.__Bella xx_


	234. Chapter 234

** 233**

Incapaz me manter aquecida e realmente querendo ver Edward, eu me levanto e puxo uma jaqueta. Eu me lento, vou para fora com o meu telefone e me sento nos degraus.

Enquanto espero, e reflito.

Eu penso sobre o que Edward e eu vamos fazer uma vez que nosso bebê nascer. Minha mão involuntariamente descansa em meu ventre e eu tento imaginar como eu ficarei enorme com o bebê de Edward.

Eu pude imaginar um Edward, sempre feliz e eu pude me imaginar feliz também.

Mas ... nós precisávamos de planos. Eu quero planejar o nosso casamento e ao contrário de Alice, eu não dou a mínima sobre parecer uma baleia. Enquanto eu estiver feliz e Edward estiver feliz, tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu olho para a chuva - surpreendentemente, esta quente enquanto está chovendo – eu sorrio, sabendo qual conversa que eu quero ter com Edward esta noite.


	235. Chapter 235

** 234**

A visão do meu Edward, todo sexy e molhado com as mesmas roupas que ele parecia tão delicioso nesta manhã, rompe o meu devaneio.

"Hey", ele diz, sorrindo enquanto ele toma os passos como dois de uma só vez. Quando ele se aproxima de mim, ele me pega e eu não me importo que ele esteja molhado.

"Hey," eu suspiro, aninhada em seus braços. Apesar de estar molhado, seu abraço é estranhamente quente e eu me lembro da sensação de estar em casa.

O pensamento me faz sorrir.

"Desculpe o atraso", ele diz e se inclina para trás, ele agarra meu rosto com as duas mãos, inclinando-me um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu dou de ombros, "Pensando. Está quente lá dentro."

Sua sobrancelha se levanta, mas ele não diz nada enquanto ele me leva pra dentro e para o nosso quarto.


	236. Chapter 236

**235**

Ficamos enrolados na cama, com a nossa roupa de baixo. Edward tomou um banho rápido depois de chegar em casa porque ele estava tão molhado e eu ... sim, me juntei a ele.

"Ei, Edward?" Eu pergunto, arrastando o dedo para cima e para baixo em seu peito.

Ele sorri para mim. "Ei, Bella", ele diz, pegando a minha mão e a leva até a sua boca. Ele beija cada dedo, então meu anel, então minha mão e meu pulso ... então o resto do meu braço até o meu pescoço.

Há algo nisso. Na forma como ele apenas ... quando ele olha para você, ele _olha_ para você. Quando ele te beija ... em qualquer lugar ... ele fodidamente _beija_ você bem.

Eu suspiro feliz e balanço a cabeça. "Não importa."


	237. Chapter 237

**236**

Depois de algumas rodadas a mais, porque eu estou apenas com tesão, paramos e eu começo a falar.

Eu falo sobre o que eu estava pensando lá fora e nós determinamos um monte de coisas.

É bom ... é uma sensação boa. Parece que estamos mais próximos, _muito_ mais perto de classificar as coisas.

O trabalho de Edward como gestor na instituições de caridade é bom. Ele paga muito bem e mesmo que não o fizesse, seus pais ajudam. Ele me garantiu que depois que o bebê nascer, nós ainda seremos capazes de trabalhar. Seus pais – Carlisle e Esme – naturalmente irão ajudar sempre que puderem.

Então falamos sobre o casamento ... o que me fez tonta ao ver aquele brilho nos olhos de Edward ... um brilho feliz.

Eu sorrio e me lanço em uma conversa sobre os planos do casamento, Edward brinca com o meu anel o tempo todo.


	238. Chapter 238

** 237**

Nas próximas ... três semanas ... não tivemos stress.

Nos concentramos nos detalhes do casamento, e Alice estava feliz em ajudar bem como Esme. Eu estava um pouco nervosa quando nos encontramos porque ... bem, ela era a minha melhor amiga e a minha futura sogra.

Mas nos demos muito bem e eu acho que Alice viu nela uma segunda mãe ... algo como a mãe que ela não tinha.

Esme era assim, ela era apenas uma pessoa tão boa que você não podia evitar a não ser amá-la.

Edward e Jasper estavam trabalhando juntos e eles saíram algumas vezes para conversar sobre isso também.

Eu estava feliz ... ainda mais feliz quando Edward me disse que ele tinha pedido para Jasper ser seu padrinho e Jasper disse que sim.


	239. Chapter 239

** 238**

"Baby, você está pronta?" Edward perguntou quando ele voltava para o quarto. Ele estava sorrindo e eu estava sorrindo porque ... bem, vamos ao encontro do planejador do nosso casamento hoje. Era a primeira vez, era só o começo, mas... oh Deus, eu estava tonta.

"Quase", eu disse, e ele me abraçou.

Sua mão estava sobre a minha barriga e ele se inclinou rapidamente para me beijar docemente, gentilmente nos lábios.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, enquanto beliscou meus lábios. Eu lamentei, agarrando sua jaqueta. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está em seu segundo trimestre agora ... três meses do bebê. Você esta radiante."

Eu ri beijei seus lábios mais uma vez antes de ir embora para pegar meu celular e a carteira, colocando-as na minha bolsa.

"Vamos", eu disse, jogando a bolsa por cima do meu ombro. Eu estendi a mão para ele e sorri conforme ele a pegou.


	240. Chapter 240

**239**

A viagem de ônibus foi tranquilo ... calma.

A sensação é ... surreal, sentada no ônibus novamente com Edward depois de todos esses meses. É bom e isso só me faz lembrar de quão longe nós estamos.

Edward percebe o meu sorriso tonto e pergunta: "O que?"

Eu sorrio, "Só é estranho estar no ônibus com você de novo." Eu digo e sua peculiar sobrancelha se ergue. Eu suspiro feliz. "Nós estamos ..._diferente_ de como éramos depois de todos esses meses. Ficando mais próximos, mais felizes ... e nos _casando._ E estamos aqui no ônibus. Na mesma rota do ônibus que nós nos encontramos - porque nós vamos nos encontrar com o nosso planejador do casamento. Eu não sei, apenas meio que isso me _bateu_, eu acho."

Ele olha para mim e engole antes de se mergulhar para baixo. Ele beija meus lábios docemente, remanescentes beijos para sussurrar, "Eu te amo".

Eu sorrio contra seus lábios. "Eu te amo".

* * *

_**N/B ~** YUHUUU ELES NO ÔNIBUS :3 ~ _

_Obrigado a todos os desejos de parabéns 3_

_E até breve com mais 10 caps, comentem por favor, é muito importante pra nós._

**_Lary Reeden_**


	241. Chapter 241

**240**

A mulher é legal. Seu nome é Irina. Ela é doce, ironicamente _irlandesa_. Ela tem cabelo loiro, olhos azuis... ela é bonita.

Ela também é muito boa em seu trabalho. Ela é informativa e apaixonada e simpática, boa com os clientes.

Ela não tem medo de dar sua opinião honesta sobre algo, o que é definitivamente bom, porque... bem, nós queremos o melhor casamento que podemos ter.

E, puta que pariu, ela é eficiente. Com a ajuda dela, nós temos uma ideia sobre locais, datas... todas as outras coisas de casamento.

Ela deu algumas boas dicas sobre lojas e onde comprar vestidos para as mulheres grávidas. Como estávamos pensando em nos casar daqui aproximadamente três meses, eu estaria, obviamente ... grande.

Ela me deu os nomes e endereços de algumas lojas especializadas em vestidos de casamento de gestantes antes de passar para Edward e ternos.


	242. Chapter 242

**241**

"Obrigada por tudo." Eu digo quando nos dirigimos para a porta que leva ao saguão principal.

Irina sorri para nós dois. "É para isso que eu estou aqui. Estou feliz em trabalhar com vocês e posso prometer que este será um grande, grande dia".

Nós dizemos nosso adeus, apertando as mãos e, em seguida, saímos pela porta.

É uma curta caminhada até a parada de ônibus. Está muito cheio. A chuva e o frio não seguram ninguém. Edward e eu estamos um pouco... fora do nosso próprio mundo. Estamos felizes e simplesmente... nós, eu acho.

Estamos em pé enquanto esperamos o ônibus, os braços de Edward em volta da minha cintura por trás.

Poucos minutos depois, o ônibus chega.


	243. Chapter 243

**242**

Edward e eu entramos no ônibus, de mãos dadas. Nós rápidamente mostramos nossos passes, nos movendo lentamente para a frente do ônibus lotado.

Nós sentamos o mais rápido que podemos e nos estabelecemos de volta para nossos próprios mundos.

Em breve, o ônibus começa a funcionar e eu inclino minha cabeça no ombro de Capuz, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Sua mão está sobre a minha pequena barriga, mas isso só me faz mais feliz.

Nós ouvimos o iPod de Edward, sorrindo. Estamos perfeitamente contentes juntos, sorrisos felizes e tudo mais.

O ônibus pára na próxima parada e as pessoas começam a entrar.

Eles passam pelo nosso assento, todos com olhares estupefatos de frustração em seus rostos.

Está frio. Está molhado. A maioria das pessoas não gosta disso e, claro, isso fica mais confuso quando no transporte público.

Mas, há um rosto que me pára friamente, minha respiração e meu sorriso param e eu congelo.


	244. Chapter 244

**243**

_"Eu não__ posso mais fazer isso, Charlie!"_

Eu estremeço, então começo a procurar o rosto dela, esperando e rezando para que não seja ela.

E então minha respiração engata, tendo engasgado em choque.

_É_ ela.

_"Eu__ não queria isso - eu não queria ficar presa aqui e com um filho aos vinte e seis anos!"_

Eu choramingo e Edward toma isso como a última gota.

Ele se inclina para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Baby, o que está errado? Quem é?"

_Como__ ele pode não saber?_ Eu me pergunto desesperadamente. _Nós somos tão semelhantes... somos__ tão parecidas_.

Oh, Deus.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa enquanto olho para ela.

Ela está sorrindo com um cara. Ele é loiro, mas não tenho ideia de quem seja ele.

"Linda, por favor." Capuz sussurra desesperadamente.

Aproveito o fato de que eu estou no corredor.

Eu faço a única coisa que posso.

Eu corro.


	245. Chapter 245

**244**

Eu não olho para trás.

Eu não posso.

Eu corro para fora do ônibus e fico ali, sentindo como se estivesse perdendo a porra da minha mente.

Eu olho para cima quando o ônibus começa a andar.

Minha respiração engata e eu começo a chorar.

Edward está lá de pé no ônibus, apenas olhando para mim, tão confuso e tão magoado.

Seus olhos me seguem tão longe quanto possível e, em seguida, ele se foi.

Sento-me no banco, à espera que o chão me engula.

Depois de um tempo, pego meu telefone e envio uma mensagem para Edward, sabendo que é a coisa certa a fazer.

_Sinto muito.__ Vou explicar quando eu chegar em casa. Você está aí?_

Ele responde instantaneamente e eu posso ouvir o alívio através das suas palavras.

_Está tudo bem,__ linda. Apenas chegue em casa para mim assim que puder. Estou preocupado com você. Eu preciso saber quem era, baby._


	246. Chapter 246

**245**

Quando chego em casa, Edward está com raiva.

Tipo... gritando e andando de um lado a outro com raiva.

"O que você estava pensando?" Ele pergunta desesperadamente, ofegante da ansiedade que está escrita em seu rosto. "Está úmido e frio, Bella. Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido com você por aí... Cristo, você poderia ter escorregado, ou algo assim! E quanto ao bebê, hein? E quanto à segurança do bebê? Jesus, você está com apenas 12 semanas, Bella, e você simplesmente corre para fora sem dizer uma porra de palavra!"

Ele bufa com raiva e balança a cabeça. "Maldição, Bella, você deveria ter falado comigo! Eu preciso saber o que está errado para que eu possa protegê-la! Quem quer que fosse, você obviamente conhecia e os conhecia fodidamente bem. Por que você não pode confiar em mim? Por que você não pode fodidamente falar comigo? É o meu trabalho, como seu noivo, protegê-la e ajudá-la".

Ele está rosnando, gritando e xingando e eu só olho para ele, incapaz de falar.


	247. Chapter 247

**246**

Quando eu não digo nada, ele bufa e olha para mim pela primeira vez desde que entrei pela porta.

Ele pega a minha expressão facial e pára em seu caminho. Sua testa enruga e ele corre para a frente. Seu dedo traça meu lábio inferior e eu começo a sentir o medo me ultrapassar.

Não é medo de Edward... é... é o medo da minha mãe. Vê-la depois de todos esses anos, viva e feliz sem mim, sem uma preocupação no mundo...

... isso dói e certamente como o inferno me dá medo.

Foi quando um pensamento veio a mim e enviou calafrios pela minha espinha...

_Ela tinha me__ visto?_


	248. Chapter 248

**247**

Estou tremendo e chorando no momento em que Edward me pega. Ele me leva para o nosso quarto e me senta na cama, subindo em seguida.

Ele me puxa para o seu colo e me abraça enquanto eu choro, nos balançando suavemente.

"Fale comigo, querida." Ele diz enquanto eu tento expirar meus soluços, acalmando. "Diga-me quem era... ajude-me a entender".

Eu olho para baixo, brincando com o botão em sua camisa enquanto me acalmo.

Então, quando posso finalmente falar, eu olho para ele. Ele não está mais com raiva, o que é bom, porque isso era difícil e eu me sentia muito mal.

"Era a minha mãe, Renée".


	249. Chapter 249

**248**

Seus braços em volta de mim apertam quando ele oferece conforto e eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito. O som do seu coração é reconfortante e eu fecho meus olhos enquanto continuo.

"Quando olhei para ela, isso simplesmente... doeu. Tudo voltou desde o dia em que ela foi embora, tudo o que ela disse..." Eu agarro sua camisa e ele me silencia, pressionando beijos na minha testa. "Doeu vê-la tão feliz sem mim... todos esses anos, em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu esperava que ela sentisse a minha falta, ou algo assim... mas, vê-la feliz... isso dói".

E então eu acabo e simplesmente fico sentada ali, esperando que ele diga... alguma coisa.


	250. Chapter 250

**249**

Depois de alguns segundos, Edward me coloca na cama e olha para mim. Seus olhos são suaves, amorosos, e eu me conforto neles porque eles me dizem que tudo o que ele dirá em seguida... eu serei capaz de lidar.

Eu sorrio quando ele se deita ao meu lado.

"Eu te amo." Ele diz suavemente e eu fecho meus olhos, propensa novamente às lágrimas.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurro, minha voz quebrando. Eu me sinto terrível, sabendo que ele estava se preocupando tanto comigo.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurra contra os meus lábios e então ele me beija. Eventualmente, ele libera meus lábios, interrompendo o beijo só para pressionar uma sequência de beijos no meu pescoço e meu peito. Ele olha para cima com doçura e levanta minha blusa, mostrando minha barriga grávida para ele.

Então sua boca está lá, e ele está pressionando beijos doces, suaves, quentes e úmidos lá.

* * *

N/B ~ Acabei postando mais 10 :) ~ Lary Reeden


	251. Chapter 251

** 250**

Engasgo em minha respiração. É como se ele estivesse me idolatrando... como se eu fosse uma deusa ou algo assim.

E, enquanto ele aperta doces beijos no meu ventre, ele sussurra que ele compreende... que ele me ama.

"Baby, eu preciso de você no meu dia e no meu futuro", ele diz, esfregando o nariz contra o meu estômago antes de pressionar mais beijos. Mergulha a língua em meu umbigo e eu posso senti-lo sorrindo contra a minha pele.

Ele olha para mim e olha nos meus olhos. Seus lábios pressionam contra a pele do meu estômago em um padrão estranho, mas de um jeito bom, por todo a minha barriga. "Prometa-me que você não vai fazer isso de novo... Você está com medo e escondeu essa porra de mim. Eu estava tão preocupado que algo estava pra acontecer. Está tão frio e tão molhado, eu tão ocupado... Eu senti como se tivesse falhado em proteger você. "

Com essas últimas um soluço rasga do meu peito.

"Eu prometo".


	252. Chapter 252

**251**

O medo que minha mãe tenha me visto no ônibus se tornou mais preocupante no dia seguinte.

Havia um monte de coisas que ela poderia fazer se tivesse essa informação ... e inferno, ela sabe onde diabos eu vivo.

Ela só não sabe sobre Edward. Mas, com as minhas memórias, eu prefiro que ela não saiba sobre ele. Ela era uma puta, então, quem sabe o quanto isso possa ter aumentado ao longo dos anos.

Todas as vezes que ela ligou - e, sim, era sempre ela quem ligava de nós duas - um dos grandes temas da conversa era das suas conquistas e dos homens – assim no _plural –_ que ela estava vendo.

Eu só queria que ela não fosse assim ... talvez então nós nos daríamos bem.

Talvez então eu pudesse apresentá-la para meu noivo sem ter que vigiar e me preocupar que ela vá fazer um passe em cima dele.


	253. Chapter 253

**252**

Edward me liga... muito.

Ele liga quando ele começa a trabalhar, ele liga na hora do almoço, ele liga à tarde e ele liga quando ele está vindo pra casa.

Eu estou realmente feliz. O apoio vindo da sua voz faz uma diferença significativa.

E quando ele chega em casa... ele passa a noite inteira se esforçando para me fazer rir.

Ele me faz rir tanto que eu quase faço xixi nas calças. Eu nunca soube que o homem podia ser tão cômico.

Ele prepara o banho pra mim e me leva para o banho. É como se ele estivesse pedindo desculpas por sua reação de ontem, mas... eu entendo. Eu entendo por que ele esta assim e eu não me importo. Não me importo, porque... Eu cometi um erro dizendo-lhe não.

Mas meu noivo parece me amar e me adorar... e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não o amo a cada segundo.


	254. Chapter 254

** 253**

"Eu te amo, Edward," eu divago enquanto ele puxa a roupa. "Você está fodidamente incrível, baby."

É meio da noite e eu acordo fodidamente suando em bicas. Como se uma onda de calor passasse lavando através de Seattle... e só _eu_ pudesse sentir isso.

Sério, eu estou mentindo aqui, suando como um porco e Edward completamente bem.

Ele ri, trazendo-me dos meus pensamentos. Ele mergulha e dá beijos no meu ombro flamejante e então em minhas bochechas e finalmente nos meus lábios. "Eu sei, querida. Eu também te amo. Além disso, você está grávida ... Papai disse que isso aconteceria ... algo sobre os hormônios."

Eu faço um som de compreensão, mas eu não posso nem mesmo mudar a minha cabeça de merda.

Edward então puxa o edredom, deixando apenas o fino lençol que ele puxa por sobre nós, assim que se deita na cama. Eu imediatamente me rolo nele, meu peito nu contra o dele.

Melhor. Noivo. .


	255. Chapter 255

**254**

O dia seguinte é gasto na cama.

Eu não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior e Edward me disse que eu passaria o dia na cama. Ele também me disse que Alice está em casa hoje, por isso, se eu não ficar na cama, ela iria dizer a ele.

Eu chamo Alice de traidora, e ela põe a língua pra fora.

Eu durmo um pouco, aqui e ali, mas nunca realmente entrando em um bom sono profundo, o tipo de sono que eu preciso neste momento.

No momento em que Edward chega em casa, eu ainda estou acordada, mas muito cansada.

Edward me ajuda a pegar no sono - por fazer amor comigo - e eu começo a dormir, profundamente, sobre seu peito.

Amanhã, iremos para casa de Carlisle e de Esme.

Uma ideia explode na minha cabeça, no momento em que estou quase adormecendo.


	256. Chapter 256

**255**

"Edward", eu chamo de fora, sentado no sofá.

Eu ouço seus passos antes de eu vê-lo. "Sim, baby?"

Eu suspiro. "Está na hora. Temos de dizer aos seus pais."

Ele franze a testa. "Tem certeza?"

Eu dou de ombros, balançando a cabeça. "Sim? Vamos lá hoje à noite, então ... por que não contamos pra eles? Eu estou bem com isso ... estamos nas últimas doze semanas e não tem como esconder por muito mais. Vamos fazer isso."

Ele está segurando um sorriso e, por algum motivo, eu não gosto disso.

"O que?" Eu pergunto, olhando-o com os olhos semicerrados.

Seu sorriso brilha. "Estou muito animado."

Eu sorrio. "Estou muito nervosa? Você realmente acha que Carlisle estava certo? Será que Esme ficará feliz?"

"Baby, você está dando a ela um neto", diz Edward, andando em minha direção. Ele joga um beijo na minha testa, me fazendo sorrir. "Ela vai ficar fodidamente emocionada."

"Bom", eu digo. "Eu vou ligar para Carlisle ... hmm, deixar ele saber disso."


	257. Chapter 257

**256**

São sete da noite.

Edward e eu estamos aqui de pé, do lado de fora da casa de Carlisle e Esme.

Meu coração está batendo, a cada batida, ele palpita em meus ouvidos. Minhas mãos estão suando.

Edward aperta minha mão. "Ela vai ficar bem."

Eu respiro ... e aceno com a cabeça. "Vamos lá, temos que ir agora. Se não fizermos isso, eu nunca vou contar."

Edward sorri, mas não diz nada e andamos em direção a porta da frente.

Ele bate e eu ouço Esme alertar contente a Carlisle que estamos aqui.

Então, ela está abrindo a porta, toda espumante e feliz.

"Olá", ela diz, praticamente nos puxando pela porta. "É ótimo ver vocês. Vamos lá, o jantar está na mesa."

"Oh," eu digo, esse detalhe adicionando ao meu nervosismo. Quero dizer sério, compreendendo tardiamente o jantar em que você vai falar a sua sogra que você está grávida? Isso tem que ser ruim. "Desculpe se estamos atrasados."

Ela balança a cabeça, "Absurdo".


	258. Chapter 258

**257**

O jantar é bastante tranquilo.

Mas isso não significa, necessariamente, que não estava carregado.

Olhares sabedores entre Esme e Edward e eu, e o radiante sorriso de Carlisle, eu diria que algo estava acontecendo.

É quase como se ela já soubesse.

Mas como ela poderia?

Vinho é oferecido, e, claro, eu normalmente teria tomado um drinque, mas eu não faço, obviamente, ficando com a água.

Esme percebe isso com um pequeno sorriso e Carlisle só olha para a sua esposa, sorrindo.

Algo está definitivamente acontecendo.

Eu mal toco o jantar, muito nervosa para contemplar em comer. Edward finalmente começa a me implorar - com os olhos - para que eu coma um pouco.

E depois que o jantar termina e Carlisle limpa a mesa, me deixando com Edward e Esme.

"Então", diz ela, tomando um gole de vinho. "Carlisle me disse que vocês tinham algo a anunciar."

Eu olho para Edward, e ele concorda.

Respira.


	259. Chapter 259

**258**

Em um instante, eu estou nos braços de Esme.

Eu sorrio quando ela me liberta, mas agarra meu rosto, dizendo: "Oh, você está me dando um neto ... neto!"

Eu rio de sua exuberância, sentindo-me relaxar ao saber que ela está feliz.

Ela abraça Edward e Carlisle então se senta novamente.

É quando começa o interrogatório.

"De quanto tempo?" Ela pergunta animadamente.

Eu sorrio. "Doze semanas."

"Doze semanas", ela jorra, olhando para Carlisle. "Eu sabia. Eu sabia que era por isso que você estava tão feliz naquele dia que você chegou em casa. Deixe-me ver, você é o médico dela."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Sim, eu sou."

Ela o beija docemente, mas rapidamente se volta pra mim.

Ela me pergunta a única pergunta que eu realmente não consigo responder.

"Você já contou aos seus pais?"


	260. Chapter 260

**259**

Meu estômago embrulha no mesmo instante em que a minha boca fica seca.

Eu não posso me proteger do ataque da imaginação e das memórias.

A ideia de contar aos meus pais está em guerra contra as lembranças que provaram que eles iriam reagir mal.

Minha mão voou imediatamente para a minha boca e - poupando um rápido olhar para Edward - eu corri para o banheiro, curvando sobre o vaso sanitário, e esvaziando o conteúdo do meu estômago.

Edward chega alguns segundos depois, segurando meu cabelo do meu rosto, e esfregando as minhas costas.

Eu posso ouvir Esme e Carlisle fora da porta, mas eu olho e está fechada.

E quando não há mais nada para vomitar, eu desabo nos braços de Edward.


	261. Chapter 261

**260 **

Edward me segura forte em seus braços.

Ele não tenta me silenciar, só demonstra calmamente, seu apoio e _compreensão_ com beijos na minha testa. Ele sabe exatamente como me acalmar, e ele se esforça para isso.

Eu posso ver em seus olhos que ele está sofrendo, ele não gosta de me ver assim.

Poucos minutos depois, eu me levanto - mantendo Edward comigo, precisando dele e de seu apoio mais do que qualquer coisa no momento - e caminho até a pia.

Eu lavo minha boca e uso um enxaguante bucal - Edward me garante que isso é bom - para livrar o sabor horrível dov ômito.

"Eu odeio isso", eu sussurro, olhando para Edward, mordendo meu lábio. Minha mão vai para o meu estômago, e quando ele percebe, sua própria mão me segue.

Ele sorri para mim, infeliz, mas compreensivamente.

Isso é o que eu preciso dele, é o que me ajuda a enfrentar seus pais.


	262. Chapter 262

**261**

Andamos pelos corredores em silêncio.

Estou nervosa, mas Edward está me ajudando.

Ele me diz coisas.

Ele me diz que vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele me diz que eu estava lá para ele, e ele sempre estará aqui para mim.

Ele me diz que me adora, e ao nosso bebê.

Ele me diz que eu não estou sozinha.

E isso faz a minha respiração falhar, mas eu me recomponho rapidamente e o beijo apaixonadamente, dizendo-lhe o quanto isso significa para mim.

Ele inclina sua testa contra a minha. "Eu te amo, você sabe."

Eu sorrio e esfrego o meu nariz contra o dele. "Eu sei. Eu também te amo."


	263. Chapter 263

**262**

Entrar na sala de jantar, onde Carlisle e Esme estão esperando - ambos parecendo preocupados - é um pouco assustador.

Eu olho para eles e sorriu - Eu acho, que o sorriso pode ter saído como uma careta - e eles sorriem de volta.

Porque eu sei o que eu vou fazer, tenho que lhes dizer sobre o meu passado, eu estou determinada, mas com medo de suas reações ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sei que eles podem reagir de um milhão de maneiras diferentes, e eu não sei o que eu faria se eles reagirem mal.

Edward beija meu cabelo e me puxa junto a nossos assentos.

Nós nos sentamos na frente deles e, com uma respiração profunda, ansiosa eu começo a explicar minha reação.


	264. Chapter 264

**263**

Explicar para eles é mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria.

Eles aceitam, como eles haviam aceitado o dilema de seu filho.

Quando eu termino, Carlisle parece um assassino - assim como Edward - mas é Esme que faz meu coração apertar.

Ela está chorando... por mim, ela está chorando por causa do que os meus pais - meu pai na maior parte - me fez.

Eu a abraço, fechando os olhos enquanto a minha visão fica borrada com as lágrimas e simplesmente tento confortá-la.

Há um silêncio no cômodo, exceto pelos soluços e minhas fungadas, alguns momentos antes de Carlisle tomar sua esposa em seus braços, embalando-a de forma protetora, Edward fazendo o mesmo comigo.

Eu me aconchego nele, querendo esquecer tudo... mas há algo que ainda precisa ser dito sobre isso. É como se eu estivesse lá de novo, só que desta vez, em vez de ser a abusada... eu estou assistindo.

Então o medo me atormenta.


	265. Chapter 265

**264**

Eu congelo, meus olhos se arregalam quando a epifania paira sobre mim.

Com tudo o que eu já passei... com tudo o que foi feito para mim... como eu poderia ser uma boa mãe?

Pelo que eu sei, este poderia ser o nosso bebê.

Eu olho para Edward, e ele imediatamente vê o medo cru em meus olhos. Seu abraço me aperta e ele se inclina para beijar meu rosto, meu nariz.

Lágrimas começam a formigar e em pouco tempo, eu estou chorando como Esme.

Mas não é pela dor... é pela possibilidade de que eu poderia fazer o que foi feito a mim para a criança que eu estou tendo com Edward.

E o fato de que eu tenho medo disto, me enoja.


	266. Chapter 266

**265**

Eu mal conseguia ouvir as palavras de Edward enquanto ele diz adeus, e algo mais como "emocional" e "precisa de descanso".

Poucos minutos depois, estou vestindo minha jaqueta novamente e Edward está na porta da frente.

O braço de Edward está em torno da minha cintura de forma protetora, confortavelmente ele nos leva para fora através do frio em direção ao carro.

Quando entro, eu me sento em silêncio, e soluço, como se pudesse morrer num mar de soluços.

As mãos de Edward estão no punho, quase brancas em seu esforço para controlar a raiva.

Por um momento, isso me assusta e eu me odeio por isso, porque eu sei que ele não está com raiva de _mim_, mas da situação... pelo que eu passei.

Eu estendo a mão para ele, querendo_ sentir_ seu conforto e desesperada _para_ lhe confortar.

Ele me deixa segurar sua mão, enquanto dirigimos para casa.


	267. Chapter 267

**266**

Quando chegarmos em casa, Edward nos leva diretamente para o nosso quarto, fechando a porta.

Ele nos deita, se enrolando em torno de mim, em silêncio, trazemos o conforto um para o outro.

Uma parte de mim precisa dissipar meus medos, mas outro está preocupado com a sua reação.

Apesar disso, digo a ele.

Eu digo a ele que eu estou preocupada com a ideia de poder ferir nosso filho.

Digo-lhe que estou com medo de que talvez possa vir a destruir completamente o que temos e o nosso filho por causa do meu passado.

E então ele fala, e não é só pra me acalmar... mas... mas ele está segurando alguns de seus próprios medos.

Ele me diz que ele se sente da mesma maneira.

Ele me diz que às vezes sente que ele não me merece ou ao nosso filho- não merece a felicidade - porque ele sabe que pode foder tudo.

Eu escuto, desesperadamente querendo dissipar os pensamentos como ele fez.


	268. Chapter 268

**267**

Quando nós dois falamos terminados de falar sobre isso, nos acalmamos novamente.

É quase terapêutico na verdade,.. saber que podemos contar um com o outro e que somente nós sabemos que o outro entende. Porque Edward passou a mesma coisa, ele foi abusado, assim como eu fui.

Nós dois sabemos o quão difícil é fingirmos ser felizes quando não estamos.

Nós dois sabemos o quão assustador é não ter escolha a não ser enfrentar o nosso agressor.

É assustador ter que esperar, que o agressor saia de cima de você ,e ser tratado como um fantoche... especialmente quando você não pode contar a ninguém.

Mas podemos agora, temos um ao outro.

E, assim, adormecemos nos braços um do outro, com satisfação.


	269. Chapter 269

**268**

Na parte da manhã, a minha perspectiva - e posso dizer a de Edward também - é mais clara.

Não houve nenhum sonho na noite anterior, o que é uma boa mudança, e isso me faz sentir esperança.

Espero que... que eu talvez não tenha sido danificada para sempre.

Que talvez, um dia, eu possa dizer sem dúvida que estou feliz e contente por dentro... que eu não tenho medos, e que os meus pais não têm nenhum poder sobre mim.

Que _eu_ tenho controle sobre a minha vida... não os outros; e esse pensamento me faz sorrir.

Edward sai para o trabalho e eu aproveito a oportunidade para sair com Alice e Esme para comprar vestido de noiva.

* * *

**N/T ~ _Nada fácil pra nossa Bellinha, o ruim é que sempre teremos medo, não importa do que, é algo do ser humano. _**

**_Lary Reeden_**


	270. Chapter 270

**269**

"E este aqui?" Eu pergunto, olhando no espelho por cima do meu ombro.

"Hmm," Alice cantarola categoricamente. "Eu não sei. É bom, mas ...", ela olha para Esme buscando seu parecer. "O que você acha?"

A carranca de Esme, com o franzir dos lábios. "Eu não acho que ele combine com você muito bem, querida."

Eu aceno, pessoalmente, pensando na mesma coisa. "Apenas mais dois vestidos."

Eu ergo o vestido - é muito comprido, de qualquer maneira - e rumo de volta para o camarim. Eu o removo cuidadosamente com a ajuda da auxiliar da loja. Ela me ajuda a entrar no próximo vestido e assim que eu olho pra ele, eu faço uma careta.

"Eu acho que não", eu digo, pensando sobre o quão parecida com uma Cinderela eu estou neste vestido.

Ai, eu o mostro para Esme e Alice, ambas concordam que é muito cheio e não é meu estilo.

Eu suspiro, felizmente, caminhando de volta para o camarim.


	271. Chapter 271

**270**

Ao contrário de antes, eu imediatamente gosto deste vestido. Ele é uma frente única passando pelo pescoço, sem mangas. Ele também tem uma pequena cauda – ou qualquer merda que seja isso.

Quando eu o liberto para que ele cai no meu corpo todo, estou aliviada ao ver que ele só faz um leve volume. Eu provavelmente vou precisar de saltos de dez centímetros, mas eu não me importo com isso - eu pelo menos tenho prática nesta área.

Eu ando, segurando-o para que ele não fique sujo do aparentemente imaculado chão.

Assim que Alice e Esme me veem, elas ofegam. Ou melhor, Alice grita um pouco ofegante e salta em seu assento, Esme ofega educadamente.

"Oh, querida, você está linda", Esme diz, levantando-se da cadeira, caminhar até mim.

Eu sorrio, minhas bochechas esquentando. "Obrigada ... você não acha que é demais?"

Ela balança a cabeça, beija meu templo e dá passos pra trás, bem quando Alice me atinge como uma bala de canhão.

N/B- Foto do vestido da Bella - tem que retirar os espaços, ou pode ver no group das minhas fanfics e da Ju Martinhão.

Foto do Vestido de Noiva - Frente http : albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/Bel lasweddingdressback . jpg

Costas - i1108 . /albums/h411/bexie25/How%20to%20Save%20a%20Life/Be llasweddingdressback . jpg

Group das fanfic no facebook (tem que pedir pra entrar e esperar eu aceitar.

www . facebook groups/laryreedenfanfics/


	272. Chapter 272

**271**

Eu retiro o vestido e vamos para as joias, acessórios e sapatos.

Alice e Esme se lançam em modo organizadora de casamentos e ficam todas mandonas - Alice mais do que Esme.

Eu suspiro, mas coloco-me nisso com elas, secretamente um pouco abismada em como isso é divertido e fácil se comparado ao que Edward e eu tivemos que fazer nos últimos meses.

Eu devo ter ficado pensativamente distante, porque de repente Alice está gritando pra mim. "Oh, Bella, eu encontrei os sapatos perfeitos!"

Eu sorrio e me volto pra ela. "Mostre-me", eu digo, segurando minhas mãos para eles.

Ela grita, rindo e faz essa dança estranha enquanto ela o coloca em minhas mãos.

Olho para eles e sorrio radiante. "Legal".


	273. Chapter 273

**272**

Pouco tempo depois, encontramos os brincos perfeitos, mas para que eles fiquem apresentáveis, meus cabelos vão ter que ficarem praticamente grudados na minha cabeça.

Não que eu me importe, eu acho que, desde que eles não usem tanto produto para mantê-los ali.

Nós não olhamos para mais acessórios, por uma razão que eu não sei ... alguma coisa sobre eu não precisar deles.

Com a parte da compra do vestido feita - para mim, pelo menos -, começamos a falar sobre o meu cabelo e o vestido de Alice que será a minha dama de honra.

Ela está feliz por ser a minha mulher do braço direito, e devo admitir que é bom deixá-la ter esse seu momento ... ela realmente gosta das coisas de organização.

Elas decidem que, enquanto eu e Edward estaremos nos reunindo amanhã com Irina, ela e Esme vão procurar por suas roupas - bem como Carlisle e Jasper.

Eu sinto muito por eles.


	274. Chapter 274

**273**

Duas semanas para o evento, e ainda mais ocupados.

Com uma semana até o casamento - e minha barriga praticamente ter saltado pra fora durante a noite - as coisas estão loucas.

Eu provei o vestido mais duas vezes e eu vou novamente um dia antes do casamento, as flores, o esquemas de cores, tudo o foi escolhido.

Tudo está definido, mas o mais importante, eu estou pronta.

Eu sinto isso em meus ossos. Eu sinto um desejo e um amor por meu homem, por meu Capuz.

Há apenas duas coisas que eu tenho que tomar cuidado.

O primeiro é com o anel, desde que Edward me propôs, eu queria gravar o interior do seu anel. Falei com Alice sobre isso e sua reação me fez pensar que Edward estava fazendo a mesma coisa ... Eu realmente espero que ele esteja.

Mas a outra coisa é um pouco mais ... pessoal.

Hoje, eu vou pedir para Carlisle me levar até o altar.

* * *

RELEMBRANDO QUE A FIC TEM 395 CAPÍTULOS. E que posto sempre que possível.

Quem tiver instagram e por algum raio de motivos quiser me seguir ou ver sei lá é (arroba)just_reeden o mesmo vale por twitter, no tt eu respondo qualquer um que falar comigo.


	275. Chapter 275

**274**

Edward sabe da minha decisão, assim como Esme e Alice ... basicamente, todo mundo sabe, exceto Carlisle.

Só isso já me deixa nervosa, especialmente desde que eu decidi pedir pra ele face a face ... sozinha.

"Baby, você está pronta?" Edward chama enquanto ele vem do meu lado perto da grande janela da sala de estar.

Eu mordo meu lábio. "Eu quero isso", eu aceno para mim mesma antes de acenar para Edward. "Você acha que ele vai se importar?"

Edward ri baixinho, então eu dou um tapa no seu peito. Ele para e diz baixinho: "Baby, ele vai ficar feliz. Ele me puxou de lado quando nós contamos a ele que você estava grávida e me disse que estava feliz que eu tinha encontrado a felicidade ... mas ele também disse que provavelmente não teria aprovado ninguém além de você. "

Eu sorrio suavemente. "Ok," eu digo, correndo com os olhos ao redor, agarrando a minha bolsa, carteira e guarda-chuva - só acontece de estar chovendo agora.

"Tchau," eu beijo sua bochecha.

"Tchau".


	276. Chapter 276

**275**

A viagem de ônibus até o hospital é um momento quieto e solitário, meu iPod sendo minha única companhia.

Eu envio uma mensagem de texto para Edward para que ele saiba que eu cheguei em segurança antes de colocar o meu telefone desligado e continuar indo para o hospital.

Eu não me incomodo por ter que ir até a recepção, em vez disso caminho direto para o consultório de Carlisle.

Quando entro no corredor onde fica seu consultório, eu fico inesperadamente nervosa. Eu sinto minhas mãos começarem a suar e meu coração começa a bater um pouco em meus ouvidos, primeiro fracamente, mas certamente esta aumentando.

Eu engulo ao me aproximar da sua porta e levanto a mão para bater na porta, apenas quando uma voz diz alto o meu nome.

"Bella".


	277. Chapter 277

**276**

É a voz de um homem, e o mero som e o tom dela me faz congelar em reconhecimento.

Eu não viro ou digo qualquer coisa em volta da sua saudação.

Eu fico ali, fechando os olhos - instantaneamente lamentando – pedindo para que a pessoa que está em algum lugar atrás de mim só ... desapareça.

Eles já assombraram as minhas memórias o suficiente, com toda certeza, eu penso comigo desesperadamente, internamente amaldiçoando e pedindo a Deus para que eu tenha certeza que isso não existiu de fato.

Eu salto quando a voz do meu pai fala de novo, junto ao meu ouvido, seu hálito quente e repugnante no meu pescoço. "Agora, agora, Isabella, essa não é maneira de se comportar com o seu pai, certo?"

Sua voz, oh Deus, é exatamente como era há tantos anos ... malicioso e assustador, ainda doentiamente doce ...

Ela envia arrepios na espinha.


	278. Chapter 278

**277**

Eu aperto meus olhos, minha mão escorregando lentamente para o bebê no meu ventre, enquanto eu tento protegê-lo do vil que esta atrás de mim.

"Como você me encontrou?" Eu pergunto, odiando o medo que eu deixo soar.

Seu dedo está no meu pescoço, e eu posso dizer que ele está observando a marca que ele colocou ali há anos atrás.

"Eu tenho os meus caminhos", diz ele, e eu choramingo enquanto sua mão envolve meus tríceps, puxando-o quase deslocando o músculo.

Eu me sinto mal conforme a dor se espalha forte e incontornável.

Eu quase grito, lágrimas e caem até que eu ouço a voz de Carlisle.

"Desculpe-me, mas pode me dizer o que você está fazendo?" Sua voz é raivosa, mal controlada quando ele se posiciona a minha frente e no meu campo de vista. Sua mandíbula se aperta quando ele vê o meu temor. "Eu aconselho que você remova a sua mão", diz ele gritando para Charlie.


	279. Chapter 279

**278**

Assim que Charlie solta o seu poder sobre mim, eu corro para o lado de Carlisle.

Eu suspiro quando olho para o meu pai.

Uma vez em segurança, eu o olho ele está definitivamente mais velho ... e posso dizer que ele é um alcoólatra. Profundos círculos sob seus olhos, sua pele pálida, suas roupas surradas e desmanteladas.

Ele parece uma merda, da imagem que meu pai teve uma vez, ele não é mais nada ... ele é como o homem que me batia à noite, por várias vezes, e me dizia para nunca contar a ninguém porque ele tinha que manter a sua reputação ...

Além disso, em uma cidade pequena como Forks, ninguém iria acreditar em mim mesmo. Eu era apenas "adolescente que pedia atenção desafiando, magoando e a confusa filha de uma mãe que tinha fugido".

Eu não era nada, isso foi dito repetidamente pra mim.

Isso era tudo o que eu sabia ... mas agora, eu conheço uma forma diferente.


	280. Chapter 280

**279**

Eu não falo enquanto o silêncio se passa, enquanto vejo meu pai.

Charlie está em estado de descrença, olhando entre Carlisle e eu. Eu posso dizer que ele está tentando adivinhar o que eu estou fazendo aqui...

Mas então ele olha para a minha barriga, e vê a colisão.

Ele sorri como uma versão sádica do gato Cheshire, planeja se formando em sua cabeça enquanto ele olha para a parte mais vulnerável do meu corpo.

Eu a cubro com a minha mão, tentando proteger a criança no meu ventre, de seus olhos curiosos.

É só quando ele olha para mim, sorri e zomba antes de se virar e sair que eu relaxo.

"Vamos lá", Carlisle diz, logo que a figura do meu pai desaparece de vista. Ele isso diz isso com cuidado, sua voz calma, embora seu rosto e postura não sejam nada calmos. "Vamos para o meu consultório conversar."


	281. Chapter 281

**280**

"Aquele homem..." Carlisle diz, dez minutos depois quando acabei de terminar de explicar tudo, e Carlisle, obviamente, está tentando entender a situação. "Ele é seu pai... ele é aquele que fez todas aquelas coisas para você."

Concordo com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu olho para o meu ventre, para o meu amor, minhas mãos descansando sobre ele.

Eu só quero Edward... ele é meu porto seguro. Eu preciso dele aqui para me manter segura... para me confortar da maneira que só ele pode.

Carlisle limpa a garganta e eu pulo um pouco do som. "Certo, bem, vou deixar que você diga a Edward sobre isso. Agora, porque que você queria me ver?"

Eu sorrio um pouco e olho para ele. "Eu estava pensando se você poderia me levar até o altar neste sábado."


	282. Chapter 282

**281**

Sua boca abre e fecha algumas vezes, mas não sai nada.

Ele se torna bastante confuso, até o ponto onde eu riu e ele dá um sorriso.

"Bella, eu estou honrado", diz ele, bastante surpreso. "Muito obrigado por me convidar. Você é como uma filha para mim, a filha que nunca tive. Eu teria muito prazer em acompanhá-la até o altar."

Eu sorrio e me levanto, abraçando ele com muita força- hormônios do caralho - ... Antes de dizer: "E você é o pai que eu nunca tive. Você me ajudou e a Edward mais do que você jamais saberá. Então, realmente, isso é em parte a minha maneira de agradecer a _você_ . "

Seus olhos brilham como os de Edward fazem as vezes e eu fico sem palavras.


	283. Chapter 283

**282**

"Baby, cheguei", eu grito enquanto passo pela porta. Eu lanço as chaves na pequena tigela antes de colocar minha bolsa no quarto.

Eu posso ouvir Edward enquanto ele fala com alguém no telefone, mas eu não entendo as palavras.

Ele prontamente desliga e sorri - com força - então vem e me cumprimenta.

"Você sabe", eu digo simplesmente e ele pisca.

"Sim, eu sei", ele ele em voz baixa, me abraçando a ele. "Carlisle ligou e explicou... mas eu estou tentando não me concentrar nisso."

Eu sorrio sedutoramente. "Bem, se você tomar um banho... Eu posso te ajudar com isso."

Ele me beija profundamente, apaixonadamente, antes de quase correr para o banheiro.

Eu bufo uma risada.


	284. Chapter 284

**283**

Depois de um banho ... muito relaxante, voltamos para o quarto, ambos cansados depois de um dia agitado. Estamos em casa sozinhos, e por isso usamos o tempo para deitar na cama e só... conversar.

É uma espécie de terapia, de certa forma. É reconfortante... ser capaz de relaxar e desabafar.

Alice e Jasper chegam em casa, ambos tem estado ocupados com alguma coisa, ou melhor alguma coisa relacionada ao casamento - Alice é muito manipuladora e tinha coagido Jasper a ajudar... Eu tremo só de pensar no que ela disse que ia dar em troca de sua ajuda.

Nós os ignoramos, só saindo de nossa pequena concha, para jantar e ver alguns programas de TV, nessa hora, Alice e Jasper já estão no quarto com a pequena Leah.

Minha mente divaga para longe de mim, imaginando Edward e eu segurando nosso filho.

Eu escapo para essas fantasias por um tempo, e esqueço de tudo.


	285. Chapter 285

**284**

Nos próximos dias que antecedem ao casamento, as coisas ainda são agitadas.

Edward e eu mal conseguiámos nos ver - entre o trabalho, os arranjos de última hora e bem... , _a vida_ em geral, nós estivemos ocupados de uma forma quase ridícula. A única vez que vemos um ao outro, é quando dormimos juntos... nos braços um do outro.

Apesar disso, estou ficando mais e mais animada como os dias e as horas de contagem regressiva para o dia do nosso casamento. Pareço Alice e passo todos os dias... saltando irritantemente.

Não só isso, porém, tivemos algumas... pequenas avarias.

Primeiro, houve algum tipo de problema com o juiz. Já que estamos fazendo uma cerimonia pequena e intimista, com poucos convidados - apenas nove, além de mim e Edward- tínhamos decidido não fazer um casamento em uma igreja, mas no Rose Garden, perto do hotel Four Seasons - onde ficaremos em nossa noite de núpcias.


	286. Chapter 286

**285**

Eu relativamente não estou ocupada até por volta do meio-dia - é nesse momento que a joalheria me liga para dizer que o anel está pronto.

Alice e eu já tivemos essa discussão milhões de vezes. Ela disse que eu deveria deixá-la cuidar disto, mas eu me recusei terminantemente, este é o meu presente para o meu futuro marido, e ele ficara em minha posse até eu deslizá-lo em seu dedo.

Alice ainda tentou me fazer sentir culpada para fazer as coisas à sua maneira, mas eu me recusei e a ignorei. Isto é da minha conta, e eu gostaria de lidar como eu quero.

E assim, eu simplesmente lhe digo que eu estou indo buscar o anel, antes de sair para a loja... mais uma vez, viajando em um ônibus.

Quando o homem me mostra o anel e as palavras gravadas, eu meio que choro, é perfeito... exatamente o que eu queria.

Então eu vou para casa.

* * *

_**N/T - Mas gente a Bella não cedeu algo a Alice ~ EM CHOQUE!**_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	287. Chapter 287

**286**

Assim que eu chego em casa, eu escondo o anel dentro das minhas coisas, certificando me de que Edward não consiga encontrá-lo.

Quando eu estou satisfeita com o esconderijo, eu saiu do nosso quarto para encontrar Alice fazendo a última 'checagem do vestido ", como gosta de chamar, sobre a roupa de Esme. Ver ele antes tirou um pouco da surpresa, mas ainda assim, a roupa de Esme é linda.

De repente, desejo um pouco de sorvete e salsichas frias, eu pegar as sobras de salsichas frias do último jantar e, em seguida, o pote de sorvete de baunilha. Mergulho a salsicha no sorvete e apenas fodidamente _gemo _ao sentir o gosto.

Tão. _Bom_ .

Eu mordo as salsichas, antes de comer um pouco de sorvete junto. Então, eu pego um copo de Coca Zero sem cafeína.

Quando o dia escurece, estou cansada, e adormeço no sofá.

* * *

**_N/T - Apenas com um pouquinho de nojo da combinação -.-_**

**_Lary Reeden_**


	288. Chapter 288

**287**

Os próximos dois dias são todos, sobre toques finais.

Alice se senta com Edward e eu, e nos diz sobre alguns dos detalhes mais finos. Uma vez que é apenas para nove convidados, não há nenhuma razão para um ensaio de casamento.

Angela e Ben - amigos da Forks High... os únicos amigos que eu tinha naquela cidade- voaram, um dia antes. Eles são apanhados por Alice enquanto Edward e eu nos encontramos com Irina, uma última vez.

Nessas últimas noites, Alice está em nossos pés, dizemos que temos que passar separados. Por isso, fazemos amor pela última vez antes de nossa noite de núpcias, de uma forma apaixonada, emocional, e cheia de amor.

Edward, então, vai embora, depois de ter optado ficar com Carlisle e Esme até nosso casamento. Por alguma razão, isso dá a Alice, Angela e Rose - que veio de seu apartamento - a ilusão de que eu quero uma noite de despedida de solteira.

* * *

**N/A - Estamos nos movendo rapidamente, mas eu quero terminar isso rápido, para que possamos passar para o casamento de verdade e as outras coisas que vem depois disso.**

**Por favor comente**

**bexie25**


	289. Chapter 289

**288**

"Vocês estão esquecendo um fato fundamental", eu digo a elas, enquanto elas discutem sobre ir a um bar. Elas fecham a cara imediatamente e olham para mim. Eu aponto para a minha barriga. "Quatro meses de gravidez e duvido que Edward ficara feliz. - Ou o seu pai, o nosso obstetra -. ao ouvir que eu estava bebendo álcool enquanto grávida " Eu dou de ombros, e mais uma ideia me ocorre. "E além do mais, eu prefiro ficar em casa e assistir filmes... fazer coisas de garotas..."

Eu paro, olhando... e pensando...

"Bem, então", diz Angela, sorrindo enquanto ela olha para as outras. Desde sua chegada hoje cedo, ela se encaixa bem com Rose e Alice. Elas a amam como sua própria irmã. "Vamos dar a ela o que ela quer... e, infelizmente, ela está certa. Edward teria a nossa cabeça."

"Hmm", diz Rose.

"É verdade," Alice admite, antes de saltar para cima e gritar/saltar. "Eu vou pegar esmaltes e filmes."

Nós suspiramos... mas é indiferente.


	290. Chapter 290

**289**

A noite é, como de comum, muito agradável.

Nós pintamos as unhas e fofocamos sobre as celebridades quentes, enquanto assistíamos ao clássicos _A Princesa Prometida_. Foi uma noite divertida, cheia de alegria com gritos de Alice ... as patadas de Rose ... e a doçura de Angela.

Devo dizer que eu sentirei falta disso, desse tipo de liberdade. Mas eu sei que eu vou ter isso ainda ... isso realmente não muda nada a esse respeito, bem ... não muito, pelo menos.

Além disso ... sempre haverá o e-mail.

Até o final da noite, as meninas estão bêbadas com o álcool e, se possível, eu diria que estou bêbada de suco de maçã e suco de laranja. Eu colapso contra a minha cama, agarrando o meu telefone e enviando uma mensagem de texto ou algo sim espero que este seja o número de Edward, antes de realmente verificar e adormecer.


	291. Chapter 291

** 290**

O dia seguinte, talvez seja o mais estressante de todos eles.

É um dia antes do grande dia.

Eu já sabia, ou pelo menos, meio que sabia já que as pessoas se referiam a ele como o "grande dia". É sem dúvida um grande dia, é um _enorme_ fodido dia ... na verdade é mais sobre o seu significado ... o ponto de real valor do que realmente a data.

É o dia em que, religiosamente ou não, você se vincula à pessoa que você ama para o resto de sua vida.

É o dia em que você ganha outra família inteira, às vezes uma que é mais dinâmica e feliz do que a sua própria.

É o dia que você realmente _começa a_ sua vida.

Eu suspiro alegremente conforme eu me viro na cama. A primeira coisa que eu verifico é o meu telefone.

Edward deve ter bebido porque a coisa que ele me escreveu me deixou lamentando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.


	292. Chapter 292

**291**

Logo, a minha solidão é rompida.

A mão de Alice está batendo na minha porta. "Bella, nós estamos fazendo a sua última " prova do vestido "Venha! Fodidamente se ponha pra fora da cama!"

Eu levanto e caminho para a porta, incapaz de parar a minha emoção que esta controlando o meu corpo.

_Eu me caso amanhã_ , eu penso e esse pensamento ecoa dentro de mim, me fazendo sentir como geleia.

Dez minutos depois, Alice está com tudo pronto e eu estou em pé no meu vestido de noiva. A sensação do tecido é surpreendente contra a minha pele, mas quando olho no espelho, tudo que eu quero é ver a reação de Edward quando ver o vestido.

Meu estômago ronca e Alice ri. "Apenas mais alguns minutos, Bella. Então você pode comer todo o conteúdo do frigobar. Eu prometo."

E eu espero por isso ... muito mesmo.


	293. Chapter 293

**292**

"Bella, vamos lá," Alice me chama, vindo pelo corredor da cozinha.

Eu estou aqui, na frente do espelho, olhando para mim.

É isso, eu vou me casar hoje. Bem, eu estou realmente pronta para me casar agora.

"Bella!" Alice chama de novo, do lado de fora da minha porta agora.

"Entra", eu digo de volta limpando a garganta antes.

Quando eu olho para mim mesma novamente como um ultimo momento, eu sorrio. Estou pronta e, eu amavelmente bonita eu devo dizer para mim mesma, eu estou _brilhando_ de felicidade e a colisão do bebê parece bonita neste vestido ... adorável.

"Pelo fodido amor, Bella", Alice diz, suspirando dramaticamente e eu rio, rapidamente batendo a mão sobre a minha boca.

Mas Alice ouve isso.

"Oh, você não ria de mim, mocinha." Ela rosna de fora, batendo na porta. "Os carros estão aqui."

Respire para dentro e para fora.

E então eu me viro e saio pela porta.


	294. Chapter 294

**293**

Quando eu sair do meu quarto, Alice está lá.

Eu posso ver que ela está animada, porque depois do meu dia, o dela será o próximo. Estarei por volta dos sete meses no seu casamento.

Conhecendo as oscilações de humor que Alice teve por estar uma baleia nessa fase - ainda que ela tenha ficado fabulosa quando grávida - Eu realmente não estava ansiosa por essa fase.

Esme tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos quando ela me abraçou e eu a senti tremer em soluços.

Eu, por outro lado, estou praticamente vibrando em empolgação.

Eu olho por cima do ombro de Esme para Alice, que está sorrindo. Quando ela percebe que eu estou olhando para ela, sua boca diz, "Você está linda".

Reviro os olhos, mas a respondo com movimento de boca, "Obrigada", de volta.

Rose vai nos encontrar na igreja, por isso é só nós três.

Eu não posso esperar e a ansiedade só aumenta à medida que saio pela porta e entro no táxi.


	295. Chapter 295

**294**

Assim que a porta se fecha e todos estão na cabine do carro, os nervos começam a chutar alto.

Alice e Esme estão falando sobre o buquê e os arranjos nos últimos minutos.

Eu não vejo por que elas estão entrando em tantos detalhes, porém, há apenas nove convidados ou algo assim e não é em uma igreja.

Eu tenho algo azul, algo novo e algo emprestado, O vestido é novo, as flores são azuis e branco e Alice está me emprestando a sua liga.

Eu não sou muito cheia de tradição, mas elas são inflexíveis.

Eu tenho quase certeza que elas esqueceram sobre o algo velho ... na verdade, até chegarmos no local, no The Rose Garden.

Saímos do carro e eu começo a andar até Carlisle, que está esperando na porta, mas Esme me puxa de volta.

"Agora, minha querida", ela diz, sorrindo. "Esta faltando algo em seu cabelo."

Eu olho para baixo e ofego.


	296. Chapter 296

**295**

"Esme" Eu suspiro, sorrindo e fungando. "Oh, você não tem que..."

"Hush", ela me corta, sorrindo gentilmente. "Você é uma filha pra mim, e você será oficialmente em breve."

Eu sorrio e engulo, minha garganta apertada de emoção. "Obrigada", eu sussurro e ela concorda.

Eu curvo a cabeça para baixo para que ela possa ver o que ela está fazendo.

Pouco tempo depois, ela tem fixo a presilha incrustada de diamante em meu cabelo e eu me inclino para trás.

"Você está linda", diz ela e depois ela pega a minha mão, levando-me para Carlisle.

Alice já está de pé ao lado dela.

Eu deixo Esme e tomo o braço de Carlisle.

"Vamos," eu digo, sorrindo para eles. "Eu não quero deixar meu marido esperando por mais."

"Você tem que se casar primeiro", Alice diz e eu enfio a minha língua pra fora.

"Isso será muito em breve. Agora vamos", eu digo, sorrindo.


	297. Chapter 297

**296**

Nós ficamos com Carlisle por alguns segundos, do lado de dentro da porta.

Ele me olha e sorri, balançando a cabeça.

"Você está linda", diz ele docemente, beijando minha testa. "Meu filho é mais do que definitivamente sortudo por se casar com você hoje."

Eu sorrio de volta e fungo, minhas emoções e os hormônios em alta. "Obrigada; Como ele está?"

Carlisle ri em uma gargalhada, "Agitado, impaciente, nervoso e animado."

Eu rio, bem como, as lágrimas caem; Capuz estava tão emocional como eu, então. "Bem, então, nós não queremos deixá-lo por mais tempo assim, não é?"

Carlisle sorri, "Isso não seria o melhor a fazer."

Eu relaxo meus ombros e olho para a porta que leva até o The Rose Garden. "Bem, então, vamos me levar até o meu marido."


	298. Chapter 298

** 297**

Carlisle apoia meu braço, sorriso amplamente estampado em seu rosto que poderia o ter rachado ao meio em qualquer momento.

Eu agarro seu braço e engulo, esperando que Alice se posicionasse em pé na minha frente.

Esme já tinha ido para onde Edward e os outros estavam e eu tive um pouco de inveja passando por mim. Eu queria estar lá fora.

Estava pulando um pouco no local, a emoção e os nervos misturando-se em uma bola de ... bem, de algo grande.

Carlisle ficou falando suavemente, como o médico que ele é, tentando me acalmar, mas não adiantando.

Eu estou tão impaciente que eu poderia até ser sarcástica com Alice sobre o porquê tínhamos que esperar, em primeiro lugar.

E então, apenas alguns minutos depois, na hora certa, a música começa e Alice sai pelo corredor cheio de tecido branco.


	299. Chapter 299

**298**

A música é como Edward e eu queríamos que fosse; com cordas ao invés de um piano ou o que seja.

O som é semelhante ao da marcha nupcial, mas menos chato.

Eu inspiro e expiro profundamente, tentando dominar a minha impaciência. É uma tarefa difícil, que não é facilmente realizada, mas Carlisle esfrega meu braço ritmicamente o que parece ajudar muito.

Eu mordo o interior da minha bochecha gentilmente, apertando os dedos dos pés dentro dos meus sapatos. Eu só quero ir lá para fora já.

E, finalmente, é a nossa deixa.

Nós andamos para frente lentamente, Carlisle guiando-nos a andar com a música.

Eu estou longe demais para fazer algo sobre isso, mas quando chegamos na curva, duas coisas acontecem.

Eu vejo Edward ... e o aperto de Carlisle no meu braço torna-se uma restrição.

* * *

** 300 respira ~ temos mais 96 capítulos pela frente. Semana que vem a minha intenção é postar uns 40... espero que dê certo. **


	300. Chapter 300

**299**

Eu quero correr para ele.

Eu quero fazer sexo e beijá-lo até a morte.

Eu quero casar com ele.

Eu quero dizer que o nosso 'eu aceito' _agora_ .

Mas Carlisle está me segurando, suavemente e eu não posso fazer nada.

Eu engulo e fungo enquanto as emoções me submergem novamente por um momento. Eu ouvi Edward fazendo o mesmo e eu sorri para ele, minha respiração engata e prende na garganta enquanto eu tento constantemente andar em direção a ele.

Ele parece delicioso.

De terno é cinza claro, com uma camisa branca e gravata listrada de azul escuro e azul claro.

Mas é o seu sorriso, aliviado e extasiado e amoroso, que me cega.

E quando eu o alcanço, ele simplesmente olha para mim antes de tomar minha mão.

"Você é linda".

* * *

**N/T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 33 Lary GOSMA... **


	301. Chapter 301

**300**

Eu sorrio e sussurro de volta", você não está muito mal."

Ele ri, seus olhos dançando com brilho e felicidade, fazendo meu coração inchar.

O juiz limpa a garganta, provocando uma risada através da nossa pequena quantidade de convidados.

Minhas bochechas queimam e Edward ri humilde, olhando para mim enquanto nós damos os últimos passos até o juiz.

"Prontos?" , Pergunta ele, sorrindo para nós.

Eu olho para Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que ele olha para mim.

Minha garganta aperta e eu tenho que limpar a garganta para ser capaz de falar.

"Sim. Estamos".

* * *

**N/A: Eu poderia ser malvada e fazer tudo dramático, mas eu quero que o casamento e a lua de mel não sejam relativamente dramáticos. : D**

**Bexie**

**N/T: AINDA BEM QUE A AUTORA FOI BOAZINHA.**


	302. Chapter 302

**301**

"Estamos reunidos aqui hoje..." o juiz diz, mas eu não consigo ouvir nada depois dessas poucas palavras.

Estou muito feliz e tão animada que parece ridículo, eu sinto que estou flutuando.

Eu engulo e olho com o canto dos meus olhos para Edward. Meus lábios se contorcem quando percebo que Edward está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

É tão claro e simples, nós estamos nisso juntos... nós sempre estaremos.

A única coisa que falta agora, é ele nos declarar marido e mulher.

E eu quero gritar isso para o mundo, eu estou apaixonada, e eu estou feliz.

Porra finalmente.

Edward puxa minhas mãos suavemente e eu olho para ele para ver seus olhos dançando com diversão.

Eu me viro em direção a ele, e então, inclino a cabeça para o lado um pouco e ele engole, seus olhos nadando com as emoções.

Eu fungo e sorriu; uma barreira se quebra.


	303. Chapter 303

**302**

A cerimônia tradicional passa diante dos nossos olhos.

Mas quando chega a hora da troca de anéis e os votos, o tempo fica mais lento.

Edward vai primeiro, já que eu estou muito emocionada para se quer falar.

"Bella", ele começa, e posso dizer que ele está lutando contra as emoções, imediatamente. Ele engole e eu sorrio de encorajamento, ele retorna um meio sorriso torto em troca. "Baby, você esteve lá para mim desde o início. Desde que a primeira vez que nos encontramos no ônibus, você me ensinou o que é o amor verdadeiro, e você me ajudou a superar meus demônios, um por um, você me deu mais do que eu posso contar. " Ele desliza o anel no meu dedo e eu suspiro em silêncio sorrindo para ele quando um sussurro escapa por entre meus lábios. "Eu te amo, e por tudo que você me deu, eu vou tentar recompensá-lo da melhor forma que puder. Você é meu mundo, minha felicidade... meu tudo.".

* * *

_**N/T: Parando pra SUSPIRAR. Lary **_


	304. Chapter 304

******303**

Então, é a minha vez.

"Você já me deu tantas coisas, você abriu uma novo caminho, que sozinha eu nunca poderia ter sonhado. Você já esteve lá em cada passo do caminho, mesmo quando eu senti que estava me afogando... Você me deu tudo o que eu sou agora. Você capturou minha atenção na primeira vez que te vi, e ela não se soltou desde... Eu não acho que isso nunca vai acontecer. "

Eu respiro, mas ar para na minha garganta.

"Mas mais do que qualquer coisa, você me deu amor e felicidade e você ajuda a me completar, absolutamente. Você nunca reclama quando eu acordo suando no meio da noite, mas estou cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa para parar. Não, você faz isso por mim. " Edward ri e ouço outros ressoarem no pequeno jardim.

Eu deslizo o anel em seu dedo, sorrindo.


	305. Chapter 305

******304**

Eu solto um pequeno soluço baixo, só audível para Edward e eu, com a visão da troca de alianças.

"Eu sei", Edward sussurra, apenas alto o suficiente para para eu ouvir.

Eu olho para ele e ele está sorrindo suavemente, mas não há emoção - cru e poderoso - inundando dentro dele também. "Eu sei."

Eu sorrio e engulo, mas a voz do juiz me pega antes que eu caia em si.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher", ele diz e há um silêncio quando eu olho para Edward.

"Marido", eu digo para mim mesmo com temor, apenas para Edward ouvir.

"Esposa".

Nós vamos em direção ao outro, lentamente, e posso dizer que esse beijo, mesmo que suave, será o maior que tivemos em significado.

"Bem, vamos lá", diz o celebrante e nós olhamos para ele. Ele sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Nós não temos o dia todo. Se beijem."

* * *

_N/T: A autora disse que não vai revelar o nome do Juiz, nos EUA qualquer um pode tirar licença para casar outra pessoa, então eu, na minha imaginação, acho que é o Emmett pela frase final._

_Lary Reeden_


	306. Chapter 306

******305**

Ele se inclina, com a boca semi-aberta.

Posso sentir sua respiração em meus lábios.

Eu os lambo e ele engole, sua boca se fechando...

...Quando nossos lábios se tocam, é macio.

Com todo o amor entre nós, eu pensei que seria mais forte.

Mas não é... e isso só faz com que seja muito melhor.

É suave, doce... a confirmação de uma promessa de amar, amar enquanto nós vivermos.

Isso me reduz até a minha alma e, nesse momento, eu realmente me sinto como uma parte de Edward.

As mãos dele aproximam e ele enlaça meu rosto em suas mãos, estáveis, mais fortes, o toque sozinho é eletrizante.

É com o meu pulso eu percebo que...

...Meu coração está batendo forte.

Carne, ossos e músculos são arrancados... a minha alma e coração suportam o que ele pegar.

E eu sei, mais do que qualquer coisa que ele vai cuidar deles.


	307. Chapter 307

**306**

Nós nos soltamos, voltando para a terra...

E de volta aos sons da nossa família que está alegre e eufórica...

Bem, principalmente Emmett.

"Bem", diz o juiz e nós olhamos para ele. Ele sorri, "quando eu lhe disse para beijá-la, eu não quis dizer para molesta-la na frente da família."

Ele ri da própria piada e eu coro enquanto Edward sorri, rindo junto com ele.

Nós envolvemos nossos braços um no outro, e em seguida, nos abraçamos com uma infinidade de emoções inundando através de nós.

Felicidade...

Amor...

Excitação...

Vertigem...

Edward beija meu nariz e deixa ele molhado, me fazendo rir.

"Eu te amo", ele diz com um sorriso ofuscante.

"E eu também te amo", eu digo de volta, olhando em seus olhos.

O amor quase me faz chorar e eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito, sorrindo.

_Lar._

* * *

**_N/T Alguma dúvida de que o Juiz é o Emmett depois dessa, a vá rs._**

**_Lary Reeden_**


	308. Chapter 308

**307**

Por fim, percebemos que vamos ter que ir com a nossa família.

A mão de Edward está em minhas costas quando ele me orienta para a frente, para a nossa família.

Abraços, gritos, lágrimas, beijos e parabéns são lançados em nossa direção e eu tento me concentrar. Eu realmente tento.

Mas meus pensamentos estão apenas no meu marido, o meu capuz.

Eu não posso evitar, mas esgueiro pequenos olhares para ele, precisando de pequenos vislumbres de seu rosto em êxtase.

Acho-me incapaz de desviar o olhar, enquanto eu vejo ele rir com seu pai.

Ele parece sentir meus olhos nele, porque ele olha para mim e sorri, aquele sorriso que me faz fraca dos joelhos.

Eu engulo e peço desculpas a Rose e Alice, fazendo meu caminho para ele.

E quando eu o alcançá-lo, ele me abraça, com o queixo na minha cabeça.

Nós estamos ali, até que de repente, eu sinto alguma coisa.


	309. Chapter 309

**308**

Eu suspiro e olho para baixo.

Edward percebe e olha para baixo comigo. "Baby, o que há de errado?"

Eu olho para ele, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. "Você não sente isso? Você não sentiu alguma coisa contra você, então?"

Sua sobrancelha se levanta: "Não, querida, eu não senti. O que foi?"

Eu sorrio, sabendo que ele vai ficar em êxtase. Eu pego sua mão e seguro ela contra o meu estômago, exatamente onde o bebê chutou.

Nada acontece e ele olha para mim.

Eu suspiro e mordo o lábio por um momento. Suspiro novamente e decido apenas lhe dizer. "O bebê chutou."

Seu sorriso é lento, mas bonito, a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

Meu coração incha.

Ele engole, lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele pega o meu rosto com as palmas das mãos. "Deixe-me sentir de novo."

E, em seguida, sua mão está lá, contra o nosso filho.

A visão é perfeita.

* * *

**Eu ia parar no anterior, pq eu adivinhei o que acontecia, queria ver quem ia adivinhar também, mas era muito maldade né?!**

**Amanhã vou TENTAR (portanto se não der sorry) postar mais 10. **

**Cada vez mais estamos perto do fim, bjos**

**Lary Reeden**


	310. Chapter 310

** 309**

Há uma carranca de concentração no rosto de Edward enquanto ele olha para a minha barriga. Sua mão está firmemente contra o meu estômago, ambos praticamente não respirando conforme nós antecipamos o movimento do nosso filho.

Eu sei que estamos atraindo a atenção dos convidados - não que não o fizemos antes - mas nós estamos tão longe que não há nenhum ponto em negá-lo.

E depois, há um pontapé um pouco sutil. É suave, mas rápido contra minha barriga já dura.

Isso faz com que eu engate uma respiração e eu engulo em seco, tentando segurar as minhas emoções.

Edward não esta muito longe, neste momento, seu fôlego sai em um huff. Ele acaricia meu ventre e o sorriso que eu atiro pra ele é adocicado.

Assim como o dele.


	311. Chapter 311

**310**

Depois de um beijo e alguns aplausos, temos música e comida.

Os aperitivos estavam idênticos como a de poucas semanas atrás da degustação, Legal alimentos ricos que acabam de me dar água na boca.

Há conversas até que, inesperadamente, Emmett está lá em cima no palco, com um microfone na mão.

"Merda," eu murmuro, olhando para baixo.

"O que?" Edward sussurra e eu olho pra ele.

"Emmett mais microfone são iguais a constrangimento de Bella", eu digo e seus lábios se contraem.

"Edward Cullen, se você quer ter uma noite de núpcias você cale a boca." Eu digo, olhando pra ele.

Ele fica sóbrio o suficiente para responder, "Baby, eu não disse nada."

"Oh," eu começo furiosamente, mas isso é quando a voz de Emmett ruge.

"Oi, Acabem com isso vocês dois! Temos merda mais importante do que uma mostra da noite de núpcias de vocês acontecendo."

Oh Emmett. Eu deveria matar você enquanto você dorme.


	312. Chapter 312

**310**

Depois de um beijo e alguns aplausos, temos música e comida.

Os aperitivos estavam idênticos como a de poucas semanas atrás da degustação, Legal alimentos ricos que acabam de me dar água na boca.

Há conversas até que, inesperadamente, Emmett está lá em cima no palco, com um microfone na mão.

"Merda," eu murmuro, olhando para baixo.

"O que?" Edward sussurra e eu olho pra ele.

"Emmett mais microfone são iguais a constrangimento de Bella", eu digo e seus lábios se contraem.

"Edward Cullen, se você quer ter uma noite de núpcias você cale a boca." Eu digo, olhando pra ele.

Ele fica sóbrio o suficiente para responder, "Baby, eu não disse nada."

"Oh," eu começo furiosamente, mas isso é quando a voz de Emmett ruge.

"Oi, Acabem com isso vocês dois! Temos merda mais importante do que uma mostra da noite de núpcias de vocês acontecendo."

Oh Emmett. Eu deveria matar você enquanto você dorme.


	313. Chapter 313

**311**

"Tudo bem", Emmett diz, satisfeito por ele ter a atenção de todos.

Eu, por outro lado, estou mortificada.

"Então, eu estava pensando em vir até aqui e dizer alguma coisa. Mais importante, eu estava pensando sobre o que eu gostaria de dizer" o sorriso de Emmett é malvado conforme ele pisca pra mim. "Eu sabia que a barriga grande ali não gostaria que eu fizesse ... então eu fiz isso de qualquer maneira."

Eu olho pra ele. Ele acabou de me chamar de gorda? Merda aquele teimoso está sorrindo como se não houvesse um amanhã da porra.

E não haveria um era uma vez quando eu terminasse com ele.

Ele continuou. "Quando eu conheci a nossa barriguda, ela estava tensa. Rose tinha me avisado que ela iria cortar o meu pau se eu fizesse alguma coisa impetuosa".

"Sim", eu digo. "E pela primeira vez em sua vida você ouviu."

"Eu sempre ouço minha Rosie", Emmett amua. Eu quase engasgo com risos.

Aquele filho da mão nunca ouve sua esposa.


	314. Chapter 314

** 312**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

O discurso de Emmett não é de todo ruim. Apesar do estranho comentário constrangedor e a sua opinião pessoal sobre a minha vida sexual, foi um discurso bonito e cativante.

Ele termina o importante discursos, com isso, "a minha irmã em todas as maneiras que se possa contar e ao seu marido sortudo de merda." Ele levanta a taça e pisca pra mim, mais uma vez me fazendo corar. "Bella e Edward".

Edward beija minha bochecha em chamas, me fazendo rir e colidir em seu peito. Ele ri, pegando um a minha mão quando ele olha para mim.

Seus olhos estão brilhando de felicidade, há uma luz lá que eu só vi em uma ocasião rara. Seus lábios -carnudos, vermelhos, cheios e sempre tão sexy - são puxados para cima em um sorriso sexy.

É nesse momento que eu não me importo com todos os convidados, eu só quero ficar com Edward.

Sozinha.

E ... de preferência ... nua.


	315. Chapter 315

** 313**

Depois de mais discursos – de todos ... com a natureza mais delicada - o jantar é servido. Ou era carne de porco com abacaxi ou vitela tortellini e um pouco de molho muito bom.

Edward se serve primeiro e eu por último.

No momento da nossa primeira dança, eu já tinha consumido suco de maçã suficiente para me fazer ficar vertiginosa enquanto relativamente Edward esta sóbrio.

_Flightless Bird de American Mouth_ toca e eu me agarro a Edward na medida que dançamos de forma sutil. Meus braços estão em volta do seu pescoço e ele está se inclinando um pouco para me beijar ... meu rosto, meus lábios, meu nariz, até mesmo minhas pálpebras.

_Eu encontrei você?_

Edward sorri. "Bem, você certamente me encontrou ... eu encontrei você?"

Eu hum, fecho os olhos enquanto ele inclina sua testa contra a minha.

Eu nunca quero que esse momento chegue ao fim.


	316. Chapter 316

** 314**

"Bella", Edward sussurra, sua respiração tocando contra a minha pele aquecida.

"Sim?" Eu sussurro de volta, sorrindo secretamente conforme eu abro meus olhos.

"Eu amo você", ele diz, e eu derreto.

"Eu te amo".

"Tudo bem, cabeças-criativas", diz Jasper e nós atiramos nossas cabeças em direção a ele. "Eu quero uma dança com a noiva, por favor, Edward."

Edward sorri, e se volta para mim levantando uma sobrancelha. Jasper acena e então nós estamos dançando.

"Então", diz Jasper. Seu sotaque sulista e completamente bêbado sorrindo.

"Sim, Jasper", eu digo, rindo. Ele está tão perdido e quando eu olho para Alice, vejo que ela não está exatamente entretida com esse fato.

"Você fez bem", diz ele, e eu olho para ele, chocada.

Então eu sorrio, meus olhos procurando meu marido. Meu sorriso cresce com a palavra.

_Marido._

Eu não acho que eu nunca me cansarei disso.

Eu olho para Jasper, sorrindo, "Sim. Eu meio que fiz, não foi?"


	317. Chapter 317

**315**

"Edward, _por favor_ ", eu digo enquanto ele continua seu ataque pródigo no meu pescoço. Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando trêmula conforme aperto minha mão em seu cabelo. "Vamos."

Ele sorri contra o meu pescoço, "Eu pensei que você nunca iria dizer isso."

Ele se afasta de mim, e se não fosse pelo fato de que estávamos na presença de outros ... Eu pularia nele.

Seus olhos são tão leves, arrogantes, felizes e cheios de desejo que me tira o fôlego.

"Você é linda, você sabe disso?" Ele diz e eu sorrio, corando enquanto eu olho para baixo. Seu dedo está sob meu queixo e ele o arrasta para que eu esteja olhando para ele. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, "Não olhe para baixo, baby. Eu só falo a verdade."

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijo. "Eu sei ... obrigada."

"Sem problema", diz ele e, em seguida, seu sorriso cresce atrevido. "Agora, vamos."


	318. Chapter 318

** 316**

Depois de nos despedir e "executar a passagem sobre a coisa do arco feito pelas pessoas" tradicional, fomos para o carro. Havia um motorista, para que pudéssemos nos concentrar apenas em nós.

Não é preciso dizer que, eu estou sentada no colo de Edward - não totalmente, apenas de lado. Não há nada de ousado, há apenas a sua mão na minha barriga, a respiração em sincronia e nossas testas uma contra a outra. Nós estamos olhando um para o outro nos olhos e eu sorriu enquanto sua outra mão vem para embalar meu rosto.

"Eu sei que eu já disse muito isso", ele diz, sorrindo patetamente. "Mas eu te amo e você é ...", ele olha pra mim, para o meu estômago, meu vestido, meus seios " impressionante. Cada centímetro do caralho seu"

Eu choramingo, antes de morder o lábio. "Você é muito doce, você sabe."

O carro para em seguida, porém, antes que ele possa responder.

Ao mesmo tempo, o coração acelera.

_Estamos aqui_ .


	319. Chapter 319

**317**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Qual o quarto, senhor?" A recepcionista pergunta, olhando para a sua tela.

O braço de Edward estão em volta da minha cintura, minha cabeça em seu ombro e eu sinto as vibrações, conforme ele fala, "The governor´s suíte."

Não há mais conversas sobre qual suite The governor, mas eu olho ao redor. Estou muito ansiosa para nós estarmos sozinhos, apenas nós dois.

O bebê se move novamente e eu vejo, a partir do canto dos meus olhos, o sorriso de Edward enquanto ele sente isso contra a sua mão.

Eu estou sorrindo também.

Eu nunca pensei que seria capaz de ter isto, no meio de tudo o que está acontecendo ao redor com o casamento com os Masens ... Eu nunca pensei que poderia ter essa sensação de normalidade.

Mas nós temos ... e eu não mudaria nada neste mundo.


	320. Chapter 320

**318**

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Edward e eu estamos sozinhos, à porta The Governor´s suite.

Eu não sei quem fez isso por nós, ou se Edward fez isso ... mas eu não posso estar mais agradecida.

É linda, realmente é.

Mas não é realmente a cômodo que eu estou focando agora.

É no meu marido.

Ele está de pé no final agora, mais próximo ao aparelho de som. Ele está de costas para mim, então eu não posso dizer o que ele está fazendo, até que, de repente, uma música suave toca.

Eu reconheço a música imediatamente. O homem romanticamente brega coloca _Please Forgive Me_ de Bryan Adams.

Ele se vira e há um sorriso bobo em seu rosto enquanto ele se aproxima de mim.

Ele me puxa para ele, para que os nossos corpos estejam se tocando tanto quanto possível com a minha barriga saliente.

Em seguida, ele se inclina para baixo ... e ele me beija.


	321. Chapter 321

**319**

Não há palavras para descrever o sentimento.

Com uma mão tecida pelo meu cabelo, e a outra colocada na parte de trás do meu pescoço, passou meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e parece que nada mais existe.

É neste momento que eu percebo que isso vai ser diferente.

Claro, nós fizemos amor - suave e forte -, mas _desta vez _vai ser algo diferente, algo mais.

Isso - aqui, agora, hoje à noite - será a nossa primeira vez como marido e mulher. Vai ser a primeira de muitas noites.

Arrepios vem enquanto Edward desliza a mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça, até meu peito.

Ele pára de me beijar, e ao invés disso, encosta a testa contra a minha.

Com os olhos fechados, parece que somos as únicas pessoas no mundo.

* * *

**_N/T: Não sumi, morri, abandonei bla bla bla, mas as vezes não tenho tempo, outras não tenho vontade mesmo._**

**_Sem contar que estou em período de teste no meu emprego, e cada semana minha chefe diz "vou te colocar em um setor diferente" pra ver em qual vc vai se adaptar melhor" e gente cansa mudar tanto de serviço e horário. Mas são só mais 2 meses de confusão até eu ser efetiva *amém*_**

**_Lary Reeden_**


	322. Chapter 322

** 320**

Edward está indo devagar dessa vez, eu posso sentir isso. Não há nenhuma urgência, nenhuma determinado período de tempo... é apenas nós.

Eu cantarolo em seu beijo demorado, deleitando-me com a forma como ele está me segurando, me tocando, me sentindo.

Meu amor por ele - e seu amor por mim - me batem com a força de uma bola de demolição e eu choramingo em seus braços.

Com o meu corpo moldado ao dele, ele me empurra para trás, sem parar até chegar ao sofá.

Então, ele se afasta e olha para mim, minha face, minha barriga... em todos os lugares.

Sinto-me horrivelmente exposta com ele fazendo isso, e então faço o mesmo.

O que eu vejo, me derruba no chão.


	323. Chapter 323

** 321**

Minhas mãos estão em seu peito, em seguida, e não há como me parar enquanto eu desfaço rapidamente os botões de sua camisa branca. Tínhamos nos trocado rapidamente antes de sair da recepção - insistência de Alice.

"Bella," Edward sussurra contra meus lábios, sua voz rouca de emoção, amor, necessidade, fogo... a lista poderia continuar e continuar, mas eu não podia ficar pensando nisso.

Porque naquele momento, as mãos de Edward estão em meu ventre, contra o pequeno ser que nós criamos.

Minha respiração fica lenta e eu não posso falar. Eu forço o fôlego deficiente e quando eu o solto, Edward está olhando para mim, com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

É a perfeição.

Tudo neste momento, nesse ponto de nossa vida juntos... é a perfeição.


	324. Chapter 324

**322**

É quando eu ouvi ele falar com o nosso bebê, foi, que a água realmente começou a escorrer.

"Sua mamãe e eu te amamos muito", ele sussurra para baixo, as mãos nos acariciando docemente. Eu tremo de amor e desejo por este homem perfeito na minha frente. "Nós não podemos esperar para vê-lo... por isso não se mantenha ai mais do que você precisa, esperamos nossa menininha."

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha para ele, limpando a garganta para chamar sua atenção. "Menina, hein?"

Edward dá de ombros, seu sorriso torto vem a tona. "Eu só precinto isso..." ele segue meu olhar, e quando os nossos olhos se conectam e eu posso ver que ele sabe o quanto eu preciso dele, o quanto eu quero ele e o amo.

"Jesus, baby", ele geme e, em seguida, seus lábios colidem contra os meus... de alguma forma, suave e exigente ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**N/A: Yep... fofura transformado em sensualidade. :D**

**Bexie 25**


	325. Chapter 325

**323**

O fôlego sai de uma vez em um huff e logo, Edward está me levantando, e me levando para o quarto, para a cama.

No fundo da minha mente, eu me pergunto o quão fodidamente grande é a suite do hotel.

Mas isso é tudo deixado de lado quando Edward me deita na cama, com os olhos brilhando de emoção, as lágrimas caem quando ele cai sobre mim.

Minha garganta fica apertada quando ele olha para mim e, em seguida, ele se inclina para beijar meus mamilos.

Eu resmungo, lambendo meus lábios enquanto meus dedos tecem através de seu cabelo e puxam. Forte.

Ele geme e começa a chupar.

Eu arco para fora da cama, cega por prazer enquanto eu gemo seu nome.


	326. Chapter 326

**324**

Depois que ele dá ávida atenção para ambos os seios - deixando-me ofegante, é claro, assim como ele sempre me deixa - ele beija todo meu corpo. Ele faz uma pausa na minha barriga, pressionando beijos suaves contra ela e eu tenho que fechar os olhos e respirar lenta e profundamente para manter minhas emoções sob controle.

Mas caramba, esse homem na minha frente... Eu posso ter pensado nisto muitas vezes esta noite, mas ele realmente é... Deus, ele é tão fodidamente perfeito.

Quando ele se move para baixo para o meu centro, ele olha para mim por um momento e eu sorriu para ele. Ele sorri de volta, e então espalha minhas pernas.

Nada pode me preparar para o que ele faz em seguida.


	327. Chapter 327

**325**

Não importa quantas vezes Edward tenha... feito _isso_ . Isso ainda me faz tremer e choramingar - entre outras coisas - o tempo todo. Toda vez, isso fica melhor e melhor.

Mas desta vez... desta vez ele é suave, lento, quase cuidado, pois ele lambe e chupa meu clitóris e lábios.

Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo enquanto eu o observo. Ele é como um homem morrendo de sede enquanto ele lambe, dá voltas, suga, aperta, é dá fodidas _mordidinhas_.

"Deus, baby, você tem um gosto tão bom pra caralho", ele geme e eu mordo meu lábio. "Não, eu quero ouvi-la. Não morda essa porra de lábio, Bella. _Eu é que irei_ fazer isso. "

E então ele rapidamente empurra dois dedos dentro de mim...

E eu gozo, minhas costas arqueando para fora da cama enquanto eu grito seu nome.


	328. Chapter 328

**326**

"Hmm, eu te amo", diz Edward e eu vejo como ele lambe o que restou de mim de seus lábios. Ele está subindo sob meu corpo, olhando para mim - para os meus seios, em especial à medida que caem e sobem rapidamente com cada mama. Ele parece estar completamente tomado por eles, algo que só aumentou desde que descobri sobre a minha gravidez.

Ou talvez ele só ama o fato de que, eles não só estão maiores, mas eles estão muito sensíveis também.

Eu engulo um gemido, sorrindo sedutoramente. "Eu também te amo. Agora vamos... venha fazer amor com sua esposa grávida."

Ele sorri seu sorriso torto para mim, piscando um olho: "Sim, senhora".

"Nuh-uh", eu digo a sério, carrancuda, brincando, e seus olhos brilham de felicidade. "Sim, senhora. Cullen."

Ele sorri, "e é isso soa bom pra caralho."

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim. "Soa mesmo, não é?"

* * *

Por problemas técnicos, vou parar por aqui hoje, se possível posto mais 10 amanhã.


	329. Chapter 329

**327**

Edward se aninha entre minhas pernas enquanto eu escovo o cabelo da testa. Ele parece tão bonito quando está no controle, a ponto de tomar o que ele quer.

E então, ele entra em mim. É macio, doce, _lento_ e eu suspiro, minha cabeça cai para a frente para descansar em seu ombro enquanto minhas mãos se movem para baixo para embrulhar em torno de sua cintura. Elas se enrolam até as omoplatas e ele parece, tão bom, tão sexy e tão fodidamente _erótico, _enquanto eu sinto seus músculos tensionarem enquanto ele empurra suavemente, lentamente, mas ritmicamente dentro de mim.

Eu suspiro seu nome, minha cabeça voando de volta para os travesseiros quando ele empurra seus quadris _simplesmente da forma certa._

Então, novamente, quando ele empurra, esfrega círculos sobre meu clitóris. Eu engasgo com um gemido, precisando de seus lábios nos meus.

Ele me beija, sua língua entrando em minha boca, clamando.

Momentos depois, nos fundimos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

N/T: Problema resolvido... vamos pra frente...


	330. Chapter 330

**328**

Seguimos até as primeiras horas da manhã, quando finalmente estamos completamente satisfeitos.

Nós caímos no sono, e eu sei que nós vamos ficar dormindo por um tempo.

De manhã, quando eu finalmente acordo, os cobertores estão cobrindo só até o topo dos meus seios.

Por um momento, eu fico ali, pensando que é apenas mais um dia comum. Então, de repente, as memórias do nosso casamento - e, mais importante, da nossa noite de núpcias - voltam e eu sorrio quando percebo...

Que eu sou a esposa de Edward. Eu sou a Senhora Cullen agora.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, mas com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, minha mão varre a minha esquerda... só para entrar em contato com, bem, lençóis.

Abro os olhos e sento, segurando o lençol até meu peito.

"Edward, baby?"

Momentos depois, Edward entra com um sorriso feliz e contente em seu rosto.

* * *

Já, já tem mais uns 10...


	331. Chapter 331

**329**

Minha boca ficou aberta com a visão dele.

Apenas um pequeno punhado de pelos no peito, no abdômen – delicioso de se lamber - musculoso e braços e pernas tonificados ...

E ... foda-me. Ele está usando boxers. _A__penas_ boxers.

E ele fica, de repente _muito_ duro.

Eu sorrio sedutoramente, o chamando-o com o dedo em uma dessas maneiras sedutoras de pedir para vir. Ele geme e corre para mim, pulando em cima da cama e eu rio enquanto ele me aborda de volta, me beijando fortemente.

Não é preciso dizer que, passamos a maior parte do dia na cama.

Bem, na verdade passamos a maior parte da nossa mini lua de mel na cama deste hotel. Perdidamente ao longo de alguns dias ... cinco dias.

É o céu. Quero dizer, não há telefonemas de amigos ou familiares. Nenhum bebê chorando ... só nós. Há apenas Edward e eu e nosso mundo de recém-casados.

E isso é fantástico.

Até que recebemos uma ligação de Carlisle, e foi isso.


	332. Chapter 332

**330**

Eu acordo sozinha no último dia que estaremos neste hotel.

Todos os dias, eu tinha acordado com o meu marido, bem ali ao meu lado. E se ele não estava ali, ele estava bem perto.

Então, eu posso ter feito beicinho quando eu me sento e olho ao redor procurando por ele e ele não está lá.

Sento-me, lambendo meus lábios, minha garganta um pouco seca e quando eu aperto meus olhos para olhar em volta, vejo Edward sentado ali, me olhando ansiosamente.

Eu carranco, "Edward?"

Ele não responde, apenas olha para baixo e suspira.

Isso não me deixa tranquila. Quando eu falo o nome dele novamente, é com mais convicção e mais alto.

"Edward, o que está errado?"

Ele suspira de novo, mas faz contato visual.

"Eu recebi um telefonema de Carlisle, baby", diz ele com cuidado. "É, uh ... é o seu pai. Ele está no hospital."

Ele respira calmamente e quando ele olha para mim de novo, é com tristeza.

"Ele está morrendo, amor."


	333. Chapter 333

**331**

Eu inspire e expiro lentamente, talvez não realmente entendendo o que Edward está dizendo.

"Espere, espere, espere," eu digo, pulando para fora da cama. Estou me sentindo um pouco doente conforme eu olho para a sua cabeça. Minha mente está em todos os lugares, eu não posso me concentrar em nada. As palavras de Edward combinadas com os incidentes com meu pai estão voando em mim e eu os deixo enquanto elas giram em torno da minha mente.

"_Ele está morrendo, amor. "_

" _Você é uma cadela nojenta, a culpa é sua. "_

"_Ele está morrendo, amor. "_

"_Desejo que você nunca tivesse nascido. "_

"_Ele está morrendo, amor. "_

"_Isabeeelllaaaaa! "_

E então, depois do que se parece após uma eternidade, eu estou caindo.

Eu não sei nem se eu atingi o chão porque Tudo se transforma em preto.


	334. Chapter 334

**332**

Quando eu acordo, eu estou deitada em algo confortável, e há vozes.

Sim, é isso mesmo. _Vozes._ Bem assim ... mais de uma.

O que significa que alguém está aqui e que não estava aqui antes.

Eu cantarolo grogue, franzindo a testa um pouco conforme eu abro meus olhos. As imagens são desfocadas primeiramente, apenas manchas coloridas, mas com o passar de alguns segundos, elas ficam mais claras.

E então, eu posso ver o rosto completamente aliviado de Edward.

"Oh Jesus, baby", Edward respira e depois ele se abaixa rapidamente para me beijar levemente. Eu limpo minha garganta enquanto ele continua a falar. "Você me assustou. Você esteve fora por cerca de meia hora."

Eu olho em volta à minha direita, e é quando eu identifico a outra pessoa.

É Carlisle.


	335. Chapter 335

**333**

"O que há de errado com ele?" Eu pergunto, franzindo a testa ao olhar entre meu marido e meu sogro.

"Bella, ele tem câncer de fígado", diz Carlisle e eu olho pra ele.

"Bem", eu digo, me sentindo um pouco doente. "Isso é provavelmente fruto de todo o consumo. Talvez isso vai ensinar-lhe alguma coisa."

Ambos abrem um pequeno sorriso, mas existe a preocupação em seus olhos.

_Eu odeio isso_.

Eu suspiro, desistindo. "Diga-me".

"Bella", Carlisle diz e eu começo a odiar o som da porra do meu nome. "É sério, o seu pai está morrendo."

Eu tento ver se ele está brincando, mas tudo que eu posso ver é seriedade.

Eu olho para Edward, então, e ele também parece sério e preocupado.

Minha boca se molda a todas as perguntas do meu cérebro porque minha mente precisa ouvir as respostas, mas não sai nada.

Percebo então que o destino está jogando algum jogo doentio sobre mim, porque ...

Estou sentindo ... _algo_ por _ele_ .


	336. Chapter 336

**334**

"Espere, o quê?" Eu pergunto, olhando para Carlisle. Nos últimos 15 minutos, Carlisle esteve tentando me convencer a ir vê-lo e ele esta fodidamente me irritando "Eu não quero, eu não preciso - não há nada para se ganhar com essa experiência, exceto mais porra de dor! "

Edward faz uma carranca, mas não diz nada e eu suspiro, frustrada.

Carlisle suspira, esfregando seu rosto enquanto ele o cobre com suas mãos. "Você precisa de um fechamento Bella. E você precisa ser capaz de seguir em frente"

Eu o cortei furiosamente, trovejando com todas as minhas forças, "Eu _fodidamente _já segui!" Eu suspiro duro e forte, o fogo soltando certamente faíscas em meus olhos. Eu aponto o dedo para ele e não há como parar o meu discurso agora.


	337. Chapter 337

**335**

"Você não estava lá, Carlisle! Você não tem que ouvir ele, ou _sentir por ele_! " Lágrimas vem, mas que não me impedem, nem Edward me para quando ele estende a mão para mim. Eu sinto que eu preciso tirar isso ... e assim, eu faço.

"_Você_ não teve que fazer a porra todo o trabalho naquela casa. _Você_ não teve que ter certeza de que _você_ tinha que ser a porra da senhorita Virtuosa só para ter certeza de que _seu_ pai não batesse em você! "

Meu peito esta se apertando exigente com a força da minha raiva, mas eu não estou acabando. Não ainda. "Eu precisava dele. Quando minha mãe se foi, eu fodidamente precisava dele. E, em vez de ser o pai amoroso que ele sempre foi, ele se virou e me bateu." Eu coloquei o dedo na cicatriz em forma de lua crescente no meu pulso.

"Quer saber como eu consegui isso?" Eu pergunto, segurando-me para ele ver. Minhas palavras estão machucando.

Ele acena com a cabeça.


	338. Chapter 338

**336**

Eu olho para baixo e para a cicatriz.

"Eu estava ... com 17", eu digo, engolindo para dominar a minha raiva. "Era semana de avaliação na escola e eu estava correndo com meus fodidos pés. As exigências do meu pai não diminuíram, bem como as exigências na escola, era uma fodida merda no trabalho; Eu já era vista como uma aberração por muitos, questionada por várias coisas que eles ouviram do que acontecia em casa."

Meus olhos piscaram para Edward e ele estava lá, olhando preocupado.

Porque eu já sabia ... bem, eu não sei, eu ri amargamente. "Nada era verdade, mas na escola era chegada à fase de 'agora ou nunca'." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Por causa de toda a obrigação que eu estava fazendo - para a escola, pelo trabalho, para Charlie - eu estava apenas querendo dormir; uma hora – só isso - um dia."

Eu levantei meu pulso. "Eu recebi isso, porque eu peguei uma detenção por dormir em sala de aula."


	339. Chapter 339

**337**

Eu olho para cima novamente para Carlisle, "Então não. Eu não _quero_ vê-lo e eu _não preciso_ fazer isso. Perdi bastante tempo e eu senti bastante dor por causa daquele homem. Eu não preciso sentir mais."

Carlisle olha para mim, depois para Edward. Edward franze a testa e ele balança a cabeça, como se soubesse o que seu pai iria dizer agora. E então, seu contraio o cenho profundamente em desaprovação quando Carlisle levanta uma sobrancelha e abre a boca.

"Isso é o que eu estou dizendo, Bella." Ele diz e eu levanto minha sobrancelha para ele. "Você precisa de um fechamento para que você possa realmente seguir em frente. Deixe-me explicar, Bella, situações de vida e morte esclarecem um homem e sua consciência e isso é tudo que ele deixa."

Eu ronco. "Há apenas um problema com essa teoria."

"Sim?"

"Charlie Swan não _têm_ uma consciência. "


	340. Chapter 340

**338**

"Eu não posso _acreditar_ nisso", eu digo, cruzando os braços teimosamente enquanto eu entro no carro.

Edward era o único que conseguiria isso de mim, ele me convenceu da sua própria maneira de ir para o hospital e agora ... Eu estou com Carlisle e meu marido e eu estou indo para ir ver o filho da puta que é, infelizmente, também o meu pai.

Edward suspira e pega a minha mão: "Pai, você tem certeza sobre isso? Eu não vou por a saúde de Bella ou do bebê em risco por causa de implementar esse stress nela."

"Ela precisa disso Edward," Carlisle diz clinicamente, em sua especial voz no modo de "não há espaço para negociação". "Ele pode fazer bem pra ela, você sabe."

Edward apenas suspira novamente, frustrado.

"_Ela_ está bem aqui no carro ", murmuro, me perguntando se talvez, apenas talvez, eles mudariam de idéia.

Eles não fazem e vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estou no quarto do meu pai no hospital.


	341. Chapter 341

**339**

É como uma guerra em minha mente.

Parte de mim quer gritar e chutar e chorar pela dor que está causando isso que está acontecendo, o meu pai está morrendo.

Mas a maior parte de mim ainda odeia; aquele homem, aquele homem que _abusou_ de mim, me_ atormentou _e quase me _matou_ muitas vezes, mas ainda acha que tem o direito de me chamar de sua _filha._

A ira vem e me sinto com vontade de quebrar alguma coisa... ou talvez vomitar.

Isto não é como eu quero passar minha nova vida como esposa de Edward, grávida de seu filho.

Minha garganta fecha e eu olho para Edward.

Eu sinto vontade de gritar, o simples pensamento do que eu poderia dizer para Charlie faz minha garganta arranhar.

Mesmo quando eu choro, eu sinto vontade de rir na cara dele, assim como _ele_ fez _isso_ muitas vezes antes.

Quem está vulnerável agora, pai?


	342. Chapter 342

**340**

É evidente que, de nós dois, ele é.

Com tubos ao seu redor e o monitor do coração batendo fora do ritmo, parece que apenas uma rajada de vento pode empurrá-lo sobre a borda e para a morte.

Ele está cinza, pálido, seu rosto parecendo a morte. Eu sabia, porém, que ele ia lutar, está em seu sangue, sua natureza.

_Assim como está na minha._

Eu sorriu levemente enquanto eu vou para a frente, e eu sinto o envoltório braço de Edward na minha cintura enquanto eu me aproximo dele.

"Como você se sente?" Ele pergunta depois de um silêncio de alguns minutos, enquanto eu olho para o meu pai.

Eu suspiro pesadamente, olhando para a forma do meu pai. "Eu me sinto como... Eu não sei. Sinto como se estivesse lhe devolvendo tudo o que ele me deu. E se ele morrer, eu acho que vou querer dançar sobre suas cinzas."

É sombrio, sim, mas Edward não julga.


	343. Chapter 343

**341**

Independentemente de eu querer ir embora logo depois que eu o vi, eu fiquei pelo resto do dia. Nós recebemos atualizações de Carlisle, mesmo eu dizendo a ele que eu não queria saber nada... que eu não me importo.

Ele não desistiu embora e, eventualmente, eu tive o suficiente.

"Carlisle", eu digo quando ele vem até nós. Eu ergo a mão: "Não. Não faça isso comigo. Eu disse que não quero saber."

Ele suspira, "Bella-"

"Não!" Eu grito, provavelmente levando as pessoas a olharem para mim. Eu as ignoro, muito zangada. "Deus, eu estou cansada do som da porra do meu nome. Eu disse que não me importo. Pelo amor da porra, se eu pudesse, ele estaria morto agora!"

Eu sei que é errado se sentir assim... mas o pior é que...

Eu não evitar e voltar atrás com os meus sentimentos.


	344. Chapter 344

**342**

Carlisle simplesmente engole, e eu não posso dizer se ele está com nojo de mim ou não.

Mas meu lado obstinado apareceu, e eu me recuso a levá-lo de volta.

Então, eu simplesmente olho para ele enquanto ele olha para mim, como se estivesse tentando ver se eu vou retirar o que disse.

Quando ele percebe que eu não vou, ele suspira e esfrega o seu rosto.

Mais uma vez, eu só pisco lentamente, olhando para ele.

Ele olha para mim e suspira, é mais severo desta vez. "Tudo bem, tudo bem... Só achei que você poderia querer vê-lo antes de morrer, ele vai morrer hoje à noite" Ele é cuidadoso para não dizer o meu nome, mas eu levanto uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele continuasse. "Temos certeza disso."

Eu suspiro, franzindo a testa. "Tudo bem," Eu desisto, olhando para ele. Eu percebo que ele me quer ver feliz, pesar de isso não me deixar, eu vou dar isso a ele.

"Tudo bem."


	345. Chapter 345

**343**

Edward está me segurando, um braço em volta da minha cintura, enquanto caminhamos para o quarto do meu pai, os passos são passos lentos e relutantes.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Edward pergunta quando estamos perto da porta. "Eu posso dizer que você não quer, e se eu estou sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu não quero que você queira."

Eu suspiro e dou uma pausa na porta, sem olhar para o lado. "Carlisle quer. Ele acha que vai ser bom para mim, e você viu como ele ficou quando eu comecei a gritar com ele. Eu só... Eu sinto que devo isso a ele. Ele tem sido tão bom para mim."

Edward não consegue pensar em uma resposta, então acaricia meu rosto, e nos viramos para ir para o quarto.


	346. Chapter 346

**344**

"Por que você não podia me amar, papai?" Eu pergunto, enxugando as lágrimas que eu chorei, olhando para ele. "Por que você não podia ser o pai que eu precisava? Por que você está fazendo isso tão difícil para mim? Eu não sei como _se sente_ . Deus, por que eu me importo tanto depois de tudo que você fez para mim? "

Mas então, a raiva desesperada surge de novo e eu enfio meus punhos em seu peito. "Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, caramba, eu _tenho_ que te odiar! Por que você _faz_ isso comigo? "

Os braços de Edward saem do meu redor, e puxam meus punhos do meu pai. Eu luto com ele em vão. Ele me cala, me vira. Estou batendo no peito de Edward, chorando, embora não tão duro quanto eu estava no meu pai.

Então, quando tudo se torna muito, o choro, a dor, a raiva, eu colapso.

E então eu entrar em colapso.


	347. Chapter 347

**345**

Quando eu acordo, Edward quer falar sobre isso. Ele me leva para o escritório de Carlisle, e nós conversamos.

"Não é justo", eu digo fracamente, olhando para Edward, enquanto as lágrimas enevoam os meus olhos. "Não é justo."

"Eu sei", ele sussurra, deslizando pelo banco, perto de mim, enquanto ele envolve um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Toda vez que eu me afasto dele", eu digo, fungando. "Cada _maldita_ vez, eu acho que não terei que vê-lo novamente... e então eu o vejo, e eu odeio isso. Tudo volta, Edward ", eu choro, e Edward franze a testa, enxugando as lágrimas. "Eu odeio isso. Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu sinto como se eu fosse uma adolescente de novo, sem ninguém lá e isso me _assusta_. "

Edward sorri, compreensão se acende em suas feições. "É aí que você está errada, baby." Ele se inclina, descansando sua testa contra a minha. "Você _sempre_ tem a mim. "


	348. Chapter 348

**346**

"Será que eu tenho?" Eu pergunto e Edward franze a testa novamente. "Como podemos saber, Edward? Qualquer coisa pode acontecer." Minha mente se rebela contra mim, me mostrando o que _poderia_ acontecer. Edward poderia ir embora, um de nós pode morrer... tudo pode acontecer.

E isso me assusta, com certeza, eu tenho o capuz, eu sou a esposa dele, a mãe de seu filho...

Mas por quanto tempo?

"Bella", ele diz, tomando minhas mãos nas dele. Ele olha para os nossos anéis, respira fundo, então se move para remover o meu. "

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sussurro, com medo de que eu possa ter arruinado as minhas chances com ele agora. "Edward?"

Ele sorri para mim, "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."


	349. Chapter 349

Eu franzo a testa em confusão.

"Hum," eu digo, meu cérebro, obviamente, incapaz de funcionar no momento. Eu brevemente me pergunto se é isso que eles querem dizer sobre o cérebro do bebê*. "O quê?"

_*é um "fenômeno" não comprovado cientificamente, de que o cérebro fica relapso e a perda de memória aumenta durante a gravidez. _

Edward ri baixinho e um sorriso torto me deixa... bem, com falta de ar, entre outras coisas.

"Eu disse," ele diz, "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ele olha para mim, "relaxe baby. Preciso de seu anel para te mostrar."

Eu mordo meu lábio, mas abro a minha mão, deixando-o tirá-lo.

Ele o segura com tal reverência o artigo tão especial. E então, ele o move em um ângulo para que eu seja capaz de ver o interior.

"Bella", ele diz. "Olhe".

Eu olho e suspira, entre lágrimas.

Porque no anel... _no meu anel_... está gravado.

_Eu sempre serei seu capuz._

E, de repente, eu estou tirando o seu anel também.


	350. Chapter 350

**348**

"Bella?" Edward pede e eu rapidamente pego o anel de seu dedo, movendo-o assim como ele fez com o meu.

Ele olha, seus olhos piscando e, de repente, seus olhos mudam e eu sei que ele está olhando para o que eu escrevi.

"Você...", ele diz, o ar vindo dele num fôlego só. "Oh _Deus,_ Bella. " Ele pega a sua aliança de mim e olha mais de perto, movendo ela enquanto ele lê a gravura. "Juntos... sempre... para sempre... meu capuz, sua Bella."

De repente, eu não sou a único com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sempre", eu digo, sorrindo através das minhas lágrimas.

"Sempre", Edward sussurra de volta, admiração colorindo suas palavras e ele toma o meu rosto com as mãos, os lábios descendo sobre os meus.

_Céus._


	351. Chapter 351

**349**

Eu não vejo o meu pai novamente.

Eu não o vejo, e apenas uma semana depois de quando eu o vi pela última vez, Charlie Swan morre.

Eles me perguntaram se eu queria organizar um funeral, e eu esbravejo sobre suas faces alguma coisa com um monte de profanação que muito provavelmente deva ter sido ofensivo.

Em um resumo, eu me recusei.

Eu não compareci, e ninguém me pergunta ou pressiona quanto a isso. Eu só ... bem é o fim disso.

Fiquei um pouco irritada quando eu recebo um convite para o funeral do filho da puta, mas depois de gritar e esbravejar um pouco – tudo isso infelizmente nos ouvidos de Edward - Eu fico bem.

É então eu peço desculpas e quando ele me pergunta do por que, eu explodo.

Eu digo a ele o quanto eu estou pesarosa de como eu estou agindo ... pensando ... sentindo ... falando ... qualquer coisa que eu possa pedir desculpas. Edward ouve antes dele educadamente e calmamente me dizer para calar a boca.


	352. Chapter 352

**350**

Tudo fica bem por cerca de um mês. Aos cinco meses, na marca do meu terceiro trimestre, de alguma forma, eu me sinto melhor do que nunca. Saudável.

Mas, isso tudo vai para o inferno quando uma mulher aparece em nossa porta.

"Bella, Baby, você pode atender a isso?" Edward chama da cozinha.

Levanto-me do sofá, esfregando minhas costas enquanto eu bamboleio para frente. A campainha toca e eu grito: "Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estou indo," antes eu murmuro para mim mesma: "Jesus, uma mulher fodidamente grávida só podia andar um pouco mais rápido."

Quando eu chego à porta, eu a abro e franzo a testa ao ver algo diante de mim.

"Olá", diz a mulher, parecendo muito nervosa.

"Oi", eu digo de volta, confusa. Eu olho para ela, tentando decifrar quem ela é exatamente. Quando eu sou incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa, eu digo, "Eu sinto muito, mas quem é você?"

Ela engole nervosamente, "Eu sou Sue, Sue Swan, a esposa de seu pai."


	353. Chapter 353

**351**

De repente, eu fico completamente e absolutamente furiosa.

"O que?" Eu digo em voz alta, e alguns segundos depois, eu ouço Edward vindo pelo corredor. Eu relaxo um pouco quando ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim sob meu peito, antes de beijar o meu pescoço.

"Baby, o que foi isso?" Ele murmura enquanto eu arqueio o pescoço para a direita, os meus olhos sobre a mulher na minha frente.

"Aparentemente", eu digo sarcasticamente, "esta é a mulher do meu pai ... Sue _Swan_ ".

Ele faz uma pausa, endireita-se e estende a mão. Ela olha, antes de balançar e eu assisto Edward dizer, "Olha, este é um momento muito complicado por agora." Os olhos da mulher se acendem em fogo com suas palavras, como se ela achasse em como ele tem a coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas pra ela. Ele suspira, "Você gostaria de entrar, para que possamos conversar?"

Seus olhos se estreitam por um minuto, mas ela balança a cabeça bruscamente.


	354. Chapter 354

**352**

Ela se senta no sofá, olhando em volta e posso dizer que ela está nos julgando. "É só vocês dois?"

Eu xingo, "Não, não é. Escute, eu não quero ser rude, mas será que podemos cortar a conversa e chegar à questão mais premente". Ela olha para mim, sem expressão. "Oh meu Deus," Eu assobio baixinho antes que eu olhe para trás para ela. "Por que você está aqui?"

Ela suspira, afundando os ombros para frente. Ela está em silêncio por vários minutos antes de, finalmente, falar. "Ele perguntou por você, você sabe. Em sua última semana de vida, ele pediu por você."

Eu xingo "Coitado, por ele. Foi muito fodidamente tarde." Eu solto um riso amargo,

Ela olha para mim, horrorizada. "Bella"

"Não", eu seguro a minha mão. "Apenas amigos próximos e familiares me chamam assim. Isabella é meu nome."

Ela suspira, "Isabella, então. Ele é seu pai!"


	355. Chapter 355

**353**

"Sim", eu argumento de volta, minha voz se elevando para coincidir com a dela. "E ele abusou desse direito tal como ele abusou de mim. Porra, você sabe o que ele fez comigo?"

Ela balança a cabeça com firmeza, "Ele me disse pequenos pedaço."

Eu xingo um riso novamente, balançando a cabeça, incrédula. "Oh meu Deus, você simplesmente não entende, não é? Meu pai foi uma peça horrível, vaidoso de merda. Ele fez tudo o que podia para fazer da minha vida um inferno!"

"Ele fez?" Ela lutou de volta "Ele realmente fez?"

Antes que eu possa morder a cabeça dela, Edward fica com raiva, olhando para essa mulher Sue. "Eu acho que você deve sair, a minha esposa já passou por muito e ela não precisa de mais stress - Ela está grávida de cinco meses, pelo amor de Deus"

Sue olha para ele: "Por favor, eu só queria..."

"Eu não me importo com o que você queria", ele diz lentamente, tentando controlar sua raiva. "Saia, por favor."

Ela sai.


	356. Chapter 356

**354**

Edward caminha com ela enquanto eu me sento no sofá. Tantas emoções passam por mim, ódio, tristeza, uma sensação de indignidade ... especialmente esse sentimento em especial.

Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse substituído - ou melhor, _tinha_ já que meu pai está morto agora - substituído isso de alguma forma. Eu não sabia se Sue tinha filhos ou não, e se eles estavam com meu pai ou não - se estivessem, eu sentiria muito por eles - mas eu ainda sentia como se ... Eu não fosse boa o suficiente. Claro, eu sabia que nunca tinha sido suficiente para o meu pai, mas o pensamento dele ter uma família inteira me cortou. Profundamente. Mais do que qualquer faca que realmente chegou a tocar a minha pele.

"Baby?" Edward pergunta enquanto ele se aproxima e se senta no sofá. Ele se desdobra a meus pés em sua posição perto da minha bunda e me toca no colo. "Você está bem?"

"Eu não sei."


	357. Chapter 357

**355**

Quando Edward começa a massagear a sola dos meus pés, eu lamento e solto a minha cabeça contra o braço do sofá macio. Eu cantarolo enquanto ele usa apenas os polegares para esfregar círculos rígidos no meio da sola. Eu sorrio em agradecimento, e ele sorri de volta amorosamente.

"Diga-me, baby", diz ele a mim. Eu digo a ele tudo o que eu estou sentindo e, no final, eu estou chorando por algum motivo. Eu culpei os hormônios, culpei qualquer coisa, mas ainda eu me sentia irracionalmente preocupada.

O que Edward me disse, no entanto, me acalma. "Eu amo você, baby. O seu sentimento é completamente natural. Esta tudo bem em sentir tudo isso. Você tem que saber que, além disso ... Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Você já passou por muita coisa desde que nos casamos, e você enfrentou tudo por conta própria. "

Eu bufei, "Ser uma bagunça soluçante em seus braços diariamente é se sair bem por conta própria ou o que?"

Ele sorri, concordando.


	358. Chapter 358

**356**

Os próximos dois meses voam, e antes que eu saiba, já é uma semana antes do casamento de Alice e Jasper.

"Baby, eu estou gorda como uma baleia do caralho", eu lamento, fazendo beicinho enquanto Edward vem na minha direção. Ele sobe em nossa cama e se arrasta até mim. Eu caio de volta com um suspiro, meu cabelo espalhando acima da minha cabeça entre os travesseiros.

"Bella", Edward sussurra lentamente. "Você sabe como fodidamente bonita você se parece toda recheada com a minha filha? Você sabe?"

Eu choro, fungando. _Foda essas emoções de merda.__E fodidamente foda-se Edward._

Minha megera interior ronrona, _oh sim, por favor._

Eu xingo, "Não, porque para mim eu estou uma baleia gorda. Como posso ficar bem, Edward? Como posso ir ao casamento da minha melhor amiga parecendo assim? Sério, eu vou me envergonhar! Grávida de sete meses e ridiculamente ... _grande_. Foda-se tudo."

Edward rosna e eu sei que agora eu estou prestes a ser servida.


	359. Chapter 359

**357**

Por um segundo, eu acho que ele vai gritar, berrar ou ... ou algo assim.

Eu não sei. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu não tenho medo porque ... bem, eu sei o que Edward sente por mim.

Eu suspiro. "Eu sinto muito. Estou só ... hormonal e eu não gosto do jeito que eu estou agora ... Eu me sinto como se eu fosse ..." Eu temo dizer a última palavra, então eu não termino a frase, desviando o olhar e mordendo meu lábio.

Edward suspira também e então, de repente, uma mão quente está sendo colocada no meu rosto. "Baby?"

Eu tranco o meu queixo e fecho os olhos. Tão irracional como estou, eu me sinto como se eu estivesse prestes a chorar.

Fodidos hormônios.

"Bella ... você esta linda." Edward diz e então eu não posso mais senti-lo. Não me movo por vários minutos, e então eu o sinto se mover para fora da cama.

Na verdade, eu não me movo até que eu ouço o clunk de alguma coisa, batendo no chão.


	360. Chapter 360

**358**

Quando eu abro meus olhos e vejo Edward de pé, completamente nu, tudo que posso fazer é gemer.

Eu tinha estado no modo tesão anteriormente, com a visão do meu marido nu, excitado e pronto ... isso fazia coisas em mim, com toda certeza.

"Edward", eu choramingo, estendendo a mão para ele. Eu não poderia me ajudar, ou eu o tinha agora, ou eu morria ... ou algo como isso igualmente dramático.

Ele sorri carinhosamente pra mim enquanto ele chuta o resto de suas calças e depois ele sobe na cama. Ele rasteja entre as minhas pernas, de forma rápida se encaixando no espaço entre as minhas pernas. Ele se inclina para baixo, colocando o rosto dele a centímetros de distância do meu núcleo.

Eu suspiro quando sua língua quente e úmida começa a fazer a tortura em mim.

* * *

**N/T: Parando em uma ótima hora eu sei haha... mas postei 40 capítulos hoje, pra compensar meus atrasos anteriores, temos mais 35 pela frente antes do fim da fic, vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível. bjos**

**Lary Reeden**

**me sigam no Instagram :P (arroba)just_reeden**


	361. Chapter 361

**359**

Edward me adora com os lábios, língua e corpo.

Ele me mostra através de sua ação o quanto ele me ama e da maneira como ele faz isso me faz sentir o que ele sente que eu sou... bonita.

Eu posso ver agora que eu fui estúpida... que eu deveria ter percebido isso, embora eu possa ter me sentido dessa maneira por causa de hormônios... eu era realmente um tesouro para Edward. Porque dentro de mim está o nosso filho, a criança que fizemos por amor.

E isso... isso me faz sentir especial. Faz-me sentir como se eu fosse necessária de uma maneira diferente do que eu já tinha sido necessária antes.

Nessa constatação, eu dobro os meus esforços para mostrar-lhe o meu amor, para que ele saiba que eu sei o que ele sentia por mim e que eu estou arrependida pra caralho.

Horas mais tarde, quando Edward está adormecido, eu fico ali, olhando para ele.


	362. Chapter 362

**360**

A semana que antecedeu o casamento de Alice e Jasper é agitada. Alice está tão estressada que eu juro que ela é uma esfera energética de noivazilla.

Acessórios e mudanças de última hora são feitas para ambos os nossos vestidos - e outras coisas - enquanto tentamos fazer com que este seja o mais belo casamento que pode haver.

A noite de despedida de solteiro de Alice é muito divertida. Alice, Rose, Esme e eu estamos levando a mãe da Alice para jantar.

Ela não é tão agradável. Eu posso ver por que Alice tem problemas com ela regularmente. Ela é uma pessoa auto-obcecada, estúpida e intrometida... apenas o tipo de pessoa que alguém nunca iria querer como mãe. Muito teimosa para seu próprio bem, eu estou honestamente surpreso que Alice ainda fala com ela.

E então eu me lembro quão miserável foi viver sem minha mãe - quase tanto quanto viver com meu pai abusivo - e eu estou feliz por Alice.


	363. Chapter 363

**361**

Finalmente, a loucura está quase no fi dia do casamento.

Alice está nervosa e eu sorrio quando me lembro como, não muito tempo atrás, eu estava me sentindo assim. Isso ajuda a ser capaz de lhe dizer que tudo vai ser perfeito, porque há uma certeza em minha voz. Sempre que Alice estava tentando me ajudar com qualquer tipo de nervos - se tivesse sido no dia do meu casamento ou não - sempre houve um ponto em que eu sabia que as garantias de Alice não eram vazias.

Então, agora, para ser capaz de ver a calma aparente em seus olhos e rosto... e sei o que estava à frente dela.

Deus, isso me fez entender por que Esme estava tão emocional e vertiginosa no dia do _meu_ casamento.


	364. Chapter 364

**362**

Ser a dama de honra é uma coisa que eu juro que vou sempre adorar.

O olhar no rosto das pessoas quando vêem que você caminhar pelo corredor pouco antes da noiva... a expectativa de vê-la... devo dizer que eu gosto.

Mas eu não os observo por muito tempo, antes de eu focar na visão do meu marido ao lado aguardando, ansioso o noivo de Alice. Jasper parece que está prestes bater a cara num monte de tijolos e isso é uma visão seriamente engraçada. Mas há um amor que é tão doce, que eu mal posso esperar para Alice ver.

Eu termino, paro ao lado de Edward e me viro. Olhando para Jasper, eu digo: "Ela está linda."

E assim como eu sabia que ele iria, ele diz: "Ela sempre está."


	365. Chapter 365

**363**

É um vestido simples. Rendas em todos os lugares, camadas, até os joelhos e é forrado e com um decote. Tão simples... mas é tão Alice. Que com os pequenos saltos e buquê de rosas vermelhas, ela é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi.

Eu sorrio quando ouço a ingestão de fôlego de Jasper. Eu olho para ele e mordo o lábio ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. É alegria, é amor e é tudo o que Alice precisa ver neste momento. É o tipo de olhar que cada homem teria em seus olhos, se eles fossem se casar com a pessoa mais importante do mundo para eles.

Minha mão desliza na de Edward e eu fungo quando eu olho para ele.

"Eu amo você", ele movimenta a boca enquanto escova minhas lágrimas.

Eu sorrio e aceno, transmitindo as palavras de volta para ele.

E então, Alice chega a Jasper.


	366. Chapter 366

**364**

A cerimônia é tão doce e linda.

Estamos em uma igreja desta vez, Alice e Jasper ter muitos mais convidados do que tínhamos - com toda a família e amigos que eles têm, mesmo os distantes - além do que os pais da Alice insistiram nisso.

Eles também insistiram em conhecer Edward, já que ele ia ser o padrinho de Jasper no casamento.

Essa foi uma ocasião memorável, para dizer o mínimo.

Vamos apenas dizer que o fato de não termos nos casado em uma igreja causou gritos de três vias entre os pais de Alice, Alice e Jasper. Isso foi bem engraçado para dizer o mínimo.

Olhando para o casal feliz agora, eu não posso acreditar que os pais de Alice são tão fodidamente cegos. Realmente, se tinham algum sentido, seriam capazes de ver que Alice e Jasper são perfeitos um para o outro.

É quando Jasper fala o que promete, porém, quem ouve aprova.


	367. Chapter 367

**365**

"Alice, querida", diz ele, com seu sotaque do sul que tem um efeito sobre Alice que ela começa a chorar de alegria. Eu sorrio para a imagem, me perguntando se eu parecia tão feliz em _nosso_ casamento. "Você sempre me guiou. Você sempre esteve aqui por mim, me ajudou e me deu tanto. Nossa filha Leah é a prova disso."

Ela sorri através das lágrimas e olha para ele, o amor em seus olhos, enquanto ele continua.

"Eu sei que seus pais provavelmente nunca vão me abraçar plenamente, então eu só quero que eles saibam de uma coisa", ele diz e eu posso ver um olhar de determinação em seus olhos. "Sr. e Sra. Brandon, eu amo Alice com tudo de mim e sempre vou protegê-la e dar-lhe tudo que ela quiser e precisar. Vocês podem não gostar de mim agora... mas espero que o que eu disse tenha ajudado a começar a gostar".


	368. Chapter 368

**366**

Olhando para os Brandon, você pode ver que há uma mudança na forma como eles consideram Jasper agora. Eu não sei exatamente por que eles nunca gostaram dele, mas eu tenho certeza que isso tem algo a ver com o seu sotaque e a maneira como ele age, o seu trabalho é... então o que eu sei é que ele é um ex-oficial do Exército. Isso não significa que ele vai matar a sua esposa.

Especialmente Alice.

Os braços de Edward ao vem ao redor da minha cintura, tocando e esfregando o lugar que nosso bebê está dormindo, e isso me faz esperar que eu nunca seja uma cadela ou... obcecada com a reputação da família ao ponto de sacrificar o meu relacionamento com meus filhos por causa de suas escolhas amorosas.

E eu posso ver agora que, enquanto os Brandon podem ter uma vez pensado que estavam fazendo a coisa certa, olhando para sua filha... eles estão vendo a luz agora.

Apenas a ideia de que Jasper vai ser finalmente aceito me faz sorrir.


	369. Chapter 369

**367**

Os votos de Alice são bonitos e sinceros - tanto assim que ela começa a chorar.

Antes que todos nós percebemos, a cerimônia de casamento acabou e a recepção está perto.

A recepção também é bem agradável. Os Brandon obviamente falaram com Jasper, porque eles estão sendo muito... agradáveis com ele.

"Como você está, baby?" Edward pergunta e eu olho para ele, sorrindo.

"Eu estou fantástica", eu digo, inclinando a cabeça em seu ombro. Estamos do lado de fora do local da recepção, porque eu me senti com um pouco de falta de ar. Edward fica me seguindo o tempo todo, mas eu não me importo. Eu gosto disso, na verdade.

"28 semanas, amor", diz Edward, olhando para o lado, para a minha barriga. "Você está fodidamente radiante."

Eu riu. "Ah, cala a boca".

Os lábios de Edward estão no meu ouvido, em seguida, e ele vem com mais beijos. "Nunca", ele sussurra em meu ouvido e eu tremo.


	370. Chapter 370

**368**

Até o final da noite, Alice é está exausta e se inclina sobre Jasper como apoio para andar. Isso está bem, apesar de tudo. Ele não se importa. Eu não acho que há alguma coisa que possa derrubá-lo do alto agora.

Eles finalmente dizem adeus, o que é uma visão interessante... especialmente quando o sapato de Alice fica preso entre as tábuas do assoalho. Eu estou rindo no ombro de Edward nesse momento.

Depois que eles saem, todos os outros permanecem por cerca de meia hora antes de começarem a ir embora também. Edward insiste em me levar para casa, por isso nós também vamos.

Estou tão cansada que Edward tem que me levar para o carro.

Eu adormeço no caminho de casa, apenas lembrando que Edward me tirou do carro e me levou para dentro. Ele me despe, antes de se aconchegar junto a mim.

Temos motivos para sorrir também... porque temos esta casa para nós dois por duas fodidas semanas.

* * *

**N/T: Criei vergonha na cara e traduzi mais 10. O que dão 50 capítulos postados em um dia...**

**25 pro fim da fic, os próximos 10 já estão traduzidos, mas eu não sei quando vou postar... por falta de tempo, talvez na sexta se tudo colaborar, comentem...**

**e até mais, agora vou dormir, pq trabalho amanhã cedo.**

**bjos**

**Lary Reeden**


	371. Chapter 371

**369**

As próximas duas semanas voam.

Edward tira duas semanas do trabalho - ignorando completamente o meu protesto - e gasta um monte de tempo apenas relaxando, ou jogado na cama.

Nosso bom humor se mantém por cerca de uma semana e meia até que Edward atende a porta.

Eu esperava nunca mais ver novamente os Masen's, mas eu deveria ter sabido que eles simplesmente não eram tão simples.

A única maneira de acabar com as coisas agora, seria conversar sobre isso, ou ligar para a polícia.

Eu não tenho certeza se a segunda opção seja possível, no entanto, dado o fato de que eles enviaram um cara musculoso segurando um envelope.

"O que é isso?" Edward pergunta, olhando para o Troglodita antes dele arrebatar o envelope. Ele abre, o corpo tensionado. Quando ele abre, um pequeno pedaço triangular de papel desliza para fora.

Com uma risada, Edward e eu percebemos que é um convite.


	372. Chapter 372

**370**

Edward bufa e empurra o convite de volta no envelope.

"Você sabe o quê", diz ao Troglodita. "Diga-lhes que "não". Diga-lhes para trazerem seus traseiros até aqui."

Em seguida, ele fecha a porta na cara do homem, arrastando-me rapidamente para longe da porta.

Ele me senta no sofá e eu o vejo andar, puxando seu cabelo.

"Edward", eu digo baixinho, franzindo a testa enquanto meus olhos o seguem. Eu suspiro quando ele não me ouve. "Edward!"

Ele pára e olha para mim, o pânico em seus olhos. "O que?"

Levanto-me do sofá e caminho até ele lentamente. Quando eu chego até ele, uma mão toca sua bochecha e mandíbula e a outra se enrosca em seu cabelo. Seus olhos se fecham e ele balança, enquanto ele tenta se acalmar com respirações profundas.

"Você precisa se acalmar e me dizer o que você está pensando," eu digo o mais calmamente possível.


	373. Chapter 373

**371**

Ele explode.

"Eu estou apenas ... Eu estou de saco cheio!" Ele grita e eu dou um passo para trás para dar-lhe algum espaço. Ele, obviamente, precisa. "Eu só queria que eles se fodessem! Quero dizer ... não os temos visto ou ouvido falar deles por meses então porque diabos agora? Eu não quero eles em qualquer lugar perto de você ... não quando você está grávida."

"Ok," eu digo, balançando a cabeça. "Então me diga por que você os convidou para virem aqui? Eu não estou julgando ... Eu só quero saber o que você está pensando para que eu possa ajudá-lo, baby."

"Para nos dar alguma vantagem, porra!" Ele grita, mas eu sei que ele não está com raiva de mim, apenas da situação. Eu sei que Edward, eu o conheço, e ele precisa se acalmar desabafando. Uma grande parte do tempo, ele faz isso através de gritos. "Nós precisamos ter uma vantagem ... eles realmente nunca estiveram aqui antes ... isso deve nos dar alguma coisa!"


	374. Chapter 374

**372**

"Ok," Eu aceno, respirando profundamente. Edward faz o mesmo e alguns minutos mais tarde, seus ombros relaxam e ele suspira. Ele caminha em minha direção e eu abro meus braços com um sorriso triste no rosto. Nós nos prendemos um ao outro por alguns minutos e eu descanso minha cabeça no lugar onde esta as batidas de seu coração, sorrindo com o som do seu coração por me acalmar. Isso sempre foi assim.

Eu me afasto dele e coloco minhas mãos em seus bíceps, nivelando o meu olhar com o seu. "Vamos fazer isso. Tudo o que temos a fazer é controlar a conversa. Direcionando exatamente onde precisamos que eles tenham que ir. Isso termina hoje à noite ... certo?"

Seus olhos são como fogo quando ele concorda com determinação e fico maravilhada com o quão longe nós viemos.

Ele não é mais um menino assustado e desfigurado, meu Edward é um homem confiante, que está no controle.

Eu sorrio com orgulho, beijando-o.


	375. Chapter 375

**373**

Eu limpo em torno da casa um pouco - porque há coisas em todos os lugares depois da nossa semana e meia sozinhos. Eu tremo e meu estomago estremece e vibra só de pensar no que fizemos ...

"Bella?" Edward diz e então e eu olho pra ele, balançando a cabeça para parar os meus pensamentos.

"Sim, baby?" olhando para seu rosto, ele parece decididamente determinado, mas há uma pitada de nervosismo lá também. "O que há de errado?"

Ele vem em minha direção lentamente, e só assim eu me sinto como se estivéssemos em uma época completamente diferente - uma que não envolve sua mãe e seu marido Fodido vindo à nossa casa. Ele espalma meu rosto e se inclina ternamente - e, se eu estou sendo honesta, é do caralho de _sexy_ – Beijando meus lábios. Totalmente; lambendo ... chupando ... mordiscando.

Oh _, eu suspiro ..._

Ficamos lá por um momento mais antes que suas palavras me tragam – e a ele - de volta à realidade.

"Eles estão aqui."

* * *

**N/T: Muhahaha, parando por aqui, ainda tenho mais 5 prontos... e 20 pro fim...**

**até mais, comentem bjos**


	376. Chapter 376

**374**

Um minuto depois, a campainha toca e Edward e eu nos olhamos.

Eu sei que a determinação nos olhos de Edward que se reflete nos meus. Eu sei que estamos prontos para isso. Isso termina hoje à noite. Não mais haverá os fodidos Masen's após isso – tudo fica _resolvido hoje_ .

Concordo com a cabeça para Edward e ele suspira, ajeitando suas roupas. Então, com a cabeça erguida, ele caminha até a porta e a abre.

Eu vou por trás dele, eu passo a mão ao redor de sua cintura e ele faz o mesmo.

"Sr. Masen," eu digo educadamente. "Sra. Masen."

Na verdade, eles parecem surpresos. Eles obviamente não estavam nos esperando por parecermos assim ... civis ou algo assim.

Nós os levamos para dentro e ignoramos os olhares deles ao redor da casa enquanto nos direcionamos contra eles. Minha única preocupação é o meu marido e olhando para ele ... Eu posso ver que não há necessidade disso.


	377. Chapter 377

**375**

Jantar começa e termina e, antes que tenho conhecimento, é hora.

Eu olho para Edward enquanto ele olha para mim e nós acenamos um para o outro, apenas uma vez.

Um passo se inicia.

Ele olha para o padrasto, para a mãe e diz firme, confiante: "Precisamos conversar".

Os Masen's param e há um silêncio mortal por um momento antes que o Sr. Masen se levanta, bufando. É óbvio que ele acha que vai ser capaz de andar para cima dele. Assim que Edward Sênior chega ao corredor, ele olha para trás e bufa de novo.

Edward não leva a zombaria levemente. "Sente-se, é apenas uma conversa." Eu sorrio do seu tom. Edward está zombando _dele_, agora e isso é chocante para os Masens.

Edward Masen olha para nós e se senta novamente antes de sorrir educadamente para nós. Edward e eu não recuamos enquanto olhamos de volta para eles, olhando - educadamente - através deles.


	378. Chapter 378

**376**

Edward tinha dito que queria começar por ele mesmo.

Sendo assim, como apoio, coloco a minha mão na sua, eu olho para fora da janela de aparência estranha. Parte de mim está tentando agir alheia ao problema aqui, mas quando Edward Masen se levanta de novo, eu sei que isso é impossível.

Sr. Masen faz uma linha reta até mim, com raiva e respondendo raivosamente para Edward. Ele caminha para o lado, soltando a sua ira em Edward, mas meu marido fica em seu lugar confiante, só se movendo para ficar diretamente a minha frente e da minha barriga - da nossa criança - protetoramente.

Quando eu olho em volta para ambos, tudo que eu posso ver são as linhas imaginárias que está sendo desenhada. Medo nos olhos de Edward Sênior enquanto ele vê o olhar de determinação Edward.

E eu posso ver que ... parte disso, pelo menos, é inútil.

Os olhares em seus rostos me dizem ... eles estão começando a se perguntar por que eles vieram aqui.


	379. Chapter 379

**377**

"Onde foi que eu errei?" Edward pergunta, minutos depois. Ele está olhando diretamente para a sua mãe e para o filho da puta que está ao seu lado. "Eu perdi a sua amizade nesse dia, _mãe_ ", diz ele asperamente e Elizabeth recua no tom de voz de Edward e o olhar em seu rosto.

Quando ele não recebe nenhuma resposta, ele continua a falar. "Eu costumava pensar que a culpa era minha, você sabe", ele diz e meu coração quase quebra exceto pelo fato de que ele usou a palavra "costumava". Isso me faz sorrir. "Eu costumava pensar que em algum lugar abaixo da linha de toda essa amargura e esta merda que está acontecendo, se eu tivesse ficado com você quando você chorou e bebeu se afastado por causa do seu divórcio com o meu pai, que eu poderia ter salvo a porra da sua vida ."

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu teria feito isso se eu soubesse que isso iria salvá-la."


	380. Chapter 380

**378**

Eu escuto com cuidado, e então, quando Edward diz a seu padrasto, que _ele_ sabe o que é melhor para sua mãe. Porque depois de tudo ... ele sabe.

"E você", ele diz com raiva, engolindo a emoção. Que ainda é clara em sua voz. "Eu sou o único que sabe o melhor para a minha mãe ... Eu sou a porra do seu filho, você é um merda! Você é apenas um bêbado de baixo escalão."

Meu marido escuta quando Edward Sênior tenta se defender, mas ele cai em ouvidos surdos. Edward desliza por sob a sua defesa, mas não concede sua inocência. Edward Masen não merece isso.

Quando o Sr. Masen está acabado, Edward diz-lhe tudo o que tem sido feito contra ele - mesmo que eles já saibam - mas ele também lhes diz, listando as razões enquanto ele fala, o porquê de tudo isso. Ser fodidamente. Errado.

E ele pontua isso o tempo todo.

No entanto, enquanto isso eu suplico que eles ouçam Edward, rezando para que eles o ouçam ... rezando para um deus que eles não acreditam.


	381. Chapter 381

**379**

As coisas estão esquentando.

Edward Masen começa a gritar do nada, e eu posso ver que ele só está vomitando besteira para enlouquecer o meu Edward, meu capuz.

Não funciona.

Edward fala em voz baixa e calma; dando ao Sr. Masen uma última escolha. "Continue assim e perderá tudo. Ou, você pode parar agora e transformar-se enquanto você não tem nada para _realmente_ para perder. Se você não fizer isso, você vai perder tudo. " Seus olhos piscam para o rosto de sua mãe. "E eu não estou falando apenas de sua maldita '_fundação_'. "

Edward Masen está nervoso, ele está procurando uma maneira de sair daqui. Mas ele não pode fazer as duas coisas... ele só pode seguir com uma opções. Ou ele vai admitir a derrota e admitir todos os erros que ele fez... ou ele vai negar que era ele.

E então, eu começo a me perguntar por que estamos fazendo isso.

* * *

Equanto ele começa a erguer a voz

Você diminui a sua e lhe dá uma última escolha

Dirija até que você se perca

Ou parta com aqueles que você seguiu

Ele fará uma das duas coisas

Ele admitirá tudo o que fez

Ou ele dirá que não é mais o mesmo

E você começará a se perguntar por que veio

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE - THE FRAY

* * *

**N/T:** Concertado o erros com os 2 capítulos anteriores.


	382. Chapter 382

**380**

"Tudo bem", diz o Sr. Masen e meus olhos quase saltam da minha cabeça em choque quando ele suspira e cai na cadeira. "Tudo bem", ele olha para Edward, então, seu olhar penetrante é recebido com uma retaliação de Edward. Ele sorri como o gato Cheshire e eu franzo a testa em desgosto com a audácia deste homem. "Foi divertido enquanto durou, mas eu não vou deixar dois...", ele olhos entre nós dois e eu começo a me sentir suja sob seu olhar. "Vocês_ crianças_ me enganaram. "

Eu grasno, balançando a cabeça. "Como quiser. Mas queremos alguém de confiança lá para ver você até a fodida delegacia de merda." Eu sorriu e olho para Edward, cuja expressão reflete a minha própria. "Talvez alguém como... oh, eu não sei... _Carlisle_."

Elizabeth suspira, sua mão voando para sua boca enquanto seu marido desprezível _rosna_.

Edward e eu apenas sorrimos. Eu pego o meu celular e disco o número.


	383. Chapter 383

**381**

Nós ainda estamos rindo quando Carlisle vem até a porta e caminha para dentro para tirar Edward Masen para longe. Ele não está gritando ou chorando, sim, Elizabeth está realmente _chorando_, mas Carlisle não parece se incomodar com isso tudo enquanto leva o Sr. Masen bruscamente pelo braço.

Carlisle se inclina, sua expressão feroz, tão feroz que Edward Masen na verdade _se encolhe_. "Se eu não soubesse que isso não valeria a pena, eu iria rasga-lo aos pedaços pelo que você fez com o meu filho", ele rosna, olhando para Edward Senior, encarando ele. Sua voz é baixa e perigosa, trazendo arrepios até mesmo pela minha espinha.

Ele o arrasta, ainda por seu braço, pisca e sorri para Edward e eu, enquanto eles vão embora.

Observamos eles saírem, ignorando o som de choro patético de Elizabeth, choramingando na cozinha.

E quando eles saem, nós ouvir a respiração raivosa de Elizabeth e passos ferozes.


	384. Chapter 384

**382**

"Oh, maldito _inferno_", eu resmungo baixinho quando ela se aproxima de nós. Ela dá um passo para a direita até nós e me dá um tapa no rosto. Eu pego meu rosto, esfregando-o, uma vez que queima, antes de virar minha cabeça para trás para olhar para ela. "Que porra é essa?"

"_Isso_", ela praticamente rosna, "é por levar o meu marido para longe de mim."

Eu grasno ",sim, porque o seu querido marido, fodido desprezível, e bêbado é muito bom andando por aí."

Eu rio quando ela rosna de novo e vejo quando ela se vira para trás e recebe sua merda de volta. Ela passa por nós, rosnando e murmurando baixinho sobre Deus sabe o quê.

E quando Edward e eu estamos finalmente em paz, eu suspiro, recostando-me nos braços de Edward enquanto vemos a chuva caindo do lado de fora, na rua iluminada.


	385. Chapter 385

**383**

"Hmm," Eu lamento, chegando a agarrar o cabelo de Edward. Ele sorri contra a pele do meu peito, sacudindo sua língua contra meu mamilo totalmente ereto. Eu rango quando a sensação que vem, me deixa mais molhada do que nunca.

Edward rosna, sentindo isso quando ele bate dois dedos dentro de mim e eu, por sua vez, bato os meus lábios contra os dele. Ele geme, segurando meu rosto com uma mão.

Aqui, no chuveiro, sem nada a temer e todos os nossos problemas no passado, estamos aptos e prontos para apenas _sermos nós_.

Depois do meu orgasmo, Edward substitui os dedos com seu pau e minha cabeça cai para trás com a sensação de estar preenchida.

* * *

**N/T: Autora louquinha sai do drama, pula no sexlemon do nada, mas okay né O.O**


	386. Chapter 386

**384**

"O que você disse hoje à noite," eu sussurro e Edward cantarola enquanto eu coço seu couro cabeludo. Sua cabeça está descansando em meus seios, cada centímetro de seu corpo contra o meu, preenchendo cada ondulação e curva com mais sua pele gloriosa. Seus lábios aparecem e eu rio com a sensação estranha que ele deixa na minha pele. "Sobre como você costumava pensar que se você tivesse ficado, até você poderia tê-la salvo... que você..." Eu respiro profundamente, "teria feito isso se ele teria salvado sua... você queria?"

Edward cantarola, virando a cabeça para suavemente e carinhosamente beijar meu mamilo. Sim, era uma sensação agradável, mas eu não queria ir de novo ainda.

Falamos de coisas pequenas por um tempo, apenas respirando e nos movendo, antes de adormecer.

E que sono... o mais pacífico, e fácil que eu já tive.


	387. Chapter 387

**385**

As próximas seis semanas são fáceis.

Alice e Jasper chegam em casa, depois de terem alargado a sua lua de mel, e logo a casa está cheia novamente.

Com Leah, Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu - mais o meu gigante ventre - todos em uma casa... seria um eufemismo dizer que a casa ficou silenciosa.

Além dos hormônios em fúria e ao alto, grito da criança, foi um bom tempo. Alice e Jasper realmente entraram na rotina de toda a 'vida de casados' bem... eles estão felizes, o que é a coisa principal.

E Edward e eu... bem, sem nada para nos preocupar, nada que paire sobre nós... nós estamos vivendo nossas fodidas vidas felizes.

E então... eu entro em trabalho de parto, apenas algumas semanas mais cedo.


	388. Chapter 388

**386**

"Respire, baby", diz Edward e eu olho para a lateral de seu rosto. Edward está nos dirigindo para o hospital de merda. São duas horas da manhã, e eu estou cansada e chateada e na porra _do trabalho_ de parto e Edward está aqui está tentando me dizer o que fazer.

Sim. Não vai acontecer, amigo.

Mas ele continua... incapaz de me ver olhando para o lado de sua maldita cabeça.

"Faça a coisa da respiração Lamaze", diz ele e então ele a imita.

Eu tento. Eu realmente tento. Mas isso dói e eu não estou com vontade de ser bom para o filho da puta que me colocou nesta posição.

Ok, então talvez ele não seja um idiota total. Depois de tudo... eu amo ele... certo?

_Bem_ , agora, eu estou tendo dificuldades para ter certeza.


	389. Chapter 389

**387**

Algum tempo depois, eu estou em uma cama com Edward ao meu lado. Seu pai - o doutor Carlisle trás drogas magníficas- está, infelizmente, _lá_ olhando para as minhas partes femininas.

Eu acho que está ok, já que ele está nos ajudando a retirar o bebê de mim... mas ainda assim, é estranho. Por que eu não poderia ter pensado nisso _antes de_ pedi-lhe para ser meu médico?

Pensar sobre a menina que Edward e eu criamos está me tornando um pouco menos irritada. Mas, quando outra contração me atinge apenas alguns minutos após a última, tudo isso resurge novamente.

Eu aperto a mão de Edward muito forte enquanto eu grunho e tento empurrar o bebê para fora, acho que eu posso, talvez ter quebrado alguns dos seus dedos. Eu posso ouvir o gemido baixo, mas quando eu olho para ele, ele está sorrindo... mais ou menos.

E então... cerca de uma hora mais tarde se passa... e é muito tempo.


	390. Chapter 390

**388**

"Você nunca vai me tocar novamente, Senhor," eu resmungo, olhando para Edward. Tudo o que ele faz é sorrir e acenar antes de cantar _mais_ algumas palavras que são para servir supostamente de apoio.

A jovem, enfermeira loira vem em seguida e diz alguma merda sobre isso ficar mais doloroso quando as contrações aumentarem o ritmo.

Tudo que posso fazer é gritar obscenidades para ela e dizer-lhe quão estúpida ela é, se ela não acha que eu não sei disso.

Mas então... horas depois... Eu o ouço.

Ofegante e inclinando-me para trás contra os travesseiros da cama, com Edward beijando minha testa e me dizendo o quão bem eu fui... Eu ouço a nossa menina chorar. Olhando para o meu marido, que está uma grande bagunça de emoções, agora assim como eu, eu acaricio sua bochecha.

Ele sorri para mim e sussura: "Eu te amo".

E isso... isso me faz chorar... lágrimas de alegria.

* * *

**N/T:** Mas já era hora deles serem felizes né 3


	391. Chapter 391

**389**

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o choro está se movendo cada vez mais perto de mim e, em seguida, algo quente e molhado e escorregadio está sendo passado para as minhas mãos. Olho para a linda menina em meus braços e depois para o meu marido.

"Ela é linda", eu choro, soluçando e Edward beija minha testa, colocando o seu dedo mindinho para fora para tocar o bebê.

"Sim", ele diz, beijando meu cabelo molhado e suado novamente. "Ela é."

"Como devemos chamá-la?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ela de novo e faço ruídos de ga-ga. Estou tão emocionada que eu estou fodidamente tremendo.

Edward bufa por um momento antes de dizer: "Eu acho que devemos chamá-la de Nessie. Ness como apelido."

Eu mordo meu lábio. "Que tal nós a chamarmos de Vanessa e Nessie ou Ness como apelido?"

Edward sorri um sorriso bobo, "Perfeito".


	392. Chapter 392

**390**

Foi quando eu senti.

Olhando para a menina em meus braços, e com o meu marido ao meu lado... Eu senti isso.

Um ano e pouco atrás, eu era uma menina sem nada para viver. Eu tinha um emprego que eu odiava, uma vida que eu odiava, um corpo que eu odiava, e uma mente que eu não conhecia.

Agora... por causa de Edward ... Eu tenho tudo o que eu sempre precisei.

E, olhando para Edward, eu vejo que, assim como Edward me salvou, e me deu algo para viver ... e mudou a minha vida no processo ... eu fiz o mesmo por Edward.

E isso faz toda a merda que aconteceu, enquanto muito desagradável e indesejado ...

... ter o seu valor.


	393. Chapter 393

**Dois anos mais tarde ...**

**Epílogo 1**

**Mais forte**

"Edward baby, isso é ótimo!" Eu digo, pulando da cadeira. Assim que eu faço isso, eu estou enrolada em seus braços e eu sorrio quando sua cabeça está na minha barriga de grávida.

Sim, é isso mesmo. Eu estou grávida ... _de novo_. Sorrindo, eu beijo o topo dos cabelos de Edward - que é uma bagunça, para dizer o mínimo - antes de começar a remexer meus dedos por ele. Isso é um alívio, realmente ... Edward tinha estado tão ocupado na semana passada.

Mas, aparentemente, isso esta acabado agora ... porque ele acaba de conseguir uma promoção e agora, ele está em horários regulares – das 9 às 5 todos os dias do caralho de segunda a sexta.

"Eu sei", diz ele, recostando-se para beijar a minha barriga. Ele apoia o queixo sobre ela e olha para mim, o sorriso em seu rosto me dizendo o quão feliz ele realmente esta. "Se isso significa que eu vou ficar mais tempo com você, Nessie e o rapaz aqui, então eu estou fodendo em êxtase."

Eu dou risadinhas, "Bem, eu estou feliz que você não vai não vai ser lançado pra fora dos teus pés. Você esteve tão cansado ao longo das últimas semanas."

Depois de conversar um pouco mais, eu e Edward nos separamos e eu volto de ônibus. É raro eu estar sozinha aqui. Edward e eu costumamos voltar juntos, mas com ele trabalhando e a minha licença maternidade, eu estou sozinha novamente.

É realmente muito pacífico, a medida em que todas as coisas são consideradas. Nessie está com Esme e Carlisle – e só por causa disso ... as coisas se conciliam - então eu tenho algumas horas para mim.

Coloco meus fones de ouvido, eu olho pela janela por um tempo. A chuva, que eu sempre amei, é tão pacífica, tanto para olhar e quanto para se ouvir. Senti-la também é muito agradável, mas normalmente só com meu marido junto.

Hoje em dia, muitas coisas mudaram.

Por um lado, Edward e eu moramos na casa ao lado da antiga casa que nós compartilhamos com Alice e Jasper. Eles ainda vivem no mesmo lugar, e reiniciaram antes de nós - agora eles têm dois filhos e um terceiro a caminho. Ainda estamos muito próximos um do outro, saindo muitas vezes e devo dizer que - apesar de Jasper e Edward _tanto_ odiarem e _nunca_ admitirem - Nessie parece ter uma quedinha por seu Joey ... e parece que isso é mútuo.

Por outro lado, Edward Masen foi para a cadeia ... para o nosso bem. O processo judicial durou até Nessie estar com cerca de oito meses e foi um momento estressante para todos nós. Edward trabalhava a noite toda em uma grande parte do tempo, e por causa disso ele estava muito cansado durante o dia ... que também o deixava uma merda muito mais irritável. Esme e Carlisle ficaram preocupados quando perceberam isso – e eles perceberam muito rapidamente, porque nós começamos a jantar com eles todos os sábados.

Elizabeth Masen foi outra questão. Com o seu segundo marido na prisão, ela tinha mais que provavelmente - e aparentemente – perdido o enredo ...ela ainda tentou pedir desculpas ao meu Capuz por tudo que ela fez quando ela apareceu em nossa casa. Edward na queria nada disso e - entre outras coisas – ele disse para ela sair. Desde então, nós mal ouvimos um sussurro dela.

Edward e eu mudamos de carreira. Edward descobriu que seu emprego era muito chato pra ele, então ele saiu depois de um tempo e começou um curso em tempo integral em psicologia. Carlisle e Esme nos ajudaram um pouco, quando precisávamos de ajuda financeira, mas na maior parte estávamos bem. Ele ainda está estudando, é claro, mas ele passou a gerir o seu tempo e fazer o curso on-line enquanto trabalha em um trabalho mais agradável, amigável e muito mais interessante.

Eu, por outro lado, sou agora uma escritora - meu livro foi um best-seller e eu fui a algumas sessões de autógrafos – como editora de livros. Meus dias são agitados, às vezes, mas na maioria dos dias eu estou trabalhando das 9 às 6 e toda a edição do livro é feita em casa. Então, nesse meio tempo no escritório, eu me encontro com autores e atendo ligações, leio e-mails para não mencionar todos os outros encontros com artistas covers e etc. Isso é um tempo integral e difícil às vezes, mas tão fodidamente incrível.

Quando o ônibus finalmente para na nossa parada - o que não mudou, mesmo agora - eu me levanto e caminhar para fora. Olhando para a minha direita, em seguida, à minha esquerda, eu rapidamente - bem, tão rápido quanto eu posso em oito meses de gravidez - Atravesso a rua e caminho em direção a nossa casa.

Estou segurando um manuscrito que tenho desenvolvido desde antes de entrar em licença maternidade. A forma como eu vejo, só porque eu não estou trabalhando no momento e eu deveria estar descansando, não significa que eu necessariamente tenho que parar de fazer a edição do manuscrito. É, naturalmente, uma atividade que envolve apenas a mim, uma xícara de café, canetas e marcadores e o manuscrito.

Eu posso ficar lá por horas e horas a fio, desde que eu tenha bastante café.

De repente, eu sou duramente atingida no ombro e o manuscrito cai da minha mão. Suspirando e xingando, me curvo para pegá-lo, achando um pouco difícil de chegar até lá por causa da barriga de oito meses no meu caminho.

Se eu tivesse prestado atenção, eu teria percebido que aquelas mãos, pernas e o estilo de roupa. Eu as conhecia bem.

"Desculpe por isso," a pessoa diz e eu congelo.

Eu conheço essa voz. É a mesma voz que me perseguiu durante anos após a última vez que eu a ouvi. A que havia dito todas aquelas coisas horríveis, coisas que me impactou pelo resto da minha vida, até que eu conheci Edward - esta é a voz de minha mãe.

"Hum," eu disse, limpando a garganta. Eu não olho para cima, não tenho certeza se eu ainda quero ver seu rosto. Será que ela me reconheceria? Porque ela iria me reconhecer, mas ela está me ignorando - o que significa que ela é apenas uma total, e absoluta cadela - ou ela não me reconheceu depois de tudo.

Eu percebo um momento depois que eu estou esperando. Franzindo a testa e procurando em minha mente, eu percebo que o que eu estou esperando é a auto-dúvida, o auto-ódio sentimentos que costumavam vir quando eu pensava em minha mãe.

E quando eu percebo que eu não sinto mais isso ... Eu ergo minha cabeça, sentindo a força apenas quando eu olho nos olhos dela. Olhando para ela os olhos são exatamente os mesmos que ela tinha, a mesma pele pálida, e eu digo a ela: "Tudo bem, mãe."

E então eu me levanto e vou embora, ignorando os gritos do som da boca da minha mãe conforme eu me afasto do sofrimento da minha vida anterior e caminho de volta para a minha vida atual e futura.

E desta vez ... Eu estou sorrindo.


	394. Chapter 394

**E três anos após o último ...**

**Epílogo 2**

**Circuito completo**

"Edward," Eu lamento, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Mesmo depois de cinco anos, Edward pode fazer meus dedos se enrolarem.

"Porra ... Bella", ele geme, entrando em mim ainda mais e eu grito, arqueando para ele. Eu dou um puxão em seu cabelo com minhas mãos e ele geme antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus.

Eu choramingo com a sensação da sua língua contra a minha, em sincronia com seu pênis esfregando contra o meu ponto G. Puxando rapidamente, e então ele empurra dentro, batendo e eu grito, arranhando as suas costas e o fazendo assobiar. Quer se trate de um silvo de prazer ou de dor, eu não sei, mas de repente sua mão está no meu clitóris e ele está mais determinado do que nunca.

Rompendo com o beijo e ofegando, eu me empurro em seu peito. Ele pega a ideia e - com um sorriso perverso e sexy - ele vira e agarra meus quadris, ajudando-me enquanto eu monto nele de forma constante, mas duro.

Enquanto isso, minhas mãos estão em seu peito. Acariciando, tocando, traçando os dedos em todos os lugares eu olhar em seus olhos e foda-se ... estou perdida. Depois de todos estes anos - _mesmo_ depois de todos esses anos - eu ainda estou apaixonada por ele. Nada com os meus sentimentos mudou ... a não ser ter crescido mais forte.

Agora eu sei que eu nunca poderia viver sem ele, se ele se for ... se eu perdê-lo. Eu ... eu nunca iria sobreviver.

Eu fungo e me inclino sobre ele, planto minhas mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça. Clamando quando ele atinge esse ponto em mim novamente, caímos sobre a borda e eu caio em cima dele, ambos ofegantes e tremendo de euforia de tudo que sentimos.

Minhas pernas estão montadas nele e quando eu posso, eu me sento novamente. Olhando para ele, eu estou tremendo de emoção ao olhar nos olhos de Edward, com lágrimas. Edward olha para mim, confuso e, honestamente, fodidamente perplexo, enquanto ele tenta descobrir o que está errado.

"Baby?" Ele sussurra, sentando-se e eu coloco meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, apertando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura quando ele envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro e fungo com a queda das lágrimas. Edward me prende e me envolve, confortando-me eu agradeço a Deus - alguém que eu achava que não existia - que ele não está pirando.

Depois de um tempo, eu levanto a cabeça e planto a minha testa contra a dele, olhando em seus olhos enquanto eu respirar profundamente, finalmente me acalmando.

Ele sorri para mim docemente, ainda um pouco preocupado quando ele olha nos meus olhos. "Quer me contar o que está acontecendo no que passa nessa bela cabeça?" el pergunta, movendo para trás e dando um beijo ao lado do meu templo, deslizando os lábios pelo meu rosto, meu pescoço. Eu arqueio para dar-lhe mais acesso e ele cantarola em apreciação.

Eu engulo e balanço a cabeça ligeiramente. Quando eu falo, minha voz sai rouca. "Não é nada - apenas o meu pensamento de você 0se afastar de mim de novo, eu prometo."

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu ainda tenho alguns momentos em que eu só preciso estar com Edward - em seus braços, com ele ao meu redor e me confortando - enquanto eu choro. Geralmente é porque eu reajo assim depois de alguma coisa, ou se eu tive um dia ruim ou lembranças que me assombraram de algo, mas Edward sempre calmo e paciente me deixa por tudo pra fora.

"Ok, baby", diz ele docemente no meu ouvido. "Você não tem que me dizer ..."

Eu sorrio e fungo, inclinando-se para trás para olhar em seus olhos. "Eu te amo".

Seus olhos brilham de emoção enquanto ele sussurra de volta: "Eu também te amo."

E assim ... nós ficamos pelo resto da noite.

_oOoOo_

"Vamos, Nessie", eu digo enquanto Edward simultaneamente acorda EJ. Aos cinco anos de idade, Nessie é um pouco mais fácil de se acordar do que EJ. Ele já esta chorando, infelizmente.

"Por quê?" Ela lamenta, coçando os olhos e bocejando. Eu só a olho em quão bonita ela é. "Nós estamos indo para algum lugar, mamãe?"

Eu sorrio, "Sim, baby. Estamos indo em uma _viagem de ônibus_ hoje! Lembra? "

Ela sorri muito largamente e meu sorriso cresce quando ela sai da cama e corre para o quarto de EJ - um quarto tão perto tanto quanto possível. Eles têm uma relação tão boa, tão feliz um com o outro quando brincam.

Eu a sigo, andando casualmente. É meio cedo, depois de tudo, mas Edward e eu queremos ir no ônibus com eles no momento em que o utilizávamos, a mesma linha de ônibus que usávamos. É algo que Nessie tem perguntado a um tempo e estamos todos muito felizes em fazê-lo, agora que ela esta mais velha o suficiente para entender algumas memórias dessa viagem.

Nessie ... ela é uma pequena coisa muito curiosa. Ela ama fodidamente fazer perguntas - ela faz perguntas o tempo todo, até que ela esteja satisfeita com as respostas do que ela está questionando, do novo conhecimento que ela esta adquirindo.

Assim como seu pai.

EJ é, aparentemente - bem, de acordo com Edward ... e Carlisle e Esme - muito mais como eu. Ele tem meus cachos e cor do cabelo, mas os olhos de Edward. Nessie tem o cabelo de Edward na cor e estilo, mas _meus_ olhos. Isso não é tudo que é, porque embora tanto quanto as personalidades diferentes, ambos são muito de partilhar.

Há uma história por trás do nome da EJ. Que realmente é Edward Jacob, Edward – por ser o pai - e Jacob, o homem que me ajudou quando Edward Masen tentou obter seu mau caminho comigo quando eu tinha tentado pedir para sair.

Mesmo hoje em dia, que a memória me faz tremer.

_"Miss Swan, você se importa? Há algo que você precisa?"_

_"Desculpe-me, senhor?"__Eu digo, tentando ser educada.__Mas tenho certeza de que o nojo que sentia dele estava radiando de cima de mim em ondas.__"Mas eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você."_

_Ele suspirou.__"Não pode esperar?"_

_"Não, senhor", eu digo rapidamente e agilmente.__"Não pode."_

_Ele suspira alto e acena para mim.__Eu sorrio.__"Espere lá fora por mim - Eu estarei bem para ir."_

_Concordo com a cabeça para ele e abro a porta, rapidamente andando com ele e fechando-a atrás de mim._

_Poucos minutos mais tarde, ele abre e eu me viro._

_"Eu desisto", eu digo, e ele olha para mim._

_"O que?"_

_" ", eu digo distintamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito._

_Ele franze a testa e cruza seu braço.__"Senhorita Swan, poderíamos discutir isso depois?"_

_"Não", eu digo e eu passo a frente.__"Eu sei quem você é, e eu sei o que você faz no seu tempo livre. Lembra-se de Edward Cullen? Você ainda lembra o que você fez com ele ontem à noite? Porque a julgar pelo fato de que apenas um lado do seu rosto esta bem barbeado e o seu aspecto geral ... eu diria que você é um alcoólatra. "_

_Ele sorri para mim, seu desprezo malvado e sua personalidade, finalmente, é demonstrado.__"Então você é a namorada, hein? Ah, bem, se eu soubesse que tinha descoberto uma peça quente de bunda."_

_Ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim com força, não deixando espaço para eu escapar._

_"Saia de cima de mim", eu rosno e ele ri._

_"Arredia. Eu amo as mulheres resolutas."_

_A forma como o Sr. Masen me toca é vil; sexual e tão errada._

_Eu já posso sentir as lágrimas formigando atrás de meus olhos conforme eu luto contra ele em vão._

_Seus dedos agarram e puxam a minha carne, as unhas cavando na pele e eu fodidamente o arranho.__Ele grunhi e rosnas e assobia em dor e prazer, este último fazendo-me sentir doente._

_Eu luto contra o desejo de mendigar, não querendo dar-lhe essa oportunidade.__Eu olho em volta, em qualquer lugar, mas seu rosto e quando eu vejo alguém no escritório, eu sinto esperança._

_E assim eu grito._

_Auto._

_Eu vejo quando o homem olha para cima, cuspindo e deglutindo._

_Quando seus olhos encontram os meus, seu olhar endurece e ele grita._

_"Hey!"__Ele grita, pulando e correndo em minha direção._

_Quando ele chega até nós, ele bate o parasita nojento que é Edward Masen, nocauteando-o friamente._

_Eu estou chorando quando ele me puxa para longe dele e eu olho para o meu ex-patrão, completamente enojada._

_Dirijo-me ao homem que me salvou ", Obrigada, qual seu nome ...?"_

_"Jacob", diz ele, estendendo a mão para apertar a minha mão.__Eu olho para ela, sem saber e não faço um movimento para agitá-la.__Ele a enfia no bolso de trás e sorri sem jeito.__"Jacob Black. Qual é o seu?"_

_"Bella", eu digo com a voz rouca, antes de limpar a garganta.__"Hum, eu tenho que ir."_

Realmente a razão que eu o nomeei de EJ - e Edward concordou com isso - foi por causa do que Jacob fez. Embora, eu provavelmente não teria feito se eu não tivesse encontrado Jacob em uma sessão de autógrafos, quando eu estava com seis meses de gravidez - e é claro que eu estava redonda ...

Sorrindo, eu caio em memórias.

_Eu assino a contra capa do livro da mulher e sorrio para ela quando eu a entrego de volta.__"Muito obrigada e espero que goste."_

_Ela sorri para mim e jorra antes de olhar para trás e rapidamente se moveo.__Enquanto ela se move para fora do caminho, um homem vem em seguida, mas eu congelo imediatamente em seu rosto._

_Vesgamente meus olhos ficam por um minuto, eu sorrio para ele quando eu tenho certeza que é ele.__"Jacob? Jacob Black?"_

_Ele franze a testa, estudando-me e um largo sorriso vem em seu rosto.__"Santa merda, Bella? Como ... Bella da Fundação Masen? Eu realmente não percebi que era você!"_

_Eu sorrio e rio, "Sim, bem ... Eu mudei um pouco."__Faço um gesto para baixo para a minha barriga, "Coloque alguns quilos, eu suponho que você poderia dizer."_

_Ele sorri e ri, balançando a cabeça.__"Uau. Quem é o cara de sorte?"_

_Eu ronco com suas palavras.__"Meu marido, na verdade - Edward Cullen ... você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar dele?"_

" _Não me diga ", diz Jacob, olhando para mim por um minuto como se estivesse verificando se estou falando sério.__"Você quer dizer,o filho do Sr. Masen?"_

_Eu carranco " Seu enteado, na verdade."_

_Jacob bufa,, acenando com a cabeça.__"Sabia que era algo assim. Ele está na prisão agora, você sabe."_

_Eu sorrio.__"Sim, eu sei."_

_Jacob sorri e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço.__"É ... eu acho que você saberia."_

_Depois de alguns minutos de conversa sem sentido, ele me dá o livro e depois de pensar um pouco e olhar para a página, eu começo a escrever:_

" _Jacob,_

_Espero que você tenha sucesso e felicidade em seu futuro.__Obrigado pelo que você fez há tantos anos - eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez.__Você fez a diferença e ajudou-me muito.__Espero que você tenha uma boa vida ... e, claro, que você aproveite este livro! "_

_Assinando-o com o meu nome e um rosto sorridente, eu sorrio e fecho o livro, entregando-o pra ele._

" _Obrigada, Jacob ", eu digo, sorrindo com carinho para ele._

_Ele balança a cabeça e diz: "Isso é bom, Bella. Tenha uma boa vida."_

_Eu rio, "Sim, você também."_

_Ele ri, também, antes de ele se virar e ir embora._

Eu sorrio e balanço a cabeça enquanto eu viro a esquina e ando até o quarto de EJ. No começo, ele ainda dormiria com Nessie, mas Edward e eu decidimos que seria melhor para ela ter seu quarto desde que ela é uma menina e ele é ... bem, obviamente um menino. Além disso, temos espaço para eles nesta casa.

"Mamãe!" EJ exclama, escalando para fora dos braços de Edward enquanto ele corre para mim. Ele é tão bonito que eu não posso deixar de rir quando eu o agarro em meus braços e o sufoco com beijos. Suas risadas me fazem sorrir enquanto eu continuo.

Você vê, Nessie pode ser uma filhinha do papai ... mas EJ é o meu menino. Ele é um garoto da mamãe fodidamente correto pensar.

"Hey baby", eu digo, esfregando meu nariz contra o seu. Eu quase 'derreto', quando ele faz isso de volta. "Você dormiu bem?"

Ele acena com a cabeça firme, muito sério e eu tenho que parar de rir.

"Ah bom," eu digo, sorrindo enquanto eu beijo sua testa e, em seguida, o mantenho no meu quadril. Ele fica lá muito bem, me observando enquanto eu me viro para Edward e falo com ele.

"Hey," Edward diz, sorrindo para mim baixinho e eu sorrio de volta, mordendo o lábio.

"Oi", eu digo. Eu olho ao redor do quarto por um minuto.

"Tudo bem?" Edward pergunta, e eu sei que ele ainda é esta um pouco preocupado com a minha reação ... na noite passada. Ou foi esta manhã?

Concordo com a cabeça, cantarolando um "mmhmm ', e ele balança a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa, mas eu deixo ir.

_oOoOo_

"Mamãe?" EJ pede, e eu olho para ele. Eu estou segurando a mão de Nessie e EJ esta sobre os ombros de seu papai.

"Sim baby?" Eu pergunto.

"Nós não chegamos lá ainda?" Pergunta ele, franzindo o nariz de forma adoravelmente.

Eu rio: "Ainda não, querido. Mas logo chegaremos, eu prometo."

Eu vejo quando ele acena com a cabeça, em seguida, olho para trás para onde estamos indo. É um bom dia aqui fora, não muito quente ou muito frio, com céu azul.

Quando chegamos ao ponto de ônibus, nós realmente temos que esperar. Eu olho para Edward e ele encolhe os ombros. Ele vira a cabeça para a esquerda, tentando olhar o relógio enquanto torce o pulso.

Eu ronco e olho para o meu próprio, "Está tudo bem, querido. Estamos adiantado."

Ele olha para mim e sorri enquanto arqueia as sobrancelhas, "Sério? Com as crianças e tudo a reboque? Inferno ... por que não podíamos fazer isso antes?"

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei, baby."

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos mais antes do ônibus virar para cima.

Eu pego EJ e o estabeleço em meu quadril. Sorrindo e olhando para os outros passageiros de ônibus, esperamos por alguns passageiros mais velhos para entrarem na filas. Todo o tempo, EJ está me fazendo perguntas animadas sobre o ônibus, apontando para inúmeras coisas que eu sei que ele não tinha visto antes.

Quando ele faz isso para um senhor idoso e para uma mulher de cabelos escuros, cujo cabelo está com dreadlocks, eu agarro a sua mão na minha e dou um beijo em sua testa, dizendo-lhe em um sussurro que eu vou dizer a ele sobre isso mais tarde.

O motorista – muito familiar, no seu crachá esta escrito que seu nome é Laurent - sorri para nós, conforme nós subimos e nós sorrimos de volta. Ele tem sido o novo motorista deste ônibus por alguns anos agora, o antigo filho da puta - cujo nome esqueci, mas eu acho que começava com 'J' ou algo assim - agora esta aposentado. Laurent é muito mais agradável e ele adorava saber de EJ e Nessie, muitas vezes perguntando sobre eles quando ele começou neste trabalho eu estava grávida de EJ.

"Ah", ele coaxa. Laurent esta em seus sessenta anos com cabelos grisalhos que estão presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele soa distante como um francês, como se ele tivesse vivido lá quando era um jovem rapaz, mas que se mudou quando ele ainda era muito impressionável. "Aqui estes são", ele sorri para Edward e eu antes de olhar para os nossos filhos. De mãos dadas com Edward está Nessie e EJ ainda está situado no meu quadril. Ele esta tímido, se curvando em mim e escondendo o rosto.

"EJ", eu digo, saltando-lhe um pouco, fazendo-o saltar e puxar a cabeça para longe e olhar para mim. Eu aponto com a outra mão para Laurent e suavemente digo: "Há um homem aqui que quer te conhecer."

"Eu?" EJ pergunta muito calmamente, olhando para mim. Eu posso ver que ele está ficando um pouco cansado, depois de ter deixado todos eles vestido, nós os deixamos assistir um desenho animado enquanto ficávamos prontos. Nós tivemos que acordar bem cedo, depois de tudo - muito cedo para pegar o ônibus, sem qualquer infortúnio.

Eu sorrio e aceno a cabeça, "Mhmm. Seu nome é Laurent", eu digo e EJ olha, corando timidamente, seus olhos verdes olhando Laurent, brilhando de emoção e curiosidade.

"Olá", EJ diz, esfregando um de seus olhos.

"Olá, EJ," Laurent diz, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes enquanto ele levanta a sua mão. EJ olha para ele, pisca, antes dele se encolher de volta para mim. Eu rio conforme ele coloca a cabeça sob meu queixo e eu sorrio para Laurent.

"Desculpe, ele está ficando um pouco cansado", eu digo. "Eu não acho que ele tenha tido um sono bom na noite passada - ele nos deu um pouco de trabalho."

Laurent ri tranquilizadoramente, "Está tudo bem, Bella. Posso entender. Eu desejava estar dormindo no momento."

Nós rimos e seguimos em frente, indo nos sentar onde Edward e eu nos sentávamos quando nós pegávamos o ônibus juntos nos primeiros dias. Nós ainda nos sentamos lá, mas com a nossa mudança de carreiras e etc não temos pegado o ônibus juntos tão frequentemente.

Nos sentamos, e colocamos nossos dois bebês no colo o que os ajudou a olhar para fora das janelas enquanto esperávamos o ônibus sair do ponto.

Quando isso acontece, EJ ri e olha para mim, batendo sua mão quando ele olha pela janela. Ele está animado e é tão adorável que Edward e eu nos olhamos e rimos. Nessie balança a cabeça e diz a seu irmão "EJ, sente-se! Você se machucar se você fizer isso!"

Edward olha para ela, beijando-a na testa. "Não, Baby está tudo bem. Mamãe está segurando ele para que ele não caia, viu?" Ela olha e depois de ter certeza que seu irmão esta realmente seguro, ela sorri e resolve voltar sua atenção para o pai dela.

Eu inclino a minha cabeça para baixo no ombro de Edward e por alguns minutos pelo menos, há um silêncio pacífico.

Nesses momentos, eu estou olhando para a frente do ônibus e lembrando do dia que Edward estava atrasado, correndo para pegar o ônibus que parou bruscamente. Sorrindo, eu olho para Edward, o amor brilhando nos meus olhos quando eu olho em suas orbes verdes, cheias de profundidade.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro, inclinando-me para cima. Minhas mãos apertadas nas de EJ tendo a certeza de que eu ainda estou o segurando enquanto Edward se inclina para baixo.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurra, e então ele me beija. É como se a terra tivesse tremido pelo beijo incrível, que é interrompido pelo som de nossos filhos.

"EW!" Nessie grita. "EJ, olha! Mamãe e papai estão fazendo beijinho-na-frente de novo!"

Foi quando ouvimos o riso e nós caímos sorrindo.

"Tudo bem, vocês dois", eu digo, balançando a cabeça para nossas duas crianças rindo. "Já chega."

"História!" Nessie diz e EJ suspira.

"Sim, a história!" Ele diz, batendo as mãos novamente.

Edward e eu nos olhamos. "Ok, então", diz Edward e eu mordo meu lábio. "Era uma vez, havia uma menina bonita e seu nome era Bella."

"Esse é o nome da mamãe!" EJ diz, apontando para mim.

"Sim, é", Edward diz, olhando para seu filho com amor. "Esta história é sobre a mamãe e o papai."

Nessie diz um "ooh" como uma menina e bate palmas, estabelecendo-se no colo de seu pai enquanto EJ faz o mesmo no meu colo.

E assim, Edward diz a eles. Ele diz a eles como a bonita Bella e o belo Edward - Eu tenho que concordar com isso - se encontraram e se apaixonam em um ônibus mágico. Quando ele terminar, nosso filhos perguntam se eles viveram felizes para sempre e é isso que Edward diz:

"É claro que eles viveram. Eles viveram felizes para sempre com dois filhos lindos que eles amam muito. Eles viveram felizes para sempre e sempre e sempre."

E essa história ... tornou-se uma realidade.

* * *

**N/T: Ainda FALTA UM EXTRA GIGANTEEEEEE que eu vou fazer no decorer da semana e postar, deixo as despedidas pra depois, comentem e bjos :)**


	395. Chapter 395

**Extra: Novas Memórias - Um Dia dos Namorados Especial**

"Eu não quero ir dormir, mamãe," Nessie lamentou. Ela está usando o truque de mais uma historinha de dormir hoje à noite, mas eu não vou cair nessa. "Eu não to cansada."

E eu sorri, porque, assim que ela diz isso, ela solta um bocejo e esfrega os olhos. Eu balanço minha cabeça e olho para ela incisivamente. Ela faz beicinho para mim de novo, usando esses malditos olhos de cachorrinho. Tudo o que posso dizer é graças a Deus por eu não ser Edward, porque ele não pode dizer não a eles.

"Vanessa Cullen, se você se levantar e vir para fora mais uma vez, eu vou ficar muito brava", eu adverti, cuidando para não levantar a voz acima de um sussurro, porque o nosso filho mais novo, EJ, tem o sono leve. Ela está prestes a protestar e queixar-se de novo, mas quando eu levanto a minha sobrancelha ela bufa e fica em silêncio. Ela sabe que não deve me cruzar quando eu lhe dou este olhar, isso é uma pequena misericórdia.

"Sim, mamãe", ela murmura, olhando para baixo.

Eu sorrio suavemente, em seguida, me inclino e beijo sua testa. Ela envolve seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu inclino minha cabeça para ela beijar minha bochecha. Ela faz isso todas as noites, independentemente dela estar com raiva de mim ou não.

"Eu amo você, Nessie", eu digo baixinho. "Vejo você amanhã. Vá dormir, querida."

"Eu te amo, mamãe", ela resmunga e eu sorrio, ela já está meio adormecida.

Levanto-me da cama, tomando cuidado para não empurrar a minha filha, e ando até EJ. Ele felizmente ainda estava dormindo, então eu beijo seu rosto de forma rápida e, em seguida, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Quando ele se completou três meses, eu e o capuz decidimos que, provavelmente, seria melhor se eles compartilhassem um quarto. Eles são irmãos, apesar de tudo, e é mais fácil crescer aprendendo a compartilhar do que ter que aprender em uma idade mais avançada.

Eu ando pelo corredor até o nosso quarto. Edward olha para cima, do lugar onde está na cama, quando eu entro no quarto, ele sorri suavemente, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Oi", diz ele em voz baixa. "Eles estão dormindo?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Nessie foi um pouco mais difícil de colocar na cama, mas ela finalmente adormeceu. Ela pegou isso de você afinal... O descaramento"

Meu marido riu e deu aquele sorriso torto dele. "Ela tem cinco anos, baby. Acho que ela tem permissão para ser assim."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e sorrir. "Capuz, você é a pessoa mais mansa, quando se trata dela. Ela tem você enrolado em seu dedo mindinho."

A cabeça de Edward cai para trás e ele ri. "Verdade. Touché, amor."

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, depois o nosso riso morre. Edward me olha nos olhos, seu olhar tão penetrante que me faz lembrar do dia em que ele voltou para casa comigo do trabalho.

Edward e eu nos conhecemos no ônibus, quando eu ainda morava com Alice e Jasper. Fomos imediatamente atraídos um pelo outro, apesar de nossos passados serem cheios de abuso. Na época, Alice estava grávida e eu invejava seu relacionamento com Jasper, achando difícil viver com eles e ser feliz.

Foi só quando eu conheci Edward, e me abri para ele e me apaixonei por ele, que eu comecei a cicatrizar. Meu pai tinha sido um homem muito abusivo, me culpando por minha mãe ter ido embora quando eu tinha apenas seis anos. Conforme eu cresci, ele se tornou muito violento, e deixou muitas cicatrizes em meu corpo, a maior no meu antebraço, de uma lâmpada.

Mas quando Edward entrou na minha vida, ele conseguiu me fazer sentir bonita. Ele me aceitou com minhas cicatrizes, até mesmo as beijando e me dizendo que eu não era feia e que ele não me achava nojenta. E eu rapidamente fiz o mesmo por ele quando ele me mostrou suas cicatrizes e me deixou entrar.

Nosso relacionamento tinha progredido rapidamente, mas mesmo com todos os problemas que tivemos com o padrasto doente de Edward, o Sr. Masen - que foi meu chefe na época - e sua mãe, Elizabeth, nunca houve um momento de dúvida. Nós temos um ao outro através do mais duro dos tempos, e isso só nos fez mais fortes e muito mais conectados.

"Hey," Edward murmura contra a minha pele. Eu nem tinha notado os lábios dele na minha pele, mas, quando eu os senti agora, tremi e lambi os meus lábios agora secos. "Onde sua mente está?" Edward pergunta, dando um beijo na minha clavícula. Ele a suga suavemente, raspando os dentes contra o local, e eu gemo, meus mamilos imediatamente endurecidos.

"Só pensando," eu suspiro, olhando nos olhos de Edward enquanto eles piscam, olhando para o meu rosto. Suas testa se enruga interrogativamente e eu riu sem fôlego. Eu levanto as minhas mãos até seu cabelo e enfio meus dedos através da confusão, puxando suavemente. "Do jeito que você está olhando para mim esta noite... me lembrou do jeito que você olhou para mim quando você veio pela primeira vez e nós... bem, você sabe."

Ele ri e dá outro beijo molhado no meu pescoço. "Hmm... Eu me lembro disso. De tudo isso."

E com isso, falamos pouco, substituíndo a conversa por sussurros e gemidos de amor, mais e mais e mais rápido. Edward me faz sentir adorada como ele sempre faz quando faz amor comigo , até que, finalmente, adormecemos nos braços um do outro.

"Bella, é quase Dia dos Namorados, vamos fazer algo? Eu quero te levar para jantar fora. Nós poderíamos ficar em um hotel ou algo assim... Ter a noite para nós mesmos", Edward tenta argumentar comigo, enquanto ele se veste para o trabalho.

Eu suspiro. "E as crianças?"

Ele me lança um sorriso. "Já pensei nisso, Alice e Jasper não se importam de ficar com eles."

Bem, há uma maneira de sair dessa, eu acho, minha sobrancelha se levanta. "E você está deixando nossos filhos ficarem com eles quando você sabe como é impossível manter Nessie e Joey juntos? Eles são inseparáveis, Edward, um fato que não consegue parar de me chatear."

Ele resmunga. "Você está certa", ele diz e eu estou prestes a suspirar de alívio, porque ele decidiu contra toda essa coisa de Dia dos Namorados, até que ele continua. "Talvez eles deveriam ficar com o papai e a Esme", ele resmunga para si mesmo.

Eu suspiro, nada silenciosamente.

Edward ouve e olha para mim, implorando. Eu gemo de desgosto e fecho os olhos enquanto ele fala. "Bella, por favor, é apenas uma noite Apenas um dos poucos dias no ano em que eu tenho uma desculpa para fazer você se sentir especial, onde eu posso te mostrar o quanto eu amo você, eu quero adorá-la completamente, e eu posso... não dá para fazer isso com as crianças em casa ".

Eu mordo meu lábio. "Você realmente quer fazer algo no Dia dos Namorados? Não podemos fazer algo... no dia seguinte ou algo assim?" Peço e fico em silêncio, suplicando-lhe.

Ele franze a testa. "Sim, podemos. Mas se fizermos isso em outro dia, não vai ser a mesma coisa." Edward responde, olhando para mim através de estreitos, olhos curiosos. "Bella, por que você não quer? O que você não está me dizendo?"

Suspiro de novo, olhando para longe, em direção à janela. "Meu pai, com capuz," eu admito, realmente não querendo explicar mais.

É claro que Edward não vai deixar isso em paz. "O que tem ele?" Edward pede, e sua voz está mais próxima agora. Eu engulo, respirar profundamente enquanto minha garganta aperta. Edward, me puxa em seus braços e em seu colo. "Baby, me diga. O que ele fez?"

Eu tomo outra respiração profunda e olho para Edward, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. "É o dia do amor, Capuz, e Charlie me culpava por ter minha mãe tê-lo deixado. Você entende."

Ele suspira, e beija meus lábios, sabendo que eu não vou explicar mais, pelo menos não hoje. "Mais um motivo para fazer novas memórias", ele resmunga.

Eu olho em seus olhos cor de esmeralda, que estão implorando para me deixá-lo fazer isso. E assim, a minha determinação desmorona e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Ok".

Ele sorri e levanta-se, me beijando mais uma vez. "Obrigado", ele sussurra, olhando nos meus olhos por um segundo antes de agarrar seu paletó. "Eu te amo. Nos vemos mais tarde."

Eu sorrio. "Vejo você hoje à noite."

E, quando ele sai, eu acho que, talvez, isso não vai ser tão ruim. Talvez Edward esteja certo, talvez tudo o que precisamos fazer é criar novas memórias.

Melhores.

Pela próxima semana, Edward fica muito secreto. Ele não menciona o Dia dos Namorados nem uma vez. Eu tento pedir-lhe informações em muitas ocasiões, sobre o que faremos, mas ele apenas balança a cabeça, sorri, e, em seguida, muda de assunto.

Quando nos encontramos com Esme e Carlisle, o pai e a madrasta de Edward, para o almoço daquele domingo - uma tradição que começou gradualmente - o tema é abordado novamente quando Edward lhes pede para cuidar das crianças.

"Nós estávamos pensando se vocês poderiam ficar com as crianças nesta quinta-feira", Edward pede depois do jantar, quando estamos todos sentados na sala de estar. As crianças estão brincando no chão, mas eles nem sequer notam a conversa em torno deles enquanto eles animadamente discutem sobre seus brinquedos e por que eles pensam que os seus próprios são melhores.

"Oh?" Esme pergunta com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo, porque ela ama Ness e EJ tanto quanto nós. Ela não consegue resistir. "Claro. Isso seria bom, não seria, querido?" Ela pergunta a Carlisle.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Sim, claro."

"Você tem certeza?" Eu pergunto, franzindo a testa um pouco. "Vocês não estavam pensando em fazer alguma coisa?"

"Não." Esme ri, sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. "Vamos deixar isso para vocês dois. Além disso, você sabe que eu nunca posso resistir a chance de ver os nossos dois netos adoráveis."

Eu sorriu. "Eu estou bem ciente, Esme. E muito obrigado. Se você sentir vontade de fazer alguma coisa, diga-nos. Nós não vamos nos importar."

Esme sorri e balança a cabeça. "Não, não. Estamos bem, são os planos de vocês?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

Eu riu. "É isso que eu quero saber. Seu filho está sendo muito discreto sobre isso. Ele não me conta nada." Olhei para Edward. Ele riu e pressionou um beijo carinhoso no meu queixo, eu posso sentir o sorriso nele.

"É uma surpresa", ele sussurra.

Eu tremo.

"Além disso, eu lhe disse quando eu disse que queria levá-la para jantar", ele me disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, mas nada mais", eu respondo, espelhando sua expressão.

"Como eu disse, é uma surpresa", ele dá de ombros, sorrindo.

Eu suspiro, fazendo com que o meu marido e sogros riam.

E eu resistir ao beicinho porque, aos trinta e quatro anos, eu provavelmente não deveria estar fazendo isso.

oOoOo

Os próximos dias passam rapidamente. Edward chega tarde na quarta-feira à noite, um dia antes Dia dos Namorados, mas, quando eu pergunto, ele simplesmente me diz que se enrolou em algo no trabalho.

Eu deixo pra lá, sabendo que ele provavelmente só está guardando segredo, porque algo relacionado ao Dia dos Namorados. Talvez.

Agora que eu vim a pensar nisso, eu estou realmente ansiosa para o que ele está planejando. Não há mais medo ou lembranças de meu pai. Em vez disso, há um alívio enorme por Edward me amar o suficiente para querer me fazer sentir especial em uma maneira que só ele pode.

Eu sorrio sozinha enquanto preparo o jantar para nós. As crianças comeram mais cedo e já estão na cama e dormindo, mas a primeira parada de Edward depois de me cumprimentar é ir para o quarto delas. Eu sei que ele sempre se sente mal quando não pode chegar a tempo para o jantar, que é antes da hora do banho e da hora de dormir.

Mas pelo menos eles sabem que seu pai os ama, eu acho.

Eu olho para cima quando Edward entra na sala. Seu trabalho, que ele mantém em caso de necessidade, enquanto ele termina o seu curso de psicologia, não é tão cansativo como costumava ser. Quando ele conseguiu aquela promoção, enquanto eu ainda estava grávida de EJ, estávamos sobre a lua sabendo que ele não ficaria tão cansado quanto antes. O emprego fornece horas estáveis e tempo fora do escritório, se necessário. Um fato que, desde que eu sou agora uma escritora profissional, é algo que eu posso ser grata quando eu viajo. Ele pode ficar com as crianças quando eu vou, o que nunca é por mais de duas semanas por vez, e se ele tem que trabalhar, ele não é o último a buscá-las na creche. Ou, se eles estão com Esme e Carlisle, eles não estão dormindo quando ele os pega para casa.

Eu sinto os braços de Edward ao meu redor, então, suspiro enquanto o abraço de volta e descanço minha cabeça contra seu peito. Ele beija meu ombro, seus lábios demorando por um momento antes de ele descansar sua testa lá.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele sussurra e eu sorrio.

"Eu estou pensando em você", eu respondo calmamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu sinto Edward levantar a cabeça para olhar para mim, com os braços em volta de mim me prendendo ligeiramente. "Como eu sou sortuda de ter um homem tão incrível que eu e nossos filhos tanto amamos. Quem faz os nossos filhos sentirem o seu amor, e é tão altruísta que é uma loucura."

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira toda vez que eu olho pra você, Bella", ele disse calmamente. "Eu te amo muito, querida. Você me... estou correndo o risco de soar piegas mas, você me mostrou a luz. Você me ajudou muito. Eu não posso acreditar que já se passaram seis anos."

Eu sorrio. "Eu sei. Eu não posso acreditar que a nossa menina já tem cinco anos."

"Parece que foi ontem ..." diz Edward, pensativo, o silêncio cresce e eu aceno com a cabeça, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele me mantém durante um minuto antes de eu empurrá-lo, ele olha para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Vai, xooo!" Eu digo de brincadeira. "Vá se trocar! Eu estou fazendo o jantar para nós e eu não posso fazer isso se eu estou distraída pelo meu incrivelmente e delicioso marido olhando!"

Edward ri e chupa minha orelha, me fazendo gemer, antes de se afastar. Ele sussurra: "De alguma forma, baby, eu acho que você não se importaria."

Eu resmungo e estou prestes a virar, mas Edward ri e se afasta. "Ok, ok, eu vou ficar bonzinho", ele gargalha, com as mãos no ar, palmas para a frente em sinal de rendição.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. "É melhor ficar".

"Eu vou", ele diz com um sorriso arrogante. "Por enquanto", acrescenta ele descaradamente.

E assim quando eu estou prestes a bater nele com o pano de prato no ombro, ele caminha rapidamente para a porta e, vai presumivelmente, - espero - para o nosso quarto tirar as roupas do trabalho. É uma espécie de regra em nossa casa, na verdade.

Eu suspiro e balanço a cabeça. Capuz sempre será Capuz.

Edward surge poucos minutos depois e eu sorrio quando vejo o que ele está vestindo - regata cinza claro e o mesmo casaco com capuz que ele usava quando eu o vi pela primeira vez no ônibus. Eu rio de mim mesma quando me lembro de como reagi na primeira vez que eu vi uma mecha de seu cabelo, pensando quem diabos tem o cabelo bronze? É tingido ou algo assim?

Edward, sorri, estreitando os olhos de brincadeira. "DO que você está rindo?"

"Nada", eu dou uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça, "apenas lembranças."

Meu marido parece entender que eu não vou compartilhar, então ele me ajuda a servir o jantar para nós dois em silêncio. Ele faz todas as coisas certas, me fazendo esquecer que ele está supostamente em apuros por ter chegado atrasado, ele elogia meu spaghetti, e os meus dotes culinários, e então ele me leva para a cama mais tarde e me mostra exatamente o quanto ele aprecia.

oOoOo

Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando ao acordar de manhã no Dia dos Namorados, mas não eram os doces lábios de Edward pressionando, chupando e mordiscando os meus e muito menos a rosa vermelha que imediatamente chamou a minha atenção quando eu olho para minha direita.

Eu suspiro e sorriu, estendendo a mão para a rosa. Edward continua a me beijar até as costas, com as mãos sobre os meus lados, ele empurra o lençol para fora do meu corpo, revelando ainda mais a pele.

E então ele se senta. Eu olho por cima do ombro, apoiando-me em meus cotovelos, mas não me viro. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e ele sorri, inclinando-se para baixo.

"Bom dia, querida", ele respira, me beijando docemente. Ele sai da cama e observo enquanto ele caminha até a porta e a abre.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto, um pouco preocupada... e suspeita. "As crianças-"

"Estão com Esme e Carlisle," Edward diz com um sorriso insolente. "Eu tenho você só para mim durante todo o dia."

Eu riu e rolo. Edward me observa, lambendo os lábios enquanto seus olhos pousam em meus seios. "Bella", ele geme. Eu riu quando olho para baixo. Eu podia sentir minha excitação em meus lábios e já apontando sob as minhas coxas. "Eu deveria estar recebendo o café da manhã", diz ele com voz rouca, dando um passo a frente.

Eu o chamo com o dedo para ele vir para mim, sorrindo. "Mais tarde", eu digo com uma sobrancelha levantada, desafiando-o a discutir.

"O que a mulher quer, a mulher recebe", diz ele, lambendo os lábios. "E que linda e sexy mulher que eu tenho, porra", ele suspira, e sobe na cama, pairando em cima de mim. Eu gemo, sabendo o que ele está prestes a fazer quando ele espalha minhas pernas e deslizo para baixo da cama, com as mãos deslizando sobre meu abdômen.

E então eu senti-lo. Meus olhos já estão fechados, meus dedos enfiado através de seu cabelo, mas isso só o torna melhor quando ele começa a chupar, morder e beijar logo abaixo do meu umbigo, que é como um fio de nervo é tão sensível. Eu choramingar quando ele se move ainda mais para baixo, sua língua deslizando por entre os lábios, deslizando suavemente sobre minha pele para o topo da minha monte. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda como ele cutuca minhas pernas um pouco mais aberto para que ele possa alcançar o meu latejante, absorvendo núcleo.

Quando eu senti-lo respirar contra mim, eu trago a minha cabeça de volta, a necessidade de vê-lo. Meus olhos de terra sobre ele e eu choramingar porque a visão não decepciona. Ele olha para mim, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele é lindo, com apenas alguns fios de cabelo balançando em seus olhos, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda ainda mais escuro de desejo e pisca para mim, e eu assisto enquanto sua língua pica para fora e lambe a minha excitação dos meus lábios.

Eu gemido.

E então... ele cai de boca, literalmente.

Ele me leva até a borda rapidamente, alternando entre movimentos longos excitantes da minha fenda ao meu clitóris, com a língua dando voltas gananciosos, ele envolve os lábios em volta do meu clitóris, chupando forte enquanto seus dois dedos entram em mim, se movendo cada vez mais para atingir esse ponto mágico dentro de mim que faz o meu corpo arquear.

Quando eu gozo, isso vem num grito. Minhas mãos soltam o seu cabelo para que eu não o arranque, e eu seguro os lençóis da cama, levantando as costas. Meus olhos estão fechados de prazer, e o prazer é tão bom que eu estou quase chorando.

Edward, então sob, enquanto eu estou ofegando e em questão de minutos o homem já está beijando e chupando o meu corpo, me fazendo tremer. Ele me beija, gemendo quando eu enfio minha língua em sua boca, claro e forte como eu gosto da sua língua. Por alguma razão, tudo com Edward, é apenas muito quente.

oOoOo

"Então o que faremos hoje a tarde?" Pergunto a Edward depois de um tempo. Eu olho para ele, descansando o queixo no seu peito.

" Isso eu não planejei ", Edward diz com um sorriso. Minhas sobrancelhas sobem em estado de choque e ele ri. "Eu sabia que você não iria querer fazer nada extravagante e já tenho planos para hoje à noite, então eu pensei que você poderia decidir. Estamos fazendo novas memórias depois de tudo."

Eu ri. "Fora com o velho e bem vindo ao novo, eh, Capuz?"

"Exatamente", diz ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Então?" Ele pede com uma sobrancelha levantada típica.

Eu mordo meu lábio, ignorando o gemido de Edward enquanto eu penso em algo que eu realmente gostaria de fazer. Eu suspiro. "Eu não sei."

"Sim, você sabe", responde Edward. . "Realmente, Bella, o que você quiser, eu não me importo, eu tenho o que eu quero hoje à noite."

"Um piquenique", eu digo, olhando para Edward com um grande sorriso. Ele sorri, logo que a ideia é sair da minha boca e eu sei que isso é algo que tanto Edward quanto eu gostamos. Isso e não viajar de carro. Não é que não temos um carro, porque temos, mas ainda adoramos ter a desculpa tomar o ônibus por razões sentimentais óbvias e com as crianças em Esme e Carlisle, é ainda mais fácil.

Para minha surpresa, Edward levanta a sobrancelha. "Baby, você ainda não viu do lado de fora hoje?"

Eu levanto as minhas sobrancelhas. "Não, eu não fui. E eu acho que você sabe por que, certo?"

Ele ri, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Orgulhoso, não estamos, Sr. Cullen?" Pergunto-lhe com um sorriso.

"Claro, amor", diz ele arrogante.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, escondendo meu sorriso quando eu suspirei. "Qual é o seu ponto?"

"Certo", ele concorda. "Meu ponto é que, mesmo que possível, eu tenho certeza que você não gostaria de ficar fora por muito tempo. Está muito frio, o amor."

"Bem, o que há de novo para Seattle," Eu resmungo com um beicinho e Edward ruge de tanto rir. Eu suspiro. "Lá vem Seattle, arruinando nossos planos novamente."

"Bem, eu não diria que não há nenhuma esperança, baby", Edward diz suavemente. Eu olho para cima interrogativamente e ele encolhe os ombros, sorrindo. "Eu tinha algumas ideias..."

Eu franzo a testa, mas sorrio. "Sério? Por que você não me contou?"

Ele sorri timidamente, o que é uma visão rara para o meu marido. "Eu queria que você escolhe-se. Sei que você não gosta do Dia dos Namorados, por razões que você quer mantidas em sigilo por enquanto. Pensei, que se você escolhe-se, você poderia se sentir um pouco melhor sobre o assunto, considerando que eu já planejei essa noite. "

Meu sorriso se alarga e tudo que eu consigo pensar é quão doce meu marido é, e que eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. "Eu te amo", eu sussurro para ele, e já que ainda estamos ambos nus, eu me aconchego e descanso minha mão em seu peito enquanto eu o beijo. Ele segura meu queixo com as duas mãos e me beija de volta com muita paixão.

"E eu também te amo", ele murmura contra meus lábios quando eu o solto para respirar. Eu sorrio e seguro seu rosto com a mão esquerda.

"Suas ideias?" Eu resfolego.

"Ah, certo. Bem, eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos ir para o Rose Garden", diz ele e minha cabeça atira para cima.

Eu sorrio para ele, já amando a ideia por causa de seu valor sentimental. Nós nos casamos no Rose Garden...

"Não está muito frio?" Peço com uma careta.

Capuz balança a cabeça. "Eu não penso assim. Piqueniques demoram mais tempo e você tem que se sentar no chão. Além disso, choveu durante a noite. E se formos para o Rose Garden e você usar luvas como eu certamente sei que vai, não passaremos frio. Você só vai tirá-las para comer, e nós poderíamos ir para um hotel para o almoço ou algo assim e depois... ou podemos ficar aqui em casa, cabe a você, amor. "

Eu sorrio e, com as minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito, eu o bico nos lábios uma vez, duas vezes, e uma terceira vez antes de me afastar. "Obrigado."

Eu, então, eu puxo as cobertas, mais uma vez, mas desta vez eu saiu da cama e caminho até o guarda roupa. Eu rio do almurio de Edward. Então eu mexo a minha bunda, ouvindo o som se transformar em um gemido. Eu riu.

"Megera", meu marido lindo murmura e minha cabeça cai para trás enquanto eu rio.

"Você quer ir?" , ele pergunta quando nos acalmamos.

Eu olho para ele e aceno com a cabeça antes de voltar para o nosso closet, escolhendo uma camisa azul e calças jeans confortáveis, meus favoritos. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo, pegando as peças e caminhando para a cama enquanto eu digo: "Sim, eu realmente quero. Qual é o tempo? E a temperatura lá fora?"

Ele ri e pega seu iPhone 4S preto. O que posso dizer? Meu marido realmente ama a tecnologia. "São onze horas, o Rose Garden já está aberto", ele olha para mim e eu aceno com a cabeça, puxando a camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Ele olha para baixo em seu telefone. "E hoje está... 10 graus. Não é tão ruim, mas não é exatamente agradável, né, amor. A não ser que você minta. Na verdade, eu sei que você adoraria que chovesse, garota boba", ele diz com uma risada curta e um aceno de cabeça.

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros enquanto eu abotoo minha camisa. Sim, talvez eu quisesse, eu acho.

"Bem, baby, você está recebendo o seu desejo. Mais ou menos, de qualquer maneira", ele ri e eu levanto uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma pausa. Ele revira os olhos. "Está nublado e vai ficar um pouco chuvoso. Nada pesado, mas o suficiente para fazer as rosas precerem muito bonitas... do jeito que elas estavam no nosso casamento."

Eu ri para ele. Hoje vai ser incrível, um fato que eu já posso prever. "Ambas estavamos mesmo bonitas," Eu digo, minha voz cheia de emoção, quando eu me lembro daquele dia. Da felicidade boba de estar no meu vestido, de Esme, Carlisle me levando pelo corredor, Edward esperando por mim no final de tudo isso...

Eu suspiro, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

E então eu ouço Edward falar.

"Sim, você é."

Minha respiração trava e eu sorrio enquanto as lágrimas vem aos meus olhos. Edward é sempre tão profundo, ele nunca foi um ogro insensíveis, que mente. As coisas que ele diz são sempre sinceras e verdadeiras.

Eu sei disso porque eu conheço o meu marido. Eu cnheço o meu capuz.

Eu respiro, estremecendo e sorriu para ele. "Vamos. Saia dessa cama e se vesta."

Ele sorri. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou."

Eu rio. "Isso é o que você disse a pouco mais de 15 minutos atrás."

Eu vejo o meu marido quando ele sai da cama. Ele é lindo vestido, mas na verdade ele é a melhor coisa que eu já vi nu. Mesmo com trinta e três anos, ele é um belo exemplar. Meus olhos vidram enquanto eu vejo os músculos de suas coxas e bunda, quando ele caminha até o guarda-roupa para escolher suas roupas. Eu não consigo conter a minha reação quando eu lambo os lábios, mordendo meu lábio quando eu inclino minha cabeça e me curvo para o lado para ver sua bunda um pouco mais.

"Pare de me checar, esposa," Edward ri, sem nem mesmo se virar.

"Não posso evitar", eu digo teimosamente, não deixando espaço para ele discutir. "Eu tenho um marido sexy. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vire o olhar para qualquer outro lugar, além do que está na minha frente agora."

Então, isso é exatamente o que eu faço, e quinze minutos depois, Edward e eu estamos prontos para ir. Pegamos nossos guarda-chuvas, apenas no caso de chuva- uma ocorrência diária para os moradores de Seattle. Edward, fiel ao meu apelido para ele, coloca um de seus muitos moletons com capuz enquanto eu coloquei uma blusa um pouco mais grossa.

De mãos dadas, saimos pela porta, indo direto para o ponto de ônibus - o nosso ponto de ônibus. A espera não é longa, e quando vemos Laurent - um dos nossos motoristas de ônibus residentes hoje em dia - ele dá um sorriso e pisca para Edward de uma dessas maneiras que só gritam insinuações. Eu sorrio timidamente e viro meu rosto quando Edward sorri, batendo no ombro de Laurent.

Nós nos sentamos no nosso lugar de costume, e eu pego os fones de ouvido do meu iPod, e partilho um sorriso com Edward enquanto eu entrego um fone a ele. Ele desliza em seu ouvido, e eu faço o mesmo, antes de ligar What You Want, do Evanescence, uma das músicas mais recentes da banda. Eu balanço a coisa para mudar a nossa playlist no shuffle. Eu bloqueio o iPod, segurando-o levemente na minha mão. Eu fecho meus olhos e descanso minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele beija minha testa, deixando os lábios relaxarem e, em seguida, um momento depois, encosta a cabeça na minha.

Eu sei nem percebo que chegamos, não prestei atenção ao tempo, só me dou conta quando a cabeça de capuz afasta do meu ombro e eu sinto um puxão no meu fone de ouvido quando ele o tira. Suas palavras, um segundo depois, confirmam isso. "Nós chegamos, baby."

Concordo com a cabeça e murmuro baixinho para mim mesmo. Eu arrumo minhas coisas, guardando o meu iPod e fones de ouvido, enrolando eles.

Edward solta o braço que estava em volta da minha cintura quandi se levantar e sai. Eu gritar um "obrigado" a Laurent, que nem mesmo me preocupo em olhar para ver sua resposta. Eu sei o que é, provavelmente, aquele sorriso brega dele, o que ele tinha dado a Edward quando ele nos viu.

A caminhada até o jardim não é longa. Nós estamos lá em poucos minutos e eu sorrio enquanto caminhamos até as portas. Eu mal podia descrever o ambiente no dia do meu casamento, e eu realmente só me lembro das emoções por trás do dia, sem detalhes reais e específicos dos eventos - a não ser quando eu alcancei Edward no final daquele longo corredor.

Caminhamos ao longo da trilha, o braço de Edward ainda envolto em torno da minha cintura. Nós dois estamos em silêncio enquanto nós olhamos ao redor, lentamente, olhando através das árvores e várias plantas para ver as belas roseiras de cores vibrantes. Vermelhas, amarelas e rosas estão espalhadas por todo o jardim, em meio a verdes profundos, de arbustos perfeitos. Pergunto-me à toa a quantidade de trabalho que deve tomar para cuidar do jardim e fazer parecer assim o tempo todo, mas, em seguida, eu deixo prá lá.

Nós andamos em torno da borda da pequena extensão de terreno livre, olhando para os arbustos, sorrindo, beijando e cheirando as rosas. São tantas rosas de diferentes cores e tamanhos, e eu olho para elas, tentando decidir quais são realmente as minhas favoritas.

Edward é tão presente comigo, um fato que me deixa definitivamente feliz. Edward realmente parece ser muito bem informados sobre as rosas, embora eu tenha a sensação de que ele pesquisou ou, pelo menos, as aprecia a um grau decente, ele solta pequenas informações casualmente.

"Você sabia que este lugar foi o que realmente inspirou a Sociedade das Rosas de Seattle?" ele menciona e eu paro, girando em meus calcanhares.

Eu olho para ele, e vejo sua expressão divertida - uma sobrancelha se ergue e aquele maldito sorriso torto sexy dele - faz meus olhos esbugalharem para fora e eu riu. "Espere... não há tal coisa como uma Sociedade da Rosa?"

Ele ri. "Sim, existe. Não me pergunte sobre isso, porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu fosse procurar isso no trabalho, mas ainda assim... existe."

Minha boca caiu aberta quando ele começou este novo fluxo de conversa, e meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados, quandi eu parei de olhar para ele. Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, com os olhos fechados enquanto eu olhava para ele, incrédula. Ele sorri para mim, seus ombros tremendo um pouco, e eu sei que ele está rindo de mim. Viro-me e continuo a caminhar ao redor do pequeno semi-círculo, olhando para todas as rosas lindas com gotas de água sobre elas.

Edward sorri para mim e, em seguida, caminha para a parte de trás do arbusto. Eu fico parada e o observo. Eu realmente não posso ver o que ele está fazendo, mas eu tenho uma ideia... o que é confirmado quando ele surge poucos segundos depois, com uma rosa recém colhida em sua mão e um grande sorriso no rosto.

É claro que a menina em mim está suspirando com o gesto, mas a pessoa responsável - e chata, de vez em quando - fica horrorizada. "Edward!" Eu meio suspiro, meio grito, olhando em volta para me certificar de que ninguém viu nada.

"O quê?" , ele pergunta inocentemente, os olhos arregalados. Posso ver apenas uma sugestão de um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios e estreito os olhos.

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Sim, eu posso, Bella", ele diz com um sorriso doce. "É um jardim público. E eu não estou quebrando todas as regras. E hey, pelo menos é da parte de trás do arbusto. Duvido que alguém vá notar algo, e mesmo que eles notem, o que eles poderiam possivelmente fazer? Ela já está fora do arbusto, amor. Você não pode colocá-la de volta. " Ele sorri e eu sei que ele está tentando me imaginar fazendo isso.

Eu dou um tapa no seu braço. Ele sorri, e eu suspiro. Eu olho para a linda rosa em minhas mãos, então para ele. "Obrigado."

Seu sorriso fica maior e ele se inclina para me beijar, fico sem palavras. Eu viro a minha cabeça para o lado quando nossos lábios tocam, e fecho os olhos.

Com extase.

Deus, eu estou tão feliz.

O beijo é interrompido, porém, quando algumas gotas de água caem em nossas faces. Nós nos soltamos, e olhamos para o céu escuro com um suspiro. Está ficando tarde, provavelmente já são umas três ou quatro horas da tarde agora.

Nós rimos quando olhamos para cima. Está chovendo, é claro, um maldito dia típico em Seattle.

"Vamos lá, baby", Edward murmura, virando-se e pegando a minha mão na sua. "Vamos sair daqui."

Eu sorrio e seguro sua mão. Olhamos ao redor uma última vez, sorrindo, em seguida, fugimos para o portão.

"Eu sei onde podemos ir para almoçar", diz ele em voz alta.

Concordo com a cabeça, nem mesmo olhando para ele.

Logo vemos algumas poucas pessoas molhadas, tentando andar no pequeno morro gramado e escorregadio, para chegar a calçada, por um milagre eu não caio. Isso pode ter algo a ver com a maneira como Edward agarra a minha mão quando eu começo á derrapar um pouco para baixo do morro, mas ainda assim eu estou muito surpresa.

Por fim, avistamos a porta certa- e Edward diz que devemos desacelerar um pouco. Edward olha em volta, usando sua altura como uma vantagem pela primeira vez, e eu vasculho minha bolsa por alguns segundos, sorrindo enquanto minha mão agarra o guarda-chuva. Pego e entrego a Edward, que sorri aquele sorriso torto sexy antes de se inclinar para me beijar. Eu suspiro para mim mesma, Edward e chuva - ou, na verdade, Edward e nada –tem um sabor fodidamente incrível.

Edward desfaz o pequeno fecho do material, então, abre o guarda-chuva, segurando-o sobre nós. Ele pega a minha mão direita, na sua esquerda segurando o guarda-chuva, e caminhamos pela calçada por cerca de um quarteirão e meio antes de pararmos ao lado de um café bonitinho.

Eu sorrio para Edward, que, em seguida, abaixa o guarda-chuva. Em uma das primeiras vezes hoje, ele não pegue a minha mão ou envolver o braço em volta da minha cintura. Em vez disso, ele abre a porta para mim. Ele sorri torto para mim, e eu só quero pular em cima dele. Eu suspiro para mim mesma, pensando sobre o quão inconveniente é estar em uma área pública, enquanto caminho através da porta.

Assim que entramos, Edward me leva para o canto mais distante no fundo. Ele retira a cadeira para mim, e eu sorrio para ele, colocando minha bolsa no meu colo enquanto ele empurra a cadeira em seguida, sentando-se à minha frente.

"Isso parece muito bom", eu digo baixinho. "Não há muitas pessoas aqui."

Edward concorda. "Nunca está cheio na verdade. É um bom lugar, simplesmente não recebe um bom reconhecimento. Você não vai ter nenhuma intoxicação alimentar." Ele pisca e eu bufo, atirando-lhe um sorriso.

"É bom saber:" Eu franzo o nariz.

Ele ri. "Eu não vou deixar você passar a noite dos namorados no banheiro vomitando, baby. Tenho planos."

Meus olhos se estreitam de brincadeira. "Oh? E o que pode ser?"

Sua risada é baixa, gutural, rouca. Eu engulo apenas no som. É só piorou com as suas palavras. "Bem, que tal eu te dar uma pista?"

Eu me inclino para á frente. "Ok," eu respiro.

Ele se inclina, também. Sua mão se estende para cima, e ele segura meu rosto, me trazendo mais perto ainda. Nossos lábios se tocam apenas um pouco, e depois ele solta. Ele se inclina para à frente um pouco mais e pressiona seus lábios nos meus, sem perder tempo, enquanto sua língua entra na minha boca.

Eu não posso evitar o gemido baixo. Os que meus olhos se fechem em êxtase. Ou que minhas mãos pulem até o seu cabelo e o prendam, puxando-o para fazê-lo gemer.

E então, no meio de um dos melhores beijos da porra da minha vida, o meu marido para.

Marido mal!

Meus olhos se abrem e eu levanto uma sobrancelha. Ele sorri e encolhe os ombros. "Essa é a sua pista."

Mas, oh Deus, a sua voz! Toda baixa e rouca e sexy.

Eu pisco quando o som de uma pobre garçonete ofega subitamente.

Ela é jovem, posso dizer pelo som de sua voz. E o nome dela é Amber ou algo assim.

"Oi, eu sou a Amber. Eu servirei vocês hoje. Posso pedir as bebidas?"

"Duas cocas, por favor," Edward pergunta, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Claro", diz Amber. "E o que vocês gostariam de comer?"

Edward olha para ela por um segundo. "Uh... o que você sugere?"

E isso é tudo o que preciso. Aparentemente, esta menina Amber é muito faladora. "Bem, a salada é muito boa, mas muito saudável. O frango a parmegiana também é muito bom, mas eu não diria que serve para um almoço tardio. Ele é muito mais para um jantar de qualquer maneira... embora, com o tempo de hoje, o que poderia ser bom...eu sugeriria... "

"Obrigado", Edward intercepta e a menina para, olhando para ele. Ele sorri. "Traga o frango a parmegiana, está ótimo." Ele entrega a ela seu menu e eu tento esconder meu sorriso e risada, me sucedendo muito mal.

"E o mesmo para mim, obrigado", eu disse antes que ela pudesse me perguntar. Ela acena com a cabeça, escrevendo em seu bloquinho, e leva os menus.

"Uau", eu digo, observando depois que a menina se foi.

"Sim", Edward responde, olhando para a mesa, ele resolve voltar para a cadeira.

Falamos de pequenos nadas até que a refeição chegou. Eu sorrio para ele enquanto mastigo a minha primeira mordida, a comida é realmente muito boa, assim como Edward tinha dito que era.

"Então", Edward começa. Eu coloco o meu garfo e faca para baixo, e esperar ele continuar. "O que você quer fazer quando chegar em casa? Realmente não há muito que possamos fazer, mas ainda é sua vez. Eu não me importo de fazer qualquer coisa."

Eu penso por um segundo, e Edward espera pacientemente. Eu tenho algumas ideias, mas eu não acho que as minhas vão corresponder com as vontades de Edward de sair para jantar.

Digo-lhe isso, e Edward me pergunta que ideias são essas.

Eu suspiro. "Bem, nós poderíamos ficar em casa?" Eu continuo antes que ele possa rejeitar a ideia. "É só que... hoje já foi perfeito e a única maneira que poderia ficar melhor é se tivemos um jantar tranquilo juntos em casa. Você pode cozinhar. Podíamos ver um filme juntos ou algo assim, ou mesmo ir direto para a cama para um pouco de... hmm... tempo sozinhos."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, e Edward engasga com sua água. Ele engole o bocado, olhando para mim, enquanto eu rio.

Edward faz uma pausa por alguns momentos, me estudando. Então, ele sorri e acena com a cabeça. "Ok. Vamos fazer isso."

Em estado de choque, eu deixo escapar: "Mas eu pensei que você queria sair para jantar?"

Edward dá de ombros com um sorriso amoroso. "Eu honestamente não me importo, Bella. Podemos fazer isso no próximo ano. Como eu disse, este ano é apenas para fazer novas memórias assim, quando você pensar sobre o Dia dos Namorados, você não irá pensar no seu pai."

Eu sorrio, lágrimas nos meus olhos, e agarro a mão de Edward. "Obrigado. Eu estava tão preocupada que você ficaria desapontado por nós não podermos sair como você queria."

Com isso, Edward coloca um sorriso insolente em sua face. "Eu tinha a sensação de que você ia dizer isso, então eu meio que tive a ajuda de alguém para... preparar a casa para quando voltarmos."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, sem palavras, mas meu marido simplesmente balança a cabeça.

Então eu tento outra tática.

"Capuz..."

"Baby..."

Eu bufo. Meu marido é impossível.

"Então", diz ele, animando-se com um certo ar de presunção e vitória ao seu redor. "Você gostaria de ir para casa agora?"

Eu olho para ele por um segundo antes de sorrir. "Ok".

Capuz sorri e nos levantamos, para pegar nossas coisas, deixando a quantidade certa de dinheiro sobre a mesa.

oOoOo

"Então, em qual restaurante você ia me levar?" Eu pergunto, enquanto nós caminhamos para casa em um ritmo calmo. Meu braço está ligado através de Edward, com a cabeça encostada em seu bíceps, enquanto o seu braço está em volta da minha cintura, me segurando contra seu lado.

Eu suspiro para mim mesmo em voz baixa. Este dia realmente não poderia ter sido melhor, e se eu conheço o meu querido capuz, então eu sei que ele vai fazer alguma coisa para torná-lo ainda melhor.

Alguma coisa.

Eu penduro essa palavra, coçando de curiosidade. Edward também sabe muito bem que eu odeio surpresas, mas ele simplesmente não me ouve.

Isso porque ele é tão teimoso quanto eu, Alice e Esme sempre dissemos. Você está perfeitamente condenada em todos os sentidos.

A voz de Edward rompe meu devaneio e eu me lembro que eu tinha lhe fez uma pergunta.

"Bella?"

Eu olho para cima, minha cabeça deixando seu braço. "Hmm?"

"Você está me ouvindo?"

Eu debato por um momento, em seguida, balanço a minha cabeça. "Não, não realmente. Desculpe, baby."

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu estava apenas dizendo que eu queria levá-la para aquele lugar que fomos no nosso primeiro encontro."

Eu rio. "Você quer dizer aquele lugar com as rosas? Oh, baby..." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "O que há com você e rosas?"

"Bem...", ele pausa. "Dar rosas para a mulher que você ama é um grande gesto romântico, certo?"

Meu riso se acalma, mas a cada poucos segundos, uma curta risada desliza através dos meus lábios. "Acho que é, sim, mas, Edward, estamos longe de ser um casal convencional normal!"

Edward franze os lábios, em seguida, dá de ombros novamente. "Acho que isso é verdade. Mas você gosta de rosas, e eu só queria fazer você se sentir especial. Daí a coisa toda sobre rosas hoje... não que eu tenha feito bem em me manter com esse tema."

Eu passo na frente de Edward, e ele para de andar para olhar para mim. ? "Edward, hoje foi incrível, ok. Pode não ter sido o passeio romântico tradicional que a maioria faz, mas você sabe o que eu não queria tradições chatas. Hoje não era um dia para nós? Foi único, assim como nosso passado e nossa vida juntos. Hoje abri os olhos e percebi que você estava certo. Novamente, eu estive tão presa no passado, que eu não tenho sido capaz de assumir o controle de minha vida e seguir em frente, mesmo no aspecto pequenino de um maldito feriado! Percebi que você estava certo, que a tomada de novas memórias era a melhor maneira de seguir em frente e, eu tenho que te dizer, que foi bom sair e fazer algo que era especial para nós. Que eu teria ficado tão feliz, se tivéssemos feito algo chato e previsível. Hoje foi incrível, porque era a gente, Capuz, só você e eu. Você me entende? "

Ele me olha nos olhos por um segundo a mais, e eu retorno o olhar, antes dele me dar um sorriso. "Então, você realmente gostou de hoje?"

"Sim!" Eu digo em voz alta, passando os braços em volta do pescoço com entusiasmo. Eu o beijo nos lábios apaixonadamente, e suas mãos voam automaticamente para minha bunda quando ele me segura contra ele, beijando-me de volta com tanta paixão. Ele deixa escapar um baixo gemido e eu choramingo quando ele me puxa contra ele ainda mais forte, esfregando o seu despertar contra mim.

"Me leve para casa, Capuz," Eu gemo contra seus lábios. Ele me beijou, uma vez, duas vezes, cada vez mais lentamente, e o desejo que ambos sentimos foi ficando latente.

Então ele pega a minha mão e começa a correr em um ritmo acelerado pela rua. Falta apenas mais algumas casas e ninguém está fora porque tínhamos gastado mais tempo do que eu acho que qualquer um de nós havia previsto. É agora está quase completamente escuro e, provavelmente, passando das seis.

Nossa corrida diminui à medida que chegamos perto da casa, e eu abri o portão enquanto Edward parou para procurar suas chaves. Caminhamos rapidamente pelas escadas e corremos até a varanda.

Paramos em frente à porta, e Edward se atrapalhou com suas chaves, xingando baixinho, enquanto ele tenta encontrar a chave certa. Eu ri, e decidi colocá-lo fora de sua miséria. Eu peguei as chaves dele, e imediatamente senti a chave certa. Eu apalpei repetidamente a porta, tentando encontrar a fenda da fechadura até ela deslizar completamente.

Desta vez, Edward é a única a soltar risadinhas, mas eu sorrio para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, quando eu abro a porta e empurro. Eu entro, meus olhos ainda sobre ele. Eu não posso negar que me sinto orgulhoso e Edward solta um pequeno e sexy grunhido tão bonito antes de caminhar em passos largos para ficar na minha frente.

Em um flash, minhas pernas são em torno de sua cintura, com os braços em volta do pescoço, os lábios estão nos meus e estamos caminhando para o que parece ser o nosso quarto.

Eu riu.

Edward para de me beija para falar, os lábios ainda pressionados aos meus. "Há um rastro de rosas por todo o chão e na cozinha, há alguma iluminação ou algo assim. Eu deixaria você olhar, mas eu realmente não quero parar de beijá-la. Além disso, o melhor está no quarto e acabaremos indo para cozinha, bem, nós provavelmente vamos precisar fazer uma refeição em pouco tempo, porque eu pretendo fazer amor com você até o amanhecer."

"Estou perfeitamente bem com isso", eu suspiro, meus olhos rolando para trás em minha cabeça enquanto ele arrasta seus lábios no meu pescoço. Ele começa a chupar ali, forte, e eu gemo, meus dedos cavando na carne de seus ombros.

Tão rapidamente que eu nem posso controlar os nossos movimentos, a camisa de Edward está fora, junto com a minha própria e os meus jeans. O botão de Edward está aberto, calça jeans pendurada baixa em seus quadris. Embora eu não possa vê-lo, eu posso sentir isso quando ele me leva ao fundo do corredor e eu não posso deixar de lamentar o beijo que nunca termina.

"Eu quero tomar meu tempo com você," Edward sussurra, parando no meio do quarto. Ele abaixa os meus pés no chão lentamente, e, uma vez que eu estou firme, ele desenrola os braços do meu corpo e segura meu rosto em suas mãos. Eu inspiro e expiro profundamente, aproveitando a oportunidade para recuperar o fôlego depois de todo aquele beijo. É verdade que o meu marido pode beijar como nenhum outro, e ele certamente sabe como me deixar sem fôlego.

Ele sempre soube.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurro na escuridão. Minhas mãos sobem para o rosto de Edward e eu fungo quando eu afago seu rosto, tentando encontrar sua mandíbula. Eu rapidamente acho, mas é tarde demais. Edward está tremendo com risada silenciosa. "Fique calma."

"Desculpe, Baby", ele murmura baixinho. "E para que conste... Eu amo você, também."

Eu me inclino para cima, na ponta dos pés. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e uso essa posição para me empurrar para mais perto dele, exatamente onde eu quero estar. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Capuz."

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados", ele responde.

"Agora", eu sussurro, arrastando o dedo em seu peito nu. "Por que você não continua o que você estava fazendo no café?"

Edward ri baixinho, e Deus, o som é tão sexy. "Seria um prazer."

E oh meu Senhor, ele continua. Seus lábios descem sobre mim com tanta paixão que eu sinto como se eu estivesse pegando fogo. Suas mãos exploram meu corpo, rapidamente separadas e se movendo em direções diferentes. Elas localizam seus dois lugares favoritos em mim, meus seios e minha bunda, e ele aperta ambos simultaneamente. Eu gemo em sua boca, sugando uma respiração profunda antes de empurrar a minha língua em sua boca. Minhas mãos vagam, bem quando, eu deslizo pelo seu peito e seu delicioso abdômen com a boca por todo o caminho até meus dedos pincelarem contra sua ereção em chamas e eu rio, minhas mãos contornam a bainha da calça jeans até o seu pau. Eu empurro minhas mãos em sua calça, colocando ela em sua bunda e apertando o que faz meu homem gemer ainda mais.

E o gemido dele...

Eu sorrio para mim mesmo, amando o efeito que tenho sobre ele. Eu empurro o jeans para fora de seus quadris e ele sai deles quando a calça bate no chão. Eu rapidamente cuido de suas boxers, e, assim que elas estão fora, ele me levanta em seus braços.

"Deus, eu te amo, Bella. Eu nunca posso dizer isso o suficiente", diz ele um pouco mais alto. Ele me coloca na cama de costas. Ele olha para mim, com o peito arfando enquanto seus olhos voam sobre o meu corpo.

Eu pego os poucos segundos que tenho antes dele falar com os olhos e com sua ereção impressionante. Eu engulo e lambo os lábios, quase chorando, enquanto eu palpito de necessidade.

"Tire seu sutiã", ele murmura, quebrando o breve silêncio. Eu levanto as minhas mãos, arqueando as costas só para ele. Eu desabotoo meu sutiã e o retiro lentamente antes de jogá-lo para ele. Ele pega, gemendo algo sobre "seda do caralho", e ter uma "megera por uma mulher", antes de deixar a peça cair no chão. Seus olhos estão colados nos meus seios.

"Você quer que eu tire minha calcinha, também?" Eu pergunto, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e sorrindo timidamente.

Ele balança a cabeça, sem olhar para longe dos meus seios. "Esse é o meu trabalho", ele diz, lambendo os lábios rapidamente, antes de se sentar na cama. "Venha aqui", ele diz, segurando seus braços abertos.

Eu debato por uma fração de segundo antes de ficar de joelhos. Ele geme, os olhos fixos em mim como se eu fosse um espetáculo para ser visto, enquanto eu rastejo para ele.

Assim que eu estou na frente dele, ele me agarra e me senta em seu colo. Eu sento em seus quadris, me abrindo para ele, gemendo ao sentir seu pênis contra mim exatamente onde eu preciso. Ele geme e superficialmente empurra seus quadris para cima. Eu pulso quando a ponta dele bate no meu clitóris.

Suas mãos roçar pelos meus lados antes de descansar em meus quadris. Rapidamente, e aparentemente fácil, ele nos vira, me colocar para baixo no centro da cama, seguindo atrás de mim até ficar em cima de mim. Ele rapidamente remove minha calcinha, e a joga para o lado em algum lugar, ele esfrega seu pênis contra meus lábios inferiores. Eu choramingo com a sensação. Ele separa as minhas coxas e se instala entre elas, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura novamente.

"Eu te amo", ele diz novamente.

Eu sorrio. "Eu também te amo."

Ele sorri para mim, algo que eu só posso ver a partir do vislumbre de luz na sala. Eu posso sentir as pétalas nas minhas costas agora, e eu sei que a cama e inferno, provavelmente o maldito chão, também estão cobertos com pétalas de rosa. Gostaria também de saber quem fez isso, e se foi de fato, uma ideia de Edward. Eu não iria perguntar agora, mas eu queria saber quem o ajudou.

E então o pau de Edward desliza em mim muito lentamente, e não há mais pensamento, na verdade, cada pensamento, fugaz ou não, voa para fora da janela... assim como fazem todas as vezes que nos reunimos assim.

Edward define um ritmo doce, lento, com os lábios nunca deixando minha pele. Tudo o que posso realmente fazer é retribuir, ele adora o cada parte do meu corpo, dos dedos dos pés aos fios de cabelo, Eenquanto ele toma o meu mamilo esquerdo em sua boca, acariciando-o com a língua e brincando com ele lentamente, provocando... do jeito que o meu capuz sabe que eu gosto.

Quando o mamilo foi torturado que se o suficiente, ele se move para o próximo. Eu posso sentir que estou lentamente, mas certamente escalando em direção ao meu clímax. Logo, o nome dele é o meu mantra, e ele sussurra meu nome contra a minha pele. Ele me diz como me ama, e como ele espera que as nossas novas memórias sejam o suficiente para encobrir as passadas.

Digo-lhe em troca que eu sei o quanto ele me ama, que eu sinto isso todos os dias... e que eu o amo com tudo em mim. Agradeço-lhe pelo presente de hoje, e prometo deixá-lo planejar todos os Dia dos Namorados que nós compartilhamos juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas.

As estocadas de Edward aceleram um pouco, e ele ergue meus quadris ligeiramente para ir mais fundo. Minha cabeça afunda no colchão e eu gemo o seu nome uma outra vez e ele geme meu nome mais uma vez, em busca de meus lábios enquanto seus dedos dançam na minha pele, no meu ápice, logo acima de onde nós estamos conectados. Seu dedo indicador esfrega círculos apertados, fortes no meu clitóris e, em segundos, de repente estou lá na ponta, o sentimento em meu abdômen deixando meus músculos tensos.

Eu clamo o nome de Edward mais uma vez, minhas costas arqueando com o clímax. Edward grunhe meu nome, empurrando forte uma vez, duas vezes, e três vezes mais antes que ele se enterra em mim até o fim. Eu sinto o seu clímax e ele cai em cima de mim, mal conseguindo manter o seu peso quando ele pressiona leves beijos na minha pele, ambos estamos ofegantes enquanto nos abraçamos.

Quando estamos prontos para ir mais uma vez, gozamos novamente. Estamos insaciáveis; fazemos amor por horas a fio, tomando nosso tempo um com o outro. Edward torna sua missão me fazer ter quase o dobro da quantidade de orgasmos que ele tem, brincando com o meu corpo, como se eu fosse seu instrumento favorito, e bem afinado.

Paramos apenas para comer e descansar, esperando até termos energia antes de começar novamente. Tiramos um pequeno cochilo, mas sou acordada pelos lábios de Edward em volta do meu clitóris.

Ao amanhecer, paramos, assim como Edward tinha dito que iríamos. Ele sorri, triunfante, com a cabeça encostada no meu peito, meu braço e perna estão jogados sob seu corpo. Seu braço está em torno de minha cintura, as pernas emaranhadas nos lençóis.

Ficamos em silêncio durante a maior parte, mas eu decido rompê-lo, sabendo que o que estou prestes a dizer-lhe irá tornar este dia de novas memórias ainda melhor.

"Você sabe, sobre todo o negócio de nós decidirmos fazer novas memórias hoje?" Eu pergunto silenciosamente, meus dedos brincando com o pequeno punhado de pelos no peito.

Edward cantarola, dando um beijo na minha testa.

"Bem, eu tenho algo a acrescentar", eu digo, sentando-me um pouco. Há um sorriso bobo no meu rosto enquanto eu olho em seus olhos.

"OK", ele sussurra.

Eu sorrio, lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Estou grávida, Capuz."

* * *

**_N/T: Essa autora escreveu mais nesses últimos capítulos que na fic toda lol ~_**

**_Esse cap não está betado ~ ah sério com esse monte de erros rs ~ mil desculpas..._**

**_Finalmente vim me despedir aqui. Obrigado a autora e a cada comentário dado._**

**_E claro obrigado a equipe maravilhosa que me ajudou na loucura de tantos capítulos a Milly (que consistem na Janine e no Juari ~ viu eu aprendi a escrever os nomes "comemora"), na Ju Martinhão e na Kessy Rods 333_**

**_Amo vocês, obrigado. Por enquanto não vou estrear nenhuma fic, vou permanecer só com o que estou postando, mas em breve tem coisa nova._**

**_Acho que é isso, amo vocês 3_**

**_Lary Reeden_**


End file.
